Catharsis
by WARLOCK2552
Summary: Finding closure is never easy,nor is putting the past to rest. NOTICE: this story is being rewritten from chapter fouerteen and onward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Living in the past is a luxury none of us can afford. We must learn from it, but we cannot live there. It is impossible to plan for the [now]-the present is ever fleeting. [The future] is where we must live-[the future] is what we must plan for.**_

_Quoted from Halo3, via forerunner terminal found in campaign game play._

Summer of 102 years After Sozin's Comet

Azula felt uneasy. She always felt like this when her mother came to visit. It was like clockwork, twice each month her mother would visit. The princess didn't understand why her mother chose to keep visiting. Didn't the woman understand that she wasn't wanted around? Azula fought back tears, she wasn't weak. Her time in the asylum was her own personal form of hell. Being alone with her thoughts was terrifying, Personal demons came back to haunt her every night. The room was almost empty, Save for herself and sparse furniture. A small uncomfortable bed was placed inches from the whitewashed wall facing opposite of the door.

Across from her bed was a small wooden table with two chairs. The quality of the table was obviously substandard. It was as if someone decided to take the door of a rickety old shack attach legs to it and call it a table. The vanity to the left of the door was simple and unadorned. Various books covered the table. Some of the works literature pertained to bending, both the practice and theory of said subject. To Azula's chagrin there was precious little on air bending, just vague theories and guess work. Which made that information useless and of no value. This meant that the only information she could rely on were from her encounters with the avatar. Her research on the other forms of bending was far more productive. To be honest she enjoyed it. Reading was a distraction, it warded off nostalgia. During the last two years she thought about the past. She didn't think about how things could have been now. It was of no use, the events of the comet already happened... Azula would have liked nothing more than to stand victorious over the corpse of her brother and that water tribe whore. Revenge was a word she once savored. However, she knew it unlikely for any assassination attempt to succeed in her fractured state of mind.

Every time the entertained such thoughts, A part her psyche would just sadly shake its head and logic would simply shoot down every plan she came up with. Perhaps in a way being in imprisoned in the "Looney Bin" made her older and wiser, but she was still angry and bitter.

_**ZUKO **_

During that fateful Agni Kai, Zuko shrugged of everything she threw at him. Agni seemed to be content with dropping favors in to her brother's lap. In fact now he had everything.

_**EVERYTHING!**_

_**Her brother took everything from her. **_

_**Her title.**_

_**Her throne. **_

And by sending her here…he finally destroyed her reputation and stole her dignity. In retrospect, sending her here was a masterstroke. It was a pity he didn't realize how well he had played the game. If it were at a different time and if it had been a different person, she almost would have….Congratulated him. What better way defeat someone then by destroying their reputation? And by playing the peace maker she mused, Fire Lord Zuzu had made himself popular with the common populace. Azula was forced to admit that her brother's exile taught him lessons that made him more formidable than she calculated.

While she had stood on the plateau of her own excellence, her brother struggled and seemed to fail miserably at every endeavor. Her father being the fool she now realized him to be simply assumed Zuko to be weak and ignored him. Azula shook her head sadly she should paid closer attention to her brother, instead of sitting back and laughing at his failures. Exile forced specific lessons on Zuko. The first was how to work with limited resources. The second was self-reliance. He had been forced to adapt and evolve because of his situation. Experience wasn't kindest teacher to her brother, but it was likely the wisest. The ordeal of exile transformed Zuko from a frustrated and angry child into the stoic and patient individual that vexed her every time he came to visit.

She would never respect or forgive him but, she was forced to acknowledge that he wasn't weak like she and her father assumed he was. This was a compliment Zuko would never hear.

Azula snorted...thinking was useless. She had been sitting at the foot of her bed in the fetal position since mourning. Hopefully her breakfast would stay down. Her stomach churned in protest, the food tasted so bland it might well be poisoned. Sometimes Azula wished the food was poisoned...At least it would taste like something instead of paste.

The princess grunted in annoyance and sighed. Today she would have the honor and privilege of meeting Dr. Song again. A so called "Expert" who thought he could fix her.

She didn't want to be fixed! She just wanted to get out of this place. She wanted freedom. Azula clenched her eyes shut as they watered. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyelids with her right hand. There was a knock at the iron door. The voice that came afterward was feminine.

"Excuse me, Miss Azula? Doctor Song is ready to see you."

"Right" Azula muttered "I'm looking forward this"

The princess placed her hands on her knees, leaned against the wall, and bought herself into a standing position. Two orderlies came through the door shortly afterward.

The princess brought her hands forward and the orderlies placed pair of hand cuffs around her wrists. She caught a glance herself in the vanity's mirror. Nothing really changed. The bangs of her hair were still messy and it was still in the loose ponytail that she wore for eighteen months.

It was always the same, she would be marched into Dr. Song's office and be expected answer question and talk about her feelings. In her mind it was a futile endeavor. The princess had already stated her opinions, and in regards to her emotional state she only spoke to select few. The doctor was not a part of that privileged company. Why? Because it never concerned him; it was none of Doctor Song's business. Azula's brow slanted downward in irritation. The sooner she got to that Imbecile's office, the sooner she would be rid of him for the day. Thankfully it was quiet today, No screams, no moaning, or other noises that would be certain to cause a headache. The group soon came to a door conveniently labeled with the good doctor's name and job title. An orderly knocked at the door and announced Azula's presence.

Doctor Song was a man who disliked complications. And with the princess there were always complications. The doctor was a middle aged man who looked slightly older than he really was. Today would be another day where he made no progress with the girl whatsoever. He would ask his questions and Azula would play coy and deflect them with an inquiry of own. With certain subjects such as her mother and brother she would flat out refuse.

"Doctor Song?" An orderly spoke. "Your appointment is here"

The doctor sighed and prepared himself for the ordeal to come.

"Send her in" He rasped.

Azula walked in to his office and seated herself on the chair in front of his desk. The princess fixed him with the same glare that she always did.

"So Princess, how are you today?" the doctor addressed, hopefully she would be civil, that was in severe doubt.

Azula's reply was laconic.

"Annoyed"

Well this was going to be interesting. Dr. Song concluded.

"And why do feel this way"

"It's simple really, I…Just…Don't…Like…You"

Doctor Song expected this, Azula as was being petulant…again.

"What about your family Azula, Your brother? Or your mother?"

The princess's tone became venomous.

"That's private."

The Doctor knew he would regret asking the question. He would also was going to regret the downward spiral that this conversation was heading towards. Despite all the instinctual warnings that rang in his mind, he asked the question and regretted it soon afterwards.

"Why?" he asked "why is it private."

Azula was losing her patience with this man.

"You just don't get it, do you? So let me elaborate. The subject of my mother is none of your business. The subject of my brother is also none of your business."

Doctor Song sighed.

"Wouldn't you feel better if you talked about it?"

Azula was tempted to throttle him at that moment. He wasn't listening!

"No." She growled dangerously "Not…With…You"

The Doctor sighed and pinched his nose, this meeting went nowhere.

"You are aware that your mother is scheduled to visit you today."

"Yes" Azula chimed with sarcasm. "I know that"

The glanced left towards the orderly at the door.

"Take Azula back to her room" Dr. Song voiced tersely "We're down here."

The Orderly nodded and beckoned the princess to stand up. After standing from the door, she pivoted to the door walked out. The return trip was the same as the previous one. She was flanked by two orderlies and escorted back to her room.

The journey to see her daughter was longer than Ursa would have liked. Her visitation wasn't the only reason she was here. She was also here to discuss her daughter's current state of mind, and hopefully arrange Azula's release from this place. Her return home was bittersweet. After six years she was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her children again. Unfortunately along her homecoming was tempered by bad news. First it was the sight of her son's scars. Then she heard the subject of her daughter; the casual cruelty and Azula's eventual breakdown on the day of the comet. Ursa desperately asked Zuko what happened to her daughter. It was a sore subject for him but, her son elaborated in the most impartial and earnest manner he could. To be honest she blamed herself. She also blamed her husband.

_**How could he neglect and abuse his own son?**_

_**How could he poison the mind of little girl?**_

The thought of her husband made Ursa livid. She went to Ozai's prison cell after she returned and spoke her mind. She expressed her disappointment and anger with him.

She RAGED about how much she trusted him.

She RAGED that he couldn't be trusted…lest of all with children.

But most of all Ursa RAGED.

The former exile said things and spoke in a manner that she never thought she would. Before leaving, she gave her former husband a warning.

"_**If you ever… Come near my children again…I...WILL…END...YOU!"**_

The distressed mother sighed and walked through double doors in front of the mental health facility. She tried distracting herself with happier thoughts. Her son's wedding was coming next month. The prospect of such a happy occasion did little to lift her spirits. Ursa sat in the lobby and waited. She was the one who visited Azula most often, which meant that some of the staff knew her by name.

The female clerk at the front desk summoned Ursa over.

"Lady Ursa, are you here to see Doctor Song?"

The mother shook head slowly.

"No, I'm here to see my daughter. Could you please take me to her room?"

The Clerk nodded, snapped her head and shouted behind her.

"Hey Saito! Get over here!"

Saito was young man in his late teens. His appearance was plain and unremarkable. Saito like his looks suggested, was an average guy. He came through a set of double doors and beckoned the female visitor to follow him. The visitor was apparently Azula's mother, which meant he would be taking the woman to room 364. The trip was to the princess's room was uneventful. He opened the door and allowed the visitor to walk through.

Ursa took deep breath and walked into the doorway. Her daughter was sitting at a small table with a collection of books strewn across it. She wasn't sure what to say to her daughter, so she kept it simple.

"Hi Azula, how are you?"

The girl tensed at the sound of her mother's voice. Right now all she wanted was, to be left alone. Azula summoned all the venom her tongue could muster and spoke her wishes.

"Go…away."

"Azula please" the mother pleaded "just talk to me."

"Why do even come here? Shouldn't you be back at the palace coddling Zuko?"

Ursa closed her eyes and shook her head slowly

"I came here because, you're my daughter and I want to help you."

Azula set the book down and set her hands at her temples.

"Oh, so you heard the horror stories-"

Mother cut her off.

"It doesn't matter."

The princess was unimpressed.

"Don't give me that nonsense, you're scared like everyone else!"

"No Azula", the mother replied "I'm not afraid of you, I never was."

Ursa continued speaking.

"But I am scared for you. What's happened? Please, let me help you."

Her daughter shoved herself from the table and stood up with clenched fists.

"I don't want your help!" Azula raged. "Now leave! Besides, you never cared and you never loved me!"

"Azula" Ursa replied "I do care, and I do love you"

Azula's mask of anger transferred from confusion and into anguish. She tried to hold back the tears; she tried to say how much she hated the woman. Emotion defeated reason and composure, forcing her to collapse into a sobbing heap.

Ursa stepped forward slowly and tried help her daughter back to her feat. Azula would have none of it and slapped her hand away. Ursa's second attempt was more decisive. The mother grabbed Azula by the wrists and brought her into a fierce hug.

"It's alright. Let it go, let it all out."

There was little more to say at that moment despite all the failings in their relationship, Despite failing her daughter, Ursa wanted to try again. It would be difficult, But having her daughter back would be worth all trials that lay ahead her.

"I'll be back next week."

It was a promise Ursa intended to keep. Azula being the suspicious and cynical person that she was questioned her mother's motives.

"What are you planning?"

Ursa sighed in frustration but remained composed.

_**Right… trust issues**_

"It's a surprise dear"

Azula snorted.

"I hate Surprises"

Zuko sat at his desk face down and groaned from his newest headache. Being fire lord was more of a chore than most people realized. First was "colonial" problem; representatives from the earth kingdom were adamant in their position, they wanted the territory taken from them during the war back.

And in most cases it wouldn't have been a big problem but like everything else in his life it got complicated. The fire lord looked up at ceiling. His irritable expression asking the powers that be what else could go wrong. On top of the political issues he also had a wedding to plan for. He paused for a moment and smiled, that was an event that he was looking forward to. That thought was interrupted by the fact that his sister was being released from the mental health facility that she had been detained in. he wasn't able to visit of often as he would have liked due his responsibilities. Thoughts of his sibling always brought a bitter cocktail of mixed emotions to his gut. In many ways Zuko was still angry about his history with Azula. Always perfect, always the center of attention, always eager join in fathers' abuse of him. This was tempered by his pity for her situation. He noticed she was slipping at the time of the comet. It made him wonder if her hold on reality was always so precarious. When he had the previous staff returned from their stations, he made it a point to find out what led Azula to that state of mind.

_**Was it really that simple? Paranoia? **_

That thought beckoned another question.

_**Why? What caused it?**_

If things went according to what mother planed then Azula would be released next week. Zuko took a deep breath if and when Azula got out she would be sent here to the palace. His eyes rolled upward, arguments would be inevitable. This made quite it likely that Azula and Mai would have to kept at opposite ends of the palace grounds. The future battles were something the fire lord would much like to avoid, or at the very least keep from getting out of hand.

Author's notes

This isn't a fic about redemption or revenge. It's about closure, putting the past to rest.

In regards to Azula I decided to give a slight case of general misanthropy .that means a general dislike for the world and everyone in it. Also I would point out that as this story continues, her mind may change; her opinions may change but, her strength and personality won't.

When writing about her meeting with her mother Ursa, it was difficult and awkward. Then again that's also my interpretation their relationship.

Since this is my first fanfic, I hope to be given some allowances on this work of fiction.


	2. Meetings and Arguments

_**ASC 102 summer, **_

_**One week afterward.**_

There was a tense stillness in Doctor Song's office. The conversation with Lady Ursa involved the release of his patient Azula. As the noble woman came into his office, Dr. Song beckoned her to take a seat. Hopefully he could talk some since into this woman.

Ursa was the first to speak on the subject at hand. "You understand why I'm here."

"Yes, lady Ursa I do. However I must state my that's my responsibility to advise against it."

Ursa didn't bristle at the present difference of opinion like most nobles did. Six years of exile taught her a lot about tolerance and the fact that most people are prone to having a different opinion than her own. An exasperated Dr. Song continued speaking.

"I am aware that your daughter has been scheduled for release this week madam, but as her assigned doctor I must inform you that; I don't think Azulas ready for this."

Ursa expected this reaction and gave her reply.

"I respect your professional opinion Dr. Song, but I have made my decision her release will happen as planned.

Doctor Song was in a state of resignation after this, nothing would change her mind. He made a final statement and hoped that Ursa understood the implications of what she was planning.

"Very well; once she leaves the building, Azula is no longer our responsibility."

Ursa nodded, signed the papers and returned them back to the doctor.

_**I should have been responsible for her a long time ago. And because I didn't pay attention, I failed in the worst way possible. I should have taken them with me.**_

"I'll be back at the appointed time of her release. Thank you, Doctor Song."

Dr. Song gazed at the release papers one more time, Azula would be leaving in three days.

* * *

><p>For Azula the passing week went by at a sluggish pace. What was her mother up to? Azula already had a severe case of cabin fever. The fifth teen minutes allotted to her for outside time was too short. This place far too cramped as well. Time passed her by for eighteen months. Azula wondered if she would ever get out of this "prison". Freedom seemed like a forgotten dream. As Azula sat at the vanity she stared a gilded flower inside of a small plain white vase. The object was designed a like a fire lily. It had gold stem and gold wire that outlined red volcanic glass petals. It was simple but exquisite. Her mother Ursa gave this to her as a gift for last year's birthday. There were occasions that Azula considered riding herself of it, but she never did. The princess gazed down at her hands; her incarceration certainly gave her time to think. Oddly she found herself pondering what Zuko said the last time he came to visit.<p>

"_**Azula it's time you started to address the important issues. Who are you? What do you want? Where**_ _**are you going?"**_

Three simple questions rocked the girl on her heels. It shouldn't have been so difficult to answer them. Azula knew that she wanted out of this place. The white washed walls had lost their charm a long time ago.

_**But what then?**_

She wasn't foolish; Azula knew that once she escaped, people would be looking for her. This didn't faze the princess; in fact she already had numerous methods of exhilaration planed out. Each one was, in her estimation likely to succeed. The Earth Kingdom was a big place; if you played your cards right and didn't do anything foolish…you could easily disappear. It was certainly more logical than a vain glorious coup attempt. Azula's lips curled up into a satisfied smile.

_**Just few more details to hammer out.**_

* * *

><p>It was mid day and it was raining a large carriage travelled along the wet winding road. Inside Ursa stared at the weather; it was abysmal. Just like the relationship she had with her daughter. Six years of separation only made it worse. For over a year she tried to repair that relationship; however Ursa made little progress, Azula didn't trust anyone. The mother suspected that her daughter was afraid of trusting people. If that was true than Azula would never admit it. Ursa took time to compose herself. Azula would be released today despite Doctor Song's protests.<p>

The carriage came to a stop in front the building she visited on several occasions. Hopefully this would be the last time. Ursa grabbed the umbrella at her feet; opened the door and unfurled it in her right hand. Rain drowned out the noise of Ursa's footsteps, as she came to a pair of large red double doors.

Everything was now in motion; there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the news of her scheduled release, Azula became confused. In fact she nearly fell over. When the shock it passed over her, the princess began to rapidly recalculate her plans. This boiled down towards two simple options. Risk escaping now, or wait and take advantage of sure thing. Ever since mother started visiting, her life became full of conundrums.<p>

_**Why does she always complicate things? **_

Azula was outraged by all this. All the sudden after six years her mother magically returns and expects things to be better. It was too little and too late. Another thing that angered the princess was that people expected her to be someone and something she wasn't! Azula had always been her own person and it would remain that way.

By her own estimation, nothing changed. Azula's meeting with Doctor Song went she expected it to. The capricious fool asked about matters he wasn't privy to, no one was.

Her last meeting the woman whom she called mother was on the teenager's mind constantly. The fact that she broke down in tears; the fact that she lost composure and couldn't control herself was humiliating. The only thing that humiliated Azula more was being chained to the sewer grate like a rabid dog and on display for the world to see. She hadn't forgotten that insult, she never would. Everything blacked out from that moment onward. In fact she could not remember anything for six months after that moment.

Azula was expecting mother any time now. Visitations from her mother were one few constants left beside monotony. A knock at the door interrupted Azula's train of thought.

_**What now? Oh right, their here to drag me towards the showers.**_

The princess spoke with evident irritation. "Yes, you simpletons I'm awake. And before you ask; yes I'm Decent."

A pair of female orderlies entered the room. The first was in her early twenties. The second was obviously in the fullness of middle age. Yu the younger orderly; had an annoying tendency to smile all the time but, she was polite. That made her presence tolerable. Her counterpart Otsu, was in Azula's approximation; a crotchety old hag.

_**Why hold back the truth…she's a bitch**_

Otsu's voice had a harsh undertone as she spoke.

"Come on princess, we don't have all day"

Azula replied with sing song sarcasm.

"Why Otsu you're so charming. Tell me did someone spit in your tea again?"

The hag growled with irritation; shoved some towels into the teenager's grasp, and jerked her thumb at the door way. Yu her head slowly; she wasn't surprised. Azula and Otsu had an evident dislike for one another. Thankfully, as luck would have it; the princess was being released today.

* * *

><p>The shower went on as one would expect. Azula toweled her hair dry and got dressed into a new set of clothing. Nothing different, just another set of the rags she wore every day. Like always, she was flanked by two orderlies and marched back to her room. When they came to Azula's room, the younger orderly grabbed a square topped key and inserted it into the lock. When the door opened, Otsu shoved the princess into the room from behind; an enraged Azula turned around with clenched fist enveloped by blue fire. It was too late; the door was slammed in her face. All she could do was voice her displeasure.<p>

"It's a shame that I'm leaving today. I would have liked nothing more than make her face uglier!"

_**Relax; punching the door will only break your hand. And that will accomplish nothing. Calm down and wait.**_

Azula relaxed and dropped her hands in resignation.

_**If I meet that hag again, she'll be put in her place!**_

Her temper cooled and her breathing returned to its normal pace. Azula noticed a parcel laid in place on the vanity. The package was wrapped with brown paper and tied together with red string. The princess picked the parcel up; the smell of fresh linen seeped through the paper. She untied the bow in the center and slowly opened the package. The revealed contents caught Azula off guard.

_**It's a…dress.**_

The dress was a deep; dark red; at the front two phoenixes flanked each other, facing out ward in opposite directions. A field of intertwined golden flowers ran along the back. Azula held the dress on her lap. The fabric felt good against her skin. It occurred to her that she had never worn a dress before. Azula mulled the situation over for several moment's. The desire to wear decent comfortable clothing again convinced her to try it on. The "prison rags" she wore for so long, were cast aside in a corner of the bed. The dress was a snug fit. Azula sighed, if only something could be done about her hair.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked into the courtyard. The imperial fire benders who served as the palace's security staff waited for the Fire Lord to address them. The Fire Lord walked forward and the multitude bowed with clenched fist in front of them. Zuko took a moment for the words to form in his mind and began speaking to them.<p>

"Rise"

The guards stood up at attention.

"I have asked you all here because, I have an important announcement. My sister, Princess Azula will be arriving at the palace latter today"

To their credit, the guards remained at attention.

"While she is here; two of you will escort her all times, unless I state otherwise. I expect your discretion on this matter. None of you are to speak on this outside of this palace. Now go, you are dismissed"

The multitude bowed again and sprinted off to their posts.

Zuko craned his head upward and winced, he was feeling tense. To his chagrin he realized he still had to debrief the serving staff. And to top it off, Mai was arriving the day after wards. The timing of this was terrible, but it couldn't be helped. Thankfully, he was a bit more thorough this time. Mai already knew about his sister's release because he told her. Mai expressed her opinions on this and simply told him to be careful.

_**Hopefully mom can convince Azula to be civil.**_

Zuko deep breath and stared at the midday sun, he hoped that somehow everything would work out.

* * *

><p>Ursa followed her escort down the halls. She was feeling anxious. There was no need to panic, so why was her heart beating so fast? Ursa was soon brought to room 364, Azula's room. The orderly unlocked the door, and allowed the mother to step in. Her daughter was waiting with the same look she had when they first met each other after six years. It was like her daughter looking in distance looking and grabbing at something just beyond her reach. Ursa decided to break the ice with a compliment.<p>

"You should wear dresses more often Azula, they do great things for your figure."

By now the princess was well aware of her mother's presence in her room. It was time to leave this dreary place and she all too happy to do so.

"I might as well look my best if I'm going executed today" Azula spoke with false cheer.

Azula was fixed with a level stare; Ursa did not appreciate gallows humor. The girl let out a long sigh; she was used to these exchanges.

"Right let's go, this place dead anyway"

* * *

><p>The princess rose from the chair followed Ursa and the escorting orderly from her room, and into the main lobby. From the lobby the mother and daughter were shown to the double doors. It was still raining outside and Ursa unfurled the umbrella again. Azula followed with a frown and crossed arms. The carriage door opened and the princess came in first; her mom folded the umbrella down and sat in the seat facing opposite of her. The driver urged the komodo rhino forward and the carriage began moving back down the same winding road that brought it here.<p>

The trip was silent until Azula began speaking.

"You really think it's that easy don't you? After running off for six years; you come back thinking everything's going to be different, everything's going to be better. I didn't forget anything mother. I remember everything."

Ursa remained silent; she seemed intent on hearing all of it.

"All I got from you was condescension. Either I was too difficult to deal with, or too precocious for your liking. I could never be meek the little girl you wanted. I'm sorry to continue disappointing you mother but that's not who I was. And that will never be who I am. Now you expect me to be forgiving …you'll have to forgive my reluctance."

Azula expected a hand wringing apology, she was expecting excuses; the princess didn't expect a guilt laced confession.

"I failed you Azula. I have failed you. I wasn't the mother you needed me to be. I have no right to make any judgments about what happened to you. I'm sorry Azula but I don't know what else to say."

The trip was silent after that conversation. Nothing would be said until they reached the palace. The terrain eventually changed as they approached the capitol; from wetland's to forest and then into jagged rock and ash. The carriage move though the city and up the winding path towards the palace.

The courtyard was empty upon the carriages arrival at first; but then two imperial fire benders came forward to greet Ursa and Azula. The guard at the right spoke to them.

"Lady Ursa, welcome back. Princess Azula, the Fire Lord wishes to speak with you. Please come with us."

Ursa moved to follow until one of the guards intercepted her, she wasn't pleased.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The guard apologized.

"I'm sorry Lady Ursa; But Fire Lord Zuko insisted that this meeting was to be private."

The outraged mother was given sealed note.

_**Mother,**_

_**I'm sorry to do this to you as soon when you arrive, however I need to set down some rules with Azula. Don't worry I'll keep it civil. **_

_**Your son,**_

_**Zuko**_

Ursa let out a sharp breath, he should have told her earlier. She could only walk to the sitting room and wait.

* * *

><p>Azula assumed that she was being brought to the throne room. Instead the princess was lead in the opposite direction into an office. The office of Fire Lord Zuko wasn't special. There was a sheathed set of broadswords placed upright on a stand at the head of the desk table. An ink well with calligraphy brush and stylus sat near Zuko's right hand. An ornate sculpted bronze dragon served as a paper weight for document's the Fire Lord had just signed. There was larger stack of papers still awaiting his attention. A knock at his office door informed him that his sister was brought to him as instructed. Zuko answered the summons with a simple statement.<p>

"Yes, bring her in."

The double doors opened and his sister was brought to the chair in front of him.

"Take a seat" Zuko commanded.

For now Azula complied and sat down.

"Zuzu, it so nice to see you again."

Zuko ignored the jibe and continued to address his sister.

" I've had you brought here to explain some ground rules. Your stay here is probationary; so until you can prove yourself trustworthy you won't be going any where without an escort."

Azula's response wasn't surprising.

"So you're my jailer then? Whats your real reason behind this?"

It was relevant a question. Why was he doing this? He knew why, he was protecting her. He heard rumors about a group of dissidents who called themselves _The Patriots_. He was made aware though hired sources that this group was looking for Azula. He'd be damned before someone exploited his sister again.

"Because you need a second chance Azula; you need to stop living in the past."

The princess was incensed, and the death glare showed it.

"You're lying, Zuko. Don't forget who you're talking to."

"Is that suspicion or paranoia? You should learn the difference before making accusations Azula"

His sister griped the chair arms as she heard his statement. The chair began creaking with the tension in her body. What happened next was violent. With surprising physique Azula flipped the desk over its side.

"Don't patronize me Zuko!"

Despite the noise and furry in the room Zuko remained composed. He slowly rose from his seat and walked forward. Of the two siblings Zuko was taller. It was a fact that galled Azula to no end. Being to forced look upward when her brother had the luxury of literally looking down at her was infuriating.

"Who do you think you are?" Azula screamed

Zuko's response was curt.

"Your brother"

The Fire Lord had his Arms crossed and fixed the princess with a withering look in his eye. Azula glared back at him in defiance.

"You selfish pig; you think you can control me?"

Zuko scowled but kept his temper in check.

"Selfish? Maybe I am. Is it selfish of me to want my family back? Is it selfish of me that I care? I had you brought home because; I thought being with family would help you. I still think that. I'm doing this because; I care what happens to you."

The Fire Lord took a breath and continued.

"Am I a fool for thinking this way; maybe so? But I'd rather be the fool who cares, than the competent ruler who committed fratricide because it was convenient."

Azula was at a loss of words.

"I'm not going to dictate what you do with your life Azula. No one has that right. What I want you to do is prove that your trustworthy. What I want is for you to be your own person, to be who you want to be."

The siblings shared a look at the overturned desk. The brother gave out an exasperated sigh at the mess in front of him.

"I was hoping we would find some common ground today. Looks like I'll have to keep trying."

Zuko summoned the imperial fire benders back through the door.

"Guards, escort the princess back to her room."

As the guards dragged Azula back through the door she looked back with an expression shifted constantly from confusion to anger. It was at this moment that Zuko remembered how much he hated being the bad guy.

* * *

><p>When Azula came into her room she noticed that everything was as she left it. There were some differences of course. The mirror had been replaced and the broken glass removed. Everything on her vanity had been returned to it's proper place. She sat at the vanity ,ran fingers over brow and through her hair. The princess then began venting the emotion's she held back for the day. Azula was angry at her brother. What gave him the to talk to her like that? The only thing between them was anger. She remembered the meeting she had with Zuko and their uncle two years ago in early spring. It was different then. She could see all the pieces on the board and she was aware of every possible scenario.<p>

_**Was I? Is anyone really so clairvoyant?**_

Azula remembered the argument. The princess remembered what she said. About how both Zuko and Iroh should be brought back in chains. She realized with hindsight that her father;the previous Fire Lord and self proclaimed Phoenix King, was really looking for a scape goat. Someone to blame for looking foolish. It was her father who agreed to Zhao's plan to in invade the northern water tribe. Zhao wasn't the commander that should've been in charge of that operation. A siege required someone who was patient, ruthless and thorough. You needed to slowly crush your opponent like leopard python to be successful. Zhao was ruthless but, he was too impulsive to be patient or thorough. If her father had realized this then he would picked someone more qualified for the job.

She remembered Ba Sing Se,The catacombs. The part of her mind that now played out as her moral compass seemed outraged. he battle of catacombs ended with the supposed death of the avatar. She said afterward that Zuko had restored his own honor.

_**Did I do all that because in some sick twisted way I cared?**_

* * *

><p>Ursa watched her daughter sleep uneasily. She sat in a chair as her daughter tossed and turned. Often the noblewoman got ready to leave when Azula seemed close to waking up, but the girl never did. Her daughter eventually eased into a normal sleeping posture. Ursa ran her fingers through Azula's hair.<p>

_**We still have long way to go.**_

"We'll have do something about your hair."

Ursa kissed her daughter on the forehead. The mother stood up and quietly set the chair back in place by the vanity. She then shut the door without any sound.

* * *

><p>notes by the author.<p>

I was listening to Mutter by Rammestein when writting this chapter. find a video on youtube with translated lyrics and youll find out why.


	3. Night and Day Past And Present

A.S.C 100

Fall

Hikage was a professional. As a mercenary he knew discretion was a must. He became privy to a lot of secrets that would never see that light of day. Hikage wore black and charcoal gray, because he usually worked at night. For practical reasons he always a piece of body armor around his torso when on a job. A hooded cloak with sleeves covered his outline. The sleeves stopped just above the elbows. The sell sword had a pair of bracers fabricated from leather and iron wrapped around his forearms. Hikage's kit was simple, a knife for close up and special occasions, was sheathed at his shoulder. A length of rope was attached to the right side of the body just above the waist.

A long sword and crossbow was carried at his back. The crossbow was placed at the shoulder. The sword was sheathed behind him, just above the hips. It was slightly different from other of its type. The blade was broad and the handle was lengthened, so that it could be used in both hands. The pommel was weighted to act as a counter balance. The sallet helmet obscured his face; making his eyes the only discernable feature.

The mercenary received a job last night via dead drop. He was told to meet his client at the imperial palace. Hikage's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_**The wars over, why would the currant Fire Lord turn to mercenaries?**_

_**Why not? Not every one in the military agreed with the reforms.**_

Fire Lord Zuko was a reformist; he reallocated the vast amount of currency spent paying for the military's numerous projects into public works and infrastructure. This certainly made him popular with the civilian populace, however many of the war ministers were disenfranchised. Many apparently abandoned their post and went AWOL.

Most of the military personnel in the fire nation were loyal to the current Fire Lord.

Whether the former war ministers liked it or not; the war was truly over.

Hikage studied the note for a second; making sure that he didn't miss special details. The request was explicit. And it said that he was expected tonight. He was curious enough to accept the job. He traveled up the summit leading to the location of his client's requested rendezvous. Along the way, the sell sword encountered numerous checkpoints. Hikage showed the note to the guards as instructed. He was allowed through without questions or second looks.

Entering the palace should be more difficult. Being expected would grant permission to enter the premises; however most nobles he worked for were naturally paranoid.

After seeing two guards approach him however, Hikage changed his opinion.

_**This man isn't paranoid; he's discreet. Well, that means I have to hold him to higher standards**_

An imperial fire bender greeted Hikage midway through the courtyard.

"You have been expected; follow us."

The mercenary obeyed this command and followed them into a small room. Hikage smiled, it was an office not the throne. The Fire Lord maybe young, but he wasn't foolish. Unlike some people, he learned the value of conducting business in private.

Hikage gingerly took a seat at the chair in front of the desk; and spoke with a low verbal rasp.

" So the Fire Lord wants to employ my services; what's the job?"

Zuko looked the mercenary over. His heel rested on his knee, the man's elbows sat on arms of the chair. Gloved hands clasped together just below the sell-sword's chin.

"Yes I do. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

Hikage noticed the unease written on the young man's face.

_**It must be personal, for him to react this way.**_

Zuko passed a small stack of papers to a guard, who in turn passed it to the mercenary.

He studied the papers; at the top was the portrait of a woman in middle age. Hikage started with pertinent questions.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Ursa."

"And you relationship to this person is?"

"She's my mother"

"How long has she been missing" The mercenary asked. That was always one of the big questions, after a certain amount of time people tended to disappear.

Zuko took a ragged breath; he remembered the last time he hired a mercenary, it didn't end well.

"Six years, my mother has been gone for six years since her exile"

The sell sword's head inclined slightly. This was important, the date of her banishment was the most relevant information; it was the keystone. With that information he could start a process of elimination. Six years simplified where to look. Air ships and war balloons weren't around at that time. Hikage received disappointment after he asked when Ursa disappeared.

"What was the date of her banishment?"

The Fire Lord sighed. "I don't know; but I know who does."

"Who is he, and where can I find him?"

* * *

><p>. Before coming to the prison Hikage made it a point to do some research about the man he was interviewing; particularly, the when and how that man became fire lord. The official history was bullshit. It conveniently said that Fire Lord Azulon died in his sleep. And in keeping with the old man's final wishes his younger son Ozai was made Fire Lord. This was too convenient, something about that statement made the sell-sword's nose twitch. Something stood out; he checked the date of Azulon's funeral and Ozai's coronation. Both happened six years ago on the same day and at the same time. If Azulon supposedly died in his sleep then that meant the real cause of death could have happened in one of two ways, poison or strangulation.<p>

_**And what if Ursa disappeared on the same night all this happened?**_

The evidence fit theory but Hikage didn't have proof. It seemed to him like Ursa was the fall guy for regicide.

The cell door slowly creaked open. Hikage walked into the prison cell twirling a group of keys attached to a large iron ring around the fingers of his right hand.

" What do we have here? Oh yes, a fire lord who can't fire bend. Well, that certainly sets a precedent"

Ozai wasn't the impressive sight as he once was; being slouched against the wall hardly looked regal.

"Who are you?" the prisoner rasped "what do you want?"

The mercenary took the key ring and inserted of the keys into the lock of the door to Ozai's cage. Hikage bent down to a squatting on the balls of his feet, and spoke in a casual voice.

"Where is Ursa?"

The prisoner's mocking laughter was interrupted by, a right hook to the jaw.

"Stop being petulant, answer my question's."

Ozai wasn't intimidated; the sell sword expected that. Hikage would have drill the man hard to get what he wanted. That was fine, he didn't like this man anyway. Without warning the mercenary was tackled. The ex-fire lord may have surprised him; but Ozai had been too dependent on fire bending, to fight well otherwise. Hikage on the other-hand was used to fighting in the gutter. He rolled with the impact and brought a knee to the assailant's ribs. After winding Ozai, Hikage shoved him off to the left and returned to his feet. The mercenary kicked his attacker twice in the side for good measure

"Your ballsy. Stupid, but ballsy."

"So" the sell-sword returned to a casual demeanor "Where is Ursa?"

Ozai was given time to catch his breath. Meanwhile a booted foot was placed between the Phoenix King's legs and his groin. Hikage tapped that foot to emphasize his point; he was going to get an answer one way or another. The mercenary looked downward as Ozai gave his reply.

"Why should I tell you anything? You'll kill me anyway."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ozai; you're no use to me dead. Besides, you strike me as a liar."

"So what if I am?"

There was an audible scraping sound; Hikage leaned foreword.

" I'll come back if you do and I'll get creative. And you know what? A Knife can be rather convincing."

Hikage grabbed the ex-Fire Lord forcefully and shoved him into the bars of his cage. The mercenary then punched Ozai in the kidneys; the prisoner was thrown to the ground afterward.

"Where is Ursa?"

Ozai laughed at the inquisitor "She never told me."

"How convenient" Hikage said, "Perhaps you know when she left."

The mercenary knew he was given bad information but it was close enough to confirm his suspicions. Now he needed to check the shipping manifests of every ship leaving within the week of Azulon's death. He didn't think that Ursa went on a naval vessel; though that was still possible. Hikage was banking on a merchant vessel that would fit his suspicions. He was looking for a last minute passenger addition; that information would be esoteric, although it wouldn't be impossible to find.

* * *

><p>If anyone ever referred to the earth kingdoms size it was always an understatement. Hikage had tracked the information down to three merchant vessels. The ship he was currently following was named <em><strong>Tsung Tao's bounty<strong>_. The ship had docked at town in chameleon bay. The name of this town was rather plain, _**Tien's Landing**_. During his stay the sell-sword studied the picture he was given. He paid special attention to the facial features. With the aid of a spyglass he had narrowed down the possibilities to three women. Most of the female population was too young or too old. The three that matched what the mercenary was looking for were, vastly different. One was a merchant's wife; Hikage quickly crossed the subject off from his list. It seemed rather unlikely that Ursa had re-married. The second woman was amongst a group traveling musicians. That seemed very possible. However, subject number three tugged at his gut the hardest. The third woman was a barmaid.

_**How many people pay attention to a barmaid?**_

Hikage checked the horizon, the sun was coming down and the tavern was now receiving patrons. The sell-sword decided that was know a good time for a drink.

Upon entering the tavern, Hikage looked people over from a table in the corner. His helmet was set on the table and his face was still obscured by the hood of his cloak. Hikage didn't drink much, He simply watched the staff and patron's searching for the woman that fit the description he was given. One of the barmaids interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me, but were closing."

Hikage's eyes widened when he saw the face. No one got this lucky! He decided to tread carefully in order not to scare the woman and make the job more complicated. The mercenary turned the picture was looking at face down, placed eight large gold coins on top. Hikage then passed the portrait and tip forward and left the table. He noted the barmaid's looks of shock and suspicion before exiting the doorway. A confrontation was going to happen. As Hikage left the tavern the lady who received his generous tip was waiting for him in the alleyway.

"How did you know?" she accused tersely.

"I was hired to find you."

Ursa remained suspicious. "So my husband wants to tie up loose ends." The exile's stance changed, she seemed ready to fight for her life.

"Ozai isn't my employer. The war is over and he's no longer Fire Lord."

The Woman was dumbstruck

"Your son's looking for you Ursa, its time to go home."

* * *

><p><em>102 ASC<em>

_SUMMER_

The princess woke up in a cold sweat. She could have sworn someone was in her room. Some one had run their fingers along her hairline, and before waking up Azula felt something wet on her forehead. She tried to wake up earlier but she couldn't. Azula's body refused to obey her commands. Azula realized that she couldn't see anything. Dim blue lamplight flooded her bedroom and gradually brightened. The room was empty; there was no one with her.

Someone was here…

Azula nervously checked around her bedroom, she opened the closet; it was empty. She looked beneath her bed. Someone was here she knew it. Sweat trickled down her forehead and Azula absently wiped the residue with her left hand. If the girl paid attention and looked at her hand, she would have noticed a red smudge. Azula opened the door and leaned foreword. Her head snapped left and right, the hall was vacant save for her self and torchlight. Azula moved briskly down the halls. Her eyes rapidly scanned left to right. The princess eventually found her way into the courtyard.

"_**This isn't happening again. I won't lose it again.**_

Events from two years prior replayed them selves in front of her eyes. Azula was transfixed by memory. It all started with a cherry pit, and went down hill from there.

In a fit hysteria and paranoia she began banishing people without cause or logical reason. The hallucination of her mother was what started sending her over board. The emotional section of her psyche began to over power everything else. As the scenes of the Agni Kai began playing out, her eyes started to water. She couldn't stop the information flooding through her mind. Azula wanted it to stop; she didn't want to see any more. When the memories faded out, the princess found her self leaning against a pillar near the sewer grate she was chained to.

"Azula" It sounded like her mother's voice. "Azula, are you okay?"

"No your not here" she protested, "this isn't real."

Ursa leaned over her daughter with motherly concern. The girl had the look of a frightened child on her face. The mother placed hands at her child's shoulders.

"Its alright there's no one else here. It's just you and me. No ones going to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Rising with the sun in Azula's case was false this morning. Having a rough night was the least of her problems. And unfortunately for the world and everyone in it, it was Azula's time of month. She held a pillow over her heard. The princess was tired and she was in no mood to entertain civility. Having someone knock at the door made the headache worse.<p>

A female servants voice accompanied the damnable noise.

"Princess Azula, your brother requests to see you this morning."

The response was eloquent.

"The Fire Lord can kiss my ass!"

An hour later Ursa opened the door. Her arms were folded across her chest. The mother spoke with exasperation.

"Come On _Zuli,_ it's time to wake up."

Azula threw the pillow at the door; she sorely loathed the nickname she was being addressed with by her mother.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Mother was not amused, Ursa leaned out the door beckoned one of the serving the staff forward.

"Could you get me a bucket of cold water please?"

Azula snapped upward when she overheard Ursa's request.

"You wouldn't dare!"

When the bucket came to her; Ursa held it up to emphasize how serious she was. The female servant who gave the bucket to Ursa; gawked at the scene in awe, Azula's mother was the bravest person she ever saw.

"Try me, dear. You can either get up out this bed now or I can force you out."

Azula threw the covers over her head. The next sequence of events was predictable, frigid water splashed across the bed, and the princess shrieked in outrage.

"We have busy day Azula, go to the washroom and take care of yourself. I expect you back here when you're dressed."

The princess was not pleased, cold water dripped from her hair and clothing. She gave her mother a murderous glare and stormed out the door.

As instructed Azula returned to the bedroom, Mother was tapping her left foot expectantly by the doorway. Azula shot Ursa, the same angry look she had on face when she left. Azula was wearing the same clothing she wore all the time minus the armor, which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

Two female servants stood by the vanity. Various combs, brushes, and pairs of scissors were set in a straight line across the table. Azula understood what was happening. They would finally be doing something about her hair. They way her hair was cut wasn't fancy or complex. A straight line was cut across her bangs along with another straight line cut just below the princess's shoulders. When the servants finished, Ursa waved them off. The servants bowed curtly and exited the room.

Ursa was worried about what happened last night. Everything always seemed to point back to the day of Sozin's Comet two years ago. She made another attempt to find out.

"Azula do you want to talk about what happened last night."

The reply was what Ursa should have expected but hoped against otherwise. Azula had her shoulders hunched and her hands on her lap. The downward angle of her eyebrows broadcasted that she was definitely irritable.

"No. I do want to talk about it, so stop asking me!"

"Azula this is serious, something happened to you that day."

Ursa watched her daughter stand up.

"What would want me to say? That I wasn't leadership material and finally got to me? That when it comes to ethics; I'm a complete and utter disappointment."

Ursa noted how much Azula changed in six years, and more so two years later. She never lost her confidence, but something hurt her. Something cut right through the princess on that day. It wasn't doubt that was haunting Azula, It was emotional confusion. And perhaps the cold demeanor was a shield against these emotions.

* * *

><p>Imperial City<p>

The docks.

"Hey sunshine wait up!"

Mai looked over her shoulder, the voice sounded familiar. It belonged the blind girl waving at her; it was Toph. The earth bender hadn't really changed, although she grown a bit taller. The Blind Bandit's height now came To Mai's shoulders. Apparently she had a growth spurt since they last met in Ba Sing Se.

"Toph, what are you doing here?"

Toph shrugged "I was in the neighbor hood."

Mai still wasn't to the used to the casual directness the blind girl addressed people with.

" I…see. How did you get here then?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "My Dad's here on business, and mom decided that every one could use a change of scenery."

The conversation was ended abruptly when a woman's voice called for the earth bender.

"Toph don't wander off, you'll get lost."

The Blind Bandit blew her bangs upward in irritation.

"I'll catch you later."

Mai's lips curled upward into a shallow smile and almost laughed. Apparently she wasn't the only one with annoying parents. The stoic woman looked at the carriage they were finally finished unloading her luggage from the boat she landed on. Mai was the only person who came on this trip, so didn't understand why her mother was insistent on bringing so much with her. It was some reason or detail Mai ignored and it was unimportant.

During her trip towards the palace Mai reviewed mental notes of the details she thought were of importance. She remembered receiving Zuko's letter and talking to him about Azula's release. If her information were correct than the princess would have arrived as of yesterday. In Mai's current estimation, Azula was little more than a bully and a spoiled brat. The princess was the one who put her self in that situation to begin with. She did promise her fiancé that she would be civil. Being diplomatic would be impossible. When a situation involved Azula; diplomacy was dead. Things either happened the way Azula wanted them to or they didn't happen at all. Hopefully her contact with Azula would be severely limited. But most likely it wouldn't be that way.

* * *

><p>NOTES BY THE AUTHOR.<p>

Well yes ladies in gentlemen, Azula has PMS. So the next chapter should interesting, don't you think?

Hikage: when developing My OC, I looked at three different characters as resource material. Bobba Fett, Dirty Harry, and Master Chief from the halo series.


	4. Arrivals

ASC 102

Summer

For Mai the trip to the palace was uneventful. She arrived with the setting sun. The carriage door was opened to allow Mai out. She saw Zuko waiting for her in the palace courtyard. Mai walked towards him at a leisurely pace, the smile on her fiancé's face was obvious.

"Okay Zuko I'm Here You can drop that goofy grin off your face now.

The Fire Lord suppressed a chuckle

"It's good to see you Mai."

Mai's mouth curved upward into a small smile.

"Well you did invite me here; Besides, I was bored."

For Zuko it seemed things were looking up. Having her here would make Azula's first week more tolerable; or so he hoped. Azula would be spending most her time with mom, so maybe there wouldn't be many fights between the former friends. A voice in his mind told the Fire Lord not to get his hopes up. Zuko sighed; he now realized that all his placations for civility were in vain.

(**********************************************************************)

Azula was made aware of Mai's visit earlier in the morning. And she received a long talk about civility from her brother. Her former friend and future in-law would be staying for a week. Azula already made it a point to stay as far away from their presence as possible

The princess had no intention of watching the couple ogle each other and make out.

This was the second day of her supposed release. The princess sat a dining table after finishing a meal that actually tasted like food. She had her elbows on the table, and her thumbs beneath her chin. Azula let out long breath through her nostrils. She had been with mother most of the day. To the princess's disgust a part of her actually longed for that company. These thoughts and emotions didn't make sense. She was neglected by that woman so why should she entertain her company.

Azula banished that thought from her mind. She was going to have to prepare herself for the oncoming onslaught that would last seven unbearable days. To complicate her frustration Zuko and Mai would be getting married. Princess had been aware of that ever since the Fire Lord told a month ago during his last visit to the asylum. Mai was going to be her in-law. And there was nothing she could do about it. Since the two were courting each other, Azula surmised that these visits happened periodically for the past two years.

The library seemed attractive at this time. Solitude, privacy and no chance seeing or hearing things that would scar her remaining sanity. Azula wasn't naïve, she knew what intercourse was.

The palace library's collection was extensive in relation to its size. Various books on various subjects littered the shelves. The princess slid her finger along the spines of each book as she read the titles. A surprising number of the books were romance novels, Azula cringed for obvious reasons. One title in particular nearly made her wretch.

_**Romance amongst the Dragons**_

She had no intention of learning what salacious details lay hidden in such books. The princess skimmed ahead until she finally found something suitable.

_**Geography of the Earth Kingdom**_

Azula grabbed the book and found herself a chair. She hoped the information she was looking through wasn't out of date. The princess took her time reading the book, disseminating the contained information at her leisure. Azula heard the door open, and as she feared it was Mai.

"Well it seems the rumors were correct, you are here."

Azula said nothing and fixed the traitor with a cold withering glare which Mai ignored.

"There's nothing to see here Mai, Get out."

The future in-law scanned the books with casual indifference.

"So, is this the part where you have me flayed for my insolence?"

The princess felt her temper rise; she was rather tempted to flay the woman in front of her. Perhaps if it wasn't her time of month, Azula would have simply walked out. The influence of PMS however caused the situation to escalate.

"Before I'm done with you that will be the least of your worries, Mai; before I finish you'll beg me for death!"

(**********************************************************************)

What the current adversaries didn't notice was, the four guards at the door. They also weren't aware of the six others down the hall, joining their compatriots. Ten imperial fire benders eased their way to the doors. The sergeant nodded and the pair of guards at the doorway slowly placed their hands on the door handles.

(*********************************************************************)

"Yes Azula, I'm petrified." Mai's sarcasm was evident. "I always thought you were crazy. I guess Sozin's comet proved me right."

Azula was livid; her anger wasn't the hot explosive type. The rage that consumed the princess was a cold furry that promised bad things to come.

"Ty Lee isn't here to save you this time."

Mai simply huffed in irritation. "She was a better friend than you deserved. You never deserved to have friends in the first place."

The guard sergeant had heard enough, the situation needed to be diffused now. He nodded to the men at the door and gave the order.

"Take them!"

The library door burst open and the group of guards stormed in to restrain the girls before the situation got messy. To her credit Azula put up an impressive fight. She still performed at a level that made most bending practitioners envious. One of the guards received a bending enhanced kick to the groin as souvenir for the occasion. The guards didn't expect the princess to fight dirty…in retrospect they should have. Despite the princess's impressive efforts, certain factors began putting the fight in her opponent's favor. First of all she was out of practice. This didn't affect her ability to perform fire bending, but it did affect the level of her performance. Azula was also out of shape; the limitation of fifteen minutes outside, did wonders for atrophying her muscles.

The factors of numbers and experience eventually played out against her. Azula soon found herself face down with her left arm wrenched behind her back. A second guard grabbed her right arm forced it to be straight.

"I am a member of the royal house; I will not be manhandled like this! Let go of me you cretins!"

Mai on the other hand was compliant and stepped back watching the event with a disapproving eye. Azula was eventually brought up with her arms held by the guards who flanked her sides. The princess kept struggling against her captors grip and demanding they let her go. The guards were not compliant to this, they answered to the Fire Lord's authority, not hers.

(********************************************************************)

When Ursa was informed about the fiasco, she was not pleased.

_**They just had to do this now. They just couldn't get along. Is civility too much to ask?**_

An imperial fire bender came to address the noblewoman.

"The girls are in the living room as you instructed lady Ursa."

Ursa nodded curtly and motioned to the guard to take her there. The mother seethed as she walked down the halls to the room where the girls were being detained. A servant opened the door and Ursa walked through it. Azula and Mai were seated at opposite sides of the room. Each of them fixed the other with a harsh look. Ursa breathed out a long sigh from her mouth and began to address them.

"Would someone like to tell me what happened?"

She received a unanimous "She started it" in response. The girls were addressed with the terrible gaze of maternal displeasure.

"You two should know better than this. I understand both of you had a falling out but, can't you girls get along?"

The mother's tone of voice was one of exasperation.

"I don't care if you don't like each other. I will not tolerate violence in this house! The two of you are staying in this room until we have an understanding."

Ursa crossed her arms and waited while tapping her foot; it was going to be another long night. Much of the conversations went back and forth. The atmosphere was laced with anger and recrimination. For her part the mother remained impartial. The guards remained at the door in case anything got out of hand.

(**********************************************************************)

Azula was sent to her room after the meeting. Mother said that she would be speaking to both them privately. The palace was just another prison. The princess paced along the length of her room. Admittedly what was said did hurt her feelings.

_**You never deserved friends in the first place.**_

Emotions were a weakness it was better to ignore them. Having feelings only left you vulnerable. And feeling vulnerable was the worst emotion of all. The problem with this emotion was that they were impossible to ignore. You could bottle them up for a time but you could only hold that tide back for so long.

The bedroom door opened. Mother had come to speak with her. For Azula what she was going to say was already apparent. She obviously talked to Mai first and took her side.

"There's nothing left to say mother, you've taken her side in this matter."

"Azula" Ursa protested "I Haven't taken anyone's side. Your both wrong and you both hurt each other's feelings. Don't you think it was wrong to your friends into prison because they disagreed with you?"

"They aren't my friends anymore they betrayed me; As far as I'm concerned it's better than they deserved."

For Ursa it was another realization. Azula wasn't born this way; granted she had always been a little prickly and disagreeable, but those were character quirks. No, Azula had been shaped to be this way, she groomed into something she wasn't. For a time the programming worked. Azula acted as Ozai had planed she would. However the thing she loved most about her daughter came into play. Azula's mind, her beautiful, brilliant mind began questioning the programming. Ozai may have been prepared to seize the throne, but wasn't prepared to keep it. And he was never prepared to raise children; Azula was just another pawn in some disgusting grandiose scheme. Groomed be his vassal and successor, nothing more.

"You can't gain loyalty with fear, Azula. It only leads to provocation."

The irony of her current situation hadn't escaped the princess. Once upon a time her brother was the outcast, alone and of no importance. That changed like everything else. The world changed and situation reversed itself. Now she was the outcast, and now she was alone. It's a fundamental fact of human psychology; no one wants to be alone. Once upon a time the world was within her grasp.

_**The world belongs to no one. We belong to it.**_

This wasn't a thought Azula expected to pass through her mind. Mother continued speaking.

"I know this a situation you don't like but; you can't go on living like this Azula, no one can. Whatever it is that makes you so upset, you need to let it go. The war is over, and there's no one left to fight."

So that was it? It was all over and she lost. No special destiny, no divine right to rule.

The universe finally decided her charade was no longer amusing. It brought the hammer of reality down and shattered the world of illusions she was living in.

A cloistered environment prepared Azula for success; but it never prepared her for disappointment, or the situation of complete and utter defeat. In the end plans are fragile things. And a plan can only be so flexible. A plan required certain objectives to be met. Plans are fragile things, and life often dashes expectations to the ground.

"What do you want from me?" Azula's frustration was evident.

"I think it's more important for you to ask, what you want from yourself."

_**Great more philosophy**_

(**********************************************************************)

Three days later

The passing week was in every sense of the word a pain. Azula spent a lot of that time with Ursa. Their reunion wasn't the tear filled, heart-warming kind. Much of their time together was spent catching up. The past was a subject that Azula didn't like for her own reasons. A certain subject were still taboo. The day of Sozin's Comet was still a mystery. Ursa was aware that she couldn't force the question. Azula would only speak of it if she wanted to.

A shopping trip was not something the princess expected. Nor did she expect a stray dog to follow her and Ursa throughout the merchant district of the imperial city. To be technical about the details it was a tiger wolf pup that found its way into the city. Tiger Wolves were large pack hunting predators that grew to be three feet high; and seven feet long from nose to tail at maturity. Folk lore said that these animals had a near human intelligence. It was also said that sometimes they chose their own masters. Domesticated Tiger wolves were not uncommon; however the animals weren't popular with everyone. The puppy wasn't near the impressive size it would reach at maturity. The tiger wolf followed the woman into a clothing store. Neither of them noticed the puppy until one of the store clerks pointed it out.

"Umm…excuse me but, is that your dog?"

Mother and Daughter turned to find the tiger wolf staring at them expectantly. The animal stared at Azula with curious tilt of its head and wagging its tail. Ursa found the situation slightly humorous. Azula did share her mother's sentiment for the creature.

"Mom are you aware how big these things get?"

"Yes but, it really seems to like you."

Azula huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah well I hope it doesn't expect me to take in strays."

The dog simply whined and continued looking at the princess expectantly.

"Shoo. Go pester someone else."

The puppy wasn't discouraged and continued watching as the women milled about the store.

Azula wasn't averse to dressing for certain occasions. But she refused to wear something pink or tawdry.

"I will not be wearing this monstrosity."

For most people it wouldn't have been so unappealing. But the pink coloration and the floral print, did not appeal to Azula's standards or liking. The princes were more attracted to reds and darker coloration. One dress she was very appealing. No existential details just black with gold trim. It was oddly reminiscent of the armor she wore all the time. She decided that the garment would do and promptly bought it. The dog followed her out.

By now Azula was no longer oblivious to animal's presence, even after she prevented the dog from jumping into the palanquin, the princess suspected it was following her.

The puppy was once again refused at the palace but gates, but like Azula it wouldn't give up that easily. The dog used its natural charms to gain the attention of the guards and then conveniently hopped over the shoulder of the imperial fire bender who picked it up and entered the palace grounds uninvited. The guard in question was addressed by his superiors for his stupidity. Once again no one was aware of the puppy's presence. The dog wandered through the palace grounds at leisure with everyone seemingly oblivious to it. The tiger wolf waited for nightfall. Once it found the familiar scent it was looking for, the dog followed it to Azula's bed room. The tiger wolf's ears detected the rhythmic breathing of the girls sleeping pattern. The puppy jumped on the bed and placed its head on Azula's shoulder.

The next morning was a new experience for Azula. She felt something licking her face. The princess's eyes snapped open to find the same stray dog that followed her through the various stores and market stalls. Azula shrieked

"how did you get in here!"

Zuko knocked at the door.

"Azula are you all right."

"No I'm not alright; your incompetent security staff let an intruder onto the palace!"

The Fire Lord opened the door and what he saw made him laugh. His sister made a new friend against her wishes.

(**********************************************************************)

Author's notes: first of all I want thank the readers for their reviews, one person in particular.

Black_Diamond07: your constructive criticism has been greatly appreciated. Feel free to keep giving me advice. It's helped me keep Azula in character. And your right Azula isn't the touchy feely type.

Also readers I need a name for the dog, any suggestions?


	5. wedding plans and unwelcome meetings

ASC 102 summer

The dog eventually became Azula's constant companion. The tiger wolf was male and since it was insistent on being with her, she might as well name him. The princess named the dog Nikko. Nikko was a dastardly animal, when he learned he couldn't manipulate Azula for an extra morsel of food, he tried the kitchen staff. When the cooks refused him, Nikko simply resorted to petty theft. He soon walked out with a drum stick of meat. Azula observed the dogs antics from a distance, Nikko did whatever it took to get what he wanted; the princess respected that. Although what really pleased her was when the dog sneaked into Mai's room and stole one her future In-law's shoes. Nikko was now lounging in a corner of the garden happily chewing on Mai's missing shoe. While Azula would have preferred to encourage Nikko into making Mai's life more miserable, she realized that the dog would have to be house trained.

That didn't mean she would deny Nikko his special talents. The princess just needed to train him in a manner that those talents to be of better use to her.

"You might well give me the shoe Nikko."

The dog looked up and whined in disappointment.

"Don't give me that look; you know exactly what I'm talking about. Give me that shoe…Right Now."

Nikko got up and hung his head. He obediently brought to shoe to Azula. When the dog dropped the shoe at her feet the princess began addressing him.

"While I do appreciate your eagerness to please me; we have a situation that prevents us from indulging these tendencies. You see Mai and Zuzu are getting married, which means she's going be living with us indefinitely. Zuko is the Fire Lord that makes his authority here limitless. And since Mai will be marrying my brother it's quite likely that she'll have an influence on his decisions."

Nikko looked with an expectant look in his eyes.

"That means whatever we do, will have to be done in secrecy."

Azula heard Ursa speak from behind her.

"It seems you've made a new friend."

Azula tilted her head and shrugged. "He still needs to be house trained."

"Oh dear, whose shoe is that."

The poor shoe was ripped and torn beyond any possible repair. The sole was nearly chomped in half and the fabric was torn to shreds. The shoe was also drenched in Nikko's drool. Azula sighed; she might as well address the problem now. The princess carefully grabbed the torn foot ware with her thumb and forefinger.

"I Suspect it belongs to Mai. And somehow I don't think she will be pleased."

(***********************************************************************************)

When Mai found one her shoes torn to shreds she began looking for its mate. The missing shoe was nowhere to be found. All of her other shoes were left in place. It was obvious that some vandalized one shoe and stole the other.

One person came into her mind as the culprit.

_**AZULA**_

Mai asked about her whereabouts. Mai was told that Azula was with Ursa in the garden. She also overheard the maids commenting on how some "cute" dog wandered into the palace. Mai put the facts together. The dog belonged to her ex-friend and that dog was responsible for the deplorable state of her shoe. She suspected the animal was in possession of the other one. Holding the damaged shoe in her right hand as evidence the gloomy girl trudged angrily towards the garden with a scowl on her face.

When Mai arrived the look of irritation was evident.

"Would someone like to tell how this happened?" Mai spoke with a dry grating voice. The ruined shoe was held up to elaborate her meaning. Azula turned towards Mai and spoke with casual nonchalance.

"Sorry Mai the dog still needs to house trained."

Mai's eyes narrowed at the sight of the drool soaked shoe in the Princess's hand.

"Apparently it does"

The look in Mai's eyes made it obvious that she was upset. Azula simply replied about the situation in a way that only irritated the knife thrower further.

"It's really not that bad. You did bring more than one pair of shoes along right?"

Mai threw her hands up in resignation.

"Wonderful."

(***********************************************************************************)

ASC 102 summer

One week prior to the wedding

The princess was in the black dress she bought earlier because her mother was adamant that she look decent while there guest's coming to the palace.

Ursa's explanation was simple, "You're not a little girl anymore Azula, Your Becoming an adult. You need to stop being childish and grow up."

Azula watch watched impassively as servants scurried about the courtyard making preparations. The wedding would be happening soon and since it was the Fire Lord's wedding, everything needed to be perfect. Uncle Iroh arrived yesterday stating that he wouldn't miss this happy occasion for the world. Azula was not looking forward to meeting him again, along other people that she fervently disliked. She did not want to talk to him because of his tendency to give out useless metaphors or preach sermons on morality. It was one of the things she found herself angry about. Everyone wanted to say "I told you so"

Nikko looked up at Azula with a tilt of his head. The princess leaned against the wall and brought herself into a sitting position with her arms crossed above her knees. She absently scratched the dog behind the ears.

The atmosphere was for everyone else a joyous occasion. For Azula the palace now had an ominous aura about it. She wasn't jealous of her brother, it was just...She no longer had an appreciation for social occasions. There were only three individuals on this that she had tolerance for. Everyone else of was no consequence. At first she thought talking to her dog was a sign of insanity; but then that subject had already been debated, so why bother worrying about it. There was something comforting about those conversations. Nikko wasn't just a favored minion but he was also a confidant. The dog was someone she could speak to. He simply listened and didn't give her any judgments.

"You know what I hate most about people Nikko, It's that their so judgmental."

Zuko, Iroh and mother were having tea in the garden; which was why Azula wanted to be in the court yard. One of the butlers addressed Azula while she conversed with Nikko.

"The Fire Lord requested to see you in the garden."

The princess felt her eyes narrow. "Did he say why?"

The servant shrugged "I'm sorry he did not."

_**Of course he didn't say why, he doesn't explain anything to me.**_

Azula followed the butler to the garden, the one place that she had no intention of going. Three people were seated at a round stone table with four curved stone benches set along the perimeter. A tea kettle was set in the center of the table as Iroh conversed with Zuko and Ursa. Azula looked at the sky asking why she was put in this situation. Hopefully this would all go smoothly and the old man wouldn't address her. There wasn't much of a selection on where she had to sit. The only optional seat was across from her uncle and between Zuko and mother. Iroh was predictably jovial as he continued talking to Ursa. Zuko however noticed His sister's discomfort.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

The Fire Lord received a "what do you think" look in reply. Unfortunately Iroh decided that he indeed needed to speak to Azula.

"I didn't think I would be seeing my niece, in a dress."

Azula gave the old man a flat reply.

"There's a lot about me you don't know."

Zuko and Ursa shared a worried look. Azula was not in a good mood, and her expression wasn't the perturbed scowl she wore every morning. Ursa was fervently hoping that The Dragon of the West would have as his reputation suggested, have the wisdom to not say anything that would cause the situation to go bad. Her daughter was a critical stage right now and any number of things could set Azula off.

"You know Zuko; you may have to fend off some eager young men during the wedding."

The death glare on Azula's face was evident.

"I have no Intention of entertaining suitors at this time."

"Who knows you meet that special somebody."

Azula was disgusted and she ended that conversation with one word.

"NO"

The princess excused herself and walked off towards the palace hall ways. Ursa shook her head sadly and followed after her. The princess was halfway to one the Palaces Sitting rooms when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. It seemed her mother always knew where to find her.

"Azula didn't have to be so rude."

Azula's right hand tightened as her fingers curled into a fist. She wasn't about to make any excuses. The Princess said what she wanted to say.

"I'm angry because of what he said about me. You weren't around when he said it."

"What are you saying Azula? Why are you so upset?"

Azula took a long breath; it was the story of her life really, the princess always had a way of learning information she wasn't privy to.

"I overheard Zuko speaking with Uncle and for the most part they were reminiscing about the time they shared together during Zuko's exile. Eventually their conversation moved to the subject of me. It seems that everything does now at days."

"This means you heard something you didn't like." The mother said.

Azula was noticeably uncomfortable as she continued.

"Their conversation gets tense afterward. Iroh was saying someone should keep a close eye on me."

Azula continued as she quoted her uncle.

"The old man said that I was too much my father's child. Zuko got angry and asked him why he would say it. Iroh started pointing out my past behavior and...Eventually Zuko Protested and quoted him."

"What did he quote Azula?" Ursa asked emphatically.

"She's crazy. And she needs to go down."

The mother was incensed by this information. Yes her daughter had a history of being mendacious, but her feminine intuition told her that her daughter was speaking the truth this time. Ursa was rather angry at two people right now. Nothing in this world or the next matched the fury of woman scorned; this was particularly true when it involved a mother and her children.

"Azula could you wait for me in the living room, I be with you soon."

Azula raised an eye brow; this was going to be interesting.

"What exactly are you doing?" The princes asked.

"Something's come up that I need to address I'll be with you shortly."

Ursa's anger was not only present in her stern expression but also in her stance and the manner in which she walked. Her footsteps audible as she stomped on the floorboards; Iroh would be explaining a lot things to her real soon.

When Ursa came to the garden she made a special request.

"Zuko could you please accompany your sister in the living room, Iroh and I have some things to discuss PRIVATELY."

The Fire Lord rarely saw his mother upset and this seemed more intense than anything he saw in recent memory. Instinct told Zuko that it was best to comply and stay out of the way.

When her son left the garden and when she was certain Zuko would be out of earshot of her conversation, Ursa made a series of long measured strides towards her brother in-law. A loud snap echoed through the garden as she gave Iroh hard slap.

"You bastard, did you really say that!" Ursa seethed.

"Hold on, Ursa what gotten into you?" Iroh put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I know that my daughter wasn't the best person around, but did you really have to say that!"

Iroh was obviously confused, so Ursa decided to elaborate.

"Did you say it Iroh? Did really say that my daughter was crazy and she needed to be taken down?"

It was then that The Dragon of the West become aware of what Ursa was talking about.

"Ursa, you have to understand Azula-"

"That my daughter was being manipulated and no one did anything to stop it. That no one wanted to stop it. Tell me something were you apathetic, or did just decide to vent your differences with Ozai on her?"

"She was a monster Ursa and nothing I could say or do would have stopped my brother's influence from controlling her."

Ursa didn't buy what her In-law was selling.

"Oh yes that's the best excuse isn't it. Azula's a monster."

Ursa turned to walk out of the garden

"I should have you thrown out for this. The only thing preventing that, Is the fact I'm grateful you were there for my son."

After the woman spoke her she left Iroh to stupor in his thoughts. Ursa walked down the halls untill she came to the living room she left her children in. she opened the door and spoke.

"Zuko could you excuse me I'd like to talk to Azula alone."

The Fire Lord nodded and went to his office. Ursa went to where her daughter was standing against the wall Nikko was on his haunches looking up at her. Azula hated hugs and her mother always found a way to do it before she reacted. And now it happened again, Azula grunted in irritation.

"Azula" Ursa asked "I want you to promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter what anyone says about you; you'll never compromise who you are."

(********************************************************************************************************)

ASC 102

Summer

Six days prior to the wedding

Zuko was expecting his close friends today He had already informed Katara and Aang about his sisters presence at the palace. They in turn informed Toph. The letters he sent to them weren't complicated. Being Fire Lord taught that it was best to keep his letters simple in order to prevent any misunderstandings. Some officials from the earth kingdom could be surprisingly dense. And some of the more educated ones would use any ambiguity to shape any treaty, trade agreement or other diplomatic documentation to their advantage.

The letters simply asked that the three of them keep this news private until he broke it to rest of them privately. Zuko looked at the rising sun he was going to have a long day. The Fire Lord Sighed, He was going to have a long week. Nothing Zuko could do would change his situation. Complications and tedium were the story of his life.

Zuko already accepted approaching shitstorms that awaited him. These complications would be in relation to how Azula reacted to meeting certain people.

(*********************************************************************************************************)

Notes by the Author

Nikko: the dogs name was actually inspired your responses. Some people advised names that were Greco Roman in origin. This led me to Florence Italy and to a man named Niccolo Machiavelli. He was a political scientist during the renaissance and his writings on political theory still inspire villains who wish to indulge in the world of intrigue. Despite the fact he simply wrote about political expediency and doing whatever it takes to resolve political and social situations.

Trust me there will be a lengthier meeting between Iroh and Azula later on.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the show, this isn't over yet! Please review and keep you criticism constructive.


	6. Progession part 1

ASC 102, summer

_**Noon**_

_**Six days to the wedding.**_

Zuko hosted the meeting in the throne room. He was grateful that Katara, Aang, and Toph were able to maintain the secret for so long. Zuko looked up at the ceiling; he realized it was likely that Sokka was going to over react. The Fire Lord refrained from sitting on the throne. This wasn't official business, preferably he has liked to have this meeting in his office but it was too small to house seven people comfortably.

When Zuko broke the news, Sokka's response was as he predicted it would be.

"Are you serious? You decided to bring the crazy lady here!"

Unsurprisingly, everyone looked in his general direction as the tribesman continued to rant. What no one was aware of was that two other people were present. Azula was listening to every word. She quickly grasped her hand over Nikko's mouth and disciplined him with a harsh whisper.

"Quiet, do you want them to know we're here?"

Sokka continued to rant.

"Do know how many times she's tried to kill us?"

Sokka stared at his sister and Aang incredulously.

"And you knew? Okay its official Zuko, crazy must be hereditary."

Zuko had the palm of his hand resting just above his eyebrows. Somehow, his friend's reaction wasn't surprising. Thankfully the earth bender shut Sokka up. Her solution was stomping on the tribesman's foot.

"Yes snoozle's, we knew that the Dragon Lady was here."

Azula covered her mouth in order to stifle her own laughter. The princess may have been indifferent about Toph, but that action certainly piqued her interests. With the other's she had different impressions. Suki, Azula was indifferent about her. The princess was also indifferent about the avatar. Katara was best classified under the unfinished business category. Ty-lee, the bridges had already been burned. There was nothing else to say about it. Concerning Sokka, there was a special word that fit him perfectly, crass. The word had two meanings; to be gross and, the state of being grossly stupid.

Zuko closed the meeting.

"Alright now you know. We'll talk about this later."

Toph walked up and whispered something into the Fire Lord's ear.

"She here in this room"

Zuko was confused.

"Really, are you sure?"

The blind girl gave Zuko a hard look. She had a talent for finding people despite her blindness. While earth-bending certainly contributed to that ability, her ears were also more sensitive than those of normal people.

"Look Sparky; I know she's here."

"Okay." The Fire Lord replied with confusion. "Where is she Toph?"

Toph pointed to pillar directly across from here at the left.

"She is right there. And she has some kind of dog with her as well. Your sister also has a unique laugh."

Azula's eyes widened, that was … impossible! She knew the palace better than anyone here.

_**So, how could she find me so easily?**_

This was interesting to say the least. She just encountered someone you couldn't slip past easily.

"And you didn't say anything?"

Toph shrugged "It was all harmless."

"Alright, I'll deal with this."

The Blind Bandit was already on her way out. Toph waved her hand behind her.

"Bye Sparky, it's nice seeing you."

Zuko calmly waited for his sister to start sneaking towards the door. He then had a fascinating idea. The Fire Lord walked to the throne and sat down. He then used bending to light the walls around him.

"Alright Azula you might as well come out; I Know you're here."

The game was up and it was no use trying to exhilarate the room. The princess calmly walked to the throne.

"It seems you've gotten better."

Zuko simply got out of the throne and shrugged.

"I have friends with many talents. Besides, I wanted to speak with you."

His sister gave him an irritable grunt.

"Again, must you be so vexing?"

"It's one of the perks of my job." Zuko quipped.

"Apparently it is."

Zuko was frustrated; Azula always had to be confrontational. Granted, the first month of her stay was rough. She was upset about a lot of things, and not all of it was unjustified. Sometimes the Fire Lord felt guilty about sending her to a mental health facility, but what else could he do? She had become a danger to herself, along with others.

"Look I just wanted to check in on how you are doing."

Once again Azula glared at him.

"I'm obviously still breathing, so I must be fine."

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant, Azula." The Fire Lord crossed his arms. "Are you going to be able to control yourself? Or am I going to be expecting another confrontation like the one you had with Mai."

"You want me to promise that I'll be a good little girl?" The princess's sarcasm was obvious.

"It would help ease my mind."

After a short pause Zuko continued speaking to her. "Look I know you haven't had the easiest time with all this; all I'm asking is that you be polite."

(**********************************************************************)

In a way Katara couldn't help but pity Azula. The princess shot Aang in the back with lightning within the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. And then she did the same thing to her own brother during the return of Sozin's Comet.

It was the look on Azula's face after she was tied to the sewer grate with a chain, which got to the water bender. It was a memory that always made her cringe. Katara didn't feel sorry for doing what she did; after all, the princess had forced her hand. And one couldn't help but wonder how often Azula had been flirting with madness.

Sokka was still ranting about Azula's return. His special title for her "The Crazy Lady" was on the day of Sozin's Comet, closer to the truth than he realized. By now Katara had heard enough.

"Sokka just shut up! You weren't there, so I don't want hear it!"

He wasn't there and he didn't see or hear what was going on. Sokka didn't witness how often the princess had to be restrained for her own safety. The girl was utterly incoherent about everything around her. Azula was no longer aware of the real world. You could heal damage to body well enough. It wasn't always easy but it could be done. The mind was different; it was the nebulous part of a person that was infinitely more complex. And magic water couldn't do anything to fix that. When she accompanied Zuko to the mental health facility, they were given bad news. The doctors said that the princess's mental state was a result of what they called a severe emotional breakdown. Zuko asked when or if his sister would recover from it. Dr. Song said it was difficult to say a strong willed personality might be able to recover from it with time; but without help, it take month's even years.

When Katara met Ursa she wondered how Azula could have been her daughter. The two of them were vastly different people. It seemed with Zuko's family everything was complicated.

Ursa was the perfect host; she was polite, cordial, and very approachable. Everyone was in the garden talking. Catching up and reminiscing about "The Good Old Days". Ursa was sitting at the stone table beneath the shade of a cherry tree. She was talking with Toph and Suki, going about the business of getting to know them. Katara hesitated with obvious discomfort. This seemed like an awkward question to ask, but curiosity eventually won out.

"Ursa?"

The noblewoman turned to address her guest.

"Katara; you look like something's on your mind, and it seems important to you."

Ursa led the water bender to the turtle duck pond.

"Well" Katara made fidgeting motions with her hands "It's about Azula; if you were her mother, how come she turned out the way she did?"

Ursa stared at her on reflection in the pond. It was a different way of phrasing the same question she often asked her self.

_**How could you abandon your own daughter? **_

_**How could you let this happen to her?**_

"Katara, there's no such thing as a perfect parent. I did well enough with my son, but Azula was a different story. It seems she was born with much of her child hood behind her. My mistakes made sure she never had one."

Ursa continued staring at her reflection. It stared back at her accusingly.

"Azula was always rather mature for her age; and I wasn't able to deal with it. I was could relate with Zuko but, Azula was completely alien to me. In hindsight I realized it was my fault. I was so absorbed with her problems that I never saw her strengths. And I couldn't accept the person she was. The truth is, Azula was so precocious it scared me."

The Mother took moment to ease her breathing; she needed to say it, it needed to come out.

"Katara when you children of your own, your going to make mistakes. It's likely that you'll say and do thing's you regret for the rest of your life even if you are forgiven."

When she finished speaking Ursa took a strained deep breath. She stared at the rings on her ring fingers. On her left hand was the engagement ring her husband gave her before they married. It was a thin golden band with a small rounded sunstone in the center. The ring on her right hand was her wedding ring. Ursa realized that perhaps, the man she loved was an Illusion; perhaps he never existed.

(**********************************************************************)

Azula was in the living room after recently finishing another argument with her brother. Her first month back at the palace was difficult. And arguments weren't the only problem. During that time she nearly lost it on multiple occasions. Although she loathed admitting it, the princess was grateful to be around family during those trials. The relationship she had with her mother was one of mixed feelings. One part of her was angry and bitter, while another was still the same little girl who yearned for her mother's attention.

Azula snorted, she might as well indulge in soliloquy. Nikko sat in a curled position on her lap. The Princess absently scratched the dog behind his ears. Azula had lot swimming through her mind lately. The time seemed to pass slower than she would've liked. The door cracked open. She saw her uncle walk through the door.

"I was told I could find you here."

Azula was immediately irritable. It seemed the vexing old man intended to speak to her again.

**_Doesn't that old man have better things to do rather then preaching to me?_**

"What do want you uncle?" Azula said tersely.

"That's an interesting question." Iroh replied

_**Oh, for Agni's sake; and the sake of all the named spirits, not again!**_

"Look I'll be speaking this time" Azula spoke coarsely "And you are going to listen to I have to say. I don't care what pearls of wisdom you have in store for me…I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEM. My father decided to try being my mentor and I ended up in this position. I refuse to take same chance with you or any one else. In the end I realize something now, it's better to be ruled by your own mistakes, then to be governed by some one else's wisdom."

Iroh simply listened to this statement and absorbed what his niece said to him before speaking.

"You've grown wiser," Iroh acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean you have to live out your life alone."

Azula was in a state of disbelief, the old man seemed stubbornly intent on giving her a moral lesson before leaving this world, even if it killed him.

"Alone? I was alone my entire life. No one paid attention, and no one cared. I just wish I realized that earlier."

Her uncle took time to the situation though before speaking.

"I'm surprised you find Earth Kingdom geography so interesting. Running away won't change your problems Azula."

"GET OUT!"

Iroh stood up from his chair and sadly walked out of door. The girl was so lost, and she didn't have or want any one to help her. After Iroh left Azula realized the corners of her were watering; more emotions and more humiliation. The princess rubbed her eyes and pinched her nose. Nikko looked up at Azula in an attempt comfort her.

"I hate this place Nikko, I really do."

(**********************************************************************)

ASC 102, summer

Four days prior to the wedding.

Azula woke stating at the ceiling of her bedroom. Nikko was stretching and yawning.

The princess's hand shot up to intercept him.

"Don't even think about it, Nikko"

She got out of the bed and stood up to stretch and flex her neck slowly from left to right. Azula didn't note any Kinks in her body so she assumed that she slept well. The princess then went about the business of mourning preparations. Taking a shower, getting dressed and hearing a loud knock at the washroom door accompanied by Sokka's voice.

"Oh, come on I would like to have a shower while water is still hot!"

Azula was already dressed in her casual clothing, so decency wasn't a problem. The princess was busy tying here hair into a loose ponytail so, that she could further style it in her room. Another knock caused her growl.

"Hurry up!"

Azula now sorely tempted to kill a certain tribesman. Sokka not aware of it but by, earning the princess's ire, his days were numbered. When Azula came out the door way she looked at Sokka with an evil eye.

"Gee what took you so long!" Sokka complained.

To her credit Azula remained calm. That was until the tribesman made one final mistake and opened his sizeable mouth one to many times.

"I bet all the hot water's gone too"

Azula's fist shot up from nowhere and hit Sokka in the nose. The tribesman was sent into the wall bumping the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Sokka Screeched.

The reply given by the provoked princess was flat and nonchalant.

"You have an annoying voice and you talk too much."

(**********************************************************************)

Author's notes/

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Some one suggested I do a confrontation with Azula and Iroh and I figured, why the hell not? Should be fun.


	7. Progression part 2

_**ASC 102**_

Summer

_**Four days before the wedding**_

Katara and Zuko were the office, listening to Sokka complain about his broken nose. The Tribesman's big mouth tended to get in a lot of trouble. And Azula's response was not surprising in the Fire Lords opinion. His sister could be rather surly when upset. Hearing the charade between Katara and her brother was almost comical. The water bender was busy trying to get Sokka to stay still while she set his nose back in place. An imperial fire bender walked into the room. The Fire Lord turned around to acknowledge him.

"Is she here?"

The guard nodded "Yes, the princess has been brought here as you requested."

"Alright bring her in."

Azula walked into the office and looked as the tribesman fidgeted while Katara set his nose in place. It was difficult for the princess to suppress her laughter. You couldn't pay entertainment like this. Eventually she composed her self.

"Apparently I hit him harder than I thought." Azula quipped.

The subtle pressure at his temples and forehead was prophetic; Zuko was beginning to have a headache.

"So you're your not denying that you did it." Zuko resigned.

"He deserved it."

Zuko gave a quick look at the ceiling.

"There are better ways of venting your anger."

"Maybe." Azula answered "But, this way is much more satisfying, and besides I don't take kindly to slander."

The Fire Lord noted that not much had changed in his sister's demeanor. She still took things personally. Zuko rubbed his forehead. He might as well find out what happened.

"Okay, so what happened?" The elder sibling was quick to elaborate. "How did you end up punching Sokka?"

"He's crass" Azula replied.

"What does your personal opinion about him have anything to do with this?"

Zuko squeezed his eyes his shut and palmed his forehead with a sudden realization.

_**Stupid question.**_

He looked towards his friends. Katara was finally able to set her brother's nose back into place. She then warned Sokka not to touch it; Katara slapped his hands down twice to get point across. Katara turned her gaze toward Zuko

"How did this happen?"

"I'm still trying to find out." Zuko Said.

The details were going to interesting. The event was going to be an example of one the infinite ways a person's mouth can get them in trouble. Sokka was asked to recount what happened this morning.

"Well" Sokka drawled out "I was headed to the showers. When I got there to got there the door was locked."

"There's more than one wash room in here, you simpleton." Azula spoke pointedly "I'm sure if you looked around, you would find an empty one."

Sokka continued speaking, he was apparently oblivious to the logic that she just pointed out.

"So, I knocked on the door and asked for the occupant to hurry up."

"No" Azula added coarsely "You shouted at me like a hog monkey and **demanded** that I hurry up."

The conversation was already old, so the princess decided to get to the point.

"This isn't worth my time, and I have better things to do rather than listening to you prove the depths of your stupidity. Which brings us to the eventual demand of an apology; I'm sorry."

The demeanor of princess Azula made it apparent that her apology was insincere. She didn't care, and truthfully she wasn't sorry.

(*********************************************************************)

By now most of the wedding preparations were in place. Various shades of red decorated the courtyard. An innumerable amount of table's was being set into place. Red cloth was suspended from the space between the surrounding pillars of the courtyard. The wedding ceremony would take place in three days. While everyone was busy being immersed into the occasion, Azula distracted herself by continuing her research on bending. She was secretly experimenting; the princess looking into earth bending and water bending in order to evolve her own talents; At an earlier time, she would have considered this to be a corruption of fire bending but, times change and people change. She noticed that earth bending had an obsession with stance and movements. Water bending also had that trait to some extant but it was much more fluent and it didn't seem to waste any energy going from one movement to the next. Everything just flowed. Azula 's mind was already analyzing how she could incorporate those principles into her own methods. However if water bending had weakness it was in not being structured. Earth bending on the other hand, had that virtue in abundance. The disciplines focus on stance made it a formidable defensive form of bending. However the movements seemed stiff and inflexible. The research served to broaden her mind. Azula was in the garden practicing, as she worked through the basics. It had been a while since she able to stretch her legs properly and since she got back, the princess took full advantage of whatever free time she able to get her hands on. The princess started with the first form then moved on to the second and the third.

Azula hadn't reached the athletic shape she was in before her stay at the asylum but she was getting there. Little by little she getting back to level of excellence she prided herself on in the past. By now the princess was breathing heavily, she needed to rest. Azula wanted to keep going but she knew her current limitations.

_**Take a break, and go at it again.**_

She wiped the sweat from her brow, and gradually slowed her breathing. There was no sense in being reckless. She overheard her mother call out.

"I'm over here." Azula replied pointedly

Ursa set her hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should relax and call it a day."

Azula glared at her mother and continued to pant.

"I'm…" The princess took a long drawn out breath. "Fine"

The mother shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Azula your not."

"I know my limits."

Azula was hyperventilating; she could be damningly stubborn.

"Azula, can't you just swallow your pride for once? Your running yourself ragged."

The princess had her hands on her knees, and she was forced to concede her mother's point. The girl's breathing eventually slowed.

"Are you okay?" Ursa's concern was genuine. Azula nodded and took a moment to straighten her posture. After taking a deep breath she asked her mother a question.

"Weren't you with Zuko and his friends?"

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter." Ursa replied "You must be hungry after working out all day."

The princess's stomach growled in agreement, food sounded like a good idea. Mother had member's of the serving staff bring food to them in the garden. The meal was rice and stir-fry dish. Azula was ravenous; she didn't forget her table manners of course but she still ate the meal faster then she usually would.

Nikko sauntered to the garden table with a length of sausage in his mouth. Somewhere a certain person lamented it's disappearance.

"My meat!"

Nikko likely figured that if the tribesman salivating over the meat didn't keep a close watch over the morsel; then he didn't deserve to have it.

(**********************************************************************)

The sun began falling behind the horizon. The skyline began graying into twilight and the serving staff began to light torches and lanterns throughout the palace. The courtyard was alight with a preview for the upcoming wedding. Azula sat at one of the table's in the courtyard and allowed the various maids and butlers to go about their duties. The princess had her hands clasped together on the table she was seated in. her mother said she was proud of her. Azula honestly didn't understand why.

_**You say I've become a better person. I honestly don't see it.**_

While she ate with Ursa in the garden she finally got around to talking about the cause of her breakdown. Azula wasn't sure how to address her mother's most recent statement.

_**"Azula, listen to me. You're not a tool, you're not a weapon and you're not a monster. You're a human being and you're growing into a beautiful woman with a beautiful mind."**_

No one had ever said that before. Most of the complements she ever received were empty statements and pleasantries on her skilled fire bending or something else in an effort to get on her good side. All those fawning comments really did was stroke her ego.

**_And maybe that's why I'm in this position._**

Pride of all things was perhaps her own great weakness and her greatest strength. Being absolutely confident was one thing, but arrogant assumptions lead her into underestimating a lot people. By now she was aware that control was an illusion. The only thing that one could ever exercise any measure of control over was, oneself. And during the Agni Kai she had none. It was patently obvious now; she didn't win. There was no sense in making excuses or fabricating what happened in order to make it more palatable. Zuko was so calm at that time that it seemed out of character. And no one knew her brother better than she did. It seemed that world had gone upside down. Nothing made sense and everything was out of place. Azula snapped her around when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're a loner aren't you?"

Most people didn't have the gall to speak like that to her. So when the princess found out it was a blind girl who came up to her shoulders it was quite a shock.

"Is there reason you chose to antagonize me?" Azula asked coarsely.

Toph wasn't fazed by the Dragon Lady's demeanor and continued speaking as if nothing happened.

"Your most interesting person here and I got bored hearing other people talk."

"Interesting?" The princess inquired "You'll have to elaborate to that to me."

The Pugnacious earth bender shrugged. "I haven't decided why yet. So I figured I'd talk to and find out."

"Did my mother put you up to this?"

"No, I don't think Ursa suggested it."

Azula raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What?" the blind girl said "I haven't found a nickname for her yet!"

This struck the princess as odd. "Do you give every one a nickname?"

"Pretty much. I even have one for you."

_**Oh lovely, another detestable nickname**_

"And what would that be?" The princess asked.

Toph's reply was suitably blunt.

"You need to lighten up Dragon Lady."

For once in her life Azula was at a loss for words.

(*********************************************************************)

**Fire Fountain City**.

Summer

ASC 102

Hikage was on another job for the Fire Lord. Ever since the monarch found out about the vested interest The Patriots had in his sister; he suitably wanted them dealt with. Hikage had been gathering information for the Fire Lord on this matter. Admittedly, working for the highest authority in the in the land was rather advantageous. The generous paydays weren't bad either.

He tracked this dissident group to an abandoned warehouse within the city. The mercenary cased the building with his spyglass. He noted the Yu Yan archer patrolling the rooftop. He'd wait till night and use the back alleys in order to counter the sentry's eyesight and extreme archery.

When night fell and the sun died out Hikage slowly made his way to the factory rooftop. Climbing on the side of a factory warehouse after a rainstorm was a pain in the ass. What a lot of people didn't know was, contrary to popular belief; the Fire Nation was not a place of endless summer. It rained here like everywhere else. Hikage grunted in annoyance it was late summer, fall was around the corner and winter was hot on its coat tails. Winter in the Fire Nation was terrible. It didn't snow, IT RAINED. Day in and day out and early mornings and night this condensation froze over.

Hikage banished his current train thoughts. He had job in progress, and that required his full attention. The wet wall slowed the sell-sword's progress considerably. It already decided that by time Hikage reached the second floor that falling would be bad. When he reached the rooftop he saw the archer coughing. The guard had been out in the rain too long.

He's distracted…GOOD

While the rain continued to patter down, Hikage slowly brought his knife out from its shoulder sheath. The sell-sword slowly made his way towards his target. The guard had another coughing spell and Hikage sprang into action. The knife was thrust into the Yu Yan archer's throat. The mercenary's actions were rewarded with blood spray from the victims puncture wound. Once the archer bled out; Hikage rolled the body off the warehouse roof and into the alley he had just climbed up from. The sell-sword calmly lowered from the arch of the roof and swung through the window. He landed on a wooden catwalk and looked down on the meeting, taking place within the premises. He did not recognize any of the conversing military officers at first, so he decided to sneak closer and take a better look. Hikage had to move slowly in order not to make too much noise. As the mercenary crept closer the assorted voices grew louder, however the noise wasn't intelligible. By now he had made his to the top of a section of shipping crates, and he was able to identify at least one of the conspirators. The man Hikage recognized was a senior citizen. He had white hair tied up into a top not along with an impeccably groomed beard. The man was the former War minister Li. War Minister Li had chosen to retire rather than go AWOL unlike many of his compatriots did in protests to Fire Lord Zuko's reforms.

_**So…Minister Li is involved, I guess he technically not retired.**_

The meeting was coming to close and Hikage decided it was time to make an entrance. It was a long fall but the sell-sword felt certain that he could use fire bending to cushion his landing. Hikage leapt down and landed on the table with an explosion. The concussive force sent the conspirators flying from there seats.

"Hello gentlemen, Id like to have a little chat with all of you. You see I'm rather curious to know something." Hikage spoke

"What is your interest in princess Azula?"

One officer spat out caustically in reply. "We will tell you nothing traitor."

"First of all I have no allegiances." Hikage spoke "And second one of you will tell what I want to know."

Minister Li was the first man to regain his footing.

"Who are you?" the minister asked

"Me" Hikage quipped. "I'm just a hired goon."

By now each member of the assorted gathering was back on there feet.

"I see" the minister replied.

One of the younger military officers stepped towards Li.

"Minister" the addressing officer spoke "Get yourself to safety; I will deal with this pest."

"Very well" the minister answered "Do what you must, Commander Han."

A contingent of skull-masked helmeted guards slowly closed around the mercenary. The sell-sword remained calm and waited for his assailants to come closer. Hikage then clenched his fists and thrust his arms up. This had the effect of causing yellow-white flames to jump up around him. The tongues of fire fed on the guards foolish enough to close in with the mercenary. The sell-sword crossed his arms and opened his hands. Hikage then thrust those hands to his sides, causing a 360-degree wave of heat and concussive force to roll outward and send the remaining guards off their feet. The impressive display caused the warehouse to start burning.

Hikage looked to see Commander Han fleeing up the stair well. The mercenary stalked after the intrepid commander. When he reached the stair well, Hikage lifted his hands to his chest causing the growing fire to follow him up the stairs.

The ensuing inferno had the desired effect; it made Commander Han nervous and it made him desperate. The commander was a fire bender of some talent and fortunately it kept him from being burned alive. Hikage continued to follow the fleeing commander all the way up to the roof. The sell-sword had the commander trapped. And his quarry was all too aware of that fact once they reached the rooftop. Commander Han sent a barrage of fireballs at his assailant. Hikage simply countered this with his own talents, which caused the attacks to dissipate. The desperate commander sent three larger fireballs in a steeply arced trajectory with the intention off land directly on top of the sell-sword. Hikage responded with a high roundhouse kick, sending a burning arc of flame that intercepted and cut through the attack. The mercenary crept forward and continued to sweep the commander's attacks aside.

The fight was now a forgone conclusion. The sell-sword mad a horizontal chop with chop with his right hand, casting Han's most recent attack aside. Hikage executed a snap kick, which sent a fireball of his own. That fireball threw his adversary off his feet and on his back. When Commander Han returned to his feet, he felt his heels touching the edge of the roof. This coaxed the man to look down behind him.

"Think you'll survive the fall?" Hikage questioned threateningly.

The mercenary saw Han return to a fighting stance.

"Don't be stupid." Hikage warned.

The fool let out a war cry that proved he was being stupid.

"For the True Fire Nation and the True Fire Lord!"

The mercenary executed a hard sidekick, which sent out a large jet of flame before his opponent could react. Commander Han, loyal soldier and servant to the True Fire Lord, fell to his death. Hikage shook his head in disgust.

"IDIOT."

Hikage wasn't able to get any information from Commander Han, like he hoped. The man was lying dead on the street in front of the warehouse. That was unfortunate; but the sell-sword now knew that the ex-War Minister Li was involved. And that was information Fire Lord Zuko would want to know.

(**********************************************************************)

NightImperial Palace

Azula wasn't sure how to deal with the blind girl. Mai was direct but Toph took this trait to a whole new level. Nicknames were annoying and this girl gave her a new one. For a girl born into a wealthy family, Toph's etiquette seemed nonexistent. Azula knew she wasn't going to like the answer but the princess was now used to unpleasant facts.

"Is there some sort of logic behind these nicknames of yours?" Azula asked pointedly.

This began a monologue by the Blind Bandit.

"I call Aang "Twinkle Toes" because he's unnaturally light on his feet. I call Ty-Lee "Perky" because of her personality. "

The princess continued listening to Toph's voice. Azula began discerning things about the earth bender's character. The Blind Bandit was blunt, VERY BLUNT. If Toph had an opinion about something or some one she'd tell you. Talk was cheap in the girl's opinion and small talk was a waste of time. Azula noted that Toph maybe blind but she wasn't oblivious. In fact one could say that she had a near clairvoyant awareness of her surroundings. It was a talent that the Princess was admittedly envious of. By now the earth bender had finished her explanations.

"And I call you the Dragon Lady because, it fits you. I'm not sure how yet but I'll get to it eventually. Enough about me tell about you."

(**********************************************************************)

_**ASC 102 **_

_**Three days before the wedding**_

Toph was watching the Dragon Lady and Sweetness got it in the courtyard. The earth bender was observing from a stone bench she had made, with a bag fire flakes in hand. She munched on another hand full as the Zuko and Sokka made vain attempts to end the confrontation peacefully. Toph noticed Mai from behind her shoulder and widened the bench for her. Mai shrugged and sat next to the blind girl.

"Well" Mai spoke "This is interesting."

Toph smiled "Hopefully it gets better."

Mai raised an eyebrow at this statement as Azula made another one of her characteristic demands.

"Out of the way Zuko, this peasant and I have unfinished business!"

Zuko stayed in front of his sister in an effort keep her engaging in a possible act of murder.

Katara's response added fuel to the proverbial fire.

"You'd think that with a fancy education you could be more creative with your insults."

"Trust me." The princess promised "I can make your life very interesting."

"You are a stuck up bitch with a silver spoon up your ass!"

The Fire Lord once again struggled to keep Azula restrained.

"YOU'RE…DEAD!"

Toph and Mai continued to watch as the spectacle unfolded. The earth bender offered the paper bag in her left hand to the future bride.

"Want some?"

"Sure why not." Mai shrugged and grabbed a handful of fire flakes from the paper bag.

(**********************************************************************)

Notes by the author.

Toph: I thought her nickname for Azula is rather suitable don't you?"

Hikage: yes my OC strikes again. So far he's been involved in a background plot ,but that plot will come to fore front at a future time. And it will involve the princess in a significant way. Any one who has paid attention to this story's little details will know what i'm talking about. In regards to the man's fire bending, I wanted to make it clear how capable Hikage is. I'm trying to make out to be an upper tier fire bender without falling into the trap of Mary Sueism

And I gave you an entertaining cliffhanger

Whew, that was a long chapter allow me to wipe the sweat of f my brow. I hope that I've kept my readers suitably entertained. Also I'm planning a HALO fan fiction called "The Fall of Shangri-La" the plot of its rather simple it about the battle for one of the Earths colonies from covenant invasion to glassing, from civilian and military perspectives.

Any way I'm taking a break for the holidays.

Bye!


	8. Progression part 3

_**ASC 102**_

_**Summer**_

_**Three days before the wedding.**_

Toph watched the scene with growing interest as she grabbed another hand-full of fire flakes from the paper bag in her left hand. She then passed the bag over to Mai who did the same. The statements spoken by Azula and Katara, made the entertainment possibilities very promising.

"Let go of me Zuko!" the princess screamed, "That bitch needs to be taught a lesson in respect!"

"Respect?" Katara shrieked out "the only person a pampered child like you respects is yourself. And unlike some people, I refuse to kiss your ass!"

Azula's voice turned into a spooky singsong melody

"You may want to let go brother dear, I would hate to be responsible for the loss of your hands."

Zuko tightened his grip at that comment.

"All the more reason not to let go." He spoke "Now let's just calm down, I'm sure if you two talked things out you would find some common ground."

The Fire Lord made a placating attempt at diplomacy by taking a page out Aang's playbook. Unfortunately it was the wrong playbook for the situation.

There was a unanimous "not a chance" from the two benders as they continued staring daggers at each other and struggled against the restraining grips of their brothers. In Azula's opinion her brother's statement was naïve. A member of the royal house made compromises to no one.

Zuko continued grunted with the continued effort of keeping the princess restrained. Azula's body had gotten a lot stronger since returning to her physical routine. All of Sokka and Zuko's efforts were for naught, and through a blur of violent action the restraint holds were broken and both brothers were sent to the ground. Tables were tipped over and or burned. Often one of the combatants was thrown into a table which broke under the impact. Bending quickly degenerated into close quarters combat. The princess and the water bender were griping each other by the collars of their clothing and rolling back forth. Azula had managed to place her hands around Katara's throat with the obvious intention of strangling her. This was countered by Katara grabbing the princess by the hair and throwing her to the side. The water bender was on top this time and began the task of pounding Azula's face, or at least she tried to anyway. The princess shifted her head aside just before the made contact with her face. She then slammed the elbow of her right arm into Katara's ribs. Azula then tucked her legs in and kicked the water bender off of her. Afterwards she rolled her shoulders into a reverse sommersault, which in turn became a hand stand from which Azula vaulted to her feet. By now Zuko was seated on toph's bench and had his face buried into his hands and groaned in frustration

While this went on, Toph continued to watch with the crazed smile of an eager spectator at a prizefight.

Ursa had recently finished a discussion with the bride's parents that morning when she heard the shrill voice of her daughter scream "YOU'RE DEAD!" The noblewoman headed directly to the courtyard to first, find out what was happening. And second end the problem before it became a catastrophe.

When Toph felt Ursa's presence entering the courtyard; the Blind Bandit immediately became disappointed. The show was ending before it even got to the good part.

Ursa's voice was one of PURE MATERNAL AUTHORITY.

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

Everyone now had his or her eyes in the noble woman's direction.

"That is enough." Ursa repeated firmly "Now then, since I have everyone due attention I will be speaking..."

Ursa brought her hand up before anyone could speak out in reply. It was a gesture that made it clear that she would not broker any future arguments. She then addressed Azula and Katara.

"Since you two have so much pent up energy up energy, you can both help the servants finish the wedding preparations tonight."

Azula made an attempt to protest her mother's decision with the knowledge that, it was to no avail.

"Mother you can't be serious."

Ursa replied with a stern flat voice.

"Yes Azula, I am serious. The two of you will be finishing what the serving staff started."

Katara looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Ursa looked at the water bender questioningly.

"Yes Katara, do you have something pertinent to say?"

Katara became aware she was gawking and quickly composed her demeanor.

"No ma'am"

The noble woman crossed her arms and raised a hand to her chin. The tables and chairs were now assorted in a manner that suggested a cyclone made its way through the court yard.

"Don't worry it won't be strenuous, all you have to do is set the tables."

"And how many tables are there" Azula asked

"Last count says one hundred tables, seating ten people; also the dishes will need to be cleaned and halls will have to be moped."

"That will take all day!" Azula protested

Her protests were in vain, and Ursa was unmoved.

"Then I suggest you get started, and not dawdle."

Azula was irritable, she was stuck doing the work of plebeians. Zuko may have been the Fire Lord, but within the household Ursa's word was law. Azula saw her mother sitting in chair set against one of the courtyard's pillars. The woman had her arms crossed with an ankle resting on her knee. She surveyed Azula and Katara's progress with critical eyes. Azula found the task to be menial, boring and beneath her, Katara simply to get the job done. So far the girls had finished 75 of the 100 tables. It was late in the day and they still had the palaces innumerable hallways to mop.

"Are you always this rude?" the water bender asked tersely.

Azula made a low growl in her throat; she now had an absolute certainty that she hated Katara.

"I'm surprised your primitive society has evolved to a point to know what etiquette is."

Before another word could be said, Ursa killed the argument with a simple question.

"Would you girls like to clean the halls with sponges instead of mops?"

There was an answer resignation from both girls.

"No ma'am/mother"

When the tables were set, Azula and Katara went about mopping the hallways with Ursa looking over their shoulders. It was midnight by the time they had completed all their appointed tasks. When the mops and buckets were put away, the noblewoman addressed the two bending practitioners who now yawning and groggy eyed.

"Okay ladies, well done. Get some sleep tomorrow is a new day and the wedding will be on the day after."

Azula was bushed; she could barely stand let alone walk. Often she leaned against the walls and nearly collapsed from fatigue. She yawned once again as she arrived at her bedroom door. Azula opened the door and Nikko was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

The princess folded the blankets to the side and fell into a deep slumber.

(*********************************************************************)

Day before the wedding Qinggan yuhe mental health facility

Dr. Song finished reading a letter composed by lady Ursa. She agreed to his request to send monthly reports of her daughter's progress since the day of her release. The doctor struck a match and lit the oil lamp at his desk. He then went about the business of burning the letter. It was due to his personality and his profession that he did this.

As a psychiatrist he was trusted with personal details of his patient's lives. That included the fact that they were every here. In fact when Azula was released from the hospital he had her records burned. This made sure that it would be very difficult to know that she was ever here. Despite the fact that the doctor didn't really like Azula, he would protect her privacy. His patients deserved some semblance of dignity, which included the princess. Hopefully a family environment would give Azula the help she needed.

Dr. Song lit a pipe in his right hand and doused the oil lamp. He took a long drag and then exhaled a long curling contrail of smoke. The doctor pinched his nose he had been though long shift last night and this morning was filled with the promise of another one.

Minister Li was livid one disastrous turn of events put everything at risk. He had to disguise himself now. First he rid himself of his military uniform then he cropped his hair and shaved his beard with a razor. He changed into more casual clothing. He kept the name Li. There was no need for an alias there were a million Li's. He was in a carriage on his way to the Qinggan yuhe mental health facility. Seated across from where a pair of guards who see to his safety and make certain that no one interfered with his business.

He finally had a lead on Azula's whereabouts. From what his spies and informant's told him Azula had been staying there for two. Apparently she was admitted just after the events of Sozin's Comet. At first he preferred looking for Phoenix king Ozai, so that he could release him and return the Fire Nation back to track of the imperial war. And return the war minister back to his place of prominence.

However Fire Lord Zuko Wasn't the fool he assumed and hoped he would be. Despite the fact the he was learning on the job, he was now a dangerously shrewd man. Any word on the deposed monarchs fate or location was closely guarded secret. Worse Ozai's son was an idealist, which made him even more dangerous to his cause.

Azula became the ideal option because of several reasons. One, if what he heard was true then her mental illness would make her more suitable. He smiled cruelly the girl had been naïve. Fear wasn't the only way to manipulate someone; other motives such as greed, ambition, and revenge were far more effective. Offer some one enough of what they wanted and you owned them.

When the carriage came to a stop the guard to the minister's right stepped out and opened the door. Minister Li stepped out of the carriage and the second followed after him and shut the door. The minister wasn't foolish, he understood that he couldn't just barge in and make demands for what he wanted; this would require a certain degree of subtlety. This is why he went through the trouble of making an appointment with Doctor Song.

Dr. Song let out long puff from his pipe he was expecting an appointment this morning with a man named Li. He apparently had a son who needed his services. Another stream of smoke wafted from the doctor's nostrils. He received a knock at the door and had his guest brought into his office. Mister Li took a seat in front of Dr. Song's desk and engaged into conversation.

"I'm glad you could see me on short notice." The minister lied.

The doctor nodded allowed Li to speak. Minister Li continued with the charade in order to get a handle the man he was dealing with. This conversation was mostly pointless but it would help minister Li to discern how to persuade the doctor to talk at a later time. The false pleasantries until the meetings end; Minister Li already knew where the good doctor lived, but he wanted to be certain before making a more personal visit.

"So, mister Li what problems are your son having that requires our services?"

Something about this appointment didn't feel right to doctor song. He couldn't place but he knew Mister Li was lying. This was all an act. Li came to see him other reasons. The visitor had ulterior motives. Li's speech was too smooth for his liking. An instinctual warning went off in his mind.

You need to warn lady Ursa!

When the minister said his goodbyes and exited his office, Dr. Song grabbed a stylus and composed a message in the simplified short form. The waited half an hour before nervously making his way to the mailroom, He attached his message to a messenger hawk, and hoped it would reach Ursa in time. Dr. Song knew it was too late for him, his fate was sealed; hopefully with this warning Azula would be adequately protected. He was a doctor, and it was his duty to see to the welfare of his patients, regardless of what personal feelings he had.

(**********************************************************************)

_**Day of the wedding**_

It was morning and everyone seemed rushed. Azula was sitting at the vanity, making final preparations. Unlike some people Azula took her time. She was clothed in the dress she wore upon her return to the palace. The elaborate golden design on the garment seemed to glow like the sun. Ursa entered the bed room and spoke with relief.

"Oh ...Good, You're already dressed. Now if only the other girls were this far along.

"You're joking right?" Azula inquired.

Ursa shook her head "No I'm afraid not. Mai is up and ready but, the other girls are still waking up."

The princess resisted the urge to make wise cracks. It was still patently obvious though; the other girls decided stay up late, and their poor judgment was not her responsablity. This amused Azula enough to ask the question.

"When did they get up?"

Her mother made a weary sigh."Half an hour ago, the weddings not until noon but they could still afford to be expedient."

Ursa grabbed the glass flower from the vase in front of the vanity mirror.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out you yet."

Figured what out? Azula asked. The princess had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Let me show you." Ursa smiled.

With a slow delicate hand she separated the glass flower petals from the golden stem, thus revealing what the object really was, a hair pin.

"Now please stay still Azula, I don't want to poke you."

Ursa pulled her daughters hair back into a high ponytail and secured it with a red ribbon. The ponytail was then spread out like a fan. She then inserted the hair pin and took a step back.

"There… perfect. Now I have to take care of the others." Ursa spoke.

Azula felt pity for her mother at that moment and found her amazed at Ursa's composure.

The princess watched Zuko pace through his office. They had known each other for most their lives and Azula could easily tell the Fire Lord was nervous. Long contrails of blue smoke exited her nostrils and she slowly shook her head in disgust.

"Tell me if I have this right." Azula spoke "you get the hots for Mai and you decide to start dating this girl, and then you spend two years courting her; and against her better judgment she says yes. And now you're going to postpone the wedding because you're nervous?"

Azula huffed in disbelief; he just had to act like a child, right when she starting to afford her brother a small measure of her respect, he was getting cold feet.

"Zuko if want my advice..." which ironically was the reason Azula was with him "Then what I'm going to say is this. "GROW A PAIR and GET OUT THERE, before Mai gets wise and changes her mind, you're the Fire Lord, now act like it."

Zuko fixed his sister with a glare.

The princess started for the door before she decided to make a final statement.

"If want to marry Mai that your prerogative, but don't you dare do this half assed!"

Zuko seemed shocked by this statement.

"In case you forgot BROTHER you are member of the royal house and that means; half assed efforts are unacceptable."

Azula closed the door behind her. Another stream of blue smoke exited her nose, the princess found the situation to be vexing. To think someone goes through all this effort and contemplates stopping before going half way was disgusting.

The Fire Lord came out of the office behind her with his eyes gazing at the floorboards.

"Okay I'll admit it, you have a point."

Excuse me? Azula inquired "Can you repeat that please?"

Zuko lost his composure and shouted "I said you were right time!"

The Fire Lord began walking to his room grumbling the entire way there. Azula for her part began laughing."

(**********************************************************************)

The wedding ceremony was boring like Azula predicted it would be. Mai walked down the aisle, the couple said their vows and that was it. Mai certainly looked the part of a bride. An ornate phoenix headpiece sat perfectly on top of her head. And the dress she was wearing fit the occasion perfectly. Azula was sitting at the table reserved for the bride and groom's family, by her mother. Ursa seemed lost in a smile.

When the vows were finished and the couple finally kissed it was over. Everyone was now seated in the tables within the courtyard. The princess remained quiet and anonymous as the well wishers gave there compliments to the newlyweds. The festivities went into the night there were occasions when foolish son of a wealthy merchant or nobility tried to flirt with the princess, these suitors were turned down repeatedly.

One of them commented to Azula that she was being brusque. Her reply wasn't surprising.

"Exchanging pleasantries would imply that you're worth my time."

(**********************************************************************)

Author's notes: I recall making a comment that I was taking break, this must make me liar. And also some people we're demanding that Azula win the catfight… (Cue evil smile) I did not any one would win that fight did I?

Black Diamond 07: you made a parallel with DBZ I Didn't expect! Gasp I've been found out! Any way you're right Azula's pride is a big factor in her character. And one of the Point's I'm trying to make with this story is that pride is a double edged sword. The first is genuine pride. Self worth or in some cases ABOSULUTE FAITH in one's self. The character example I use for this side of pride is John-117(If you're unfamiliar with him I sincerely suggest you go to a halo wiki and look him up). From the Halo video series he doesn't say much he just does it. No witty banter, no clever words, he just does the job.

Pride also incorporates Ego and arrogance; a biblical expression state this perfectly "Pride comes before the fall" the character example for the negative side of pride is Star Scream from transformers. His ego is so obvious in the Transformers series that despite warnings from many of his fellow deciticons (particularly from his boss Megatron) he still states the he should be in charge. Sorry for the lengthy message. Lol


	9. Lessons

_**ASC 102 summer**_

_**One week after the wedding**_

It was a week after the wedding and the newlyweds were vacant from the palace, on account of their honeymoon. Without them the palace was quiet. Azula was in the office doing something she shouldn't. She was at the desk reading the Fire Lords journal. Azula's eyes scanned over her brother's handwriting.

1st Journal entry ASC 100 Summer

It's been barely a week since the coronation and I'm already in over my head. The officials don't seem to be able to give me a moment to myself. It isn't just political problems that cloud my mind. I've recently returned from the Qinggan yuhe mental health facility. Azula's is as bad and worse than I feared. I'll try to visit as often as I can; but I have so many responsibilities here at the palace that my visitations won't be as often as I would like.

_**Despite the fact that the war is over and a century of violence is at an end, I still feel that much of it has ended in tragedy. Tragic in the since that my family is amongst the casualties. There are still times I find myself asking certain questions. Though primary amongst is...What did I do to earn so much derision? Was my existence so much of an inconvenience to them? To be honest I often wonder why I bother trying to help my sister. I could easily just forget about her and gone on with my life but some how it doesn't feel right, and I can't bring myself to leave her out in the dark.**_

The princess felt knives of guilt stab into her with an invisible hand that twisted each knife deeper as they entered her body.

2nd Journal entry ASC 100 Summer

So far I've had to learn as I went with this job. It hasn't been easy nothing in my life ever is. Every thing has its own difficulties. I deal with these problems as best I can but it's difficult when people don't seem to listen to you. I would like say to that I've found the happy ending I've been looking for but that isn't the case. Mai's visitations help my mood and keep my spirits up. However these visits are too few and far between.

3rd Journal entry ASC 100 fall

It's been roughly three months since my last entry as always I have been running into more frustration with earth kingdom officials. They've been more demands in regards to the colonial issue. I am willing to meet them half way on this but they remain obstinate.

4th Journal entry ASC 101 winter

I've attempted another visit with my sister recently. It didn't go well; since mom's come she's visited Azula twice a month which more often than I can claim. We have kept visiting in the hopes that there would be some break through with her, ever since she stopped being emotionally catatonic. She's still like I remember her being; and, every time I visit she becomes prone to argue. What I haven't told her is that all my anger at her is spent; there is nothing I want to fight about anymore. Now at days I pity her, and it makes me wonder what would have happened if our situations were reversed.

Any visits I have with my father now are courtesy calls. There was a time where I would have given any thing to have him acknowledge me but now I'm ashamed to even be related to him. I should have realized it earlier; my father didn't care for anyone unless they could be used for his purposes. Ozai is a man ruled by ambition and I owe him nothing. He isn't someone I care about anymore. Sadly I suspect that Azula's the only who has any feeling for our father at all anymore.

Azula slammed the journal shut. Feeling guilty was worse than feeling vulnerable. Making apologies wouldn't change anything. An apology was just another way to make empty excuses. And Azula didn't make excuses. The princess had the heel of her hand against her forehead and her fingers curling into her hairline. Despite what her mother said to comfort her it was true, she was a monster.

(**********************************************************************)

The honeymoon was great; Zuko hadn't felt so happy so happy in a long time. The only bad part was that it didn't last longer. The Fire Lord was smiling and laughing with his wife.

"All right Zuko," Mai was catching her breath from an uncustomary bout of laughter. "I'm going to they washroom."

Her husband seemed disappointed.

"We still have time." Zuko stated

Mai raised an eyebrow

"Time for what?"

Zuko cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered into Mai's ear. His wife responded by playfully slapping his hand before agreeing to the proposal.

"Later" she spoke with a hushed tone "Just be patient."

"You know, maybe I can join you"

"Not this time."

The Fire Lord took the hint and nodded. Zuko decided that he should let his mother know that he was back. She was likely in the garden since it was her favorite part of the palace.

The Fire Lord headed in that direction. When he entered the garden Ursa took notice and waved him over to her.

"How was it?" Ursa asked

Her son answered with a blushing smile.

"Oh, I see."

"How has Azula been while we were gone?"

Zuko watched his mother's expression sadden as she answered him.

"She's been mopping lately, and she hasn't spoken to anyone."

Maybe it's just another phase mom, Azula's been like this before.

"True" Ursa answered, "However, I can't shake the feeling that somehow it's different this time."

There was a questioning reply by her son.

"How, what do you mean mom."

"I'm not sure Zuko, and it has me worried"

"There is something else you should know…" the noblewoman continued, "I've received a troubling letter from Doctor Song; you may wan to read it for your self."

"It's that bad?" Zuko asked.

Ursa grabbed the letter from a fold in her dress and passed it to her son. The Fire Lord's eyes began to scan the document over.

Dear Lady Ursa,

Greetings, I wish this were written under better circumstances, however I've recently had a meeting with a suspicious individual. What happened in that meeting is irrelevant, however what I'm about to request is; to ensure your daughters safety and privacy do not make any attempts to contact me until further notice. If my suspicions are correct, then any letter you send to me will likely be intercepted. Hopefully this reaches you in time.

Signed,

Doctor Song

Zuko's eyes widened after he finished reading the letter.

"Are you sure this is Doctor Song's hand writing?"

"Whether or not it is," Ursa answered "This has to be taken seriously."

(**********************************************************************)

The doctor was having a rough night so far. He had been beaten and bludgeoned by a bamboo rod on multiple occasions. His limbs ached from a dull throbbing pain. That pain also permeated through his back. Dr. Song winced as made an attempt to adjust his body into a more comfortable, or at least tolerable position the doctor was unable to see anything through his left eye because it was swollen shut. The only light to be had in his current was from a dim lantern hanging form the ceiling above his head. So far Mister Li had questioned him on multiple occasions about Azula's whereabouts'. At first Doctor song feigned ignorance, which his new friend Li didn't buy. His refusal to cooperate with Li's questioning accounted for the numerous bruises on his body.

So far doctor song was busy trying to figure out the reason his captors were looking for one of his former patients. Ransom came to mind as a possibility the money the idea of extorting the Fire Lord seemed unthinkable. Dr. Song summarized that while this possibility was improbable it certainly wasn't impossible as a motive. It could also be politically motivated.

The door opened and the doctor's new friend Mister Li came through the door.

(**********************************************************************)

Zuko went to see how his sister was doing; his mother's concern had him worried as well. When he came to Azula's bedroom he politely knocked on the door. The princess didn't answer his summons, which prompted him to slowly open the door. Zuko peeked inside the room hoping that the worst hadn't happened. When the completely opened the Fire Lord saw Azula laying on her bed and staring the ceiling. Something was obviously on her mind. What it was could be anyone's guess. Zuko spent two years and a month trying to know his sister better and she was still a mystery.

"Hey," Zuko spoke "I'm back."

Azula sat up from the bed and leveled her eyes with Zuko.

"Shouldn't we end this charade?"

The Fire Lord didn't know what she was talking about.

"Azula what do you mean, what are you talking about? What's going on with you today?"

It was at that point that Azula finally said it.

"Let's not ignore the obvious here; you're better off without me. Besides, I damage or destroy everything I touch."

That statement compelled her brother to ask another question.

"Where are you going with this?"

Azula shook her head with disappointment.

"You may have never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but I doubt you're that naïve."

The Fire Lord was still confused.

"You don't have to go through with this…"

The princess interrupted him be before he could finish.

"Relax Zuko, I don't have those intentions. I'm not planning some harebrained scheme aimed at your downfall; and I'm not contemplating suicide."

The princess saw her brother let out an obvious sigh of relief. She then repeated her previous statement.

"You're better off without me."

"Azula," Zuko protested, "You have a place here. I know your time with us hasn't been perfect but; mom and I, we want to help you."

Azula stared at her intertwined fingers as the Fire Lord continued speaking.

"Mom has been fighting tooth and nail for you since she's got here. Mom hasn't given up on you, she never has. I know you're not an apologist; so I'll save both some trouble and aggravation and say it. I forgive you Azula, regardless of what you've said or done; I forgive you. I hope that you can forgive yourself."

The princess remained silent.

"Were having a picnic a in the garden so perhaps you could join us…or you can stay in here and mull over your thoughts. Do whatever makes you happy."

Zuko left the bedroom hoping that his sister would at least pry herself from the bed. It was a harsh reality that always made the Fire Lord uncomfortable; He and his sister were the products of a dysfunctional family. At first his visits were twice a week then once a month. It wasn't that Zuko didn't want to help his sister; however his responsibilities as Fire Lord began to take up more and more of his time. Which was partly why he agreed with his mother's Idea to have Azula released from the asylum over a month ago.

As time progressed since the princess's release, Zuko gradually learned more about his sister. The first lesson he learned was that Azula hated sermons; she was very likely to ignore you, if you started one. That meant your best chance of getting through to her was with actual conversation. You had to allow Azula to express her own opinions. The second lesson was that you had to allow the girl to be her own person. In the end decisions that involved Azula's were hers. Zuko and Ursa were only able to make any progress with the princess through compromises.

As Zuko continued thinking, an idea came to his mind. He remembered his experience with Aang inside the Sun Warrior ruins. Perhaps the same experience would put his sister on a step in the right direction. Certain people wouldn't be happy with this of course; however the Fire Lord was willing to try anything to help Azula at this point.

(**********************************************************************)

Setting everything up was a pain; first Zuko was pointedly reminded that he was under oath to keep everything private. And that he was to tell no one. It wasn't until the Fire Lord promised to take full responsibility for whatever happened that the Sun Warriors made any agreements.

When Zuko returned from his endeavor he started packing. He also had a war balloon on hand to be prepped for the occasion.

For most people, waking Azula up an hour before sunrise was paramount to committing suicide. Zuko apparently didn't receive that memo. The Fire Lord knocked at the bedroom door; there was no answer, which prompted him to try again.

"Do you mind?" A disgruntled female voice rang out. "I'm trying to sleep in here."

"Come on Azula," The elder sibling spoke "We've got places to go and people to see."

"Get bent Zuko!" Azula replied petulantly "I'm not going anywhere."

The Fire Lord opened the door and lit the oil lamp inside the room; which Azula promptly snuffed out.

"Azula," Zuko spoke firmly "GET UP."

Zuko was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. Azula threw the blankets over in an attempt to shield her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?"

Azula's pointed inquiry was given a response that added to her aggravation.

"It's an hour before sunrise; it shouldn't be that big of a problem for you."

"Since you when you start deciding to wake up at this horrid hour?"

"Since I started wearing the fancy robes and head gear that says I'm Fire Lord."

Azula answered with more petulance.

"Well that's good for you. His majesty will excuse the fact that I don't share his opinions on this matter."

Azula shifted to her side in attempt to get back asleep. Nikko seemed to know what was coming and jumped of the bed. Zuko walked along the perimeter of the bed and gave Azula one last chance to get up under her own power.

"Do intend to spend the entire day in bed?"

"If I feel like it, yes."

The Fire Lord sighed with resignation.

Then you give me no choice."

He would have to do things the hard way. Zuko bent his knees, curled his fingers around the bottom of the bed frame and lifted upward. Azula rolled out of the bed and hit the floor with a grunt. The Fire Lord then made the timely decision to exit the bedroom and hold the door shut. When Azula recovered from the fall she went straight for the door.

Her brother had gone too far this time and now he was going to pay for it. When she tried to pull the door open she found out that her brother was holding it shut.

"Zuko, When I get out of here I'm going make sure you never see the next day!"

Azula continued to make threats and pound at the door until she realized that she was wasting her efforts. She softened the tone of her voice and asked for the door to open.

"Zuko, could you please let me out?"

The door opened and the brother set a travel bag into the princess's arms.

"Get packed we have a long trip ahead of us."

Nikko followed after Azula as she went to the washroom. Zuko went to courtyard and over saw preparations to the war balloon. The fabric slowly expanded as the hot air began to rise. The sun was over the horizon now and daylight began flooding into the courtyard.

Zuko saw Nikko following after his sister. She wasn't pleased with his actions this morning; the look on her face spoke volumes of her displeasure. When Azula reached the war balloon she fixed Zuko with a questioning look.

"Would you like to explain the insanity you're planning?"

Zuko's answer was vague.

"We're going on a field trip."

By now the now the balloon above the basket had fully expanded. The Fire Lord set pack inside the vehicle and had Azula do the same. The trip was silent, and the only sound was Zuko's fire being blasted periodically into the furnace. Azula was sitting in a corner with Nikko at her side. By sundown they finally reached their destination. The Fire Lord set the war balloon down just outside the ruins.

When they landed Zuko decided to start preparations, his hosts would be meeting with him for another day. First he decided to walk his sister though a fire bending form called The Dancing Dragon. Which he had the princess repeat again and again to her annoyance; this continued until sunset. Zuko advised Azula to get an early rest; she was going to need it.

In the morning Zuko was the first to wake up, followed by Nikko who started licking Azula's face. When the Princess got up, she looked at Nikko and voiced her annoyance.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be doing that any more Nikko."

As Azula got to the business of waking up, Zuko met and spoke to the Sun Warrior chieftain and his subordinates.

" You understand that we take no responsibility for what happens her once she is tested by the masters."

"Yes," Zuko answered, " lets do this."

"Very well," The chieftain said, "follow us."

The Fire Lord looked behind and bid his sister to follow. "Let's go"

Azula found herself wondering why she agreed to let Zuko drag her off into some dusty old ruins. The princess was surprised that anything was still standing. The princess followed her bother and the tribesmen up the steps of a tall pyramidal structure. Azula had already decided this wasn't worth her time. When the group reached the top the chieftain stood by what looked to be an overly ornate fireplace. He then spoke of the origins of fire bending. Azula ignored this speech because she didn't think it was in important.

It all started with carrying a piece of flame up a step hill. While Azula hiked up the hill she was engaging Zuko in conversation.

"Would like to tell me why we're doing this?"

"I've already done it. This experience will give you perspective."

Zuko then asked an important question.

"Did you remember the form we went over yesterday?"

So now there's the catch.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I remembered."

When siblings reached the top; they came to a courtyard with a stair well and suspended platform in the background.

"Okay, now what?"

"You walk up the stairs…alone."

Azula complied with this headed up the stairs. When she reached the center of the platform she heard an announcement. The princess was instructed to present her fire to a pair of masters named Ran and Sha who were conveniently not in sight. Azula was disappointed until she learned who the masters really were...Dragons, actual living dragons.

Aren't dragons extinct?

Azula didn't expect an answer to her thoughts.

And yet here we are, yet we still live.

Who are you?

"Who is this? Show yourself." Azula demanded

We have shown ourselves.

Who are you?

What do you want?

Where are you going?

What do you have worth living for?

Tell us child, what is it that drives you?

"Why should I say anything?" Azula asked, "These questions are meaningless."

Dance with us.

"What?"

Dance with us. You remember the dance do you not?

Azula realized now why her brother had her go over the same form over and over yesterday. Reluctantly Azula acquiesced to the request the dragons made of her.

Have for found the answers to our questions?

The princess had heard these questions often since her brother started visiting her at the asylum. Azula still didn't know the answer.

"I don't know" Azula muttered "and I wish everyone would stop asking"

The dragons had now placed themselves on both sides of the platform.

Then watch child, watch and learn.

When the fire was exhaled from the dragons' maws, Azula assumed she was going to be burned alive. Instead she saw colors that varied with infinite hues shades and variations.

The princess was given a glance into the infinite expanse of the world, the universe, and the mind. Each color seemed to fade and blend into another. Azula was surrounded by a rainbow whirlwind of fire, whose colors were in constant flux. As quickly as it started the fire went out and the dragons returned to their lairs.

When the princess returned to the courtyard from the platform she was standing on; Azula brought her self face to face with her brother and shouted at him.

"You wake me up before daybreak and you spirit me away to this pile ruble just so I can nearly get roasted alive?"

"Yeah," Zuko shrugged "pretty much."

"Thanks"

"Now we need to get back before Mai kills me."

"You didn't plan this through did you?"

(**********************************************************************)

Author's notes: 3515 words that's the longest chapter I've written so far. Now since I have the boring stuff out of the way I can now start rolling forward. Don't be lazy people leave review. If I don't hear your opinions I wont know where to improve.


	10. Questions and Answers

_**ASC 102 fall**_

Since Zuko had the gall to wake her at a horrid hour and rude manner, Azula decided to plan a suitable revenge. She would keep her scheme simple in order to prevent complications. While she was in the planning stages the princess began taking notes on her brother's habits; apparently he shared Iroh's liking for tea. She could alter that tea with certain substances for various effects. And something that induced diarrhea and or constant vomiting seemed rather appealing. She then investigated the Fire Lords washroom. Azula opened a bottle of shampoo in order to check the contents. The substance inside was yellow; a mussing smile began showing on Azula's lips, and the beginnings of her latest evil plan started forming in her mind.

A shopping trip was now in order. The princess wouldn't be buying anything extravagant just a diuretic for constipation and some yellow paint. Azula dressed in a manner that would maintain her anonymity. She used an alias of Aki, the name was close enough to her own that should remember it without thinking. Nikko followed Azula off the palace grounds. The princess had conveniently forgotten tell anyone she was leaving. When she entered the market district Azula headed straight to an apothecary; where the princess fabricated a statement about her brother having a moderate to severe case constipation. And conveniently the apothecary did have something for her brother's soon to be affliction. The yellow paint wasn't difficult to find either; and besides, Azula figured she would be doing Zuko a favor. The color would divert attention from his scar.

On her way back to palace, Azula decided to cut through a long alley to save time.

"Hey lady,"

A man standing against a building's back wall summoned Azula's attention.

"What's in the bag?"

Azula took note of the stranger's friends standing behind her.

" I would advise you to get out of my way." Azula warned.

The princess was not pleased with this setback. Some people just couldn't leave well enough alone. The three assailants didn't know who they where dealing with, and that would cost them dearly.

"…Or what?" The leader challenged " you'll send that little dog after us."

Azula's eyebrows angled downward and she gave the group one final warning.

"It isn't the dog you should worry about; I doubt you'll do more than give me a morning workout."

The two thugs started laughing, and their leader fixed the princess with a salacious smile.

"Ooh. You're a spirited little thing, I like that; we're going to have fun with you"

The leader came forward to cup Azula's face and stroke her arm. In attempting this he committed the unpardonable sin; he violated Azula's personal space and received a royal bitch slap for his impudence. Azula's variation of this technique involved two simple but very painful alterations, first a close-fisted backhand and the second was fire bending. This action sent the leader into the wall. The thug to her right was shoved backward with a blast of heat; the second was given a bending enhanced kick to the midsection and sent flying. The princess moved towards the leader with menacing slowness; while he was still prone, Azula kneeled beside him and placed her right hand around his throat. The leader began to gasp and cough as the princess closed her talon like fingers around his vocal cords and esophagus while digging her nails into the jugular as well.

"Do I have your attention?" Azula asked harshly.

She was answered with a bulge in the prone man's eyes.

"Good because, should you decide to vex me again; our next meeting will have dire consequences."

Upon hearing this the leader if the group who dared to inconvenience the princess pissed his pants. That humiliation compounded by Nikko when he decided to urinate on the man's face after Azula finished getting her point across.

The trip back to the palace was uneventful. Azula took the time to contemplate how she would put everything in place. One thing was certain; Zuko was due for a very interesting day.

(************************************************************)

Zuko's troubles started with the morning. He was blissfully unaware of his change in hair color until he entered the dining room. Azula, Mai, and Ursa were already finishing their morning meals when the Fire Lord sat at the table. Mai and Ursa shared a look and started laughing. Before long Azula's chortles became audible as well.

"What's so funny?" The Fire Lord asked, "What are you laughing about?"

The Princess answered with a fitting question.

"Zuko, I simply must know, how did you get your hair so bright and shiny?"

Zuko promptly went to a nearby washroom and the name of a very specific female person rang out through the palace hallways with a drawled out yell.

"AZULA!"

So far seven silver pieces had been well worth the investment, and the day wasn't over yet. Zuko was lamenting his now yellow hair; that alone was worth any future punishment in Azula's opinion.

Eventually the princess received a special summons to the Fire Lord's office. Zuko's ranting could be heard from the other side of the door.

"And in case you didn't notice, I have an important meeting with officials form the Earth Kingdom!"

Azula was unfazed by her brother's bad mood. He may have matured over the coarse of two years but his temper never changed. The Princess looked at Zuko with a musing smile as he continued to shoat at her.

"Well," the elder sibling asked, "What do have to say for yourself?"

His sister's answer caused Zuko to slap his forehead.

" It's not that serious Zuzu. The new color should distract them from the scar; In fact you may have started a new fashion statement."

The Fire Lord questioned his sister incredulously.

"How can you be so childish?"

"I'm not the one throwing a temper tantrum."

Zuko threw his hands in air, glared at the ceiling and growled in agitation

"You're dismissed."

The Fire Lord took a long sip from his teacup and eventually felt a certain sensation grip his bowels. Zuko began feeling a rather urgent need to use the bathroom. In fact the monarch barely made it in time to avoid soiling his drawers.

Zuko had been stuck in the washroom for most of the day. His sudden illness forced him to cancel the appointments he had scheduled for the day. When the sudden bowel movements finally subsided, the Fire Lord took note of a folded letter by the sink.

_**Poor Dum dum,You didn't think I would let you get away with it did you?**_

Zuko crumpled the letter and yelled out his sister's name for the second time that day.

"AZULA!"

(***********************************************************)

Azula had questions and she needed answers. These questions had gnawed at her mind for eight years. And soon since her release more question's joined Azula's previous ones.

In order to find answers she needed to talk to certain people. One of these people was her mother.

Azula took a moment to gather her and headed straight to the garden. The princess's heart was pounding in her chest; and her breathing became uneven. Azula knew she wouldn't like the answer but knowing the unpleasant truth was better than wasting her life away in speculation.

Ursa was seated with Zuko and Mai at the stone table by the cherry tree. The princess overheard her brother continue to lament his blonde hair. It really wasn't that big of a problem, the yellow paint was starting to washout of the Fire Lord's hair. Azula predicted he would be rid of the golden locks of hair by the end of the week.

Azula walked to the table; she was trembling. The princess didn't think the act of asking a question would make her so scared or so nervous. Azula came to the table and spoke with the hope that she wouldn't start stuttering.

"Mother …I…I need to talk to you."

Ursa excused herself from the table.

"Let's go to the living room."

When mother and daughter entered the living room, Ursa asked Azula to take a seat and speak with.

"Why did you leave? Would you have done the same if Azulon demanded my life instead of Zuko's?

There was a long pause within the living room.

"What if?" Ursa spoke "Those are the two words of any language that I hate the most."

The noble woman paused a moment to collect herself. There was now delicate or special way to say it. It was better to simply to speak about it, then to dither about walking on eggshells.

"I can't answer whether not if I would have done things differently. That night has already happened and the time we lost we can never have back. I'm sorry Azula I know this doesn't give the answer you want."

Ursa was right this wasn't the answer Azula wanted. She knew the answer wouldn't be pleasant, but now she knew and that would be one less question to haunt her thoughts.

The princess rose from her seat and began turning to leave when mother place her hands on Azula's shoulders.

"However despite what has happened, I love you and I believe in you.

(**********************************************************)

ASC 103 winter

The fall passed by without incident. The current date was nearing the day of the winter solstice. Oddly enough that was the day of Princess Azula's birthday. The princess was now entering her seventeenth year. Azula was staring at the mirror it seemed that her situation wasn't the only thing that changed after two years. Her face had elongated slightly. Her figure had begun filling out to the shape of an hourglass. And now Azula was nearing the same height as her mother. The princess had her hair down. It was the way she wore it now at days. The only times the princess ever put her up anymore was for formal occasions. The length of hair at the back of her head was held together with a gold hairclip inlaid with red enamel. The bangs had grown back and now reached down to Azula's cheekbones.

The princess rolled her eyes; she was wasting time she didn't have.

She turned around to see Nikko standing on his haunches behind her, the tiger wolf had grown to the size of a large dog; his full height now reached up towards Azula's thighs.

By now most questions had been answered in one form or another. One question still remained and the princess intended to find answers. This was the reason she packed, her inquires required her to leave the premises of the palace. They also required Azula to meet with someone she hadn't seen in over two years.

Azula wore a large red hooded jacket, whose length came to her knees. She also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands. The princess made certain preparations last night. She composed a letter explaining what she was doing and the reasons behind her actions.

The princess was planning to see her father; she had a question that involved him. Slowly, Azula opened the door, she check the halls length that flanked her room. Nikko stood behind the princess ready to follow her. Much to Azula's annoyance Nikko had a tendency to follow her wherever she went. It was comforting at times, but this was a situation where Azula wanted to be solitary. The princess turned around to discipline the animal with harsh whisper.

"No, you're staying here Nikko."

When Azula stepped out of the doorway it was obvious that the tiger wolf was ignoring her commands. The princess spoke with resignation.

"Fine, you can come along, but don't make any noise."

Hopefully Nikko would obey this order. The princess eased her way down the halls. Azula slowly placed her feet down evenly with each step in order to prevent any noise from emanating with her footfalls. She eventually made her way to the library.

The library door opened with Azula just inches away. Ursa exited the doorway with a yawn. The princess held her breath and hopped that her mother wouldn't take note of her presence. Luckily, mother turned right instead of left. A puff of blue fire escaped her lips as Azula let out a sigh of relief. Her mother often possessed the terrifying and awe-inspiring power of parental intuition.

Azula was eventually able to leave the palace unnoticed. There was the occasional patrol of imperial fire benders, which she had to avoid, but it only slowed her progress.

When the Princess exited the palace, she heard the crack of thunder, and saw the flash of lightning. Billowing sheets of rain accompanied the thunderstorm. Azula commented on the weather with evident sarcasm.

"It's a dark stormy night, how auspicious.

The princess put the hood over her head and continued on her journey with Nikko in tow. Azula moved through the imperial city unnoticed; the storm insured that everyone would be spending his or her time inside.

Finding the location of where Ozai was being detained was no easy task. Her brother had become rather good at keeping secrets. Azula was left with the facts she knew, her familiarity with Zuko, and her own intuition. The princess knew that her brother wouldn't have sent their father to The Boiling Rock. The Fire Lord would have sent Ozai to a place more obscure, a place where it was easier to keep his presence secret.

Azula sat at the city outskirts to continue pondering over the problem at hand. She could check the prison tower uncle Iroh was detained in. and why not, it was close by and not too far out of the way. Azula nodded with this assessment either way investigating her hunch would be productive. The princess knew the location and she nothing stopping her.

The prison tower was an unattractive multi-storied red pagoda. Azula took note of the two guards at the front door. The duo was flanking the doorway and lost in their present conversation. The princess gripped her stomach as she felt the unwelcome signs of hunger. A blue contrail of steam exited her nostrils. Azula parked herself by a tree and unlimbered the travel bad at her shoulders.

She opened the bag and took out a paper wrapped package that was the size and shape of a brick. Hunger caused Azula to ripped the package open. The item contained was an Earth Kingdom food commonly known as traveler's cake. The cake itself was a collection of fruits nut and grains adhered together with syrup and honey.

Azula took a pocketknife from one of her coat pockets and cut off a bar shaped section from the cake. She inserted the bar into her mouth and wrapped the package close and folded the pocketknife. Azula took a bite from the bar of cake began chewing. After she finished eating the princess felt relieved as the sharp hunger induced pains in her stomach subsided.

With her hunger gone, Azula began thinking about the guards presently blocking her way. The princess walked along the tower's perimeter, in to check for alternatives. There was a small opening near the ground for ventilation, however someone wisely decided that this opening should be barred, that left the front door.

The princess shook her head; the direct approach the only way in. How Azula entered the prison was rather audacious, the princess waltzed up to the front door and requested entry; she was promptly refused. Azula made a second attempt with a sultry tone that became terse as she finished speaking.

"Please, make an exception…JUST THIS ONCE."

"No madam, now please leave."

There was a brief scuffle afterward, the confrontation predictably ended in Azula's favor. One fell down to a sitting position against the wall, the other guard was unconscious.

"Who are you?" The conscious guard demanded. "Why are you here?"

His Inquiry was answered with a curt reply.

"That's none of your concern."

The princess made a familiar two-fingered gesture, and a flash of blue light was the last thing the guard before blacking out. Azula searched the unconscious door sentries; eventually Azula found what she was looking for, a key ring.

The key ring held two large keys; a square topped key and a circular toped key. The princess tested the door by placing her hand on the door handle. The door opened without any effort on her part. This struck the princess as odd.

"Really," Azula huffed incredulously. "Nothing should be this easy."

Azula moved through the doors and expected an ambush. Yes, she got lucky on occasion when she was, but nowadays the princess expected difficulties. She became suspicious when something worked in her favor.

The prison guards where few in number and easy to dispatch or avoid. Azula eventually made her way to the warden's office. She knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer. The door slowly opened and the princess crept in quietly. The office was little more than two chairs, a desk and a of file cabinets. Azula lit the lamp and dimmed the light in order to avoid unwanted attention.

Azula spotted a stack of ledgers, were conveniently labeled and dated. The princess grabbed a ledger dated for fall of last year. Her feminine intuition led her to a government official named Shin. The records did not sate who Shin was or whom he was visiting, that name was replaced with a cell number. Azula had a strong suspicion about this information. The princess flipped through the pages to see how often this irregularity took place. What she found confirmed her gut feeling; Shin came on visitations at least once a month.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Azula whispered.

The princess snuffed out the lamplight and gave the tiger wolf a simple command.

"Lets go Nikko, lets finish this."

Nikko obediently followed Azula to prison cell 823.

(************************************************************)

The princess stared through the barred looking slot of the door to prison cell 823. Her astute eyes narrowed; it was he, it was her father Ozai. Azula took a moment to collect her self. She slowly opened the door and heard her fathers voice for the first time in three years.

"It seems I have a visitor; who is it I wonder. Perhaps it's my son who's come to inform me what a disappointment I am."

The deposed despot took note of Azula's feminine fingers as they curled around a sitting stool. The princess sat down in a cross-legged manner similar to her mother's. Azula listened to her father make another questioning statement.

"Perhaps my former wife has come to argue with me again."

Azula pulled the hood back from her head.

"I'm a bit young to be mother don't you think."

Ozai looked perplexed for a moment until, finally recognized his daughter's face.

"My, you've certainly changed, you're taller than I remember. And you look so much like your mother now."

"I didn't come here for idle chatter." Azula spoke.

"Of course not," Ozai answered "You never did anything without cause or reason."

Azula maintained her focus on her father; she wanted answers and she would stay here until she got them.

"I have questions on certain affairs that I would like you to enlighten me about."

Silence permeated through the prison cell and Azula continued speaking.

" I believe you remember the night of your coronation. Our dear departed forebear Azulon died earlier that night, and mother seemingly vanished into thin air."

"So," Ozai mused "You're looking for Ursa so that she can coddle you like she did with your brother."

The princess didn't say anything and borrowed a strategy from her brother political policies, She allowed Ozai to come the conclusions he wanted. This was a useful method for putting people back in their place.

"You're making assumptions before I even asked anything, it seems you've forgotten the first rule of the game."

That was the first lesson Azula learned from her father, never make assumptions.

"And what is you question, my dear."

"Would you still have been willing to do it if Azulon demanded my life instead?"

She was answered with silence.

"Answer my question!" the princess demanded.

Azula shook her head when she received no response; it made feel angry disgusted and most of all hurt. She was unable to gain an answer from her mother, but at least mother answered. The princess could have accepted a yes or no response would have made her angry but at least she would have an answer. Azula looked hatefully into her father's eyes.

"Leaving me behind was probably the only good thing you ever did for me. Being alone forced me to face reality. Two years in the wilderness taught me lessons I could only learn when my delusions failed me"

The princess took a ragged breath.

"Reality isn't a kind teacher but at least it's honest. Reality doesn't fill your mind with false praise, or inflate your ego with nonsense about having a divine right to role."

Azula prevented her eyes from watering through sheer will power.

"You were right to some extant. What can't be earned can often be taken. However sometimes you have to EARN IT."

"Tell what did you learn from that fool brother of yours?" Ozai inquired.

Azula refused to converse with him any further. She walked out allowed Nikko to exit behind her. The princess slammed the door and locked it.

(**********************************************************)

Ursa picked up the letter from her daughters vanity. She went into the living room to read the document over. When the noblewoman finished reading this document, she closed her eyes and crumpled the paper in her hands.

"I see," Ursa muttered.

Azula ran off to speak with her father. Ursa suspected that her daughter had left the night before. The noble woman knew that it would be foolish to chase after her daughter alone; Not because Azula could be dangerous when provoked but because she about the dangers of the open road all to well.

Despite such hazards, the mother began making preparations. Ursa had six years of experience with the act of moving from place to place, so she knew exactly what she would need. The mother brought a hand to her forehead, when Zuko saw this letter he would likely go over board.

It would be for the best that she told Zuko now, before he had a stroke at a young age. Ursa's perked up when she heard the sound of hoarse coughing. The noblewoman went through the halls to investigate. Ursa heard the coughs get louder as she neared Azula's bedroom. When she opened the door, Ursa saw her daughter sitting on the bed and dealing with another coughing spell. Ursa knew exactly where Azula had been and what the girl was doing.

"Would you like to explain to me the details of your latest escapade?"

Azula opened her mouth to speak; however instead of talking, the princess began coughing once more, the mother's expression softened afterward. Ursa placed her hand on Azula's forehead. The princess had a high fever along with a bad cough.

"Azula don't speak," Ursa addressed "you'll only end up hurting yourself."

Azula gave her mother a hard look; she would say what she wanted, when she wanted to say it.

"In case you haven't noticed," Ursa said firmly "you're sick."

The princess clenched her fists in agitation; she wasn't a little girl anymore and certainly wasn't some damsel in distress. Azula made another attempt to prove her mother wrong by speaking her mind; instead she had another coughing spell. Ursa rubbed her daughter's back until the coughing subsided. She then realized that Azula's clothing was soaked.

"Go to the washroom and get cleaned up."

Azula wanted to speak but by now, the princess knew that she couldn't so; she simply did as her mother commanded.

The Princess spent much of the next day in bed. Mother was insistent about being with her through the day. Experience now confirmed that being bed ridden was a situation best avoided. Azula had a hot wet towel with steam rising out, resting just above her brow. Being unable to speak was another annoyance the princess was forced to deal with. Being sick was terrible way to spend the day.

(***********************************************************)

Zuko usually wasn't prone to arguing with his mother of all people, however what Azula did at this time was far beyond the usual problems that tended to follow in her wake. Once again the Fire Lord was pacing his office.

"Why does she have to be so obstinate?" Zuko spoke aloud.

"Zuko," Ursa answered, "I don't agree with what Azula did last night, but it was something she had to do for herself."

The Fire Lord sighed with exasperation, it had been six months since her release and she was still intent on being difficult. Azula always knew what she wanted; and in many ways that was an admirable trait, though it had the downside of making her opinionated and disagreeable. Zuko pinched his nose and massaged his temple while voicing his current vexation.

"She cloud have asked; I would said no, but still she could have asked."

Azula was talented at vexing the people around her. This recent action had the Fire Lord convinced that he would need someone to keep a constant eye on her when he went to Ba Sing Se in the spring. There was a certain person that came to mind. His services wouldn't cheap, but having him keep a close eye on Azula would make him feel more at ease.

"I don't know what to do mom." Zuko spoke " I want to help Azula I really do but, she makes it difficult. And it's hard to help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

Zuko turned towards his mother to ask a question.

"Is she alright?"

"Your sisters bedridden right now but she'll be fine."

The Fire Lord Nodded; with Azula you had to take what you could get.

(*********************************************************)

Notes by the Author: okay ladies and gentlemen there it is I hope you like it. I took my time with this chapter so that it be of the highest quality that I could make it.

Black Diamond 07: Revenge is a beautiful thing is it not? Also did you do the character research I suggested in chapter 8?


	11. The Journey

ASC 103

_**Winter**_

It was three days before Azula could speak properly. The princess was eager to get out of her now detestable bed, However Ursa was insistent that her daughter get another day of bed rest to be certain she was Azula was feeling better. It was now fifth day and the princes was decidedly irritable. Azula was tired of being coddled; she wasn't made out of glass although at this time her mother thought otherwise. The princess also had a suspicion that this was her mother's of punishing her for running off into the night.

The princess sat upright against the headboard with her arms crossed. She glared at the doorway waiting for Ursa to show up. Azula's breathing was an audible sign of her irritability. She was upset with her mother; however the flawless reasoning of logic reminded her that she put herself in this situation. The bedroom door opened to reveal her mother.

Ursa saw the scowl on her daughter's face. The mother took the chair from the vanity and seated herself at Azula's left side. At the third day her daughters coughing stopped and the fever broke. She waited another day to be certain. The princess didn't like it but Ursa would rather be safe, than sorry.

"How are you feeling Azula?" Ursa asked.

"I'd feel much better if I was out of here."

The placed her hand on Azula's forehead and the princess rolled her eyes. Azula often suspected that her mother wanted to spend all this time with her to salve a guilty conscience. It was something the princess had been often tempted to say but never had the heart speak aloud. Ursa made her prognosis on her daughter's current state of wellness.

"Well, your coughing has stopped and your fever is gone."

"Would you like me to go over the fascinating details of my stay here?" Azula asked

Ursa narrowed her eyes; Azula had always been a problematic child to deal with. Being petulant was a trait the princess carried on into her teenage years. Since her early visitations to the asylum and to the present day, Ursa had fought a brave rearguard action against Azula's bad habits and unladylike behavior.

Ursa grudgingly gave ground on pointed remarks and her daughter's unhealthy fascination with martial arts and the art of war. However Ursa would continue the fight against bad manners and rude behavior. The noblewoman refused to have her daughter group up being a hooligan.

Ursa's stubborn resolve made small breakthroughs in some areas but one could safely say that some things about Azula's behavior would never change. The princess would always be prickly and she would always be opinionated. Azula could be friendly when she wanted to be, albeit in an awkward clumsy manner.

Ursa still worked with the girl on her social skills.

(*****************************************************************************************)

After an argument with her mother Azula went about the business of cleaning off the sweat she had accumulated while being sick. Body odor was unladylike and unacceptable for someone of her social stratum.

Azula was glad to be finally out of bed. The princess didn't necessarily have cluster phobia; however spending two years with most of that inside an enclosed room, understandably made the princess eager to be outside whenever possible.

Azula was in the library reading. Ever since she learned to read, the princess enjoyed works of fiction that involved suspense and intrigue. Azula held a chuckle in her throat; as a little girl she often took notes and tried to predict the outcome of the story she was reading. That was from a time when she was innocent and inquisitive.

Azula knew that she was no longer that child anymore; over time her family drifted apart. Zuko went with mother and she went after her father. The princess shook her head violently; she hated having bouts of nostalgia. Thinking about the past served no purpose at all.

Azula was no longer interested in reading. She grabbed the book in her left hand and returned the item back to its place. The princess walked out in time to see Mai rushing to the washroom. Shortly after the Fire Lord's wife shut the door, her vomiting became audible from the other side of the door. The situation was unfortunate because it was Azula's time of month again she needed to use the facilities as well.

The princess huffed in irritation, crossed her arms and waited by the doorway, after the fourth bout of vomiting; Mai walked out of the restroom and moved briskly towards the palace infirmary. Azula didn't pay her in law any attention afterward; she had her own problems to worry about.

By now it was a well known fact. It was best to avoid Azula during her period. Instead of being composed like she usually was, PMS made the princess moody. And Azula was a very dangerous person when angry or upset.

When she finished the business at hand Azula Walked down the halls grumbling, the princess was definitely in a bad mood.

(******************************************************************************************)

Mai had been with nausea, headaches and vomiting for over a week. She went to the infirmary to find out what was wrong with her. Fortunately the doctor on hand at the time was a woman.

Sorra hailed from the northern water tribe. She was one of those women who didn't appreciate arranged marriages. This was why she left home. So far she had been under the employ of the royal family for little over a month. When her duties weren't occupying her time, Sorra studied medicine. The tribeswoman found that the more she learned in that subject the more effective her ability to heal with water bending became. Sorra knew plenty about chi pathways and there patterns throughout the body, but the knowledge made available to her now was amazing. Sorra saw Mai enter the infirmary.

"Hello Lady Mai; is there something I can help you with?"

The knife thrower's reply was laconic.

"I'm sick."

"Could you tell me the symptoms?" Sorra asked.

Mai replied in a flat tone.

"Headaches, nausea and constant vomiting,"

"Could you lay on that bed and lift your shirt up, Lady Mai?"

Mai gave the tribeswoman a questioning look. Sorra elaborated to placate her patient's confusion.

"I need to check your stomach."

Mia complied as the court physician brought over a small table with a bowel of water on top. Sorra had a theory of what was going on but she wanted to be sure. The tribeswoman placed her hands just above the brim of the bowel; she then coaxed the liquid to wrap around her hands. Sorra placed her hands on Mai's stomach and began to trace the source of the problem. The doctor's search led her down the stomach and towards the uterus. This confirmed Sorra's intuition.

"Congratulations Lady Mai."

"For what?" the fire lords wife asked pointedly.

"Lady Mai." Sorra smiled, "you're pregnant; you're going to be a mother."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked

"Certain. I'm sure your husband will be ecstatic."

(******************************************************************************************)

ASC 103Spring

Hikage and the Fire Lord were discussing business. The sell-sword had been given some interesting jobs before, but chasing someone's sister through the streets of Ba Sing Se was new. Zuko had his finger intertwined as his hands rested on the desk.

This all seemed a little juvenile in the sell-sword's opinion, however he didn't dare voice these feelings; it was often better to keep your mouth shut. As Hikage conversed with his client he learned the important details. First the person he was keeping track of was indeed Princess Azula. That name was full of implications. Rumors about her seemed to be grossly inaccurate or understated.

The Fire Lord confirmed that the princess was indeed as good as she was said to be and in this case she was often better than people said. And if the princess could sneak in and out of the palace corridors with ease then tracking her through the streets of Ba Sing Se would be seemingly impossible. However, this was why his client hired him.

If Azula's senses were as hyper attuned as the Fire Lord claimed then feminine intuition would make being undetected exceptionally difficult.

If Azula found out…or more likely when she found out; Zuko was certain his sister would be tempted to kill him. The princess didn't seem the type who appreciated BIG BROTHER watching over her shoulder.

The Fire Lord made mental preparation for that inevitability, however Zuko had severe doubt that placating Azula about his reasons would work; in fact a violent confrontation seemed inevitable. Azula may have an improving relationship with her mother, but in regards to himself Zuko knew better. Arguments were still common amongst the siblings.

(******************************************************************************************)

_**ASC 103 **_

_**Spring**_

_**Imperial city airport**_

Azula waited impatiently by the airship as the luggage was being loaded. Mom's timing was impeccable; Mai was able to exercise the same prudence as well. The princess grabbed a pocket watch from her jacket. The timepiece was well made because the princess made certain to pay for quality. This made the trinket expensive but in Azula's opinion it was worth the price. The princess was one of the people who were able to grasp the art of reading a clock quickly. Her brother on the other hand still had trouble with the task of timekeeping. Azula became agitated; Zuko was taking too long, his sense of timing was terrible.

_**To think he planned this all beforehand!**_

The princess crossed her arms and tapped her foot, unaware that she was copying one of her mother's habits. Azula turned to her sister in law and made an inquiry.

"Okay Mai; you're his wife, would you happen to know what's taking my idiot brother so long?"

Mai was unfazed by Azula's irritable demeanor; she had known the princess since childhood. This gave the stoic woman a familiarity with her in law that few could claim. Mai shrugged and repeated what her husband had told her earlier.

"He said that he had some last minute business to take care of."

The princess narrowed her eyes; this wasn't an excuse she'd be buying.

"Really," Azula huffed "That is such a croc. He's obviously wasting time, if he had important business before this trip than he should have taken care of it beforehand!"

The princess glared upward at the clouds and continued to voice her exasperations, as she put the timepiece away.

"My brother is an Idiot…No, let me correct that; my brother is an unimaginable idiot!"

Ursa made an attempt to calm her daughter down. Usually Azula could stay composed and take things in stride; however in some cases the girl did lose her patience and temper. The princess still had trouble dealing with her emotions.

Sometimes losing her temper led Azula to having anxiety attacks. So far these episodes were controllable. Ursa placed her hand on Azula's shoulder and spoke in a calm even voice.

"Calm down Azula, slow deep breathes okay?"

Eventually the anxiety subsided and Azula started breathing normally.

"When he gets back here, I'm going to kill him."

Ursa rolled her eyes at his statement.

"No, you're not killing your brother."

Right now Azula was sorely tempted to commit fratricide. Zuko had so far proven to be a competent Fire Lord in fact; he even had a small chance of achieving greatness if he could keep his head when the opportunity presented itself.

Finally, the princess saw Zuko moving his lazy self back to the airship that had been waiting on them for over an hour. Azula looked at her brother with a murderous glare.

"So you finally got back; did you enjoy wasting our collective time?"

"It was important," Zuko rebuked.

"Right…" Azula drawled; she wasn't convinced with Zuko's vague explanation. "Can we go now?"

Zuko growled but said nothing as he entered the airships passenger pod. The elder sibling wasn't going to allow himself to be dragged into another argument with Azula.

Eventually despite the delay the airship was airborne. The plan for this trip was to stop at Kyoshi Island for a few days then go the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se. Azula realized that this was going to be a long trip. The princess sat by a red tinted window and watched the day pass by. As the sun fell from the horizon Azula tried to get into as comfortable of a position as the chair would allow and get some sleep. Nikko lay in the seat next to Azula, and lay his head on her lap.

Zuko watched quietly; it was a sad thing really, Nikko was perhaps his sister's only friend. Meeting Ty-lee might make Mai happy but the Fire Lord suspected that Azula would feel out of place. The princess was leaning on a pillow against the window. She was in the process of falling asleep. Azula absently scratched Nikko behind the ears with her left hand.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked earnestly.

The younger sibling made a suppressed growl in her throat, before making a coarse reply.

"Yes, Zuko I'm fine."

"Mom's been worried about you since that time you ran off."

Azula snapped her head over and glared at her brother. She wished people would stop trying to coddle her.

"Well maybe both of you should stop worrying." The princess spoke harshly, "I swear everyone seems to think I'm made of glass."

A contrail of blue steam wafted out from Azula's nose, as she continued to vocalize her frustrations.

"You know what sickens me? The two of you seem insistent that I should be coddled and put through this re-education program."

It's not like that Azula, and you know it. Mom and I have bent over backwards to help you." The Fire Lord rebuked.

"You're helping me are you? All you've done is transfer me from one prison to another. The only difference is now I'm in a gilded cage."

Zuko sighed this was argument best kept on hold for another time. The princess's expression softened. Azula knew her brother had a point and she was honestly grateful. The princess was grateful for the fact that her mother and brother constantly visited her stay at the asylum. They visited even when she tried to push them away. Azula had always thought that her gratitude was voiced through an unspoken understanding. Azula mad an attempt to speak to Zuko, however he turned away from her. It was an action that upset Azula. Here she was trying to own up to being wrong and all he could do was turn around and brood like an angry child.

"Will you at least listen to me?" Azula asked insistently.

Zuko predictably said nothing.

"Are you just to mope around and ignore me?" the princess persisted. "Fine, I'll admit it; I'm not perfect."

"That's a first." Zuko rasped

"What am I supposed to say about all of it? No apology I can make will ever change what happened. I would also be making excuses, to be honest; I don't want to live in past anymore. Dwelling there hasn't helped me, and I doubt it's helped you."

Azula stared out through the cold window.

"You're not the only with scars, Zuko."

The airship became quit afterward. Eventually the princess was able to fall asleep. As she slept her mind drifted into a reoccurring dream. Azula hated this dream, because it made her feel an emotion that was never real, happiness. Every time this dream reoccurred it was the same. She saw the same scene over and over again. It would be night in front of a house surrounded by a field of fire lilies. A woman in her mid twenties to early thirties was with a pair of girls. The woman was obviously the children's' mother. The mother watched her daughters chase fireflies across the field of flowers and laughed at the girls' antics as they attempted to catch the floating lights that drifted across the field. The faces and voices were impossible to discern. Azula was unable to identify the people she was observing and their speech was unintelligible.

(******************************************************************************************)

The princess woke up as she felt the warmth of the morning sun on her skin. Nikko was able to wake up soon after her. Azula took a moment to stretch and workout whatever kinks the chair inflicted on her body. The princess looked to her left and saw a scene that made her cringe. Her brother and his wife were nuzzling each other in their sleep. Azula knew she could've ended up seeing worse and the princess was glad that the situation didn't escalate.

Azula heard her mother yawn behind her. Ursa took a moment to fully wake up before exiting her chair. The noblewoman then walked down the aisle to see how the others were doing. Ursa saw that her daughter was already awake.

"Good morning Azula, did you sleep well?"

The princess was often grumpy in the mornings. Not all the time but being in a bad mood was common for Azula.

"The chairs aren't that comfortable to sleep in.," the princess answered.

"Perhaps you'll feel better once you get outside." Ursa suggested.

"Do you know when we'll be landing?"

Azula saw her mother shrug before answering.

"I honestly don't know; I haven't asked the captain yet."

Ursa looked over her shoulder before continuing to speak.

"And right Now Zuko is still asleep."

Azula looked over to see her brother still in the act of cuddling with his wife in their sleep. Zuko was usually an early riser like his sister. This time however the Fire Lord was content to sleep in. it was obvious that he wanted to be well rested when he reached Ba Sing Se.

Azula rose from her chair and walked along the aisle of the airship's passenger compartment. The airship would be landing at Kyoshi Island before the end of the day. The princess knew what was expected of her, she would keep her hands to herself and stay out of trouble. It was one of the few things everyone in the family could agree on; the princess would remain anonymous. Her role on the day of Sozin's comet would remain secret. No one would ever know Azula planned the SCORCHED EARTH attempt made by the Phoenix King.

The princess snapped her head back over when she heard her brother wake up. Azula checked the horizon; her brother had managed to sleep half the day away. Mai was up soon afterwards. Once the princess was certain that Zuko was fully awake, she decided to inquire about the estimated time of arrival.

"When are we due to land Zuko?"

"I'm not sure; what time is it?" the Fire Lord answered.

Azula grumbled and grabbed her pocket watch; she took a moment to appreciate the ornate sunburst pattern that decorated the lid before flipping it open.

"It's two o'clock."

"Well then," Zuko replied, "we should be arriving this afternoon."

"When," Azula demanded

Her brother's answer caused the princess further irritation.

"Soon,"

Within the next hour, the royal family's airship was on approach to Kyoshi Island. One could easily surmise that a certain person was waiting for them; in fact she was so excited that she stayed up for the entirety of the next day anticipating their arrival. When Ty-lee noted the airships arrival, her reaction was what one would expect from a person of her perky and bombastic personality. The acrobat made a delighted squeal that would have given any one nearby the impression that her voice could heard from across the island.

Before leaving Ty-lee gave Suki an earnest hurt puppy look, complete with watery eyes and quivering pouty lips. She had been practicing with Suki and the others today and, Ty-lee didn't want hurt anyone's feelings. Suki noted the acrobat's unspoken question.

"Well, Ty-lee you've been talking about this all week so, you might as well go out there and greet them."

The Acrobat let out another squeal of delight and headed off towards the landing airship with seemingly inhuman speed.

Mai and Azula weren't surprised to see Ty-lee waiting for them as the air ship landed. The in-laws secretly braced themselves for a backbreaking hug. When the airship landed Zuko was the first to exit the vehicle followed by his mother. Azula and Mai took a simultaneous deep breath; they knew what was going to happen and nothing they could say or do would save them.

As expected, the bear hug happened. Ty-lee action was accompanied by the sound of Azula's popping back. The princess's only consolation in this situation was that Mai was suffering the same torment. After they were released from the acrobat's torturous embrace she grabbed the in-laws by their hands and dragged them behind her.

"Come on, there's so much I want to show you!"

Azula and Mai shared a look of resignation they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Hikage watched the scene from distance; he still considered what he was hired to do to be juvenile. However as the expression went, MONEY TALKS, and the argument of doubling his pay was rather convincing. The sell-sword was hired to monitor Azula while she went about her business. Hikage arrived at Kyoshi Island three days earlier; this gave the mercenary the time and opportunity to become acquainted with his current surroundings. Hikage maintained a discreet distance to observe Azula through the spyglass. Through this surveillance the Sell-sword was starting get acquainted with the princess. He paid special attention to whenever she started to practice fire bending.

_**She's definitely good… a little inflexible but, good.**_

So far Hikage had escaped Azula's notice; hopefully his job would remain this easy. Hikage had no intention of fighting if could avoid it. And fighting Azula would be Troublesome.

(******************************************************************************************)

After enduring Ty-lee's tour of Kyoshi Island Azula took her leave. The princess eventually came to a Cliff edge and took a seat on a large boulder. Azula wanted to be alone. She observed the horizon as day passed into twilight. The princess once again felt a terrible sense of longing. She eventually heard her brother's voice from behind her.

"There you are."

"So mother sent you to find me."

"That's one reason; I also came here because I figured you could use a friend."

A friend; did he know how badly she wanted a friend? Did he really understand how lonely she felt? Azula shifted uncomfortably on the rock she was seated in.

"Why did you bring me along?" Azula asked

"I figured that having the person outwitted Long Fang with me in Ba Sing Se would come in handy."

The princess huffed in amusement; Long Fang wasn't that hard to beat. The man was little more than a small-minded tyrant. A bully who was far too content with the dominance of his little playground of Ba Sing Se. Azula took a moment before answering her brother's quipping remark.

"I'm a pariah Zuko. I doubt my presence is going to help your position. Although I guess I should thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"How can I help you?" Zuko asked

The Fire Lord quickly corrected himself.

"Do you want help, Azula?"

"What I want is for people to stop coddling me. I'm not made of glass Zuko; I'm not going to break that easily. I would also appreciate it if I didn't have someone hovering over me all the time."

Azula gazed at the starlit sky above her.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time; I can take care of myself."

In truth the princess had been feeling like a caged bird. She began to wonder if had ever been free. Yes, she was no longer in an asylum; and yes, she had banished most of her demons. Azula tried looking toward the future, but right now that future seemed dim. Admittedly, the princess was jealous of her brother. Despite his problems he found a happy ending.

"I'm a pariah." Azula repeated.

"You're not an outcast; you've simply made a few mistakes."

"That's a nice sentiment." Azula answered "but let's not disguise the truth you had problems and complications; however you were approachable and you had no illusions about where you stood."

The Princess knew that her brother was trying to make her feel better. The efforts weren't unappreciated; it was just since her admission and subsequent release from the mental health facility; Azula had become introspective. And a lot of what she saw wasn't appealing. Despite her intellect and numerous talents the princess was a flawed individual.

Zuko took notice that it was now at least an hour into the night. He would have to face the consequences.

"I have bad news," The Fire Lord announced "we're in trouble."

Azula seemed amused

"Are you scared Zuzu?"

Azula you only have mom to deal with. I on the other hand am doomed."

Azula rose from her seat to address her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know grown men had curfews."

Zuko started blushing.

"Mai threatened to castrate me if I wasn't back by sundown."

Azula restrained the urge to laugh but later decided that the previous statement was too amusing to waste the effort.

"In other words your wife intends to emasculate you for your poor sense of timing. Well then we should off, I'm eager to see what happens."

The Fire Lord shook his head slowly.

"You have a strange sense of humor."

Azula decided to answer philosophically.

"Being normal is a matter of perspective." Azula replied, "It's also overrated."

Zuko slapped his forehead and feminine laughter echoed into the night.

(******************************************************************************************)

Author's notes/

If any one has pays attention in future chapters then some of the details mentioned in this chapter may prove prophetic.

Sakurazukamori8: Bear in mind, I do not hold a high opinion for child abuse or exploitation.

ArrayePL: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Black diamond-07: you're PM to me brought up a good point. To be fair one might suspect that bottling up her emotions led to Azula's eventual mental breakdown.


	12. Human Relations

_**ASC 103 **_

Spring

Azula never thought she'd see Mai so upset; but while she would have liked watching her in-law lash away at Zuko, she had her mother to deal with. And predictably her mother wasn't pleased with her daughter's escapades last winter. The princess's relationship with her family was complicated. It was best summarized in sense that some days they were tolerable and admittedly Azula did enjoy being around them…. sometimes. On others it was the opposite. Her mother may have meant well but Azula often found her to be overbearing. Right now at this moment Azula was having a heated conversation about the supposed virtues of obeying a curfew.

"Would you like to tell me why you wandered off this time?"

Ursa had an expectant look in her eyes.

"I want an answer Azula." The mother demanded

Azula knew her mother well enough to understand how powerful her mother's resolve could be. Comparing Ursa's force of will to the might of the Fire Nation's military was an understatement. This translated into a simple fact; the princess would be staying here until her mother got what she wanted.

"I wanted to be alone." Azula answered flatly.

"That's it," Ursa questioned, "You had no other reasons? I would appreciate it if you would tell where you're going."

"Does that include using the restroom?" Azula responded caustically

The princess continued to overhear Mai's voice as she argued with Zuko. Azula couldn't make out what her sister in law was saying; but if the sound of the knife thrower's voice was any indication then yes Mai was defiantly angry.

"I wish you would stop worrying about me all the time."

Ursa's expression softened for a moment before becoming hard once more.

"Perhaps if you started growing up and started being responsible for yourself I wouldn't have to."

The princess rolled her eyes, she expected as much with her mother. On the bright side, the sight of Mai ranting at her brother was entertaining. In fact from what Azula witnessed Zuko was indeed being emasculated. The princess was still unable to make out what was being said between the couple; she didn't need to the details anyway. The argument was one sided.

The conversation with her mother went as Azula expected it to; mother took an admonishing tone the entire way. Ursa wasn't trying to be preachy but that was how Azula interpreted it. The more things changed the more they stayed the same. The princess had difficulty sleeping the substandard bed she was laying in was too stiff for her liking. In comparison to the bed she slept in at the asylum this bed came in close second on the principle of being uncomfortable. Azula would remain restless for the rest of the night.

When Azula woke up it was to a noise she had hoped to never hear. The noise wasn't loud, but it came from the room next to her. What the princess heard was a pleasured moan, accompanied by a very suggestive phrase.

"That feels good."

Azula understandably felt queasy immediately afterward. The situation was made worse by the fact the primitive dwelling she was staying in didn't have a washroom equipped with the wonders of indoor plumbing. The princess couldn't handle overhearing the noise and moved as quickly as her body would allow her into the washroom. And once in that washroom Azula started throwing up.

_**Must banish images from…head.**_

As soon as Azula formed those words in her mind she started throwing up again. The morning was terrible thanks in part to an uncomfortable bed and noisy neighbors. When Azula came to the dining room table, Ursa noticed her daughter execute a gesture that made the girl seem like she was clawing out her own eyes.

"What's wrong Azula?" Ursa asked

With a supreme effort of her own willpower, Azula quelled the urge to start throwing up for a third time.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Azula was also inclined to pound her head against a wall. She wanted to forget what she overheard ever happened. Azula glared at Zuko Mai as they entered the dining room. She was tempted to commit fratricide again. No punishment the princess could think up would ever fully compare to the torture she had just endured that morning.

"What's eating at her?" Mai asked

Azula griped the ends of the table tightly; the fact that they had no idea was even more upsetting.

"I have one request." Azula said sharply "The next time you do something in private…KEEP IT QUIET!"

Mai and Zuko's eyes widened they were now aware of why Azula was in a bad mood.

(***************************************************************************************************************)

ASC 103, spring

_**Ba Sing Se / Jasmine Dragon teashop**_

Of all the places they could have stayed in BA Sing Se; Zuko chose Iroh's teashop. Azula was passing the time by playing three simultaneous games of Pai-sho with three different people. So far the odds where unfair in Azula's opinion, none of the people she played against so far had measured up to an acceptable standard.

The collective ineptitude was insulting; each opponent had predictable tendencies and preferences that were too easy to exploit. This quickly caused the princess to get bored and disinterested. Azula saw her uncle and mother conversing at one of the tables. The princess returned her attention to the Pai-sho boards in front of her, and made three moves that ended all three games in her favor. Azula smiled with evil satisfaction; it was all too easy. The only person who managed to beat her was Iroh.

Azula walked away from the games she had just won. Playing Pai-sho was no longer worth her time. It was just past noon when her brother entered the teashop through the back door. Zuko was in one of his brooding moods, which meant he was obviously upset. Politics was a field that could vex anyone. The Fire Lord seated himself at a table in the corner and started to massage his temples.

"You're obviously disgruntled." The princess remarked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Azula."

The princess had a look of curiosity on her face.

"But you're going to…" Azula said knowingly

Zuko set the five-pointed crown on the table.

"Do you still wan the job?" The Fire Lord asked irritably

"I didn't think you'd ever say that. Something must have really set you off."

Zuko growled and pinched his nose.

"I know you're starved for conversation, but right now I'm nursing a headache."

"May I ask what from?" Azula inquired.

"You really want to know?" Zuko asked, "I'm dealing with idiotic politicians. They keep pressing about reparations; when I've already set aside a large amount of the treasury towards humanitarian aid."

The princess looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And you suspect that some of these officials are trying to extort you in order to fill their own pockets."

"That thought has crossed my mind." Zuko admitted.

"When's your next meeting?"

"It's tomorrow at noon, why do you ask?"

If nursing a headache didn't distract Zuko, he would have known better than to answer that question.

"That's good, Azula answered "because I'm going with you."

His sister's statement figuratively knocked Zuko off his heels. The Fire Lord blinked several times in order to insure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Could you repeat that?" Zuko asked disbelievingly.

Azula huffed in irritation; she didn't like having to repeat herself.

"I said that I'm coming with you."

"No," the Fire Lord answered "No way. Besides I doubt you're doing this out of sisterly concern."

"Hardly," Azula spoke "but as the Fire Lord's Sister it's my responsibility to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"How lucky I am to have such a devoted sister."

The princess brushed aside her brother's sarcasm. She had other reasons for going with him. Admittedly genuine concern was one of them; however Zuko didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry," Azula chided "I'll behave; I'm simply going to be with you in an advisory role. All you have to do is, when some makes a statement about reparation's, you'll direct them to me."

"Why would I be doing this?"

"Face it Zuko, you need my help."

The Fire Lord remained incredulous. Did she really think he would entertain this request? Zuko stared at the ceiling as his headache gradually became worse.

"Are you aware of…?"

Zuko was cut of in mid sentence.

"This isn't my first visit to Ba Sing Se; besides the last time I was here, I was able to grasp the politics of this city within the first day."

Zuko's head hit the table with a thud; he didn't say anything afterward tomorrow was going to kill him.

"It won't be that bad," Azula continued "With my help, you might manage to salvage the situation."

Zuko pounded his head on the table for a second; his problems just got worse. Somehow Azula was going to complicate things, He just knew it.

Since Toph was in the neighborhood of Ba Sing Se, she decided to pay a visit to the Iroh's teashop. She didn't have much free time since her dad decided that she needed to learn about the family business. The latest lesson was on the value of a good business partner. It was boring, however she knew the perfect candidate for the position.

Most people who relied on their eyes could easily get lost in Ba Sing Se; however, because of her talents and familiarity with this city, The Blind Bandit never got lost. Toph tapped her foot on the street, nodded and headed directly for the teashop. Within a short time the earth bender was in front of the building that was her intended destination. Be she even entered the building she could tell that sparky and his family was in there. The blind girl shrugged; at least she would have someone to talk to.

Azula felt a hard jab hit her arm. The princess yelped and looked to her right. Standing right there in front of her was Toph with a toothy smile on her face. Azula started rubbing her sore bicep and gazed murderously at the offending earth bender.

"Is there a reason you had to do that?" Azula asked.

"Its how I show affection. I also wanted to talk to you."

The princess huffed in annoyance.

"I have important business to discuss at the moment."

Toph look at Zuko who had his head planted on the table.

"I don't think Sparky is available to speak right now."

To emphasize her point, Toph prodded the Fire Lord's shoulder with her own finger. This provoked the expected response.

"Go away Azula, my head hurts."

Azula didn't have time to answer because the earth bender had grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her to another table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Azula demanded.

The Blind Bandit ignored the Dragon Lady's protest and continued to drag her to a table in the opposite corner of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" the princess asked irritably

"I'm looking for a business partner."

"So" Azula spoke laconically

"I figured it might as well be you."

"Why"

"Because, you actively screw people over."

Once again Toph had Azula at a loss of words.

(**************************************************************************************************)

Zuko attended the meeting at noon the next day he reluctantly accepted Azula's help. The Fire Lord adapted to his role well enough but he was forced to admit that his sister had more talent in the realm politics than he did. Against his preferences Zuko referred all inquires about reparations over to Azula. One by one the inquiring officials walked away in state of either being dumbstruck or frustrated. From what Zuko was able to witness, his sister was thoroughly enjoying herself. The Fire Lord suspected that vexing politicians was one of Azula's favorite past times.

One Earth kingdom official seemed especially vexed by the princess. Ambassador Fong was often arguing the matter with the princess or as an alias named her Lady Aki. Every argument posed by ambassador Fong was killed by Azula's flawless understanding of politics; in short the princess was making many of the Earth kingdoms government officials look like amateurs. And in Azula's opinion they were. The princess's actions left Zuko to sort out the boring stuff, such as repairing the Fire Nations foreign relations, and negotiating trade agreements.

Zuko still had a headache afterward but; grudgingly he was thankful for Azula's assistance in this matter. The siblings entered the carriage assigned to them. The Fire Lord slouched in his seat and let out a long breath.

"I'm glad it's over and I'm glad that was last meeting."

"You hate those people don't you?" Azula mused

"Passionately" The Fire Lord

"It wasn't that bad," Azula quipped "I enjoyed talking to ambassador Fong. He tries so hard to prove he's intelligent but instead he becomes a rambling idiot."

"Honestly I'll be glad once we leave Ba Sing Se. I can now see why Toph hated this city."

"So, when are we headed home?" Azula asked.

"Day after tomorrow."

"What are you doing till then?"

"I…will be sleeping in." The Fire Lord answered.

(***************************************************************************************************************)

ASC 103 summer

Ursa had a fascinating idea; she was going to plan a family vacation. In her opinion it was long overdue, and after the hectic business in Ba Sing Se everyone needed to unwind. Ursa often went to the garden to collect her thoughts. It was also a place she went to in order to be alone. Even though she was reunited with her family, she still thought of her children often. Her son didn't need anyone to take care of him anymore.

With Azula it was like she was constantly balancing a scale. The Princess was civil when the mood struck her, however she tended to keep everyone at arms length. The noblewoman's relationship with her daughter was a difficult matter. On occasion they had some bonding experiences while often in other cases; parent and child were at odds with one another. The sad truth of the matter was that neither party understood the other.

When Azula heard about the family vacation idea, she wasn't surprised to find out where it would be taking place. Once again she would be going to Ember Island. The place was a tourist's trap. Why anyone would have a fondness for the place was beyond her and here she was on a boat en route to the location.

Admittedly the princess was fond of sunbathing; it was the only thing ember island was good for. Azula suspected that her mother had been planning this event fro a long time. The princess leaned on the railing and glared at the horizon as the ship came into to port. Nikko was at Azula's left sitting on his haunches. The Tiger wolf was now at its full mature size. Even though Nikko was thoroughly trained by his owner, people still gave him a wide berth. When someone provoked a tiger wolf they rarely live to tell the tale. The now massive came to a height just above Azula's hips when in the sitting position. The princess eventually inquired about Nikko's opinion.

"This Nikko is Ember Island. What do you think?"

Nikko made a dog's equivalent of a shrug.

"So you refuse to make any judgments at this time. That's often a wise course of action, too many people jump to conclusions before they have the facts."

Hopefully this vacation wouldn't be as tedious as the last one. Then again there were always complications. Azula would have to endure fourteen days on this island whether she like it or not. The ship came to an eventual stop and the gangplank was lowered soon afterward. Azula seemed confused for a moment; usually people who handled things like moving luggage were unimportant, although oddly one of the dockworkers was some one she recognized…

Saito no longer worked at the Qinggan yuhe mental health facility. His only loyalty to the place was the pay, which wasn't all that attractive in the first place. Before Otsu the head orderly could have the pleasure of firing him, Saito quit the job and collect his wages. That woman was as Azula so colorfully put it, was a bitch.

Since his resignation, he found employment as a dockworker on Ember Island. His new boss wasn't so picky like his previous employer. As long as you did your job competently, there would be no problems. Another reason Saito came to Ember Island was simple; he had family there. His sister Lian and his grandmother greeted him; when he arrived at Ember Island. Lian was a constant pain in Saito's life the girl always found a way to aggravate him. It didn't matter how composed he was or how stoic he tried to be Lian always knew the right buttons to push. Saito snapped out of his current line of thought when, he heard a familiar feminine voice behind him.

"Well things are looking up for you, Saito. You've graduated from cleaning someone else's filth to handling their luggage."

The former orderly recognized whom the voice belonged to.

"You finally managed to escape." Saito remarked.

"In a manner of speaking; yes I did."

Azula was the most vexing person Saito had ever met. During moments when they were both in the asylums courtyard the princess would often start philosophical arguments with him. That was one thing that Saito felt certain of. Azula was some one who loved to argue and debate. He suspected that it came from the fact that she was good at it. The most common subject of debate was the subject of ambition versus being content. Often Azula was able to leave him dumbstruck and wandering around in circular logic before for a day before he could formulate a suitable rebuttal.

"What brings you here?" Saito asked

The princess let out an exasperated sigh and accentuated her response with finger quotations.

"My mother decided to plan a family vacation."

Azula still found her mother to be vexing. The princess still had mixed feeling about that relationship. Relating with her mother was still something she couldn't make heads or tails of. Azula and Ursa still had numerous disagreements. The confrontations were never violent but the arguments often left both parties with frustration and hurt feelings.

(***************************************************************************************************************)

The old beach house was renovated six months ago. Ursa was understandably upset when she learned the fate of various family portraits, using them, as firewood was inexcusable and unacceptable. Saying that the mother was upset about this was an understatement. The only remedy for this travesty was to commission new portraits.

At the current moment Zuko and Azula were involved in a heated discussion.

"For the record Zuko, I blame you for this situation."

The princess wasn't averse to dressing for formal occasions but she didn't appreciate standing like an idiot all day. And since Zuko was the culprit responsible for her current situation, she felt inclined to express that opinion thoroughly.

"Where are you going with this?" Zuko asked tersely,

Azula's expression went cold.

"You're the one who was eager to have a bond fire that night. And because you didn't pay attention to what you were burning, I have to spend half the day stuck here."

"If I recall correctly," Zuko retorted, "you didn't exactly protest it."

"I'm not the one who decided that burning pictures was a good idea!"

Eventually the commissioned artist arrived. Ursa showed him to the courtyard while the siblings continued to argue. While everything was being set up, Mai waited patiently for the event to get started. Azula sat in a chair with growing annoyance. It was difficult for her to maintain the façade of a pleasant expression while the portrait was being done the old fashioned way. Perhaps if cameras were invented at this time the princess wouldn't be in such a bad mood; unfortunately such a device hadn't been invented yet. The family portrait wasn't the only torture Azula had to endure; her mother also planned a trip to the theatre.

When the painting was finally finished, Azula let out an obvious sigh of relief. The first ordeal of the day was over with. She still had to endure the theatre, and worse there going to be a showing of her mother's favorite play _**Love Amongst the Dragons**_. Azula eventually surrendered to the fact that that there was nothing she about the situation. Today would officially be the worst in recent memory. The family was seated in the theatre with Azula seated at the far left, Zuko was seated at the princess right side while being seated with his with and Ursa was at the far right. Azula learned that her brother was something of a theatre snob. Zuko was complaining about how a certain acting troupe butchered the current performance every time. Azula shook her head and made chiding statement.

"Zuko, there are moments where I almost respect you, but more often you act in a manner that continues to disappoint me."

The princess didn't even bother paying attention to the plot. "Boy meets girl" was an overused cliché in Azula's opinion. As the performance continued the princess saw what she expected; Zuko was muttering something about the quality of the performance, which brought up the opinion that her brother still complained too much. Mai had the same impassive expression on her face that she always wore; although a closer look almost Azula suspect that she was enjoying the experience. The princess wasn't shocked to see that her mother was completely immersed in the play. For three agonizing hours Azula was forced to watch a performance that had her bored out of her mind. The princess could hardly wait for this torturous event to end; whoever wrote this play was an idiot.

(***************************************************************************************************************)

Azula walked out from the beach house in the morning with a sour mood. She didn't even stay long enough to eat breakfast. The princess had another argument with her mother. She snorted in disgust, they didn't know her, and they didn't have to live the life she led. Azula's disagreements with her family were rooted within her childhood. Many of these issues were at least a decade old.

**_Nine years…Has it really been that long?_**

Before leaving her mother spoke with her and Zuko; the conversation the noblewoman had with Azula had left the little girl in tears, it seemed the only thing her mother talked about was doing all these terrible things without thinking about the consequences. Six years later mother would repeatedly apologize stating that she only meant well. Azula didn't buy that explanation then and she didn't buy it now.

Azula's wanderings eventually brought her to a crowded beach near the resort town. Eventually the princess's anger ran its course and she was able to regain her composure. She observed the scenery around her in order to get some bearings. The various tourists were going about their business without any notice of her presence. Azula soon made her way to set of wooden stairs that traveled up a steep hill and led up to the town.

Saito had the day off and figured that he might as well enjoy himself the dockworker moved through the town with casual disinterest. The day was uneventful so far, and nothing had as of yet caught his interest. When he started down towards the beach, Saito noticed Azula headed in his direction. He shrugged what Azula decided to with her time was her own business. Unfortunately for them both Saito and Azula were so busy being bored that they weren't paying attention; and as consequence would have the two of them bumped into each other.

"Watch where you going!" Azula shouted

"I could say the same to you. I mean were you even paying attention; or did you expect every one to make way for the ground you walk on!"

"Listen you simpleton," the princess rebuked, "I don't care what rock you used to live under but…Saito?"

When Saito heard his name he realized whom he was talking to.

"Yeah…hi," Saito spoke as he scathed the back of his head nervously.

Mentally the dockworker was kicking himself. He had just crashed into an awkward situation that he could have avoided earlier. Saito didn't believe in fate, but he was starting to suspect that the powers that be; planned this encounter. Azula was rubbing her forehead while she was wincing from the impact of his own thick head, which made Saito decide to be the gentleman, this meant he would apologize and take all the blame for what happened.

"Sorry about that."

The princess snorted at him irritably and glared.

"And what excuse are you planning to make for yourself?"

"None," Saito Answered. "It's obviously my fault so let me make it up to you."

Azula raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Is this some sorry attempt to ask me out?"

"Not unless you want it to be." Saito replied. "I was going out for lunch anyway."

The growl of someone's stomach put emphases on the offer. The duo sat on a bench near a noodle stand as midday began passing into the afternoon. Azula initiated a conversation with an inquiry.

"The last that I saw of you before coming here; you were still working at the asylum what changed?"

"Honestly" the former orderly answered, "my only loyalty to that place was the pay."

"I suspect there were other reasons why you left." Azula said

"You remember Otsu?"

The princess's eyes narrowed before she gave a sarcastic response.

"Of course I remember her; I could never forget such a sunny disposition."

"I was blessed with the honor of having her as my boss."

A girl in her mid teens took a seat at Saito's right side and interrupted the conversing duo.

"So you finally worked up the nerve to ask a girl out. I was beginning to think you were into boys Saito."

Saito growled in irradiation; his sister Lian always found him at the least favorable times, and said the least helpful phrases. The elder brother had hoped that with her new found interests in boys it would prevent Lian from annoying him. Saito looked at the sky in resignation; Lian still found time to vex him despite her current flirtations with the male sex.

"I take you know this girl." The princess stated dryly

"Unfortunately I do, this is my sister Lian."

Azula looked the girl over, Lian was slightly shorter than she was and perhaps a year younger. Lian also had a darker complexion than the princess.

"You don't get outside much do you?" Lian prodded

Azula glared at the newcomer; the princess had met this girl and hated her immediately.

You're a bit nosey for your own good." The princess warned

"Hey Saito, does this grouchy broad have a name?"

Saito palmed his forehead; Lian had no idea who she was talking about. And it was likely she didn't care. The situation was going to get ugly if Lian didn't stop talking. Saito had seen what happened when Azula got upset and it was never pretty. Before Saito could warn his sister of her own foolishness; Azula made an interjection.

"My name? It's Aki if you must know."

"Well then I should congratulate you." Lian answered "It's about time a girl pulled Saito off his ass. I swear Bro you have no social life whatsoever."

"That's enough Lian." Saito said tersely. "Could you please leave now?"

"You want some private time with your girlfriend, don't you?" Lian teased.

Azula and Saito gave Lian a flat toned retort.

"She/he is not my girl/boyfriend."

Lian gave them a knowing smile before leaving.

"Yeah keep saying that love birds."

When the girl was out of earshot; Azula expressed her opinion.

"I've just met your sister and I already hate her."

Saito wanted to apologize for his sister's rude behavior but wisely decided against it. Azula's encounter with Lian had caused her to lose her appetite.

By dusk Azula and Saito had wandered into a secluded area of the beach. The location was vacant save for a log of driftwood situated in front of an empty old shack. During that time Azula simply talked, the princess didn't understand why she felt so inclined to speaking about her personal life, but voicing her frustrations to a third party felt cathartic.

"Have I told you how much I hate this place?" Azula asked.

"Yes, you've expressed your hatred for Ember Island multiple times."

"There's a reason for it," the princess continued "my last visit this place brought back bad memories. My mother and never got along; we still don't."

Saito paused a moment before speaking.

"Not everyone has a happy family life."

"You weren't there Saito you don't know what I've been through. You didn't have a mother who disapproved of everything you did."

"Your right, I don't know and I wasn't there. But you're not the only one who came from a broken home. "

"Oh so your mother had a favorite child that she always coddled? Did she think you're a monster?"

"Do you believe that?" Saito asked. "Be honest with yourself, do you believe that you're a monster."

"Why should it matter?"

"Because," Saito answered "You're the only person who can decide who Azula really is."

"I'm guessing you want to hear the whole story is that it?" Azula accused.

"Only if you want to tell it"

The conversation was making Azula angry; Saito was going make judgments like everyone else!

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to do the same like everyone else."

Saito shook his head sadly he didn't like the people around him being emotionally distraught.

"My opinion of you doesn't matter, nor does your mother's opinion. By the end the day, the only relevant opinion will be the one you have of yourself."

"Why are you saying this, why do even care?

Saito blurted out something that made the world become silent.

"Why, Because I'm Fool who's started falling for you!"

Both of them were at a loss of words. Everything remained quiet until Azula decided on a course of action. She grabbed Saito by the shirt collar and dragged him into the shack with her. The princess's sudden actions took Saito by surprise; Azula usually wasn't impulsive.

_**And who would have guessed she was a natural?**_

Saito was prone against the shack wall and breathing hard. His shirt was wrinkled and torn by Azula's death grip. While this was all a pleasant surprise; Saito suspected that he'd just had an invisible leash and collar fitted around his neck, which in turn caused him to blurt out a second time.

"I'm whipped aren't I?"

"Don't worry, you're royal property now, and besides your position isn't without benefits."

The princess wore a smile that mimicked a cat that just got away with eating a canary because no one had evidence to prove it. One thing that Saito found confusing was Azula didn't even have a single hair out of place. This was odd since she was the one who did most of the work. Saito also didn't think that kissing a girl would be so exhausting. The princess's exit provoked two questions.

_**Was she actually swinging her hips? And since when did women strut?**_

(***************************************************************************************************************)

Author's notes: This chapter took a little longer than I would have liked. Being sick does little to speed the progress of writing projects. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And now I'll be starting on other writing projects. One of them is entitled The Fall Of Shangri-La(Bear in mind that it hasn't been published yet.) any way I hope this update finds all of my readers in good health.

Don't forget to review it helps me improve my writing skills.

Black Diamond 07: I may just take you up on the beta reading offer you made earlier in your review on chapter 2. Although I have one small problem; how do I do it? And before I forget, thank you for your contiued and contrcutuve input.


	13. Vacation

ASC 103 summer

Azula was acting strangely in Zuko opinion. Every so often he would his sister wearing a distracted smile on her face. It wasn't the arrogant smirk princess usually wore; or the disturbing fanged grin he had seen too much off. It was simply a genuine smile that said all was right in the world. Seeing his sister happy wasn't really a bad thing but watching Azula strut in and out the beach house caused the Fire Lord to raise an eyebrow. When Zuko asked his mother about Azula's odd behavior, she responded with knowing satisfaction.

"Don't worry about it Zuko; I'm sure we'll find out in due time."

"This doesn't strike you as odd?" The Fire Lord asked.

Ursa's smile widened slightly.

"I'll admit her current attitude is some what out of character, but I'm happy to see her this way."

"Okay," The Fire Lord spoke "what is it that you and Mai know that I don't."

You'll find out eventually, besides I don't want to ruin the experience for her."

The Fire Lord threw his hands up in the air with resignation.

"I will never for the life of me, ever be able to understand women!"

The noblewoman chuckled under her breath as Zuko stomped down the hallway and into the courtyard.

Azula was walking down the beach with Nikko at her side. From what the princess was able to observe, Nikko was enjoying himself. Azula was confused by the upbeat feelings she was experiencing. It was if she was eagerly looking forward to the next day; that some how everything was right in the world. It almost seemed as if the world and everything in it now belonged to her.

It had been a day since her encounter and reunion with Saito. And to be honest she was rather surprised by her own actions that night. Whenever the princess's mind drifted to that moment her expression would mimic the look of a blushing bride on her wedding day. Azula shook her head violently; something was definitely off with her.

Eventually Azula ran into Saito again. The dockworker was holding a fishing pole in front of him as he waded into the surf the princes kneeled down in front of the tiger wolf in order to give certain instructions.

"Okay Nikko, you see that man with the fishing rod? I want you to get his attention."

Nikko barked twice and raced off towards Saito. Saito pulled hard when he felt a strong tug on the line. He methodically cranked the fishing reel and pulled again. He repeated the process multiple times until he saw what was beneath the surf. The hooked fish was three feet long and about as wide as his calf. The silver coloration of its scales confirmed what species it was, a salmon.

The salmon had put up a vigorous fight but Saito's patience and methodical technique eventually brought the fish in. Saito pulled the hook out from its mouth and slung the fishing rod over his shoulder. He used his left hand to hold the fish by the gills. The young man heard two loud barks that prompted him to over his shoulder to see a tiger wolf wagging its tail and looking up at him expectantly. Saito took a deep breath before admonishing the dog in front of him.

"Sorry pal, but this fish isn't for you."

"You may want to keep a close eye on that fish Nikko might steal it from you when you're not looking."

Saito turned around to see Azula with her arms crossed wearing the same satisfied smirk she had from the night before.

"Let me guess," Saito concluded, "First this is your dog; and second you planed this all along."

"How very astute of you." The princess mused.

Azula scratched across the neck rewardingly for his actions.

"Don't worry about Nikko; he usually doesn't bite unless he's provoked. As long as you don't try anything threatening you should be fine."

"He's rather large." Saito observed

"Of course he is; he's a tiger wolf."

Saito continued the conversation with an inquiry.

"May I ask why you're stalking me?"

"Stalking," Azula mused. "That's a rather pedestrian way of stating it. And besides I resent that statement; I was simply looking for you."

"For what reason."

"You're not going to be a brooding child like my brother are you, because that would sorely hurt you chances."

Azula fixed Saito with a stern studious gaze before continuing.

"I was looking for you because I wanted to set down some ground rules."

Saito was nervous because and it was understandable. Being the target of Azula's attentions could be more dangerous than being her enemy. As the princess continued speaking he was certain that she was the jealous and possessive type. He had that impression because the rules she was setting down.

First of all the princess made it well known that she wasn't fond of the idea of him looking at other women while they were involved with one another. Secondly Azula wanted it understood that she wouldn't be looked at like a piece of meat. Third, if she ever found out Saito was cheating on her; Azula promised that he would rue the day he was born. Otherwise everything was fine and she was curious to see how far this relationship would go.

Saito soon realized that his life had just got complicated. He also lamented that his grandmother was right about a family curse. The men always fell for troublesome women. And Azula was the most troublesome woman on the planet.

When the princess was finished speaking Saito was grateful and relieved. Admittedly what he said to her that night was the truth. The dockworker just wished that he had kept his mouth shut. On the upside Azula could be very affectionate when she wanted to be.

Saito wasn't sure what to make of these new developments but hopefully he would survive the implications. He was considering the idea of taking Azula out to dance at the weekend. However he started to wonder it she even liked dancing.

"They're going have a dance in the town square this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Saito inquired.

"No,"

"Can I at least I ask why?"

Azula facial expression was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment; this was accentuated be the fact that she was blushing. The princess wasn't someone who liked the idea of showing weakness to anyone. Although in recent years she realized that the fear of being or appearing weak was a weakness of its own.

"I don't know how to dance." Azula mumbled.

Saito looked at her in confusion it was obvious that he didn't quite catch what the princess had just said. Azula growled in frustration once again she would have to repeat herself.

"I said that I don't know how to dance!"

Saito's reaction wasn't what Azula expected. The man simply shrugged and made a simple statement.

"Then you'll just have to learn how. We still have a few days before it starts and there's no time like the present."

Dancing was similar to fire bending or so she was told. She saw the similarities yes, but she felt like she was moving with the grace of a drunken platypus bear. There were often times where the princess would stumble or trip over her ankle. At one occasion the pair both fell down into the sand.

While Azula growled in irritation Saito simply laughed it off and helped the princess, to her feet.

"This is a waste of time!" Azula groaned.

"Don't worry about it. No one becomes a master in a day."

Apparently Azula was used to being able to get things easily. In fact most things did come easily to her. Learning to dance was more difficult than it should have been. So far Saito walked the princess through it over the course of four hours. Despite being told that she was doing well, the princess felt her progress was too slow. Azula was also vexed because, she preferred to lead rather than follow; but right now she was the student and not the master. For now she would have to accept Saito's guidance.

"You're getting the hang of this." Saito congratulated.

"No, it's not good enough. My forms still too sloppy."

It wasn't that bad really, her movements were slightly off, but she really was getting a handle on it. To put things more into her favor she had a natural grace that complimented her every movement. Although, Saito figured a little encouragement couldn't hurt either.

"You're really not that bad."

Azula huffed caustically.

"Spare me that was abysmal."

"You're a perfectionist aren't you?" Saito said.

"No, I simply have higher standards than everyone else."

Saito raised his eyebrow.

"That still sounds like a perfectionist to me."

Azula seated herself on the driftwood log; she then crossed her arms and frowned like a pouty child. In Saito's opinion she was being a bit childish, and also a bit self critical. Saito suspected that the princess was also something of an over achiever.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself." Saito continued. "We still have three days, so it's not like we're in any rush."

Azula checked the horizon it was now nearing dusk; she had to back by sundown. The princes hated the idea of a curfew but right now she didn't have the patience to argue with her mother at this time.

"As much as I would love to continue this little outing, I unfortunately have to be heading back now."

"Curfew" Saito asked.

"I'm expected back by dusk." Azula said irritably.

"Well I still have some vacation time, So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Azula gave Saito a teasing smile.

"Maybe, but that's if I feel like it."

The princess called Nikko over to her and began the trek back towards the beach house along the shoreline. As Azula expected her mother was waiting for her at the front door. Thankfully she still had an hour of sunlight left. Ursa's expression was impassive she saw her daughter walking back. It hadn't reached nightfall yet, and so far there were no problems. The noble woman knew that her daughter was seeing someone. She had been in relationships before so it wasn't new.

"At least you're back on time." Ursa greeted "how was your day?"

The princess shrugged before answering.

"It was tolerable."

"Are you sure?" Ursa mused

Azula raised an eyebrow something was up with her mother. The princess found it odd that her mother would make an inquiry in such a manner.

"What are you angling for mother?" Azula asked.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Ursa dropped the mussing façade she was wearing and continued speaking.

"Mai has an announcement to make."

Azula was unable to hold back her dry sarcasm as she replied to her mother's statement.

"Well, then this should certainly be interesting."

Ursa sighed out in frustration; they still had a lot of work to do in the field of manners and etiquette. The mother made a second announcement before entering the each house with Azula.

"Your brother has decided to extend our vacation. He's invited his friends over for a reunion of sorts."

"That's just lovely," Azula's spoke "yet another thing to add to my list of tortures to endure."

Ursa fixed her progeny with a hard look. She loved her daughter, but honestly that girl had a lot of bad habits. And the one that really gave the noblewoman headaches was Azula's constant sarcasm for every situation.

"Must you be so caustic, Azula?" Ursa asked.

The princess's reply made Ursa look at the darkening sky questioningly.

"It helps me pass the time and…it keeps things in a realistic perspective."

Hearing that Mai was pregnant was new but not surprising. Azula was polite enough considering. As far as the princess was concerned, Mai had simply done her duty as the Fire Lord's wife, which was to provide an heir to throne. Perhaps if she had a different upbringing Azula would have shared her mother's euphoria when hearing the news the family's latest addition. Azula gave her congratulations as she was expected to and went about her business.

(**************************************************************************************************************)

After three days of practicing, it was the day of the dance. Azula had slept well considering the fact that she wasn't sleeping in her normal bed. The princess grunted; her habit for wanting to be pampered was a weakness that would have to be purged. The princess sat on her bed, her memories of the last time her family had a vacation here hazy. She was six years old at the time so it was expected that she wouldn't recall much; even after spending a year free of the asylum her mind still drifted back into memories. She had conversed with Doctor Song about this annoyance six months' after her release and what he said was infuriating. He said that introspection was normal in her circumstances.

The princess banished those thoughts from her mind. Saito had left the final decision to her, it started to make Azula wonder if he was spineless or oddly enough, simply trying to be a gentleman. Azula her pocket watch from the top of the dresser, it was two in the afternoon and she still hadn't made a final decision. She had time to decide so she didn't consider worrying about it until it hit her. How was she going to do all this without anyone knowing? Mai presence in her door doorway answered the princess's question for her. No matter what she did some one was going to find out. This was vexing because Azula was a very private person, and she preferred to keep certain things completely to her self.

"I won't say that I know what you're planning. But I can tell something's on your mind." Mai uttered.

"Then you know that it's not any of your affair." Azula shot back sharply

Mai tilted her head musingly. Ursa her mother in law had noticed that the princess was entertaining a relationship as well. The princess may have been good at masking her emotions (she still was), but the signs we're all too obvious. And adding the fact that the mother knew that Azula was planning something, Ursa decided that she would help this mysterious little relationship to progress a little further and eventually find out who her daughter was involved with.

"Well unfortunately your mother is set on you having a social life."

That wasn't surprising her mother had that intention along with others. Azula huffed in resignation she might as well get this insanity over with.

"And what would this special occasion be?"

"Oh I'm sure that you'll absolutely hate it." Mai answered, "Your mother has become aware that some dance in tonight and decided that you should come with us."

Azula stared at the ceiling like Mai expected the princess to but not for the reason she assumed. The princess could be fairly certain that her brother would be going as well, but at least she now had a cover story. The princess was also aware that she would also have to be extra careful.

"I better get started with preparations then." Azula surmised, "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed for this occasion."

Mai raised an eyebrow then shrugged sunset wouldn't be for two hours but if Azula wanted to take her time than it wasn't her problem. Azula opened the wardrobe closet with a frown, she wasn't stuck in a bad situation… just a complicated one. Things were looking up in the sense that she would be able to meet Saito without interference. The only problem was keeping her relationship private. This was going to definitely be a challenge, it was quite likely that the Fire Lord and his wife were going to play chaperone for her. The princess rolled his eyes with that assessment while she sorted through the now growing collection of dresses in her wardrobe. Azula slid the hung clothes until she found what she was looking for: the black dress. Getting onto the dress without assistance was difficult to say the least. The buttons were lined along the back and reaching them was a pain. Eventually Azula was forced to use the most humiliating option she had to ask for help. Zuko was the first to answer, much to Azula's irritation.

"What's wrong Azula?"

The princess snorted, her brother was the last person she wanted assistance from in this matter.

"Zuko this isn't a matter that involves you; now can you please get mom?"

The Fire Lord pinched his nose he had suspicions about what going on, but it was probably best if he let mother handle the situation. Eventually with her mother help she was finally able to get dressed for the night's occasion. Besides the dress Azula was also wearing her hair in the same manner as she did on Mai's wedding. Azula also wore the necklace her mother gave her for her last birthday. The necklace was gold chain holding a spherical sunstone orb inside a gold ring.

The princess wore this piece of jewelry because it made mother happy and, admittedly she had a fondness for the necklace as well. Her mother definitely had a better understanding of what she liked than Uncle Iroh did.

Ursa saw the trio off at the front gate. Azula walked the entire way with her arms crossed; hopefully she wouldn't have Mai or Zuko looking her shoulder the entire time. The graying twilight began to darken into night. When they reached the town square it was packed with people of various age groups. The hundreds of paper lanterns hung above the town square provided light for the occasion. Azula attuned her eyes to the task of hunting Saito down within the crowded mass of humanity. The problem in finding him was the fact the he looked so ordinary and it seemed as if he could hide himself in a crowd any time he pleased. The princess snapped her gaze behind her when she felt some one tapping her shoulder; she had turned Saito smiling at her.

"Wow …I have to admit it; you certainly know how to dress for an occasion."

Azula was quick to recover her composure and addressed Saito with a smile of her own.

"It seems you've found one of my few weaknesses, and honestly I enjoy flattery."

Saito was suitably tongue tied by this comment.

"You're speechless, well it seems I might enjoy myself more than I thought."

Zuko was curious about who his sister was talking to, until Mai grabbed his chin and brought his concentration back to her.

"You're stepping on my feet Zuko"

The Fire Lord looked abashed at his wife.

"Aren't we supposed to keep an eye on her?" Zuko stated.

"Your mother also said for us to enjoy ourselves, and I plan to do so thoroughly."

"Besides," Mai looked over at Azula and saw she was involved in a conversation. "She's a big girl now I'm certain she'll be fine. You worry too much."

The Fire Lords wife sighed after making her statement; sometimes her sister in law was right, Zuko did act childish. Either way Azula wasn't doing anything crazy or homicidal; Mai shrugged the princess didn't seem to have a reason to misbehave.

Admittedly Azula was enjoying herself, she actually had an opportunity to let loose and simply… be herself. It was unfortunate that she only learned slow dances but, oh well .The princess saw Lian in crowd apparently the girl was rather flirtatious. As long as the girl didn't annoy her everything would be fine. After the music stopped for a moment, Saito took a trip to the punch bowl. However before he could fill the cups; the music started again and he was touched at the shoulder, turned around and dragged back in by the collar of his shirt.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting," Azula smiled "And this time I'll be leading."

Azula had slept and felt well rested the next day. There some minor annoyances last night; such as the suspicion that Zuko was looking over her shoulder, but otherwise she had enjoyed herself. The vacation might be so bad after all. In fact her current social arrangements would work into her favor all she would need to do is keep herself distracted while Zuko entertained his friends.

(***************************************************************************************************************)

Sokka was running through the beach house for his life; it was one of those moments where his sister wanted to kill him and having the ample resources of the ocean within Katara's reach made it a distinct possibility. Azula looked at Sokka's squatting and exhausted form with a curious tilt of her head. Azula was lying on a lounge chair wearing a red single piece bathing suit and a pair of red rimmed sunglasses with lenses made for black volcanic glass. The princess had her hair down with nothing to keep it in place. Sokka then did something that in his usual cynical state of mind wouldn't do if he weren't so desperate. He asked Azula for help.

"You've got to help me."

"Why would I help you? There's nothing in it for me."

"My sister's going to kill me!"

"Thank you for sharing that, I just might want to watch it happen." The princess mused.

"Alright I'm going to regret this but what do you want?" The tribesman surrendered.

Azula smiled evilly before answering.

"It's simple really, I want a favor."

Sokka was predictably suspicious; the princess would have been disappointed if he wasn't

"What might that be?"

"Oh it's nothing special you'll simply owe me a favor that I can collect on at any time I please."

"I knew it!" Sokka accused you're not only crazy, but you're kinky as well!"

Azula lifted the shades above her eyes and gave the tribesman a hard murderous look.

"I AM NOT A SLATURN." The princess said dangerously. You can either agree to my offer or you can continue running for your life. Otherwise if you stay here I just Might join your sister in killing you."

The tribesman now was faced with a dangerous situation that was best summarized with an expression form another world. Which door would he choose? "The Lady or the Tiger." The situation wasn't complicated Azula was definitely the tiger. If the tribesman accepted the Princess's assistance he would be in the unenviable position of being indebted to her. Self preservation was a strong motivation and living to at least see another day was really at the top of his priorities.

"Alright fine how can you help me?"

"So you've agreed to our bargain?" The princess asked.

Sokka grunted irritably

"You can't get anything for free." Azula continued.

The sounds of Katara's outraged voice rang out in the air.

"Sokka where are you!"

"Fine, I agree." Sokka said resentfully.

"How fortuitous for you; now listen to me carefully…"

Moment latter Katara stormed into the courtyard.

"All right where is he?"

"Hmm…" Azula muttered distractedly "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me Azula. Where is he?"

"I might have seen him but, you'll have to elaborate who you're talking about."

Katara growled irritably before answering.

"I'm looking for Sokka. He was seen running in this direction."

"I see" Azula chimed mockingly "You're looking for that idiot brother of yours."

"Have you seen him or not."

Azula stood up and tapped her bottom lip with her finger.

"Let me jog my memory… I've been sunbathing most of the day, so I might not have been paying attention."

Sokka was nervously hanging from the rafters of the roof. He was so busy quaking in fear that he didn't notice his palms were sweating or that his grip was slipping. While Azula was calmly deflecting Katara's inquiries, the tribesman's grip continued to slowly loosen until his eventual fall.

"There you are!" Katara accused

On cue Sokka once more started running for his life and his sister chased after him.

"Bye Sokka," The princess chimed quietly "See you in the next life"

Azula sat back down into the lounge chair and began chortling about Sokka's fate.

(**************************************************************************************************************)


	14. Cross Roads part 1

**(*******************************************************************************)**

**ASC 100, Summer**

**one month after Sozin's comet**

**Qinggan yuhe mental health facility**

It was a month since the events of Sozin's comet when Zuko decided to make his first visit to the Asylum where his sister was being held. He was dressed in common attire to avoid people groveling in from of him. It was something that annoyed him to no end.

_Can't people act normally around me without prostrating themselves?_

He was admittedly uncomfortable about doing this. One part of mind said that he should do what he could for his sister; while another said that he didn't owe Azula anything at all. He was standing in front of the large red double doors. The Fire Lord had been contemplating this course of action since he took the first steps of this journey. After a moment of stewing in his thoughts decided to go though with the meeting as he had planned; he had come this far and wasn't going to step back from doing now.

Zuko placed his hands on the heavy doors and pressed body weight forward to open them. It took some excretion because of the immense weight of the metal slabs he was pushing forward. When he managed the task a couple of male orderlies saw him. One of orderlies was a tall muscular man with a shaved head and trimmed facial hair around his lips. The other orderly was in his teens with cropped hair and unremarkable features that made seem like he could blend in anywhere. The pair of male orderlies looked at him with shock and confusion; most people tended to knock on the gates rather than opening them alone like the visitor on front them had done. The two male orderlies quickly rushed towards the visitor. They stopped within ten feet of the Fire Lord and fixed him with leery looks on their faces.

"Excuse us sir, but most people tend to knock." The teenager addressed

Zuko didn't do anything threatening and nodded with understand and stated his reason for entering the asylum grounds in the first place.

"I'm here to see Doctor Song."

"What's business with the doctor?" The tall one asked.

"I've come to speak with him about my sister. She's a patient here."

Doctor Song was walking in the courtyard smoking his pipe as he readied himself for the rest of his day. Since a month ago Princess Azula proven to be a problematic patient at the facility, when the girl was admitted to the facility Zuko had stated that she would have to be closely monitored. That had proven to be very much true. There were multiple escape attempts and many of them had come close to succeeding. Azula had also had multiple physical scuffles with the staff. This had made her especially popular with Otsu the head orderly. Recently the princess had seemed to simply be going through the motions. Somehow Doctor Song suspected it was an act and that she was simply reevaluating the situation. Despite being in a state of mental instability Azula still had a keen and calculating mind. And because of her madness she was all the more unpredictable. He looked to see Zuko at the front gate involved in conversation with two of the male orderlies the doctor was quick to walk over and address the Fire Lord.

"Ah, Zuko you're here. Good, I've been expecting you."

Doctor song took a long drag from his pipe before waving the pair of men that were barring the Fire Lord's way.

"Gen…Saito. It's okay, he's been expected."

"Doctor Song." Zuko Addressed "I was hoping to see my sister today."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, it's been scheduled for this afternoon. I have to admit that you're a little early."

The Fire Lord shrugged; either he came now or not at all. He wasn't expecting this meeting to go well in all honesty, the meeting with his father went no where and it seemed likely that his visit with Azula would very much end the same way.

"How has she been doing?" Zuko asked.

Doctor Song took the pipe from his mouth and brought his hands up into a balancing motion.

"Dealing with her has been difficult. Some days she's depressed… on others she's unreasonably angry."

"In other words, Zuko concluded "you're saying that she's still volatile."

"It's only been a month and these things take time."

"I wish I had your confidence in this situation doctor."

"I'll be frank with you, your highness. I've seen some rather severe cases of various mental illnesses and your sister is no exception. The best advice I can give you is to keep visiting her as often as you can."

"She and I have never had the best relationship." Zuko confessed.

The doctor nodding with understanding he had met with a lot people who didn't have a happy family life. Dr. Song took another drag from his pipe and continued the conversation.

"Sometimes being told that someone cares can make all the difference."

"Where is she?" the Fire Lord asked.

"She'll be in the courtyard soon and you can speak with her in private."

Zuko nodded and stood with his hands behind his back and waited. He wasn't certain what to expect but he intended to see it through. He knew better to expect miracles and he was simply hoping for the best and knowing to expect the worst. When the Fire Lord saw Azula he almost didn't recognize her. The princess was in a white robe; it was the same clothing allotted to all the patients in attendance at the mental health facility. Her hair wasn't as mangled as it was on the day of the comet but it was still messy. T he princess's seemed as if she was continuously distracted by something; the Fire Lord assumed that their meeting could only end one of two ways, either Azula would give him the silent treatment or the whole thing would degenerate into a violent argument. Zuko took a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught.

Azula walked about the perimeter of the courtyard. She wasn't sure what to think often she had the occasional hallucination. It was often the same thing over and over again. It seemed that visage of her mother always came to see her off to sleep. Eventually the way she dealt with it was by ignoring them. It wasn't like she was completely crazy, granted she had a slip up, and paid for it with failure. That was regrettable, and after an embarrassing month long series of impulsive escape attempts she eventually able to reign herself for some measure of self-control. She was eventually able to think clearly. To be honest she had never been to a place like this before a month ago. And before then she to reason to be here, she knew the real reason she was sent here. She was being swept under the rug. A dirty little secret that would simply be forgotten; insanity was simply a convenient excuse to put her in this place that they called a hospital. In reality it was her prison

_I haven't lost yet! The game isn't over Zuko; you haven't won anything!_

Azula heard her brother make an attempt to address her and purposely ignored him. As her brother continued speaking he talked about a lot of things from various subjects. Such as how he was doing, the frustrations he was currently facing and the fact he had recently fended off an assassination attempt. Her brother eventually came around to asking about her.

"How are you Azula," the Fire Lord asked with awkward discomfort " Are they treating you well?"

Azula continued ignoring her elder sibling. She wanted nothing to do with him. And it would have been miraculously convenient if he would just simply… GO AWAY. Of course to her chagrin Zuko, her idiot brother didn't just go away. She knew what he was really doing. He had come gloat over the fact that he was now Fire Lord she wasn't. Eventually the torture was over and Zuko made a parting statement before heading out of the courtyard.

"I sorry to cut this short. There's a lot I have to do; I'm going to be busy. I'll come back sometime next month."

LIAR.

When her day was finished she was eventually led back to her room. Azula was led back to her room. After the she entered through the doorway, the door behind her was shut and locked behind her. The princess sat herself at the table and began seething. She still couldn't accept it. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she had been vanquished. If Azula had been victorious on that she knew that she would've killed both her brother and the girl that was with him. However the more she went over the event the more she knew that she was indeed defeated. It was odd for Azula to consider but in that situation she had been outplayed.

_It isn't right! It should have been me! I was supposed to be Fire Lord not him!_

Princess Azula could believe what she wanted, but her protests were in vain. In the end the world always had a way of humbling people; on the day of Sozin's comet it had simply been Azula's turn to be humbled. It was her turn to learn the harsh listen that no matter how formidable you might be you can always be defeated. The world cared nothing for talent, power, and titles.

**(**************************************************************************)**

**ASC 103, Summer**

The interrogation of Doctor Song was not proceeding at the pace that minister Li would have like. Despite not being a civilian the doctor was a resilient man. Constant beatings and food deprivation had done nothing to erode the man's will. The minister knew better than to be solely dependent on one source of information. He continued to have spies and informant's go out and acquire information as to Ozai and Azula's whereabouts. So far he had made no progress and his compatriots were getting impatient. Minister Li was sitting at a chair within the dining room of his estate when he received his letters for the week. He took a letter opener and pealed the wax seals of various documents in order to skim over them. So far there were what he expected various reports on the Fire Lord's Movements and actions. Most of them entailed much as he expected, and Li quickly read each document over and set it aside.

The final document was a convenient surprise; someone had finally made progress, the source of the information was a servant within the palace who had run into financial trouble. Apparently the princess had been released into the Fire Lords custody as of the summer of last year. Currently Azula was living amongst her family. This meant that the princess was under the influence of Ursa her mother. He had met the woman before. She was fiercely protective of her children, and perhaps a little over protective. Ursa was an obstacle that would have to be removed; her interference was something that he would like to avoid. Li had an operative who he could hire for that task. The man's name was Kang.

He continued to read to document over he did not want miss any details, Li breathed out with disappointment all he was able to get was basic information; until his thoughts drifted back to a report about the Fire Lord being on vacation. The minister was quickly able to put the information together. Azula was on Ember Island. The minister rubbed his chin he would be making arrangements to head to that location in secret.

(***********************************************************************************)

Azula wanted to be alone today. Which meant that she didn't want to be in the presence of anyone at this time; today was the anniversary of Sozin's comet which meant she wanted to be alone. Although she was lucid now at days the memories of that event still distracted her. The princess was on her bed, it was barely sun up but she had woken up over an hour ago. She didn't exactly hate her family per se; she simply felt that they couldn't understand her. Since her arrival to the mental health facility she was forced to learn certain lessons the hard way. The princess was in the process of learning the first lesson before her arrival.

**YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT.**

Azula had always been a proud and confident person. That part of her personality never changed. The wheels in her mind starting turning. She realized that she needed to get out of here. Azula grabbed a travel bag and set it on her bed. Then she started packing. The princess wasn't sure where she'd be going but she needed to be out of here.

As Azula began to sneak out her room and down the hallway she noticed that Nikko was busy waiting by the stove as Ursa cooked breakfast. The last thing she needed now was for the dog to notice her. The princess slowly set her feet down so as not to make any unnecessary noise. After a tense period of multiple close calls the princess made it out of the beach house without detection.

Saito was sitting on the coach inside the living room of his home. The dockworkers current dwelling was a rectangular building with a wooden porch and a bench outside. There was nothing fancy about the premises really; it was a one bedroom home with a study, dining room and kitchen, along with a bathroom equipped with indoor plumbing. In the center of the living room was a large bowel shaped brass brazier attached to a conical overhang that led to the chimney. The brazier current had a fire burning in it due to the weather. The dockworker watched out from the living room as the falling rain began becoming louder. The noise had increased to the point that it became audible from where he was sitting. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Saito was confused; who would be out in this weather? With weary resignation Saito walked over to the door and opened it. When the door opened his eyes beheld Azula wearing a soaked red jacket with a travel bag resting at her feet. The scene provoked a question.

"Azula what are you doing here, what's going on?"

The princess pushed Saito through the doorway. She then tossed her bag on the couch and shrugged.

"I've decided to crash here for the day."

"I can see that," Saito answered," But you still haven't told me why."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You don't strike me as impulsive."

"I appreciate that; but I'd rather not talk about it."

Azula made an inquiry before Saito was able to speak.

"Do you have a shower in this place?"

"Yeah but I still don't-"

"Well where is it?" the princess interrupted.

After showing Azula to the restroom Saito gazed at the ceiling wondering how all this happened. Saito over heard the princess muttering as she activated the shower. Saito was still confused Azula didn't do anything without reason. Something was up. However, since she repeatedly stated that she didn't want to talk about it; it was best that he didn't push in to it. Half an hour later she was out of the rest and dressed in a set of dry clothing. Saito was busy wondering if he should talk to Azula or simply let it be. The foolish notion of being the nice guy and an upbringing that stated you treated a woman like your mother or sister won out.

"Are you alright?"

Azula's fingers curled up into a claw like gesture as she glared at the ceiling.

"That depends; have you ever felt like no one understands where you're coming from?"

Saito was indeed familiar with the sensation Azula was describing. Here he was worrying about being transferred to the Imperial City by his Boss and now he had someone who just walked into his house unannounced.

"My step father and I hardly got along either."

"What about you're actual father?" The princess

"He died just after I was born."

"Oh," the princess stated awkwardly "I see."

"You didn't know, so I'm not offended."

"What's so similar about that situation that you're comparing it to mine?"

"I didn't say it was."

Saito snorted but ignored Azula's petulance and continued speaking.

"My father was a career soldier who expected his sons to take after him. The war wasn't something I could ethically agree with."

"Who is your father?" Azula inquired

Saito took a deep breath before answering.

"General Khan."

The princess was taken aback by Saito's statement.

"You're telling me father was one of the Fire Nation's most brilliant commanders during the war?"

"Apparently, my step father was. I really didn't pay attention to his career."

"The two of you don't talk much anymore do you?"

"No," Saito admitted "we don't"

Azula was having a difficult time accepting that Saito was the son of General Khan. The general was offered the position in the war ministry but refused stating that, he would rather serve on the front. Then again it was reported that he had two sons and that one of them did indeed disappear a month after the war. Zuko had offered a position to the general as his minister of defense but the general respectfully refused. He had nothing against his father really; the reality was that they just couldn't get along. He always felt like his father was blaming him for his brother's disappearance. Saito banished the memories away; he was being a bad host.

"Let me see what I can cook up for dinner." Saito stated "you obviously must be hungry after walking out in the rain all day."

The princess looked at the princess quizzically.

"Do even know how to cook?"

"I can't just eat every meal at noodle stand can I?" Saito quipped.

"Obviously not,"

Saito set about steaming some rice and frying a large fillet of fish at the cooking range. Azula sat on the couch with casual disinterest. Saito surmised that it must be her default expression. It took a little time to cook the meal. And cooking was something you didn't rush or be lazy about. It was a task that required timing. This oddly enough was often true for everything else. When he set the table the princess took a seat next to him. Saito was hoping that Azula wasn't expecting gourmet food from this meal because he wasn't the type of person who cooked that kind of food.

The conversation that took place during the meal had them both laughing.

"You're mean to tell me that the current Fire Lord used to wet the bed until he was ten?"

Azula made an attempt to hold back her own laughter in order to confirm her statement.

"Yes that is..." there was another fit of laughter before she finished her sentence. "… Is exactly what I'm saying."

It was patently obvious that Azula's sense of humor came at the expense of others. Saito was hard pressed to eat with all the humorous details Azula recalled about her brother, and the constant pranks she targeted him with. When Saito asked why she did it so repeatedly, her answer was what he should have expected.

"He makes it too easy!"

Azula was now in a much better mood apparently and while she didn't want to talk about her problems today she seemed much more sociable after Saito started talking about his younger sister's antics. Apparently, Azula was more open if you could amuse her or make her laugh. The diner and ensuing conversations ended with a yawn from the princess it was already late into the night. When Azula headed for the bedroom Saito decided to inform her about her options.

"We don't have to share a bed you know. I have couch."

The response was a blanket and pillow being thrown through the doorway. Saito gazed at the ceiling again, Azula had just stolen his bed from him. He would be sleeping on the floor tonight; meaning he might as well get as comfortable as he could. The wooden floor was rather hard.

Saito woke up feeling a heavy weight on his body. He blinked several time to clear his blurry vision. What he saw confirmed a two week old suspicion. His life was now interesting. Azula was lying down next to him despite the fact that she had stolen his bed from him last night. This was an awkward moment for him since he was seeing slightly more cleavage than he would have liked. And since he was a man of the heterosexual persuasion, he was starting to have certain sensations; particularly ones that affected the male anatomy in very special ways. Azula must have noticed because of what she said when she woke up.

"At least, we can now confirm that you find me attractive."

"Um…" Saito spoke "could you please get up? This is starting to get awkward."

"Why should I?" Azula mused "besides, I find your nervousness amusing."

"I'd be very grateful if we brought this incident to a close."

Azula huffed as she stood up.

"You're such a prude Saito."

The princess wore a mussing smile as she moved towards the washroom. She honestly like Saito, but sometimes he could be little uptight. However it was likely his insistence to be a gentleman that caused him to be a little prudish. However that also meant that he was always polite to her and considerate of her feelings. It was a consideration that she appreciated but never admitted to. Right now she simply wanted to enjoy his company while the vacation lasted.

When the princess entered the washroom and activated the shower; Saito could have sworn he had heard her singing. Apparently he was becoming privy to information about the princess that many would have killed for. Azula was an interesting person to say the least.

(***********************************************************************************)

_**ASC 103**_

_**Summer**_

_**Two days later.**_

Azula woke up in the morning with news that her mother wanted to talk to her. The princess wasn't sure why, but she knew it was best not to keep her mother waiting. If anything Azula was more interested in having breakfast before everyone else started waking up. Azula could already smell the eggs and sausage cooking as she exited the door.

When Azula entered the dining room her mother had just finished setting the table. While the princess was watching her figure, she was forced to admit that the food looked appetizing. When she finished setting the table Ursa beckoned her daughter to take a seat.

"Here Azula take a seat."

Azula took a seat as instructed.

"You've been surprisingly upbeat." The mother said.

Azula's eyes narrowed in suspicion, she didn't like people prying into her personal life.

"This isn't an interrogation," Ursa placated. "I just want to talk to you. I have noticed certain changes in your behavior Azula; which lead me to ask…Who is he?"

It was at that point that the princess realized that her mother had known about it all along.

"When did you know?" the princess demanded.

"Since you started coming home with distracted smile on your face; you're usually not prone to day dreaming."

"That's circumstantial." Azula retorted.

"True but my theory fits the evidence."

It was official now, her mother knew about the relationship she was having with Saito. The noble woman may not have known all the facts, or the special details; however the mother knew enough to be aware that her daughter was involved with someone.

"Where are you going with all this?" Azula asked.

There was a tell tale smile on Ursa's face.

"I want to meet the man who swept my daughter of her feet."

What Ursa said, how said it, and the implications caused the Princess's eyes to widen. Azula's eyes got wider when her mother continued speaking.

"Tomorrow at dinner seems appropriate."

The nature of Azula's life just got more complex.

(***********************************************************************************)

Saito was roasting a large fillet of fish on an outdoor grill when he heard Azula's statement.

"My mother wants to meet you."

Saito took a moment to consider what the princess was saying.

"You don't sound thrilled about this."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"How bad is it?" Saito mused

"My mother; the esteemed Lady Ursa, wants to meet you at dinner tomorrow."

Saito started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Azula inquired coldly."

"You're cute when you're upset."

Azula huffed in annoyance.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Saito continued, "In fact I'm certain we'll get along famously."

"You don't know my mother like I do. "

"I haven't even met your mother." Saito pointed out.

Saito shrugged there wasn't much you could do about these situations. He had learned that it was best to accept there were problems and deal with them. He was going to meet Azula's mother in the official sense.

"I almost forgot to tell you she'll be coming here for dinner tomorrow." Azula spoke.

"Okay, at least I have fair warning. It shouldn't be difficult."

Azula's eyes narrowed. The way Saito was so nonchalant about situation was vexing. Then again he had the ability to take complications and setbacks in stride. Sometimes it seemed like nothing could ever ruin his mood. Tomorrow night was going to test that.

Saito made preparations the next day. If his instincts were correct then he was due for an interesting life experience. First of all he needed to make sure that his humble abode was clean. He knew that while he resented stereotypes he was admittedly guilty of the one associated with single men and messy homes on occasion. He had just finished cooking the meal and setting the table properly. When heard a knock at the door. His gaze angled the ceiling as he tilted his head to the right. The timing of this was interesting. Saito promptly walked to the door to answer the summons he heard moments earlier. When he opened the door Saito saw the two people he was expecting. Ursa looked like she was in her early forties; however it seemed that despite her years she had aged rather well. Azula stood behind her mother's shoulder with arms crossed and a vexed expression on her face.

"You must be Saito." Ursa addressed.

"Yes," the dock worker answered "I am"

Azula braced herself for the situation. She was also hoping that her mother wouldn't end up embarrassing her. Then again she realized that her mother's talent to do that would likely defy all probability.

"Azula," called from the door "you're not going to stand out there in the cold all day are you?"

Azula grunted irritably as followed after her mother. During the entire event Saito and Ursa were involved in conversation. It went back and forth on various subjects. To his credit the dockworker was able to remain composed when Ursa inquired about the intentions he had for her daughter. Saito was fairly certain that Azula was uncomfortable with the ongoing conversations and admittedly he was too. Speaking with Ursa was akin to being interrogated. Her demeanor was pleasant, but Saito had the feeling that the uncomfortable questions were coming up. And eventually the noblewoman became forthright. She asked a simple question.

"Did you have intercourse with my daughter, Saito?"

The Dockworker nearly choked on his food when he heard Azula's mother ask the question. Apparently she suspected that something went on between Azula and himself a couple days ago. Oddly enough the truth was that nothing really did happen. Saito wasn't really certain that Ursa would believe him. If anything He seemed certain that the noblewoman was convinced that he and had done the deed with her daughter. He had an awkward encounter yes, but things didn't get that involved. Azula had a look that said she ready to kill someone in the very room they were sitting in. regardless of what ever answer he gave to the mother he was certain that the consequences would not be pleasant.

_Why me?_

Hopefully the truth would be sufficient to convince Ursa about his intentions.

"No, I didn't."

"I, see." the noblewoman answered.

"Really mother? The princess asked irritably "Did really just have to ask that kind of a question?"

"I'm just making sure." Ursa answered "...Unless there's something you want to tell me."

"What? NO!"

Throughout the night Azula and her mother conversed across the table. At one point Saito overheard something from Ursa mentioning how the princess used to suck her thumb in her sleep right up until she was at least eight years old. Saito didn't think it was that embarrassing but then again he wasn't Azula, he didn't see things like she did.

Eventually Ursa and Azula took their leave. As the pair walked out of the doorway and out of the stairs from the porch, the princess looked at her mother venomously.

"Really mom did you really just have to ask that question?"

"You both said no," Ursa answered "So it's nothing to worry about."

"Right," Azula drawled "You just had to ask that question. Are there any other details of my personal life that you to inform the world about?"

"Come on Zuli, It wasn't that bad."

Azula grimaced at the sound of her nickname being uttered.

"Maybe not for you perhaps..."

Ursa just shook her head and smiled.

"So you find this funny, well I can obviously see what kind of mother you are." Azula spoke caustically

"Azula one day you might have children of your own; and from that you'll gain a new perspective on things."

The princess glared at her mother but said nothing. Her arguments would only encourage the woman further. When the two women came back to the beach house, Azula went directly her room. She was irritable about the fact that her mother mentioned certain facts about her childhood that the woman apparently thought was cute or endearing. And the fact that Ursa asked whether or not she had intercourse was another vexing subject.

_Why in the world would she ask such a thing? Even if it did happen it's none of her business._

The princess removed the hair-clip from her hair. When she placed the item on the vanity in front of the mirror Azula noticed a sealed letter awaiting her attention. The princess took a moment to sit in the chair in front of the vanity. The folded paper was sealed with red wax. The letter was bore no seal and it wasn't signed. She placed her thumb on the wax seal and heated it until it warmed and softened to the consistency of butter. Azula used her fingernails to peal the seal away and open the document. She skimmed over the words the sender had written down. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows arched upward when she absorbed the details of the letter's contents. Apparently someone was offering her a chance to become Fire Lord. And that made her suspicious, either this was a poorly orchestrated joke or the message was legitimate. The princess was a cynical person who refused to believe that people did things on a whim. There were motives behind every action that a person took. The message said that they would be expecting her at a location disclosed in the letter. It requested that she come alone. The princess had no intentions of following that suggestion. She knew better; she would meet whoever wrote this letter but there was no way that she was going to naively trust the anonymous author enough to come alone. She wasn't going to speak to her brother simply because she knew haw he was going to react. To be honest she still entertained the idea of becoming the first female Fire Lord. It almost seemed as if some other power wanted her to make a final decision about where she stood once and for all.

When Azula woke up the next morning she looked back at the time of Zuko's first visitation her outlook had changed slightly. In her mind Strength would always be the way things. The strong were destined to rule over the masses. At first she had naively thought having power meant that it was your place to be in charge of things. Being strong made it your right it. Three years later she was starting to rethink that. Azula shook her head she would figure this out later. It was a possibility that this was a trap. Once again she considered talking to... someone about this situation. If she was going to speak to anyone about it she would want the person to be impartial, or at the very least; not jump to conclusions.

(***********************************************************************************)

Saito took a moment to stretch his back now that his shift was over. The sun was setting and it was getting close to the time where he'd start heading home. Saito lived in the same town as his father, General Khan. However he hadn't seen him since the end of the war. Saito had made no attempt to see his father either. Saito was on his way home when he saw Azula sitting on the edge of the wharf staring at the horizon. Nikko was at her side sitting on his haunches.

"I have a Hypothetical Question," the princess spoke "If you were offered a chance to have everything you wanted would you take it?"

Saito looked at the princess for a moment before speaking. He really wasn't sure what to say, or the reasons behind what she was asking. The dockworker wasn't sure if he was saying the right thing by answering Azula's question but he'd do his best.

"I would refuse."

"You're being a chance to have everything why would you turn it down?" Azula asked.

"…Because it would be too good to be true."

Azula stood up from where she was sitting and starting walking away from the docks. In Saito's mind something about this didn't make any sense. And so he called out to her.

"Azula wait what are you doing? What's going on?"

Azula Turned around and looked Saito in the eyes before speaking.

"Thank you Saito, You may not realize this but you've helped me a great deal. "

After she made her statement Azula continued walking away. She had the answer she needed for this situation. Granted she would likely still take the chance at becoming Fire Lord if she thought that she do so; however it would be done on her own terms. The Princess made way through the town. Azula was currently traveling along the length through the town square, when she saw a woman carrying a lantern walk towards her. The person in question was her mother Lady Ursa.

The noblewoman was wearing an expression that spoke volumes of her displeasure. Her mouth was curled down ward in a frown and her eyes were painted with the visage with anxiety and worry. When Ursa had noticed that Azula was missing this morning she had wanted to go out looking for her. Zuko had tried to calm her saying that perhaps Azula would be back by sundown. When the evening came and Azula still hadn't returned. She set out looking for her daughter. It was when Ursa Saw Azula walking through the town square, that she had a cocktail of anger at her daughter's current indiscretion and relief for the girl's well being ran through her mind.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" Ursa demanded. "Did you even think to tell me where you were going before you went out?"

"Mom," Azula replied "Calm down, there's no need for you to worry, I'm fine. Besides I can take of myself."

"Don't you understand? You've had me terrified; if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself!"

As the conversation began becoming heated neither Ursa or Azula noticed the man in the background who had been watching them. The dog noticed and barked out to warn them but Mother and daughter was too busy arguing to give Nikko's warning the credence it deserve red. The stranger in the background wore a long black coat made form cured leather. He had a scar run down over his right eye. The wound had caused a milky discoloration in the right eye, however it didn't blind him. The stranger crept closer while the two women were distracted a gloved hand grabbed a cross bow from his jacket, slowly pulled the string back a placed a bolt in place. The Assassin began to slow his breathing and took aim at his target. It was at that moment that Ursa noticed him. It was too late the assassin was already pulling the trigger. The mother grabbed her daughter threw her aside as maternal instinct took over. What Lady Ursa didn't know was that she was the intended target. He was to paid get her out of the way. It didn't matter that the bolt had missed the heart and hit Ursa in the shoulder. The bolt head had been coated in black orchid extract. It was a chemical that induced an almost irreversible coma into the victim. And the only cure for the substance was extremely dangerous to obtain. And even then it was a coin toss to see if the victim would recover.

When Ursa fell down the assassin was already taking his leave from the scene. At first Azula was in shock at what happened, when the attack seemed to come from nowhere. The princess wasn't sure why but she felt angry confused and helpless. Azula began shouting at her mother at she knelled at the wounded woman's side as the poison's effect began to set in.

"Stay with me; don't you dare leave me again!"

The princess desperately turned to the tiger wolf and gave him a set of instructions.

"Nikko; go get Saito, Hurry!"

The tiger wolf barked in acknowledgment and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

(************************************************************************************)

Author's notes: I decided to change up where the plot was going and restart from chapter 14. when re-writting this chapter and redoing the plot I was listening to a song called "The Humbling River, I felt it was fitting. Listen to to and decide for yourself

The Assassin: let me clarify the assassin was "NOT" Hikage. He does have history with him though. He and the sell sword have a special hatred reserved for each other which will be explained in later chapters. I'll give kudos to any who can guess who he is. Here's a hint; his name was mentioned only mentioned once in this chapter.

Black diamond: I remember that earlier that you sent a pm that talked about Azula having what you put down as "FIRE NATION PRIDE" in regards to her character development well I did some looking around and did some casual web surfing and I ran into a "Transformers" character named "GRIMLOCK". He's a bit simpleminded,and he values strength over everything else. He's difficult for others to get along with. However what a lot people don't realize is that the one thing Grimlock hates more than weakness: Is those who ABUSE their own strength. This translates to the fact that when push comes to shove he'll usually land on the right side of the fence. And yes I obviously like Grimlock.


	15. Cross roads part 2

_Out of the night that covers me,  
>Black as the pit from pole to pole,<br>I thank whatever gods may be  
>For my unconquerable soul.<em>

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud.<br>Under the bludgeonings of chance  
>My head is bloody, but unbowed.<em>

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<br>And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds and shall find me unafraid.<em>

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
>How charged with punishments the scroll,<br>I am the master of my fate:  
>I am the captain of my soul.<em>

_INVICTUS by William Ernest Henley_

**(*********************************************************************************************)**

**ASC 103, summer**

**Town square, Ember Island.**

The feminine voice of Azula's outrage was audible from the docks. Saito had just started on his way home when he heard it. The dockworker couldn't make out what was being said, but he knew something was wrong. This was more pronounced when he saw a massive orange and black-stripped dog barking after him. Nikko was running towards Saito at full speed and was able to close the distance quickly.

"Okay Nikko," Saito asked warily "What's going on?"

Nikko answered by at the dockworker. As one would expect it didn't translate into intelligible human speech. The tiger wolf continued barking at Saito until he finally got the hint and followed the sound of Azula's voice. Saito eventually came to the scene to see the Princess shouting at her mother and demanding that she stay with her.

Lady Ursa was lying prone against the cold pavement of the town square. It was slowly becoming more difficult to remain coherent. The bolt had gone all the way through. She could feel the bolt head protruding slightly through her back. She heard Azula's voice but it was difficult to make out what she was saying. Ursa tried to move but her body felt sluggish. She saw Saito and Nikko come up behind her daughter. Saito grabbed Azula by shoulders and advised for her to "calm down". The princess was unable to register what was going on. In hindsight Saito's next course of action was not the wisest. He slapped her face and told the princess to, "Snap out of it." Azula pinned him to the ground and grabbed Saito by the throat. The dockworker placed his hands around Azula's wrists and spoke to her as calmly as he could manage while trying to prevent the princess from strangling him.

"Azula, you need to calm down. You need to focus."

Slowly Azula's mind cleared and eventually she stopped being distraught long enough to regain her senses. Saito was right she needed to calm down.

"Saito," Azula spoke "I need your help."

The dockworker nodded his understanding and took a look at the Bolt sticking out of Ursa's shoulder. It wasn't serious; or so he hoped. The wheels in his mind started turning as started to remember his father's war stories. It was ironic because before now he really didn't care for them. Saito really didn't think that they would have any practical application.

"Alright," Saito surmised. "The first thing we have to do is to remove the pointy stick from her shoulder."

"That sounds easy enough."

Saito grabbed the princess by the wrist before she could do anything.

"The arrow has to be forced through the other side; we can't afford to pull it out."

Azula crossed her arms and glared at him. Saito sighed and continued his explanation.

"The arrow head could be barbed and pulling it out would make the damage even worse. For now let's leave it in."

"How then exactly are we supposed to take care of this?"

Saito glared upward and shook his head before decided to continue speaking.

"Let's take her home first, we can decide on a course of action from there."

Saito brought Ursa up into his arms and picked up from the pavement. The dockworker asked motioned for Azula to lead the way.

(**********************************************************************)

"Do even know what mom went through because of you?" Fire Lord said accusingly.

Azula stood silent in the beach house living room as Zuko ranted. To her credit she showed wisdom and maturity beyond her years by remaining composed despite what her brother was saying to her. At this time her arguments with Zuko were irrelevant. Admittedly it took every part of her willpower to remain calm. The accusations may have had truth to them but that didn't make them right. Often again and again she was told how irresponsible she had been. And how it was her fault that mother got hurt. Throughout this time Azula did everything that she could to maintain her composure: if she didn't she wouldn't have been able to control herself. As her brother continued to speak out his anger and outrage the princess focused on breathing. To be frank she wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to hear Zuko rant anymore. So, Azula took the most practical option available to her. She walked away from the confrontation. As she exited the doorway Zuko called after her.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"Maybe," Azula answered, "But I really don't care what else you have to say Zuko. I'm tired of listening to your sanctimony."

The princess made her way to the courtyard. Azula sat on the shallow steps in front of the doorway while her hands ran through her hairline. Zuko didn't even bother asking how it happened. It seemed to her like it was one of those situations where family simply let you down. Azula's eyes watered but she didn't cry out. She simply wept in silence. It was always convenient to blame her for what happened. Her mother was upset of course when they ran into each other in the town square. Maybe if she simply tried not to argue, then what happened to her mother wouldn't have taken place. Azula shook her head slowly she already knew the answer to the question forming in her mind. Deeds once done can never be taken back. And afterwards the consequences always caught up.

_But perhaps the situation can be mitigated._

Azula pored over the letter a second time. As she began thinking a part of her mind couldn't help but think that what happened to mother and this letter that she had received earlier were somehow connected. Azula continued to ponder over the possibilities. One thought pointed towards the conclusion that Ursa was the intended target.

_Why…and for what reasons?_

Azula continued thinking; the best conclusion she could come up with was that someone wanted Ursa out of the way. That conclusion led to another question why would said person want her mother dealt with. As far as Azula was aware, her mother had no interest in the world of politics. And while she was at it Azula wondered if the projectile was poisoned.

So why was she targeted? What would any have to gain by targeting Ursa?

Azula glared at the ceiling it was patently obvious. Whoever was behind this did it to get at her brother as a way to distract him. The princess looked at the letter in her hands; someone was trying to recruit her to their cause. This was a grand and elaborate plot. And apparently while the rumor mill said that she was crazy. Someone obviously thought that she would be a more acceptable Fire Lord than her brother. It was odd really, now at days she simply didn't really care for the title anymore. From what she saw from her brother's tenure; it was more responsibility than she wanted to be saddled with.

_Oh yes I'm being offered all the power in the world. And all the headaches that come with it. That's very appealing._

Azula decided that she would meet with whoever sent this letter to her. She just simply wouldn't be giving that person the answer that they would want to hear from her. The princess had already come to the conclusion that she would have to do this on her own. Azula wasn't of the opinion that she couldn't trust anyone, but this was a situation that she had to deal with on her own.

(**********************************************************************)

"What do mean I should apologize?" Zuko asked his wife incredulously. "What she did was irresponsible!"

Mai simply crossed her arms and shook her head as she glared at her husband. Yes Azula wasn't exactly the best person in the world but at least she was trying at least be her own person. And despite the fact that she had a falling with the princess didn't mean that Azula deserved to be verbally assaulted for a situation she had no control over.

"One way or another Zuko you're going to make this right."

The Fire Lord could feel his wife's eyes burrowing into him.

"I've made an ass out of myself; haven't I?"

"You could say that." Mai answered laconically. "Let's hope that Azula's boyfriend can talk some sense into her before she runs off again."

Zuko looked down at the floor. His uncle was right he still didn't think things through. He was more interested in casting blame then in finding out what happened. This meant that he would have to own up to the fact that he was wrong this time. Whether or not Azula would accept his apology was another thing entirely.

Saito saw Azula walk down the hall. She her expression was a window into the torrent of emotions running through her. Her face was marked with feelings of sorrow, anger and outrage. The princess's body was tense from her shoulders down to her legs and feet. The dockworker noted that the princess was headed straight for the front door. Saito moved to intercept her. Most people would've simply stayed out the way. Apparently Saito wasn't like most people. He stepped in front of the princess's path and she obviously protested his actions.

"I don't want to hurt you Saito. Get out the way."

"No, I won't."

Azula glared at Saito. She could respect that fact that he had a spine and was willing to stand up to her. However this was something she had to do on her own.

"Azula," Saito spoke "Going out on some made quest for revenge isn't going to change the fact that your mother got hurt."

Azula made an attempt to move past Saito only to have him continue to bar her way.

"I mean it Saito, get out of my way."

Saito shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Azula your mother needs you here. The best way you can help her is by being there for her when she needs you."

Saito was about to continue speaking in an attempt to talk sense into the princess. His actions were interrupted by a sudden strike at his neck that knocked him out cold. Azula's gazed her friend's prone form remorsefully and apologized for the only time in her life.

"I'm sorry Saito but this is the way it has to be done."

Azula walked passed Saito's collapsed body and made her way to the door and quietly exit the house. When she came through the doorway Azula took care to shut the door slowly in order to prevent her actions from broadcasting any noise that might give away her exit from the premises.

(*********************************************************************)

Kang had just completed the deed that Minister Li had hired him to do. The murderous man made his way down the darkened stairs with intentional slowness. There was no need to rush and the assassin would be speaking with Li on his on time. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Kang saw Li sitting at a small round wooden table. The old man had shaven his head bald and had kept himself clean-shaven.

"Why are you here Kang?"

Kang gave Li a hard cold look before he decided to start speaking.

" I thought you'd want to know that, Lady Ursa has been dealt with as you have instructed."

"And the princess?"

"She's on her way."

Li nodded and continued to speak.

"Very well you will wait at the front door. And when she comes you will let her in and bring her to me. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Li you've made yourself inescapably clear."

Hikage had been tracking the safe house's location for over week. He had given weekly reports to the Fire Lord about this locale for over a month. The sell-sword was sitting in a crouched position across the street looking at the building in question. The height of the structure was at least two stories tall. In reality the building was little more than an oversized wooden shack. Hikage took another look through his spyglass. He saw familiar personage exit from the door. The mercenary allowed his eyes to focus on the visage of the stranger he was looking at. Hikage recognized the man shortly afterward the scar running down the right eye made it unmistakable. It was Kang, the man who set him up five years ago. It was because of Kang's actions that Hikage had been banished from the Kagemusha. During the time just before his exile the clans of the Kagemusha were debating whether or not they should align themselves to the Fire Lord who wanted to employ their services. Some of the clan elders preferred neutrality. Others wanted to expand their influence.

Regardless of the politics at the time, events played out to where his master Don Ping had been murdered. Hikage was the first to come at the scene of the crime. The man who had taken him off the streets of the imperial city and made him stronger than he could ever be otherwise was dead in front of him. And he was conveniently found with his teacher's blood on his hands. At the time Hikage was nearing the completion of training along with Kang and a girl named Yu. When Don Ping died Hikage had been sentenced to banishment and told never to return on pain of death. When the sell-sword came to the h-framed archway in front of the village that had been his home for so long Kang came to meet him. At the time Hikage was still under the impression that Kang was still his friend. And he was grateful that his so-called "friend" came to see him of before he went. Kang had told him that Yu had also been implicated for the crime. Kang apologized and said that…

"I'm sorry Hikage, but it was either you or her. And I was only able to clear her name because the evidence against her was circumstantial."

I have you this time Kang. And now you won't escape. This time, I'm putting you down!

Kang was going to pay for his treachery. Never mind the pay; Hikage was going to do this for free. The sell-sword's free hand clenched so hard that a series pops emanated softly from it. Hikage continued to case the structure that he had been observing when he a young women in late teens come to the door.

Is that princess Azula?

Something was certainly up. And while it confirmed some suspicions it also raised new questions. Hikage decided to enter the building now. He knew that he was being reckless but this time he didn't care. He wanted Kang dead. Kang had murdered his mentor, framed him for a crime he didn't commit and had him sent away from the only home he had ever known.

Hikage made his way across the street and climbed up the wall through a window directly above the door. The sell-sword scanned the dark interior of the attic he had just entered. It was empty. Hikage slowly edged his way to the door while avoiding the random crates and discarded junk that littered the floor. The mercenary went to open the door only to find that it was locked. The mercenary growled and pounded the bottom of his fist in irritation. Hikage was quick to curse under his breath when he realized his mistake. His actions certainly attracted someone's attention. The sell-sword overheard a pair of masculine voices speaking back and forth soon after the noise he had made.

"Hey Liu I think I heard something in the attic go check it out, will ya?"

"What are you getting nervous again?" Liu answered, "It's probably just rats like the last time."

"No, I have a bad feeling about this."

Liu sounded incredulous when he responded.

"A bad feeling; really? You're going to place your suspicions on gut feelings?"

The second voice sounded irritated.

"Will just check the attic and make sure no ones there?"

"Fine," Liu spoke. He glared at the ceiling and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

The guard walked up the stairs and grabbed a large key ring from where it hung on his hips to open the door. Hikage had been waiting by the door way with his back against the wall. As the door slowly opened, Hikage waited until Liu had moved a little further into the attic before acting. If Liu had paid attention to his compatriot's "gut feelings" then perhaps he would have been somewhat prepared for what happened. In a sudden instant he was forced against the wall and had his mouth covered by a gloved hand as his throat was cut open. Hikage slowly lowered the body to the floor. He then dragged Liu's body into a secluded corner of attic and wiped the blood from his knife on the dead man's shirt.

The sell-sword made no attempt to move out of the attic just yet. The dead man's companion would be coming to his location soon enough. The second man moved in through the door and called out for his companion.

"Liu, where are you?"

The summons was answered by a hoarse whisper.

"He's not here."

Liu's friend turned around in time to see his attacker cover his mouth stab him just below his ribs. There was a muffled cough and the second guard was left on the wooden floor gasping for air as bubbles of blood escaped his mouth. Hikage stood and watched until his victim eventually bled out and died. The sell-sword then confiscated a key ring and shut the door quietly behind him. Hikage squinted multiple times in order to adjust to the bright light that illuminated the stairwell in front of him. He took slow even steps cautiously hoping that none of the boards creaked underneath him. The mercenary reached the bottom of the stair well and entered an empty hallway. Hikage glanced at both sides of the hall to make certain that he was alone. He noted another set of stairs to his left, leading downward. Hikage moved down to the stairs in the hopes of settling a score.

(**********************************************************************)

A man with a scar and milky white-eye led down Azula into a basement. Her chaperone had long hair and pleasing angular facial features. She suspected that the man would have been quite handsome if it weren't for the scar and discolored eye on the right side of his face. The stranger was wearing a long black jacket with a pair of broadswords at his back. When Azula was led to the door he heard the man speak in a baritone voice.

"He's been expecting you."

"And who might that be?" Azula inquired sharply

"Your host would prefer to introduce himself personally."

The princess glared through the man escorting her and rolled her eyes as the door opened. When she entered through the door way she made note of the man sitting at the table. He may changed his clothing and shave his head and facial hair but she still knew who he was.

"Minister Li," The princess quipped, "If I recall correctly you're retired."

"You're astute, as always."

"Save it." Azula said tersely, "you obviously wrote that letter to me for a reason."

"You've seen what your brother has done to our nation we had victory within our grasp, and then we were humiliated by a Fire Lord who decided that we should make peace and be reasonable."

"Quaint, I think you can drop the theatrics Minister Li."

Azula glared at the former official murderously. She didn't care for the politics and wasn't going to become Fire Lord on someone else's terms. If she wanted the position then she would take it on her own terms. In short Minister Li had nothing she wanted.

"Very well, if you intend to be direct then I shall be upfront with you. In truth the politics are meaningless in my opinion."

"I had already gathered that much, Li. Perhaps you should stop wasting my time. I know that you were behind the attack on my mother. You're going to tell me why and you're also going to tell me the poison you used."

"It seems that you have made up your mind." The minister answered.

"I may have been willing to entertain the offer earlier, but you made one fatal mistake. You attacked a member of the royal house and that can't go unpunished."

Li looked as if he had expected this eventuality. He seemed to nod in resignation before speaking.

"Well it seems that I have no choice."

Azula felt something enclose around her feet as the minister continued speaking.

"I believe you're familiar with the Dai Li. It seems that after war they decided to become a mercenary force that sells their services to the highest bidder. I'm also aware that they have a way of brainwashing people."

"You're playing a dangerous game Li." The princess warned, "All you're doing is making me angry. And when that happens things never end well."

The minister turned to the Dai Li agent who appeared to his right.

"Has everything been prepared?"

The agent nodded.

"Good," Li concluded, "You know what to do. Come see me when you're finished."

(**********************************************************************)

Hikage looked to see Kang standing in front the door. That was fine it simply made things simpler. The sell-sword raised his voice to get his former friend's attention.

"Hello Kang remember me? I'm the guy you set up!"

Hikage sprang forward and cupped the heels of his hands together and sent a billowing blast of yellow-white flame rushing down the hall. Kang had reacted just in time to avoid being roasted alive. He was able to use fire bending to keep from being burned alive but the impact still sent him backward through the door.

The broken door caused the heads of the basement's assorted multitude to look at the doorway while the minister and the Dai Li agents looked at the broken doorway surprised; Azula simply smiled at this development.

"It seems we have a visitor."

Hikage stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. The Dai Li agents formed a protective ring around their employer. Kang was quick to recover from his fall through the door the once stood behind him. Hikage absorbed the scene in front of him. Apparently he had interrupted an important meeting of some sort. This was going to be interesting.

(**********************************************************************)

Saito woke up to see, Mai standing over him. The dockworker remembered that one-minute he was trying to talk sense to the princess and the next he was out cold and dead to the world.

"Well, it seems she already left." The stoic woman concluded.

Saito took a moment to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"What happened?"

Mai fixed Saito with a look that told him that it was obvious what happened. The dockworker absently rubbed the side of his neck. It seemed that Azula could hit pretty hard with out bending.

"How long was I out?" Saito asked

Mai shrugged.

"I don't know."

It was at that moment that Saito took notice of an opened letter on the ground next to him. When he picked it up a question entered his mind.

Did Azula drop this on accident or on purpose?

"What's that, Saito?"

Saito opened the letter and read it over twice. Before handing it to the Fire Lord's wife.

"I don't know, but I think it's important. We need to find Azula before she does something she regrets."

Saito took a moment to bring himself to his feet before he finished speaking.

"I'm going after her."

Mai watched and said nothing. If anything, Azula was lucky to have Saito. Saito moved as fast as legs could carry him. He moved with a desperation that he never felt before. He felt it in his gut; right now Azula's soul was at stake. Saito's breathing became ragged but somehow he was still able keep moving. He had to make it; he had to save the princess from herself.

(**********************************************************************)

Authors notes: well I'm actually enjoying where this is all starting to go. Well March is around the corner. And if I haven't posted a new chapter by then, it will be because I'm playing Mass Effect 3. Yes readers I'm a gamer.

When chapter sixteen comes around Azula will have made certain choices that affect her future. And one of them will involve whether or not she kills someone.


	16. Cross roads Part 3: Conclusions

ASC 103, summer

The sell-sword one singular desire, he was going to kill Kang. Hikage unsheathed his sword with audible scrape. The blade of the weapon was single edged with a curved bowie knife protrusion at the tip. At this time the princess was irrelevant. The minister was irrelevant and the Dai Li agents were of no consequence. Kang was the only person Hikage had any interest in. Azula watched curiously as the sell- sword moved forward, the anger seemed to emanate from him like the heat of coming out of a blast furnace. His words had an acidic tinge to them.

"It's been a long time Kang. At first I thought it was impossible but I now know that you were behind Don Ping's murder. I have one final question before I kill you Kang; why, why did you do it?"

"It took you that long to find out?" Kang mused.

"You didn't answer my question, Kang."

"You shouldn't have come back. I might have to pay Yu a visit."

"Spare me the lies, Yu disappeared the day after I left."

There was silence after ward; the former friends paid no attention to the assembled crowd. Hikage and Kang circled each other slowly. Kang unsheathed the broadswords from his back. Azula had taken advantage of the distraction by seeing if there was a way to free her feet from the ground that held them. Eventually she was able to get her feet loose at the cost of her shoes. The princess stood up and enacted a familiar set of movements. She allowed the energy to gather at her fingertips and executed the first step. For a brief moment she had considered whether or not she could still bend lightning. It had been a while since last did it and her emotional state hadn't exactly been the most stable in recent times. Azula's contemplation was a little late to stop; the energies were stored at her fingertips and begged for release. When the energies were released the lightning had a chaining effect. The Dai Li agents who had flanked the minister were electrocuted as the jagged arcs of electricity ran through them.

The former War minister took a step back as he watched his hired hands fell down from electrocuted. Azula observed her handiwork with curiosity before burrowing her eyes into man who had just become the object of her fury. He had made one fatal mistake, minister Li had earned Azula's ire and now he was going to feel the consequences. This time the princess wouldn't think twice about revenge. Azula grabbed a lit oil lamp from the table and threw it to the ground. Predictably the glass shattered and oil spilled across the wooden floor. The liquid was quick to ignite and the ensuing fire spread throughout the basement.

"I didn't say you could leave Li." The princess admonished. "Did you really think I was going to let get away with this?"

Azula's hands were clenched so hard that her fingernails had dug into her hands and drew blood. Drops of red liquid began dripping on the floor there was so much anger running inside her that she couldn't control it. In fact she didn't want to control it. Azula going to simply allow the tide of fury wash over her as she took her time destroying this man who took something from her. The princess walked forward as Li made his way up the stairs. She would stalk this man to the ends of the earth and even then she would remain relentless, she would punish Li until he fully understood the full implications of what he had done to her. Azula didn't have best relationship with her mother when she was child. And even now it wasn't ideal, but the second chance she had been given had meant everything to Azula. To see it taken away from her was indescribably torturous. The fire that began to engulf the building was a reflection of Azula's mood. She didn't know if her mother would live or die, she was too emotionally distraught to care at all.

When Hikage heard the glass shatter, he saw fire begin to crawl on the floor and up into the rafters. Apparently the princess didn't care about what she just did. Hikage pulled his attention back to the fight just in time to deflect an attack with the intention of severing his head from his shoulders. The sell-sword rotated to the right causing his elbow to catch Kang in the sternum. Hikage overheard the sound of Azula's voice as he continued contending with his former friend.

"I'm going to take my time when I kill you Li."

Minister Li for his part didn't seem terrified. It was as if he had expected to die. Perhaps it was an old man's resignation that acknowledged one of life's only certainties. Another avenue of speculation could conclude that Li had planned for this eventuality. Regardless Li made his way towards the stairs and Azula followed after him. By now Azula's fire engulfed its way up to the first floor. The blue flames licked at the floor the walls and the ceiling. The fire she had started now blocked Li's exit through the front door. Li took a moment to look at his stalker's facial expression. Azula's face was hard and cold. Her capacity for mercy was non-existent.

Saito had his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath when saw the burning building. The blue fire was dead give away to Azula's presence. And it was also a clue that he was on the right track. Saito then did something that was in most cases deemed fool hardy and reckless. He ran into the burning building without thinking twice about the consequences. All he cared about was the princess and her safety. Admittedly, his feelings for her were overriding his common sense. But perhaps that's what love is; a state mind where you cared so much for that person that it hurt. Your only priority was that person's welfare and you would do anything to ensure that. Even at the cost of your own life.

For moment Saito was questioning the logic of his actions as he opened the door and felt a blast of heat wash over him. The dockworker took a deep breath and ran through the doorway. And despite the instinctual warnings that rang through his head Saito had entered the burning building. Fire was everywhere and it was hard breathe because of the black smoke. Saito coughed multiple times when he saw Azula slowly chase after an old man up the stairs.

_**What is she doing?**_

Saito went after the princess without a second thought. The fire engulfed the doorway and continued to ravenously eat away at the building he was stuck in. eventually he came to the roof top where he saw Azula leering over the former war minister. It seemed that the princess had recently knocked the old man off his feet. A blue fireball enveloped the clenched fist of her right hand. The fist was drawn back to deliver the final killing blow. Azula was prepared to kill Li when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist and spoke to her.

"Don't do it Azula… You're not a murderer."

The princess looked over her shoulder to see Saito talking to her.

"Killing him won't make things right."

"You shouldn't have followed me here." Azula answered

Saito closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"You're not thinking this through."

"Do you even know what he's done to me?" Azula yelled.

"No, I don't but regardless I'm asking you not to do this."

Azula wrenched her hand from Saito's grasp as he continued speaking.

"You're better than this."

"He tried to kill my mother, he tried to use me. HE… DESERVES…TO…DIE!"

"Even if you do kill him Azula," Saito answered, "It won't change what happened and it won't give you any peace. Please don't do this, walk away."

The couple overheard the rasping laughter leave Li's mouth.

"Well Princess Azula, It seems you've gone soft. Then again a child is never strong enough to do what is needed."

Saito knew exactly what the war minister was trying to do. Li was trying to provoke Azula in to doing what she intended to all along. And in her already emotionally frayed state of mind she didn't need much provocation to do it. Saito moved in front of the princess to make sure she didn't follow through with what Li was trying to goad her into doing. Saito spoke again in order to plead with Azula to come to her senses.

"You're many things Azula, but you're not a monster. And you're not a murderer, there's no reason you should start being that way."

Li went stand up when it happened. The fire that Azula started had obviously weakened the structural integrity of the building's roof. There was a dull crunch as the roof started caving in. Azula pushed Saito aside in order get a better look at what was happening. The princess crossed her arms and tilted her head at Li with curiosity.

"I guess I can settle for watching you die."

Moments afterward the roof began collapsing. The roof couldn't hold the minister's weight any longer and Li fell through. Flames leapt up through hole where Li had just been standing. Saito shook his head sadly. Azula snapped her over her shoulder spoke out defensively.

"Hey I didn't kill him."

"How do you suggest we get out this mess?" Saito inquired.

The dockworker nearly slapped his forehead when he heard Azula's response.

"We jump."

(**********************************************************************)

The same routine repeated between Kang and Hikage over and over again. The attacks and counter attacks seemed to continue in an endless loop. Hikage was quick to slap aside the double thrust and whirlwind of steel that Kang sent his way. The sell-sword's strategy was simple, he would fight defensively in an effort to tire Kang out and attack when there was an opening. Kang had apparently caught on and took a step back. Hikage brought his weapon into a horizontal guard with the hilt of his sword just below the visor of his helmet. The fight had move into an alleyway after the building began burning down.

"I'm almost curious Kang," Hikage spoke, "what did that old war relic have you do?"

Kang laughed mockingly.

"He had me deal with an old woman. Apparently someone named Ursa got in his way."

"Assassination," The sell-sword concluded.

Kang rushed forward and attacked with another whirling flurry of blows. Hikage was able to knock on of the broad swords from his former friend's hand. Kang held his other broadsword in a downward grip and rushed forward a second. If both combatants weren't so compromised by personal vendetta the fight would have been a lot more interesting. However anger overran logic and every exchange was the result of direct confrontation. The Mercenary countered Kang's charge with a forward horizontal slash to the mid section. In was over in an instant Hikage was stiff as a statue wondering if had been cut. It seemed like an eternity before the adrenaline had run its course. Hikage looked down at Kang while he was on his knees and clutching his side. There was no need to finish to finish him off. The slash wound in Kang's ribs was deep enough to be fatal. The sell-sword was breathing hard as he watched his former friend begin bleeding out. Hikage gave Kang his undivided attention at this moment.

"I hate you!" Kang spat, "You had a monopoly on everything. Everyone always talked about how talented you were."

"If you were so jealous, than perhaps you have come to me and settled this personally."

Kang continued to speak paying no heed to Hikage's admonitions.

"You know what infuriated me the most? It was the way Yu looked at you and how oblivious you were. I tried to gain her attentions but she only had eyes for you."

Hikage nodded.

"You're right I was oblivious. I didn't pay attention, and honestly I hate myself for it."

Hikage took a deep breath before he continued speaking.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm giving you the same chance you neglected to give our master. What you do with it is your own affair."

Hikage turned around as the building continued burning down. He ignored Kang's voice as he shouted after him. He had realized that killing Kang wouldn't change what happened. He had a new objective now; he was going to find Yu. Everything else was of no consequence. But before he set off he had to report to the Fire Lord his findings.

Hikage made his way towards the beach house that the Fire Lord was currently taking residence. He wasn't sure if Li was dead but judging by what he knew of Azula's character it was quite likely. When Hikage entered the beach house he went to the doorway and waited until his client was available to speak with him. When the Fire Lord came into the courtyard Hikage began to reiterate his findings and the event's of that night.

"Well, if anything your sister certainly has a pair." Hikage commented.

Zuko glared for a moment before speaking to the mercenary. Hikage brushed it off he knew that The Fire Lord was irritable and that was understandable in consideration to the circumstances. Hikage waited for Zuko to start speaking again.

"Do you know the poison that was used?"

Hikage shrugged.

"That depends; do you still have the bolt?"

The Fire Lord moved to the door and gestured for Hikage to follow after him. The duo then went into the living room. The Bolt was wrapped in a red cloth and set on a table. Hikage unwrapped the bundle of fabric and studied the missile intently the shaft had been broken in half and while it had been removed Ursa's body there was a black flaked residue that was still one the tip. The sell-sword took a gloved hand and rubbed his thumb forefinger on the bolt head. He then brought his hand to a point just below the visor slit of his helmet and took in the aroma of the substance. The fragrance was familiar it was something he hadn't smelled in a long. It smelled like the black orchid native to the village he was raised in. The extract from this flower was often used to deaden pain. However in higher dosages the substance could be used as a sedative. Or in this case put someone in a near irreversible coma.

"I know what it is." Hikage announced. "The assassin used black orchid extract. Judging from the smell it was fairly concentrated."

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked

"It means that Lady Ursa is in a coma. If her attacker couldn't kill outright then the substance laced on to this arrowhead would've made sure of it. There is an antidote for it, but it's not exactly easy or safe to your hands on."

"What is it?"

Hikage was silent for moment before he decided to continue speaking.

"Hornet-spider venom; with it she has a one in two chance of recovering. Without it we're looking at one chance in four."

(**********************************************************************)

Ursa squinted multiple times to clear her blurry vision. Her shoulder felt like she had been stabbed or impaled with something. The pain was understandably intense. The last thing she could remember was the sound of her daughter speaking with someone. The noble woman checked her shoulder. The wound had been cleaned and bandaged and thankfully the bleeding had been stopped. Ursa brought herself into a sitting position and used her thumb and forefinger to rub her eyes. The noblewoman got out the bed with slow deliberate movements. The wound didn't hinder her ability to walk. However it did hinder the range of motion in her left arm. Ursa opened the bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. It was early in the morning, and like always she was the first one up. Ursa winced as felt another lance of pain run through her shoulder. This was certainly not a pleasant experience for her. Ursa craned her neck over to the left as she overheard one of the doors open. She saw Azula walking down the hallway with a despondent expression. Azula's eyes widened when she registered what she was seeing. The Princess was about to say something until Ursa put her hand up.

"It's alright I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere."

Ursa grabbed her shoulder again as she felt more pain.

"I should probably get Zuko." Azula spoke.

"No," Ursa interjected "Right now right now I'd rather talk to you."

Azula crossed her arms and snorted for a moment before she said anything. The princess took a seat across from her mother. It was obvious that the woman had something on her mind.

"This vacation obviously didn't go as I had hoped or expected." Ursa addressed. "I was hoping that it would allow us all to put things to the side for while."

Azula didn't say anything because she had nothing to say. Since her run in with Li, the princess had been wondering whether or not she knew who she was. Admittedly she did enjoy parts of the vacation. Azula frustrated and angry more at the situation rather than anyone else. Saito was right she didn't think the situation through. And if it weren't for a fortunate turn of events it was quite likely that she would have played right into Li's hands. Azula knew that in retrospect she had been foolish. The princess took a moment before speaking.

"You probably want to continue that conversation we had last night."

Ursa shook her head.

"That subject is irrelevant now Azula. Right now I'm more concerned with how you're feeling. You look as if you don't have a friend in the world. What's wrong?"

Azula took a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose before answering her mother inquiry.

"Being scared isn't a sensation I like dealing with. I don't like the idea of being unable to do something about my situation."

"There nothing wrong with being scared."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

(**********************************************************************)

**_ASC 103, summer_**

**_Imperial palace_**

The Fire Lord waited within his office while a tall grandfather clock ticked away at his right. Clocks were annoying in his opinion. Look at the time always made Zuko start feeling anxious. Not to mention that the noise that came from the contraption sometimes drove him up the wall. There were multiple occasions where the Fire Lord was sorely tempted to grab a hatchet and have the clock dragged into the courtyard so that he could deal with the noisy contraption properly. There was one setback to that idea. And it was derived from the fact that Azula had bought it for him as a gift for the third anniversary of his coronation. In all honesty Zuko appreciated the thought behind it, but sincerely wished that she had gotten something less prone to being annoying.

Azula said that she would be meeting with him at three o'clock sharp in the afternoon. Presently the time was 2:45. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss recent events. Zuko checked the clock a second time. To his annoyance it was still at least five minutes till. The anticipation was giving him a headache. Then again being Fire Lord often gave him headaches.

When Azula entered the office she noticed that her brother was repeating the daily ritual of massaging his temples. Azula waited irritably by the door with her arms crossed for Zuko to address her presence. Despite her bad mood there were certain protocols to be observed. It was something that was drilled into her head since she was a child. After waiting for what seemed like an hour for her, the princess finally got fed up and shouted at her brother for not paying attention.

"Hey! Earth to Zuko, I'm standing right here!"

"Couldn't you have just knocked on the door?" Zuko retorted.

Azula rolled her eyes and took a seat across from where her brother was seated.

"Perhaps you should be more attentive; if I were an assassin, I would have killed you and went on my merry way before anyone arrived to help."

"How comforting," Zuko answered sarcastically. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving."

"What are you getting at?" The Fire Lord asked, "What do mean you're leaving?"

Azula's eyebrows slanted downward, she knew that Zuko wasn't the most intelligent person alive, but she didn't think he was stupid either.

"I'm headed out from the palace on my own for while. I came here to explain that before you had the entirety of the Fire Nation looking for me."

"Would you like to explain why?"

Azula seemed to be in a state of deep thought before she decided to say anything.

"There are some things I need to figure out on my own. And besides I needed a change of scenery."

"I doubt mom's going to just let you wander off." Zuko pointed out. "And I don't think she'd agree to let you go out on your own like this."

"Which is why I intend to talk her immediately afterward."

"Even you aren't that convincing, although even if I said no, you'd still do it; wouldn't you?"

"Yes," the princess acknowledged, "I would."

Azula looked at her brother squarely in the eye before she rose from her seat.

"I came to tell you, because I figured you at least deserved to know. You'll need to excuse me as I cut this short I need to pack and explain things to mom." Azula sighed, "Hopefully she doesn't over react."

Azula kept what she was going to pack to basic necessities. It wasn't like she was going to be traveling in the lap of luxury anyway. She was planning to travel in order to figure things out. More importantly Azula was trying to figure her self out. The princess had planed to speak with her mother in the courtyard. Azula knew her mother wouldn't be very supportive of this but she had already decided to do it, and she wasn't going to let a disagreement stop her. Azula was currently in her room sitting on her bed as Nikko looked up at her.

"Nikko," The princess addressed. " I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

The tiger wolf looked up at Azula curiously with a sideways tilt of its head.

"I know you'll want to follow after me but I have to do this myself."

After speaking to her dog Azula made her way to the courtyard. She had a travel bag slung over her shoulder. The princess saw her mother looking at the night sky with her arms crossed. The noble seemed to take notice of her daughter's presence and turned around and began speaking.

"I don't see why you have to do this."

Azula closed her eyes for moment and breathed out through her mouth.

"Please mom, I don't want to leave on a sour note. I think we've had enough arguments."

"You have a place here." Ursa protested. "You always will."

The princess was trying to explain things to her mother without having the conversation devolve into an argument. The last thing she wanted was to leave with hard feelings.

"I've come to realize something mother," Azula, stated, "I don't know who I am. And I need to figure that out."

Azula was quick to take note of her mother's obvious reluctance to let her go. It seemed obvious that while unspoken, the woman still felt guilty for how her daughter turned out. There was a long pause before Ursa looked down at stone tiles beneath her. The noblewoman let out a sigh of resignation.

"If you must do this promise me some things…First, promise that you'll write."

"And second?" Azula inquired.

"Promise me that you'll come back."

(**********************************************************************)

Authors notes: God this chapter was a pain to write! For a while it felt like this chapter didn't want to be done. Plot wise I had something interesting planed. There are at least four or five chapters left so apparently we are entering the home stretch with this. And please people DONT BE LAZY leave a review. I will accept criticism as long as it's constructive.

Some how I just noticed this after writing the chapter. While Azula did not directly kill Li she was still responsible for his death. She did start the fire and Li did fall through the roof. So I guess she technically roasted the man alive.


	17. Wanderer

**ASC 105, late spring****Earth Kingdom**

Azula had spent two years of within the vast expanse of the Earth Kingdom looking for answers. The answers that the princess was looking for wasn't something earth shaking like the meaning of life; Instead she was just looking for answers to the simple questions that haunted everyone.

_**Who am I?**_

_**What do I want?**_

_**Where am I going?**_

Azula took a moment to sit on a log on the side of the road in order to rub her feet. She had been walking for over half the day. The princess took a moment to look at her fingernails; they were no longer manicured to perfection. Her nails were much closer to her fingertips now; after breaking her nails on multiple occasions; Azula got fed up and used a pocketknife to cut them.

The princess removed the shoe on her right foot and placed her ankle on her knee and flexed her toes. She then rubbed the ball of her foot and her way up to the ankle. Azula repeated the same process with her other foot as well before getting her shoes back on. Azula began an attempt to rub away the stiffness from her legs. The muscles felt numb from use and walking for hours during the course of six days. The princess grabbed the letter she had written earlier. She usually wrote a letter at least twice a month. Most of the letters weren't all that interesting really, the documents simply mentioned her mood and state of mind as she was traveling the expanse of the Earth Kingdom. She also wrote the uneventful progression of her travels.

Eventually her wanderings brought to a steep grassy hill with a long stone staircase leading up an h- framed archway on top. Hopefully this was a sign of civilization. Hot food and a soft bed seemed rather appealing at this time. Azula started up the steps slowly it was late in the day and she was quite obviously tired. When she reached the top of the hill the princess seemed to have lost almost all feeling in her legs. Azula leaned against the rectangular archway to rest her legs again. She took this time to get a feel for her surroundings; town in front of her was the size of a small city. This meant that there was a good chance for her to find a room within a hostel or an inn. The princess sat down for a moment a watched as the sun began sinking into the horizon. During her travels Azula had made it a personal point to stay away from Ba Sing Se, for a very simple reason. That reason being; her uncle owned a teashop there and it didn't matter how long the odds were of her running into him. An encounter would just simply happen regardless of what she did to avoid it.

Eventually her line of thoughts led her to think about home. Azula found herself thinking about small details that had skipped her mind until recently. She closed her eyes and familiar images flooded into her mind. She had a strong urge to return home. Two years was long enough. Azula placed her hands on her knees and forced herself back into a standing position. It was getting late into the day and she was feeling tired. It was odd really; at first she was doing everything in her power to avoid introspection. And now she was engaging into it actively. Azula walked into town and saw what she was looking for, a small hostel in which she could get a night's sleep.

Azula took her time as she made her way to the hostel. her conversation with the establishment's owner was inconsequeincial she paid for the room and worldlessy went up the stairs to her right. when she entered the bedroom that she had rented for the day, Azula didn't bother with trying to get undressed she simply folded the blankets open and went to sleep.

When the princess woke up She took her time. She streached and and rubbed the residue from her eyes. Azula then checked her belongings to make certain that everything was in place. You could never be too carefull. After she had made certain that she had everything, Azula headed out the door and down the stairs. the pincess took a short detour into a tavern; not buy driks early in the day but to taake a moment to plan her next move. upon entering the tavern Azula placed a map on the table and began to study it serioussly. her current location was a town known as One Stone. The princess rolloed her eyes it was the most boring name for a town that she had ever heard. Although on the bright side it was easy to remember and also easy to find on the map she had taken with her.

Azula's thought's were interupted when she heard the door open to her left. She turned her head to see who had entered the tavern so loudly. A group of men rough looking men and two women had entered into the taven the first woman was on the cusp of middle-age. she wore what looked to be samurai armor. Her long chessnut colored hair was fluenty swayiing from side to side as she walked into the tavern. The katana sheathed at the woman's side was long enough to reach up to her chest. her eyes came down at a slight diagonal slant on her angular face. From what the princess could observe this woman was obviously the groups leader. The second woman seemed be a year younger than the princess. Her bronze collored hair looked like it was made from boarquepine quils that reached down to her shoulders. After she gave the group a cursory glance the princess continued about her bussiness. From what Azula could make out the group had been exorting the town from a signifigant period of time. when the group left the princess came up to the bar and asked the bar keep a simple.

"Aren't you people capable of standing up for yourselves?"

The barkeep sighed irratably before answering Azula's question.

"Trust me if it were my choice I would have them thrown out of town in an instant."

"So," The princess drawled, "What's stoping you?"

"The city council doesn't want any problems. They want to avoid a violent confrontation."

Azula sighed and shook her head in disgust. pacifism was a coward's choice. Granted, in most cases you could get along with most people well enough; but there was always that small group of individuals to decided to cause problems. Which made it the responsiblity of those in authority to have such disruptive influences removed.

"That's foolish." Azula expressed, "Isn't someone here aware that you're being exorted?"

"Everyone know's that."

"But?" the princess inquired.

"Everyone's so weary from the war that they don't even bother."

"In other words these ruffians have everyone here running scared."

The barkeep didn't say anything. Azula's assessment was spot on. It was sad really, most people are more capable then they realized, or gave themselves credit for. perhaps the world would be a better place if people were more apt to standidng for themselves. Then again Azula herself had been a bully. This chain of thought brought up memories od a conversation that she had with her uncle when she was in Ba Sing Se with her mother and brother. Azula had alot of conversations with the old man ;many of them were Not of Azula's choosing. And while she conviently forgot most of what the old man tried to tell her, one statement stood out.

_**"Azula, the way you treat other people often reflects what you think of yourself."**_

If anything the old man talked too much. Azula actively rolled her eyes, thinking about the annoying old man didn't acomplish anything. The princess got up from her seat and took her leave. while people of a more noble dispositon might been eager to help the town, Azula was of the opinion that people should solve their own problems. Before leaving;The princess asked one final question.

"That woman...the one with the sword at her side. She's the one in charge of these thugs, correct?"

"Yes," the barkeep answered, "She is. Her name is Kagura."

when she exited the tavern; Azula ran into a certain person she had assumed that she wouldn't be seeing for a very long time. In Princess Azula's opinion Sokka was Idiot. Who else but an idiot would act in the ridiculous manner that he did? If anything The tribesman hadn't really changed at seemed like always he was distracted by his own thoughts and oddly enough he was looking for something. Azula wasn't sure what but in her opinion it really didn't matter. The princess was simply going to be on her way out of town, like she had planned. Much her chagrin the tribesman took notice and had to use his loud oversized mouth to adress her.

"Well, well. It's certainly strange the people that you run into."

Azula rolled her eyes and resisted to urge to flip him off and do a number of terrible things that came to her mind. Azula had set out on this journey to be alone with her thoughts.

"Is their a reason you crossed my path?" The princess asked irratabally.

"No," Sokka shrugged, "I think that's just a coincidence...that or the universe is exercising it's strange sense of humor."

Azula raised her eyebrow. She had thought he couldn't be any stranger, apparently her previous assement was incorrect. she had been told that Sokka had been prone to the occasional flash brilliance. However judging from what she had seen from the crass tribesman;Azula had severe doubts about the level of his intelect.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kagura had noticed the newcomer when she had entered the tavern earlier in the day. From what she could observe the female vistor was obeserivng her and the people in her company. A few of the men had found the newcommer to be atractive. Kagura smiled in amusement she doubted that this girl would be receptive to their attentions. From what Kagura saw, this travler wasn't exactly what she seemed. Kagura wasn't aware of her name, but she was certainly more than just a simple traveler. The way she carried her self sugested that the stranger was of a higher social standing then she was trying to let on. Kagura smiled slightly, she had to admit that whoever this girl was; she was rather striking. Then again Kagura realy didn't have a preference for men or women.

Kagura watched as Ling ran her finger's through her course bronze hair. Over time the girl had proven herself to be quite capable. If anything Ling's skill at Earth bending had improved dramatically as she had gradually gained experiance. it was just a shame that the girl was a little soft.

_**Oh well, we'll just have to keep addressing that issue untill she grows out of it.**_

Kagura unsheathed the sword from her side and inspected the blade closely. She angled the long blade "edge upward" in order make sure the weapon was still sharp. The woman caustiously slid her thumb along the blade to confirm her sword's sharpness beyond doubt. Kagura smiled, the weapon was indeed sharp. Then again the weapon's quality was without question.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Okay," Azula inquired "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for something."

Azula snorted

"And what would that be?"

"A sword." Sokka answered nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Azula said incredulously, "I mean serriously, that's it? You could just buy a sword anyway."

"But this is a very special sword, one of a kind."

Azula shook her head; Sokka was still an Idiot. The princess decided to to cut this meeting short. She really didn't have time for idle conversation. Another part of her mind however said that she far too up tight and that she needed to relax and another day of the road would do her some good.

_**I guess I can take a day off, but there is no way that i'm goign to be dragged into some insane scavenger hunt!**_

"So," Sokka asked "what brings you all the way out here?"

"Frankly, thats none of your business."

"Charming as ever."

Azula rolled her eyes at that statement. What she chose to do with her life was was no one elses business to be honest she no longer cared what other people thought about her anymore. While her travels had left feeling lonely from time to time; it was often outweighed by how liberated she felt by being one her own. No sanctimony, no speaches about how she should be a better person. Just herself and the world around her. Azula was free to make her own choices with out any outside influences admonishing her actions. When Azula made her way back to the room she had just rented the day earlier she sat on the bed and allowed herself to smile. She now knew what **_FREEDOM_** was.

(*************************************************************************************************************************)

_**Night, **_

_**in the forest outside the town of One Stone**_

Ling sat at the fire thinking about what to say to her friend Kagura. She had promised that once they had collected enough money from this unattractive enterprise that they would retire. that was three years ago. Ling sighed she could no longer turn a blind eye to who Kagura had become. To many people were getting hurt. Ling wasn't a bleeding heart or anything but, she didn't agree with taking advantage of people. Ling eventualy found herslef wondering..._**How did Kagura become such a bully?**_

Ling took a deep breath through her mouth and made up her mind. She was leaving this all behind, the girl would no longer associate herself with Kagura because, she could no longer turn a blind eye to her friends actions. Ling looked to the left to see Kagura sitting on a tree stump with her back to the campfire. Ling swallowed hard and gathered her courage; it was now or never. Ling walked up to Kagura and called out to her, promting the women to look over her shoulder smile with a toothy grin.

"Ling I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"There's something we need to talk about Kagura."

Kagura turned around in order to see Ling's face and look her in the eye. Kagura was quite fond of the girl;Ling had been her friend ever since they met up ten years ago. Kagura was 16 at the time and Ling was 8. They both had the same backstory. Ling and Kagura had been orphened by the war. Over time the became close enough to become like siblings.

"What's on your mind Ling?"

"How Long are going to keep doing this?" Ling asked

"I told before hand-"

"And how close are we to that point?"

Before Kagura could answer the question Ling continued speaking.

"I cant do this anymore Kagura. In fact I won't do it.'

"Please elaborate Ling because I thought I heard you wrong."

"No," Ling answered "This is where we part ways."

After she had said what she wanted, Ling turned around and began walking away. She overheard Kagura shaout after her.

"Don't turn your back on me Ling; without me you would still be alone on the streets!

"Perhaps," Ling whispered, "I sincerly hope you find something or...some who makes you happy. Goodbye Kagura."

(**********************************************************************************************************)

Saito remebered what Azula had said before she left the last time he saw her.

_**"It was fun while it lasted, but I have to be honest. This relationship won't work anymore. It's better for both of us if we see other people."**_

The princess explained that she was going to be gone for a while. when he inquired about the duration of time she told him that leave would be indifinte. She then elaborated that while the trouble of maintaining a long distance relationship was one her reason for breaking up. she had another reason as well.

_**"I know that you've meant well and I'd prefer not to say it like this, but Saito you've started to become a little self rightous and I can't put myself into a serious relationship with someone like that. I hope we can at least be friends when I return home."**_

Saito felt the same effect like everyone else would he heard those words. He understandibly upset, instead demanding why she felt like this, he stoped himself making the situation worse and thanked Azula for her honesty and wished the princess well. Since he had caught sight of his brother Shaun. when met his estranged half brother he seemed changed, it was as if the feirce fighting spirit inside him had died. Shaun didn't really want to talk about his experiances. Whenever he was asked about his experiances Shaun would simply state that he watched too many good men die and lost too many friends. Since returning home Shaun seemed resigned to a normal life and eager to get the past behind him. For now Shaun was living off his pension. he hadn't really deicided what to do yet. At first Shaun tried getting drunk, but it didn't numb out his feelings. The truth was obvious His friends were dead and he survived. Drowning himself into a bottle of alchahol wouldn't change that.

Otherwise for the most part Shaun was more than happy to spend time catching up with his brother and sister. Shaun laughed when he heard about Lian's antics. He also expressed his condolences to Saito when he found out that his brother had a recent break up. Saito was sitting on a crate when he over heard Shaun speaking to him.

"All right I think you've spent enough time moping about, Saito."

Saito shrugged.

"Come on," Shaun prodded "We'll have a guys night out, grab a few drinks. and hell; who knows? You might get lucky."

"Sure why not?"

Shaun Patted his brother on the shoulder. Saito had been late bloomer in the realm in of dating and right now he was still getting over being dumped by this "Aki" girl. Saito took a moment to look shaun in the eye, his brother had opted to have his hair in a ponytail instead of a topknot now at days. He was also more laid back. Saito nodded perhaps it would best if he got out.

(*************************************************************************************************************************)

Ursa had read thorugh the collection of her daughter's letters for the third time this month. She missed Azula deeply. And while the letters constantly stated that she shouldn't worry; Ursa simply couldn't comply with that request. Azula was her child and she would always worry about her. THe mother opened a small box on top of the vanity in her room, and placed the letters inside. Ursa then grabed a small key and locked it shut. She sincerly hoped that Azula was alright. It was at that time that Ursa decided to write a letter of her own.

(**************************************************************************************************************************)

Authors notes: Yes ladies and gentlmen I'm back! To Be honest I'm actually enjoying the new direction that I've been taking this story. If you feel that somethings wrong with this story then by all means tell me. Don't be lazy like you were with the last chapter People!


	18. Does travel broaden the mind?

**Asc 105, spring**

Azula woke up from her bed,if anything the extra day of rest did her good. The soreness in her legs had disipated and luckily her feet didn't have any blisters like last time. The princess took a moment to think, she now had neice or nephew that she had never met. That brought her mind to Zuko. She may have spent much of her time in the sticks that didn't exuse her from keeping tabs on recent events. From what she was able to gleen it was unevental. A common expression held that no news was good news, the princess however didn't think in conjunction with that statement. She was someone who liked ot be well informed about everything around her. she had sent letters to her brother,although it was annnoying that she would not be able to get any replies to her letters. she grabbed a folded peice of paper form her jacket pocket and decided to finish writting the letter which she ahd begun. The document in question was adressed to Ursa her mother it stated simply, that she would be in the town of One Stone for a short while. And if her mother wanted to reach her then she would be able to recieve whatever message her mother wished to convey. Azula sighed as she went to the town's post office she knew that she would have to wait a while. it would at least take one to two weeks to recieve any reply back from the Fire Nation.

_**I might as well get comfortable it seems I'll be stuck in this rickety town for a while.**_

Azula walked out of the post office and made her way to a hillside just outside of town. She sat down and watched as the day passed. The princess took a moment to look at the horizon. She found herslef drifting back to when she first reacalled her mother visiting her in the mental health facility. Apparently at the time mother had made it a point to see her religously twice a week over the course of three months. it was during the point were Azula was starting to become lucid. At the time Azula was wracked with emotional turmoil. During her childhood it seemed that no matter what Azula accomplished it was never good enough for her mother. So it was understandible that the princess wasn't all that receptive to her mother's visitations. Azula's opinion durring that difficult time was best summerized with a statement she made during on those meetings.

_**"You love me? Yeah right, don't lie to me. If you could have gotten away with it; you would've thrown me away the first chance you got!"**_

Azula remembed that after she said that sentence her mother looked shocked. It seemed that her mother was wandering how she could have said something like that. Ursa then closed her eyes and shook her head before walking out. When the door closed Azula could hear her mother sobbing and what she imagened to be a phrase that was repeated over and over again.

_**"It's all my fault."**_

The princess sighed that wasn't one the most pleasent memories in her life. It wasn't one the most pleasent times in her life either. Azula had been sitting on the hill for little over an hour when she saw Sokka talking to that girl she saw in the tavern yesterday. She had nothing better to do so she decided to see what the two were. talking about. The princess walked up the duo casually and decided to introduce herself in a most appropiate manner.

"Sokka," Azula smiled, "I thought you were involved with a girl named Suki. Did the two of you break up or are you just branching out?"

Sokka looked at the sky and seemed to question the universe on why this had to happen.

"Hey Sokka, you know this girl?" Ling asked.

"We've had some random encounters."

"Yeah, thats great but, who is she?" Ling inquired.

"How foolish of me!" Azula remarked musingly "I'm Aki,It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a moment silence.

"She's strange." Ling told Sokka

The princess's eyes narrowed.

"You could atleast tell me you own name."

Ling seemed to kick herself for forgetting her manners.

"Oh, My name's Ling."

Ling then turned to address the tribesman.

"So you've been looking for this sword for over five years?"

Azula placed a hand on her forehead. She couldn't beleive the stupidity she was witnissing.

"Heres a question: Did you ever fondle that thing in your sleep?"

Ling burst out laughing.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kagura went in to One Stone in order to finish her business to finish her business here and move on to the next town. As Kagura and her followers entered throught the town's front gate she saw Ling conversing with With a water tribesman and the woman she saw in the tavern had given Ling a day's head start and the foolish girl had sqaundered it. Kagura unsheathed her sword and walked forward. The sooner she finished with this unpleasent business the sooner she could move on to the next town.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sokka was quick to notice the group coming closer to them.

"Hey guys," The tribesman interjected "I hate to put this happy fun time to an end but, we have company."

Azula tilted her head to look over Ling's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"This should be interesting."

Ling saw Kagura moving forward with the sword in her left hand. Apparently her friend took her leaving in a bad light. Granted Ling expected a confrontation with Kagura, she just wished it was later rather than sooner. Ling also wished that this confrontation wouldn't have to be violent. However, it seemed that things would not end well. Ling took a deep breath, she fervantly wished that it didn't have ot be this way. But as Azula knew all to well now at days; situations rarely turned out the way you wanted them to.

"I take it, you and Kagura had a falling out." The princess surmised.

'How did you know her name?" Ling inquiered.

"I have a talent for gathering information." Azula answered

Ling went forward to meet Kagura. Azula wathched the scene with a sneaking suspicion that she was going to get caught up in events.

_**This is not going to end well.**_

"Well Ling I gave you a head start." Kagura stated "It's seems that you didn't heed reason."

"What is wrong with you Kagura?"

Azula knew what was going to happen. And while she usually sat these things out; circumstance seemed to plot against her prefrences. Kagura turned to her associates and gave the comand.

"Deal with the others; Ling...is...mine."

Since the princess had a personal stake in the situation now she took advantage of the brief pause and exploited the situation. To put it in the most simple way possible, Azula charged into the situatation with firebending. First Azula used her fire to propel herself forward. Her trajectory brought the princess on a direct intercept course with Kagura. The swordswomen was obviously caught off guard since the impact sent her flying. Azula then jump up and brought her body into a horrizontal twist and came down sending a burning blue shockwave that sent Kagura's cronies flying backward. After her impressive pyrotechnic display Azula stood up and casually dusted herself off

"It seems I'm dealing with amatures." Azula turned to face Kagura "Im guessing that sword is just for show."

Kagura was already on her feet with a livid look on her face as moved to recover her sword when the princess made that mocking statement. Kagura tempted to end the Fire bender's life here and now but it was inoppritune at the present time . Whoever this woman was she just made things personal. Kagura locked eyes with Azula as she spoke.

"This isn't over, you Fire Nation bitch!"

Azula leveled gaze at that statement and gave Kagura a hard murderous look.

"We can end this here and now if you'd like."

Kagura said nothing and turned around and began barking orders. Azula wasn't worried she knew Kagura would come back.

(********************************************************************************************************************)

_**Fire Nation**_

_**Imperial palace**_

when the messenger hawk came with the mail, Ursa was quick to search through the documents for a letter written by her daughter. It took a while but she eventually able to find it at the bottom of the compiled documents. Zuko came up behind his mother and saw that she wasted no time searching through the mail. The letters on table were scattered about in a mess. It was a ritual that repeated itself every time they received letters adressed to the palace. Ursa grabbed a letter opener and removed wax seal. There were times that Zuko was worried by the fact that his mother seemed a little obsessed about Azula's letters. He suposed it was understandable in the sense that she had been constantly trying to have some form of relationship with Azula. Zuko remebered how difficult it was durring the first month of his sister's stay at the palace since her return. Saying that the princess was moody at the time was an understatement. The Fire Lord was often left wondering how his mother even managed to deal with Azula or even how Ursa was able to get through to his sister at all. Latter in the day; Zuko saw his mother walking down the hall with a stack of letters tied with red string in her hand. Apparently Ursa had been very bussy in writting back to Azula.

(******************************************************************************************************************)

Azula spent next week waiting for a reply from her mother through the mail. And when she evetually got a respone Azula received more than she expected. It was somewhat staggering ther sheer number of letters that came adressed to her. The princess grabbed her mail and itently hunted for for a secluded area to read the documents privately. When she was certain she was somewhere suitiblely private Azula untied the string and began reading. Azula read through the letters even though many of them basically said the same thing. Azula took a moment to think ,she had read through atleast two of the letters and there were still many more to go through.

Ling apparently had been helping Sokka look for his precious sword throughout the week. Azula found it difficult to understand the tribeman's obsession. The princess rolled her eyes some sentiments were unhealthy. Azula removed the necklace she was wearing beneath her shirt from her neck. she rubbed her thumb on the red sunstone orb that was encased inside a golden ring. The necklace was a gift given to her by her mother during her 17th brithday. Recently she began feeling what one would call homesick. Usually she simply aknowledged her emotions to the side in order to deal with them latter. Her experiances over the last five years had made the princess become an introvert. Azula snorted as she remembered how often her mother took her on outings in order to get her to socialize more. Azula could understand the logic behind what her mother did. Yes she could manuver her way in and out of court. However, when it came to actual social interaction; the princess often felt like she was stumbling around in the dark. She had gotten better of course but, she still wasn't comfortable with her social skills.

The princess was half way through the process of reading her mail, when she saw a large boulder sail through the air and crash into the house directly across from her. Apparently some one was throwing rocks at people. And it just so happened that the rocks in question were rather big. Apperently some one either had a catapult or was using earth bending to propel the stone projectiles forward. Azula based her conclusions on the latter. a catapult would have taken time build and to be honest it would have too much excess weight for a roving bandits to carry around. To her credit Azula remained composed despite the danger of the situation. princess's neck craned over from left to right as another boulder sailed into town. So far her journey of self discovery was quiet and unevetful, but now this Kagura woman had to interupt that. Kagura also had the nerve to insult her liniage. In Azula's mind it was clear affronts of such gravity, could not go unanswered. Azula put the letters in her jacket pocket and decided to educate Kagura on how greatly the woman had messed up. The princess was not someone you angered and thought of lightly.

Azula took her time to observe the trajectory of the incoming rocks in order the where the projectiles were coming from. The princess climbed up a tree to get a better look. Azula had to squint hard in order to make it out but, she was eventually able to discern where the barage was coming from. The attack had originated from a shallow rocky depression east of the town that Azula had lodged in. The princess nodded; she would make her way to that location and then fromulate a plan when she got there. After she made her way down from the tree Azula saw Ling walking out of the town's front gate and making way to her intended locataion. Ling would have to be dealt with. Azula had nothing against the girl, Ling had done her no wrong. But her grudge with with Kagura took presidence over any business Ling had with the swordswoman.

It was unfortunate that Ling was distracted. It was also unfortunate that it had come to this. Ling was unable to react in time to prevent Azula from placing an arm around her neck and executing a sleeper hold. When Ling had lost conciousness the princess set the girl's dead weight against the tree she had just climbed out of. After finishing this order of business Azula made a parting statment.

"You'll have to excuse the unpleasntries, but your friend and I have unfinished business; and I can't afford to have you intfering with it."

(*****************************************************************************************************************)

It took a little time for Azula to reach Kagura and her cronies; Considering that princess had been traveling on foot. Azula wasn't confronting the woman for altruistic reasons like her brother or the avatar would. Her reasons were admittidly selfish. Had Kagura not involved the princess in her disoute with ling then this confrontation wouldn't have happened. Azula would be on her merry way back home and Kagura wouldn't have seen or heard from her again. Unfortunately Kagura had made an attempt on her life. And more foolishly she had called the princess a "**BITCH**. Normally if the insult was more angled twards her personally it wouldn't have been as big of a problem. However Kagura's choice of words not only insulted the princess, but it also inculding her entire royal lineage. Such an insult would not go unpunished.

The group of bandits who were launching rocks didn't notice that Azula was watching them. As a consequence they were unprepared for what the princess was planing to do. The Earth bender's were consumed in the heat of large blue fire ball. Azula then made her way down from the rocky cliff from which she been observing the actions of these bandits. her attack wasn't lethal for one reason she needed one of them to tell her where Kagura was. Azula saw a man cringing on the ground and clutching his sides. The princess walked over to the injured man and used her foot to pin him flat on his back.

"Hello," Azula said pleasently. "Do you know where Kagura is?"

The impromtu intergation was cut short when the princess overhead the person she was looking for speak to her.

"I was expecting Ling to be here,but not you."

Azula slowly turned her head to the left in order to face Kagura.

"I'm affraid our business takes presidence at this time."

Kagura unsheathed her sword and brought it to her side.

"And what business would that be?"

"You've adressed me in a manner that I find insulting. In fact you've also insulted my lineage. And you see, my ancestors would be rolling in their graves if I let such an insult go unpunished."

"Oh," Kagura challenged "And who do you think you are?"

Azula smiled evily.

"If you survive long enough I might consider telling you."

Kagura didn't waste any time in trying to dispatch the princess. the sword cut a line into the dirt which caused a large group of rocks to levitate from a broad shallow arc. kagura spun to right and used her sword to send the levitated stones directly towards Azula. The princess counted this with the of use of fire bending to send her over the attack. Azula then created a long blade of blue fire from her foot that sped it's way downward from the sky towards Kagura.

Kagura stomped on the ground and created a sloped wall to absorb the attack. When Azula came back to ground she didn't waste time trying to send a reckless barrage to break though kaguras defenses. Kagura jumped over the wall and brought brought her sword into a down ward angle. For a breif instant Azula was confused untill the realization hit her. The princess brought her hands forward and shot a jet of fire that shove her back the imenant danger. Kagura's landing caused shallow crater with spider web cracks emenating from the tip of her sword. The pressure wave caused Azula to fall on her back the princess used the momentum to shoulder roll backward and return to her feet. Kagura brought her sword into a high guard position and with the aid if earth bending cut a long fissue into the ground as it made its was towards Azula. The princess moved far enough to the side that she avoided falling through the newly cut casm. Azula then countered with a hard rigth jab that sent a hot jet of fire speeding toward Kagura. A shallow mesa popped up in time to prevent the attack from cremating Kagura before she had the chance to have a proper funeral. Azula slowed her breathing and sighed in frustration; she was doing it wrong. She was playing right into her oponent's hands.

The Princess forced herself to focus. There was an unatural silience in the air. Azula realized her mistake; she had allowed herself to become distracted. and as a consequince she had lost sight of kagura. Azula's attention was brought to the right when she heard what like loose gravel falling down a hill. The princess looked in time to see kagura literally pop up from out of the ground. It was perhap by luck and or skill that Azula was able to to move in time to avoid most of the attack. That didn't mean the princess was unscathed however. Azula move to the side fast enough to avoid fatal injury, she was forced to wince as she felt the sharpened point of Kagura's long blade traveled horizonatally along her ribcage. Kagura was sent backward with a blast of blue fire as Azula rolled away to evade the exchange.

The princess clutched her side for a moment and looked at her hand. Luckily the bleeding wasn't as bad as she anticipated. Azula gazed at the red residue on her hand and snorted out a contrail of blue steam in disgust at her own foolishness. Azula clamped her jaw shut and gritted her teeth while she banished the pain from her mind. She had to remain focused on the situation. The princess knew with out doubt that if she got distracted again, then she would most certainly die.

Kagura returned to her feet and gazed at Azula with a curious tilt of her head. The girl had certainly put up a good fight but it was over now. It was time to finish this and deal with Ling afterward. Azula was already back to her feet. The princess obeserved the look of satisfaction on Kagura's face.

_**Foolish, you're assuming that you've won before it's over. That's unwise Kagura.**_

Kagura's amusement was indeed decided to use lightnig. Granted it was a technique that could be countered easily. One method was redirecting the discharcged energies back at the practicetioner using the technique. A simplier solution involved using proactive methods to interrupt the practictioner before the technique was completed. It was a gamble, but Azula was confident enough in her own abilities to be willing to take the risk. The princess performed the movements and discharged the engergies at her opponent.

Kagura paid the price for her overconfidence. She only had enough time to realize what was going to happen. The long bolt of lightning thrust forward and struck Kagura in the chest. The swords woman thrown to the ground and was now writhing in extreme pain. Azula walked froward to look at kagura as her body contorted with involuntery spasms.

"There's no need to feel ashamed Kagura. You were simply outclassed this time."

Azula raised an eyebrow as Kagura grabbed her sword and forced herself to her feet. Azula smirked and congratulated Kagura's accompishment before she fell back to her knees.

"I'm impressed Kagura, you're the first person to return to their feet after getting hit by that technique."

"What are you waiting for?" Kagura seethed "Finish it!"

Azula snorted before answering kagura's demand.

"Why should I? I've already won, and besides their no challenge in killing some one who's no longer able to fight."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm nobody special really. I just happen to be Princess Azula of The Fire Nation."

Before Kagura could continue the Princess was already leaving the battlefield.

"Goodbye Kagura," The princess called out cheerfully "It's been a pleasure."

(*******************************************************************************************************************)

_**ASC 123, Summer**_

_**Imperial palace**_

"What does it take to get through to that girl?" Azula spoke with exapseration

The princess was frustrated with the eldest her twin daughter's. Suzuka was un her mid teens and in many ways she looked a lot like her mother, save for a unique difference. The color of her eyes were purple rather than the normal golden yellow hue. This unique feature had a tendency to make people uneasy; it had something to do with the superstition that an unusual eye coloration belied demonic influence. This was something that agravated the teenager to end. This was one of the reasons that Azula took such pains in an effort in ensuring that her children had a normal life. Azula took a seat at the dinning room table and rubbed her forehead. Azula sighed; most of the time Suzuka was the most mature of her three children. In all honesty Azula understood why Suzuka had choosen to challenge the girl bullying her sister Ursula to an Agni Kai. Ursula could handle herself if need be but the girl preferred to take the diplomatic aproach to her probems. And admittedly Ursula could be very persuasive. Azula was also frustrated because ever since someone leaked news about her release from the mental health facility, alot of people had a tendency to talk behind her back; particularly by spreading rumors.

It was bad enough people dragged name through the mud. But targeting her children with this was unforgivable. When she learned about it, Azula saw to it that certain people learned the consequnices about such slander. Azula wasn't as vicious as she was in her younger years but she still knew how to use aggressive persuasion. After she narrowed down the people who been slinging mud at her, Azula paid each them a personal visit.

Many were eager to remain silent afterward. Learning that one her own children had been the target of bullying had made Azula more angry then she had ever been in a long time. Any attack personally directed at her could be taken in stride. However Azula had one specific rule; her children were **OFF LIMITS**! In fact one incident involved her personally sinking the politcal carreer of a politcion who Zuko had considered apointing as an ammbassidor to the Water Tribe. Azula allowed enough evidence to implicate her. However the princess had masterfully covered her tracks. All evidence found was circumstantcial. Regardless such incidents had the desired effect. It sent the message about how vengefull of a mother Azula could be when provoked.

Azula saw her mother enter the dinning room. Ursa took a seat next to her daughter. She was simpathidic with Azula's on going frustrations; raising children is never easy.

"Azula are you ok?" Ursa asked "I saw Suzuka storm out, what's wrong?"

"I'm at my wits end. I try talking to her about the Agni Kai incident at school and she reacts like I'm her enemy or something." Azula sighed. "Mother, I'm so frustrated now that I can't think straight. Was I really that difficult to deal with?"

"What did you say?" Ursa asked.

"I told Susie that her fellings in the right place but she took the wrong course of action. I also said that I expected better out of her."

Ursa nodded to imply her inderstanding.

"Azula, I Know you're frustrated but you have to be patient and understanding. You know as well as I do that youth can be a difficult time. When we're young, our talents and abilities often overpower our wisdom and common sense. And at such a turbulent time we make mistakes. That doesn't mean that someone should be denied the bennifit of a second chance."

Azula reamained silent and contenued to listen to what her mother had to say.

"Despite everything you've done. You were given that second chance, and I know that you will do the same for your daughter."

Azula stood up from her chair and got ready to leave.

"I know what I have to do."

(**************************************************************************************************************************)

Author's notes: I've made some character inroductions in this chapter. you'll see more of Suzuka and Ursula later on. In further chapters and in the sequal im planing to write for this story. In the next chapter Azula get's caught up in a treasure hunt against her will.


	19. A Fool's Errand part 1

Author's notes: I took notice that in my last chapter some of my readers were in a state of confusion. So I took it upon my self to explain. I'm unsure wheather or not you have noticed the heading I put throughout each chapter.

For example: _**ASC 100**_ = 100 years after Sozin's comet. To elaborate I did that to avoid confusion. although I should have explained that earlier.

At the end of chapter 18 I executed a time skip. (sigh) Apparently I should I have explained this earlier. Any way...On with the show!

(*********************************************************************************************************************)

_**ASC 105,spring**_

For Azula it was regretable that the wound on her side needed stitches to close it up. And worse the doctor had informed the princess that the wound she had received was likely to leave a scar. Azula had always been rather proud of her physical apearance. Currently Azula was looking at her right side with the aid of a mirror. There was a thin red line that ran along her ribcage just below the shift she was wearing to cover her chest. The coloration of the cut had a noticable contrast with her pale skin. The princess sighed with resignation; When her mother found out about how she got this scar they going to have a long talk about common sense and about the value of fore thought. Admittedly Azula had gown to love her mother as time passed since her release from the mental health facility in which he was deatained in. Ursa had been there for her when she was at her worst. It was unfortunate that Zuko would always have a better realationship with mother than she did. In fact that was one the main subjects in the letter Azula had recently written and sent home.

The princess sighed morosely, she knew the subject was likely to hurt her mother's feelings. It wasn't Azula's intention but, there were issues that she needed to get off her chest. Azula was also of the understanding that she going to have a lot to talk about with her mother when she got home because of that letter. The princess closed her eyes and shrugged, it was a situattion that couldn't be helped. Azula snorted out a contrail of blue steam when she realized that she was wasting time with idle thougts. Then again that was reason why she had gone on this journey of self discovery. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts she needed to be able to figure things out for her self. Azula grabbed a clean shirt from her travel bag and put the article of clothing on. she had spent the previous night looking over the map she had taken with her to plan her return trip home. It was quite simple really; the princess would take a ferry from one the many towns along the earth kingdoms water ways. And from there she would head to chameleon bay. Azula would buy passage on a ship headed to the Fire Nation and take a one way trip home.

For the most part her travel had been productive. Azula was able to meditate on her problems and find suitable conclusions. There were a few complications but on the whole, Azula had enjoyed her self. The princess fished out a gold hair clip with enamel inlay from her bag and used it to put her hair in place. During the trip Azula had worn her hair down, she had no intention of wastin her time trying to keep her hair in a top knot. In fact it was a hair style she now detested. she went to the front desk and paid her fee before leaving the hostel. Azula had been polite throughout her stay, but she was well aware that she had overstayed her welcome and it time to move on. The princess moved down the main road towards the town's main gate. Eventualy Azula came to the Wooden H-framed archway from which she had entered the town a week and a half ago previously. It was to Azula's imediate chargrin that she noticed that the crass tribesman was traveling in to same road as she was.

Sokka was traveling in the company of Ling when he saw the princess make her way through the archway and head down the hill. While he only had eyes for Suki, The tribesman was forced to admit that Azula was atractive in her own way. However her attitude was likely to prevent her having a serious relationships. Sokka shrugged; then again the universe often enjoyed proving him wrong. He had conversed with Ling as he walked along the road. Sokka saw Azula turn around and walk towards Ling and himself with a frown that broadcasted her displeasure. Apparently the princess was upset about something.

"Is there a reason your stalking me, Sokka?" Azula demanded.

"I'm not stalking you; besides Ling and I are simply headed to the next town over."

Azula raised an eye brow in suspicion. It was possible she simply being paranoid. The ocasinal bout of paronoia was something that Princess Azula was still trying to deal with. It was from her current train thought that Azula understood that she was simply irratable because she wanted to be alone. Azula's thoughts were interupted by two words of estatic joy.

"SPACE SWORD!"

Azula rolled her eyes the tribesman was an idiot with unfathomable depths of stupidity. When the princess was looked to the source of Sokka's comotion she saw the tribesman hugging a black bladed sword in the same way that a small child would embrace their favorite toy. Azula shook her head in disbelief; the evidence before her seemed to prove her hypothisis about Sokka's mental capacity. From what she was witnising the tribesman's common sense was nonexistant.

_**Who in their right mind would hug a sword? Well, if he pokes one of his eyes out it won't be my problem.**_

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_**Fire nation Imperial Palace**_

Ursa sat at the stone table withen the palace garden as she read her daughter's return letter. Azula once again explained that she was fine. Despite these resurances Ursa was still worried about Azula's well being. There was no doubt that the princess could take of her self but Ursa worried over her prodigal Daughter and constantly hoped for the girl's safe return. Ursa smiled sadly, Azula was hardly a little girl anymore. By now the princess was almost a woman and legally of marragible age. Ursa sighed when her reading came to a statement that mentioned She would always have a better relationship with Zuko then her own daughter. The truth of the matter was that Ursa loved both of her children equally. Hopefully when Azula returned; Ursa could get her to see it that way as well.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Azula was in the company of a stranger and an idiot that she barely knew. the princess was often open to the possibility that some people had hidden depths. Although in her opinion this idea had more in common with Ling than with Sokka. So far he princess had been traveling in their company for the course of three days. The journey was uneventful untill on the fourth day when Sokka fell through ground. Admitedly the group had been traveling off the beaten path. Ling and Azula were curently looking down through the dark hole that their male comapanion had just made.

"We should get down there." Ling stated.

Azula tilted her head to the right for a moment as thought the situation over in her head.

"Well I guess we might as well confirm wheather or not he's dead."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Aki." Ling replied.

Azula shrugged she really didn't care what Ling thought about her motives. the conversation between Ling and Azula was cut short by the sound of Sokka's voice.

"Hey ladies a little help would be great."

"And how would you sugest we help you?" the princess answered.

"I could use Earth Bending." Ling sugested

"That depends...Are you an Earth bender?"

Ling gave the princess a hard look.

"I wouldn't made the sugestion if I couldn't do it."

Azula ignored Ling's irrate statement and grapsed her chin for a moment.

"It's plausible," Azula surmised, " Just don't cause a cave in. Being crushed or trapped by falling rocks is not on my agenda."

"Yeah, that would be a shame." Ling stated dryly.

Ling made a hard stomp on the ground baren ground beneath her feet and caused the hole to widen. Apparently on of the falling rocks hit the tribesman since he was complaining yet again.

"Couldn't you girls stand to be a little more carefull?"

Eventualy the pair came down to the scene of the tribesman's distress. He was suspended from a stalagmite by the seat of his pants. It was suficient to say that Ling and Azula ended up laughing at Sokka's current perdiquement. The tribesman sighed with resignation. It seemed that the women were more inclined towards laughing at him rather then offering their assistance. After what seemed to be an eternal bout of laughter; Ling and Azula finally to bussiness of getting Sokka down from the stone spike that he was currently suspended from.

"You know Sokka, it just might be your sole purpose in life to serve as a warning for others."

The tribesman glared at the amused smirk on the Azula's face.

"Yeah, that's very inspiring."

"Well," the princess answered, "It seems that you've grasped the concept of sarcasm."

the sound of falling rocks caused the trio to look over their shoulders in order to see the casm that they had descended into cave in. Everything went pitch black for a moment untill a dim blue light ilumenated the suroundings.

"That went well." Azula remarked dryly "It looks like we'll have to find another way out."

The princess started to consider her options. Ling could do Earth bending again. It was the simplest solution, however it brought up the concern of wheather or not it would just cause the situation to get worse. Azula sighed with frustration she was an earthbender so she really wouldn't know. Azula imediatly slapped her forehead; Earth bending was still a viable solution. Instead of going directly up they could make use of Ling's talents by tuneling to the side and then eventually making her way upward. The princess looked behind her in order to adress what Ling was saying.

"You to have something on your mind. What are you thinking about."

"A way out this conundrum." The princess answered. " I figured that with your ability to earth bend it wouldn't be dificult. However we can't risk a dierect aproach, well have to tunnel off to the side and work our way upward from there."

"That's great but I'm afraid our friend has wandrered off in the dark."

Azula's eyebrows slanted downward and her eyes narrowed. The princess shook her head as she glared the caved in ceiling. Her irratation was interupted by Sokka's exclaimation.

"Hey you've got to see this!"

Azula retrained the urge to kill a certain tribesman and growled in her throat. This insanity was not worth her time. Ling and Azula moved forward to what Sokka was so enamored with. The sight in front of them wasn't what either girl expected. what they saw was an ancient ruin bruried beneath the earth. A mumified corspe in heavy plate mail sat upon throne with an ancient warhammer grasped at it side. it soon occured to the princess that they had stumbled upon the grave of an ancient king or warlord from the ancient past of the Earth Kingdom. From what Azula could make out, whoever this dead man was he must have been strong in his life. And not just in the physical sense. Behind the throne was a written testement carved into rock. To say that this was an intesting find was an understatement.

"What does it say?" Ling inqured

"It's difficult to make out." Sokka answered "Hey, Azula pump some juice into that fire would ya? I can barely see in here as it is."

The princess clenched her free hand tightly, she didn't apreciate being ordered around like a common servant. Eventually Azula found a some torches lined about the walls and lit them.

"Thats much better." Sokka spoke out loud.

When the torchlight flooded the room; the inscrbed writting became legible.

**Behold I am king Junfa. I have conquered nations and forged an empire to last the ages. Come before me,so that you may know my greatness.**

"It seems our friend didn't lack confidence." Azula comented.

"Wait," Ling interutped "Didn't you say that you name was Aki?"

"And?" The princess inqured.

"Sokka just adressed you as Azula." Ling concluded

"You're astute."

Azula stood impassively as Ling contenued to vocalize her hypothesis.

"This means that either I'm hearing things or...You've lied to me. And to be honest I don't like liars."

"Is there anything else I should Know?" Azula asked flatly "If I use an alias why should it matter? I have a right to my privacy after all."

"Honesty is the best policy."

Azula rolled her eyes at this statement. She had gotten enough morality lectures from her own family, she didn't need another one to come from a complete stranger. The princess overheard Sokka speaking again apparently he found something of intrest. Whatever it was, it was certainly more entertaining then hearing someone preaching another sermon to her. From what Azula could discern the tribesman seemed absorbed in the unfurled scroll he was holding in his hands. A closer inpection revealed it to be a map.

"Congratulations," Azula aplauded dryly. "You've found a dusty old map."

"Not just any old map," Sokka replied "A tressure map."

"That's ridiculous." the princess chided

"Maybe it is but, It wouldn't have been marked like this unless it lead to something important."

The Princess looked over the tribesman's shoulder to get a closer look. Aside from the obvious map key and compass there were multiple locations marked with what seemed to be written messages to whomever was studying it.

"And besides there's no harm in finding out." Sokka continued "The way I see it we could all use a distraction from our problems."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh, come on it will fun!"

"No!" Azula exclaimed " There is no way in this world or the next that your draging me into this crazed charade!"

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Three days after Sokka finished taking notes from the tomb and marking it on his map the along with Azula and Ling were at a two story resteraunt in the small city Nan'an. Azula gazed at the roof incerdulously; she couldn't beleive that she was being pulled into this **fool's errand**. The princess remaned silient however, it was unbecoming for someone of her standing to make a public outburst. Although admittedly she had thrown multiple temper tantrums during the first few month's after her release from the _**Qinggan yuhe **_mental health facility. After a period of three years Azula was finally able to retain control over her temperment. Although it required that the princess acknowledge what she was feeling and find a quiet corner where she could vent her emotions and compose her self afterward. Azula returned attention to meal she was eating. Admittedly she was eating a larger portion then she usually would in most circumstances. The princess didn't exactly starve herself, but she was someone who zeaslously watched her figure while she was eating. Azula took hold of the pair of chop sticks she was using and grabbed another peice of meat to dip into the hot mustard by her plate. she had always been fond of spicy food. The princess looked across the table and stared at Sokka in disgust. He was shoveling the food in front of him as if it was going to disapeer if he didn't eat all right then and now.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka asked inocently.

Azula shook her in disgust.

"Your table manners are abyssmal, it's a wonder that your sister hasn't killed you yet."

The princess sighed and returned to her own meal. If Katara's nagging had done nothing to deter Sokka's bad habbits then it was likely nothing she did would make any difference. Thankfully Ling didn't have such problems. The only difficulty was that Azula was still trying to figure the girl out. At first Azula thought Ling was self righteous. But somehow that assumption didn't seem fitting. Perhaps she had simply drawn that assumption because of Ling's previous coment about honesty. This line of thought brought Azula into thinking about Saito and her brother Zuko; that perhaps some of what these people were telling her had a point. And perhaps thinking that they were self righteous was an excuse for her not to listen. Azula huffed out loud, she would adress this issue in private when she could be alone with her thoughts. For now she would finish her meal and mull over her thoughts later.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Authors notes: Okay I used this chapter to set things up so hopefully you'll forgive me if this chapter seems a little short.

Please tell me how I'm doing. Read and review people!


	20. A Fool's Errand part 2

ASC 105

_**Spring**_

Azula had paused in the middle of her meal when she noticed a shadowy figure looking at her from behind a pillar within a secluded corner of restaurant. At first she thought it was a Dai Li agent. The Princess quickly shook her to reorient herself with her surroundings.

_**It's nothing, just another bout of paranoia.**_

Azula saw Sokka dip some food into the hot mustard that accompanied the array of food platters in the center of the table.

"I'd be careful about how much of that sauce you use." The princess warned. "It's rather spicy."

Apparently the tribesman ignored her warning, and sure enough his face went red and he started drinking an entire pitcher of water. Azula simply shrugged at the scene in front of her; she did warn him after all. Half an hour latter the group was leaving restaurant. Azula saw that once again that Sokka had his nose buried into the map. The princess still couldn't believe that she gotten dragged in this mad quest. Azula sighed in sense Sokka was right she needed a distraction. She had been so absorbed into the issues that she was trying to put to rest that she could hardly think straight. Azula's eyes widened when she overheard Sokka speak out loud about a place she had no intention of being in.

"Okay our next clue takes us to Ba Sing Se."

Ling saw Azula glare at the sky.

"I take it something's not sitting well with you, Azula"

"My uncle owns a teashop in Ba Sing Se." The princess said irritably.

"Hey, that's good idea! We could go over there and stay a few night's."

Azula slapped her forehead.

"You can't be serious."

"What's not to like about free room and board?"

"This is going to happen whether I like or not, isn't it?" Azula surmised.

"The universe has a way doing that." Sokka answered.

Azula said nothing afterward. She felt quite certain that she was going to lose her mind a second time because of this charade. The idea of traveling throughour the earth kingdom in the hopes of finding a dead man's supposedly burried treasure was ridiculous. Not to mention that Ba Sing Se was one the last place's in existance that she wanted to be.

Walking about for hours wasn't exactly the most comfortable way to get around. Azula had two years to get used to it. Although it was going take a long time to get callouses removed from the bottom of her feet when she got home. The princess remained quiet as Sokka and Ling talked back and forth amoungst themselves. Azula didn't engage in conversation unless someone adressed her. It was true that her period of mental illness had made her anti-social, then again Azula didn't see the point of rambling on without any reson to speak at all. Simply put, one the side effects of Azula's upbringing and personality was that she hated wasting time.

Ba Sing Se, Azula really didn't want to go there.

(******************************************************************************)

Asc 123

Azula stood out on the balcony that overlooked the garden of the imperial palace. Like her mother before she had used this part of the palace grounds Azula never claimed to be a perfect parent. She had her failings in that enterprise like everyone else. The first five years were difficult, although on the other hand it was perhaps happiest period of her life. She seemed content to lose herself in the joy of raising an family for that period of time. Azula snorted irratbly she it wasn't untill the sixth birthday of her twin daughters that reality started knocking on her door. By then everyone knew her pressence at the palace it was not really that big of secret any more.

Recently Azula had been mulling over memories of her teenage years. Looking back at it her life durring that time she had concluded that a lot of what happened was the end resualt of her own actions. It was no use in trying to say that she was betrayed when her actions didn't exactly inspire layalty in the first place. Azula taken the lessons she had learned from that time in her life. To be honest it wasn't that easy to be a mother. admittedly there were situations when Azula nearly pulled out her own hair. In fact most of her frustrations started when the girls turned 14. By then they were already well on their way in forming their own personalites and opinions. Both of the girls had inherited their mother's intelect. Suzuka was the more assertive one while Ursula was more empathedic towards the people around her. And to be honest Ursula sharred alot of the same characteristics as her grand mother Ursa.

"Are you okay mom?"

Azula looked behind her so see Ursula in standing in the door way. Azula turned around to speak to her younger daughter.

"I'm fine Ursula. I'm just feeling frustrated. I've tried talking to your sister but she doesn't want to listen."

"Susie's always been a little stuborn."

Azula nodded in acknoweledgement to Ursula's statement.

"I think it's time I've talked to both of you about my past. The reason why no one's talked about it, is beacause I asked them not to."

Azula took a moment to breath before she continued before she continued speaking.

"I made that request because I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Alight mom," Ursula answered, "I'll go get Suzuka."

Azula noded and then returned to the balcony overlooking the garden. Her memories then drifted back eighteen years.

(***************************************************************************************************************************)

_**ASC 105**_

Although it wasn't expected Azula wasn't suprised to see her Uncle waitiing for her along with Sokka and Ling. This prompted Sokka to make an announcement.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys...I wrote Iroh a letter earlier. He's expecting us."

Azula glared daggers at the tribesman untill the old man walked forward to welcome them into the city. The princess sighed in irratation in all honesty hatred wasn't exactly the way she felt her uncle Iroh but, she didn't necessarily share her brother's fondness for him. Her issues with the man invovled him trying to be mentor to everyone. Azula shrugged, maybe it made the old man feel important. Azula locked eyes with her uncle when turned to adress her.

"It's good to see my neice again."

Azula reamained polite and exchanged pleasentries with her uncle she really wished that they simply could have just spent their stay at a hotel but admittedly staying at her uncle's tea shop was more appealing then spending her time in some dingy establishment in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. The princess along with the two people she was currently traveling with followed Iroh through the streets Of Ba Sing Se and into the fine establishment known as the _**Jasmine**_ _**Dragon.**_

_When_ the group arrived at the tea shop. There were no customers; the reason being that Iroh had his teashop closed for the day. Azula looked out the door way to see that was mid day. Iroh noticed that Azula was a bit quiet. He was also trying to find the best way to inform his neice about her father's demise. It was sad, after five years of imprissonment his brother decided to commit suicide. For now this bad news would have to wait. And to be honest this was news that the Dragon of The West was not eager to to tell.

(*******************************************************************************)

Sokka had stated that the next clue would take them beneath the city. For Azula this meant that she would be taking another trip into the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. which was now why they were curently tunneling through the ground in the dark. Sokka's explaination was simple enough. the map they were using was old and out dated. and from a time when Ba Sing Se wasn't nearly so large. It seemed that refugee's who funneled into city during the hundred years of warfare changed all that. At the moment the princess Ling and Sokka in the middle of seemed to be an underground courtyard. Or it was at least what Azula thought to be a courtyard.

It was difficult to tell really, the for all she knew it could have been anything. There was some evidence of man made stuctures, but that was only descernable because of the bricks that lay on the ground. The bricks seemed a bit to evenly squared to occur naturally in this environment. Also the stones were lined up in manner that sugested that they we're apart of the wall's to random buildings. The underground ruins obviously dated back to a time before the war. It was from a time before they started _**"Earth Bending"**_bulidings out expediancy because all the reufugees that had flooded into the city of Ba Sing Se during the past century of warfare. It was an interestintg hypothesis and the Princess's theory did fit in with the evidence.

Sokka's exclaimation caught Azula's attention.

"I knew someone from the university of Ba Sing Se who would have found all this amazing."

"Yeah thats great," Azula said "More importantly, do you even know where we are?"

"Not really." The tribesman admitted.

"So we're lost." Azula conluded.

"I didn't say that we were; we just need find out where we are."

Azula raised her eyebrow at that statement. Sokka's logic was flawed.

"I think that counts as being lost." Azula pointed out.

Ling watched the conversation go back and forth. She eventually decided to ask a question.

"Are you two an item?"

Azula and Sokka at eachother with confused expressions. Not only was the question unexpected it was also rediculous from the point of view of both parties. After a long moment of silence, they gave Ling a unanimous answer.

"NO!"

"Okay then," Ling replied "It just seems that the two of you are argue like an old maried couple."

Azula glared daggers at Ling for a moment before getting the distinct feeling that she was being watched. Which in the princess's mind ment that something was off. She had the occasional bout of paranoia, but this was different and for the life her Azula couldn't shake that feeling from her mind.

(*******************************************************************************)

_**ASC 123 ,summer**_

_**Fire Nation, imperial palace**_

Ursula moved down the hall towards her elder sister's room. Ursula knew better most people that her twin Suzuka could be a little pirckly. And not to mention Suzuka could also be stuborn when she had disagreement with some one. Suzuka was a person of practicality, which meant that she usually didn't do anything without forethought or reason. Ursula sighed it was just unfortunate that her sister tended to have the temperment as their mother when she got angry. Which meant that Suzuka would brood and pout for a while before planning a suitable revenge for the person who wronged her. Ursula honestly loved her sister and mother but to be honest she getting tired of playing peace maker for their arguements. Some times these confrontations were epic in scale. ther results often included overturned furniture, broken vase's and glassware; along with ocasiaonal profanity and slammed doors.

In a way it was often a wonder that the palace hadn't burned down yet. Then Again, Uncle Zuko or her grandmother Ursa were often at the scene in time to prevent things from getting out of hand. Ursula was also thankfull that no one had gotten hurt so far. Her mother wasn't abusive, it wasn't like she laid a hand them, although she supected that she had often been tempted to bend a number of people over her knee.

Ursula finally came to her sister's bedroom. Actually it was her room as well. Ursula had shared this room with Suzuka since the time they were infants. Ursula took a deep breath hopefully Suzuka was an amiable mood. Hopefully her sister was not going to murder the first person that came through the door.

"Okay," Ursula muttered before knocking on the door "Here goes nothing."

Suzuka was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. She often hated how her mother could be so over bering or insistiant that she act perfect. At one time she vented her frustrations with the fire lord. Suzuka often preferred talking to her uncle because he simply listened,he didn't ever say anything untill he got the whole story. Although she was annoyed that concluded that the reason she had so many disagreemnts with her mother was because the two of them we're very much alike. Suzuka's train of thought was interupted when she overheard some one knock at her door.

"I'm not to talk anymore, mother." Suzuka spat.

The voice that answered her wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Come on Susie drop the attitude, mom want's to talk to both of us."

Suzuka grunted with annoyance when she overheard her sister Ursula use her nick-name. There was a very small group of people in the world who could adress by that alocade and get away with it. Suzuka made her irration known as she responded to her sister's summons.

"Thats too bad because I'm done talking to her."

Ursula walked through do the doorway with her arms crossed and looked at her twin with disaproval.

"She's our mother Suzuka, the least we can do is hear out what she has to say."

Ursula was unfazed by the deathglare that exuded from the purple iris's of her elder sister's eyes.

"Glare at me all you want Susie; It's not going to change the situation. "

Suzuka continued to glare at Ursula.

"I don't see why I should continue talking to her when she keeps bringing up that dead issue."

A long contrail of steam wafted from Ursula's nose.

"Don't you think you went a little far Suzuka? That girl ended up having to be sent to infrimary."

"It made her leave you alone didn't it?"

"The means don't always jusitfy the ends. Expediantcy isn't always the answer. You're many things Suzuka but you were never cruel."

"What does our esteemed mother want to talk about this time?" Suzuka asked caustically

Ursula huffed in irratation right now her sister was being juvenile.

"She said it was important. She also said that she wanted to talk to both of us."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Ursula said firmly "You'll want to hear what she has to say this time."

(*************************************************************************************************************************)

Authors notes: wow that chapter took a little time. For a moment it didn't seem like it wanted to get done. But It's done! I mamnaged to over come this writters block with help of video games and awesome music. And not to mention some inspiration from watching "**Metal Gear Solid" **Playthoughs. I may not by a big fan of Playstation, But God that game is AWESOME! any way I hope you like the results of what I've been doing so far.

Black Diamond 07: I hope my explanantion is helpfull in aliviating your confusion.

Vivid Dreamer 624: I do entend to put a conclusion to the time skips. Hopefully at when I've concluded everything it will all make sense.

As for who the father of Azula's children is...That will be my little secret untill write the sequeal that I've planned for this story. I've already decided on a title for it. It will be called **_"__Familial Relations"_**


	21. Consequence

_**ASC 105, spring/ catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se**_

No matter how the tribesman put the fact remained that they were lost. So while Sokka decided to study the map more intently Azula took the time to sit down and clear her mind. The princess wasn't certain why but she kept feeling like someone was watching them from the shadows. By then Azula was able to decide that this wasn't mere paranoia. Her instincts had been trying to give her a warning that she had been ignoring up till now. The princess looked to her right as Ling took a seat next to her. Ling seemed as if she had been crying recently. There weren't any tears to suggest this, but her facial expression and the vibe that she seemed to be getting off seemed to tell Azula that Ling seemed rather distressed.

"I'm rather envious of you Azula."

"What do you mean?" The princess asked.

"You have a family."

"Heh...family. My family isn't that great."

Ling had her elbows placed against her knees and her hands were clasped beneath her chin. She didn't understand why Azula was so dismissive about having a family. Ling had lost both her parents and siblings to this accursed war. She wasn't blaming Azula or any of the Fire Nation's citizenry for her loss. However Ling did blame the regime. It didn't matter that Fire Lord Zuko had provided humanitarian aid; no amount of wealth or apologies would make up for what she had lost. Azula may be abrasive but she wasn't necessarily a bad person. And while it wasn't always easy it was possible to get along with her. Azula was a realist and Ling could appreciate that.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could see them again."

Ling closed her eyes tightly to banish away the tears before they fell down her cheeks. Ling then slowly shook her head.

"It's sad really," Ling continued "People don't really appreciate what they have until they lose everything."

"So what exactly happened?" Azula asked

"It's really not that complicated." Ling answered used her left hand to rub her eyes. "Fire Nation soldiers came to the village and razed it to the ground. I was eight years old at the time so I really don't understand the circumstances that led to it. The only reason I survived was because I ran off."

The princess wasn't able to understand Ling's feelings exactly but she did understand why the Earth Kingdom girl felt the way that she did. Like herself Ling had her world crashing down on her. It was at that point that Azula realized that the end of the world would always be clichéd. The real _**"Apocalypses"**_ were the personal ones. Life went on of course, but seemed to be of little consolation in Ling's case. The princess wondered if Sokka had finally found out where they were. She decided to use her curiosity to change the subject. The current conversation was getting a little depressing in her opinion.

"I wonder if Sokka has managed to figure out where we are."

"I guess we should find out. Although I had initially thought that he was good with directions."

Azula smiled for moment before speaking her mind.

"I think this incident calls that into question."

"Azula," Ling spoke "I want to thank you for listening. It means a lot to me."

"Okay," Azula deflected bluntly, "Enough of the sappy stuff; we need to make sure that Sokka doesn't get us killed."

"You don't seem to have much faith in his abilities."

"Not at the present time." Azula answered frankly.

Azula walked over to see that Sokka was still engrossed in his study of the old map they had found inside the tomb they had inadvertently stumbled into a while earlier. Azula eventually concluded that this was going to take a while so; she might as well get comfortable. She leaned against the cave wall and slowly sat down. The princess started thinking again like she often did nowadays.

She remembered that her uncle Iroh seemed a bit uncomfortable. It was almost as if he had something to say but was unwilling to say it. Something was obviously on the old man's mind. However it was patently obvious that she couldn't really place what was troubling him. It was quite likely that whatever it was if it had Iroh so unsettled then it couldn't be good.

Eventually Azula found herself drifting off to sleep. She tried to fight the sensation but after struggling against it for a minute, she started yawning. Within moments the princess had fallen asleep. As sleep took over Azula found herself within the dreamscape of a forest full of blackened trees without leaves, spectral personages made from black smoke walked to and fro across the horizon. The voices she heard were unintelligible, Azula could only make out bits and of what the shadow people were saying. The princess couldn't really tell what this all was but, she had absolute certainty that she wanted to get out of this nightmarish place. Azula then felt something hot splash on her skin. The pain prompted her to look up. What she saw was a bunch of tiny fireballs raining from the sky. The princess frantically looked for shelter. The scorched trees provided little assistance in this matter. Eventually her gaze sighted a small house made from stone. Azula ran towards the house as the burning rain began to fall at a faster pace. The hot condensation urged Azula to run as fast as her legs could carry her, but it seemed as if she was moving in slow motion despite her exertions.

After running for what seemed like an eternity she came to the doorway of the house. A closer revealed that house was covered in scorch marks from the rain. Azula forced the door open and slammed it behind her. After a period of ragged breathing she inspected her surroundings. The house was what one would expect from a common home. The furnishings were Spartan in nature. Azula grabbed a plain wooden chair from the dining room table and sat down in order to allow the haze of fatigue to leave her body. When her senses cleared she noticed a grisly scene in front of her. The princess saw four human skeletons huddled against the wall. On the outside were to adults who seemed to be hugging their children close in there last hours. It was at that point the voices became clear.

"_**Why? Why did you do this to us?"**_

"_**What did we do to deserve this?"**_

"_**Were we really such a threat to you?"**_

"_**Did we really warrant death?"**_

It was at that point that Azula seemed eager to leave the house. She went for the door, but it was locked. One of the skeletons stood up and walked towards the princess. Azula backed herself against the wall behind her.

"Get away from me!" the princess screamed.

The skeleton ignored her demand and kept coming closer. The skeleton curled its bony finger's around Azula's shoulders and pinned her to the wall. It then locked its empty gave with Azula's eyes and questioned her with a masculine voice.

"_**WHY? What gave you the right to do this to us?"**_

Azula had no answer.

"_**WHY?"**_

Azula snapped up from her slumber with a scream.

"I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault!"

The skeleton's voice spoke within her mind to say otherwise.

"_**Why not? It was your plan, after all."**_

Ling and Sokka looked at Azula curiously wondering what had gotten into her.

"Are you alright?" Ling asked

Azula snorted and answered with a harsh snap in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

In truth however Azula was not fine. She knew what her recent nightmare was in relation to her plan to use the power of _**Sozin's Comet**_ to burn a swath of land through the Earth Kingdom, starting from chameleon bay all the way to Ba Sing Se. The purpose of this action was to crush any and all resistance within the Earth Kingdom. Although nowadays Azula wondered whether or not her plan would have had the effect it intended. A part of her mind suspected that it would've likely served as a rallying cry or another reason for resistance to continue. In effect had her plan come into play without the intervention of the avatar and friends it would have dragged the war would've dragged on much longer than a century. Azula snorted a contrail of blue steam from her nostrils, it had been five years since this period of tumultuous events and she was still wallowing in the past. The princess just simply wished these thoughts would leave her mind and allow her to move on with her life. Azula was of the opinion that once something happened the issue was dead and done. But, apparently as her dream suggested this wasn't the case. It made Azula wonder what she was missing; what she was not seeing. The princess wasn't seeking some kind of nirvanic enlightenment; she was simply seeking to put a close to her past issues and move on. The fact of the matter was that the plan Azula had put forward made the events of the return of _**Sozin's Comet**_ partly her responsibility. Before she her eventual return home Azula resolved to see the effects of her plans first hand on her own. It was something she had to do in private for herself.

Azula's train of thought was interrupted when she overheard Sokka speak out loud.

"Okay people; let's go I've figured out where we're at."

"Really?" The princess inquired questioningly "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Miss Bossy; I'm sure." Sokka returned his attention to old map before he continued speaking. "From what I've been able to gather we need to go...That way!"

Ling and Azula looked to their right to see a long corridor of squared arch ways stretching out beyond the limits of their sight. The girls followed Sokka as he started walking down the arched corridor. All the while, Azula was fervently hopping that this charade was now coming to an end.

(**************************************************************************************************************)

_**ASC 123, summer / Imperial palace**_

Suzuka trailed after her sister Ursula down the hallway with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She really didn't want to deal with another conversation with her mother that night. Suzuka sighed and restrained a growl in her throat, it was would simply be best that she complied with her mother's summoning and got this ordeal over with. Ursula walked with long even strides at a casual pace. She shook her head because in her opinion Suzuka was being childish. When they were younger Suzuka sometimes throw a temper tantrum when she got angry enough. Ursula had often kept herself in her twin's company because she often had trouble with other people. It wasn't that Suzuka was anti social, not really anyway. It was just that Suzuka had little patience for people whom she considered to be idiots. And in Suzuka's honest opinion the world was full of them. The Twins eventually came to the garden, their mother the esteemed Princess Azula had table set for tea in the middle of the lawn by the turtle duck pond. Suzuka then realized that this conversation was going to be a bit lengthy.

Azula sat at the table as she tapped the finger nails of her right hand against the table. She didn't have the enthusiasm for tea like her deceased uncle had but she did have her preferences. The kettle in the table's center had been filled with tea made from a combination of lemon and orange zest along with some cinnamon added in for additional flavoring. Azula grasped the handle slowly to make certain that she didn't burn her hand. She then grabbed a grabbed a cup for herself and poured the tea in slowly. Azula set the kettle back into the center of the table set the cup to the side for a moment to cool. It was odd really at first she felt about telling her life's story, but now that the event was at hand she felt rather calm. Azula grabbed her cup with both hands and took a moment blow the steam that had risen from the hot liquid. She then placed the brim of the tea cup to her lips and took a short sip and set the tea cup back down in time to see Ursula walking towards the table with Suzuka in tow.

"Please girls, take a seat." Azula invited.

"What is this about mother?" Suzuka asked pointedly "You didn't drag out here just to tell us your life's story. So, I have to ask; what's really going on?"

"Not every action has an ulterior motive Suzuka."

Suzuka eyed her mother with a questioning tilt of her head.

"Please Suzuka," Azula requested cordially, "Take a seat."

Suzuka took pulled a chair from the table and took a seat across from her sister.

"By all means," Azula coaxed as she gestured to the tea pot "help your selves."

Azula waited patiently while her daughters poured themselves a cup of tea and got comfortable, before she began to address the girls and state her reasons for this meeting.

"Now then," Azula continued "I asked the two of you here because; I wanted to talk to both of you about certain events. The first reason is dispel the rumors about me regarding the events surrounding my disappearance from the public eye. And second, you deserve to know."

Azula took a moment to breathe through her nose before she continued speaking.

"I'll have to at the beginning. You must realize that at the time I really wasn't the best person to be around." Azula closed her eyes tightly and shook her head slowly in disgust. "I was young, I was arrogant...And I was foolish."

Azula paused for a moment to gather herself. Before she decided to continue there was a lot that needed to be said and she could no longer bring herself to withhold the truth from them anymore. Azula started with the reunion she had with her brother during the third year of his banishment. Azula suspected things were simpler then because she was oblivious to the word "consequence". Azula made no excuses for her actions or behavior during that period of time. She had already suffered the consequences. And as Azula had stated earlier her children had a right to know.

When she finally got the point of the Agni Kai that she had with her brother on the day of the comet's return Azula found difficult to speak. However she persisted, she had come this far and she was determined not to let events of the comet dictate the course of her life.

"So, why did Uncle Zuko send you to an asylum?" Ursula asked

"The fact of the matter was that I needed professional help. I was angry, confused…" Azula paused momentarily before she continued speaking. "Scarred. I didn't know what to think any more. It was as if nothing made sense. Nothing turned out the way I thought they were supposed to. Zuko tried to help me, your grandmother tried as well but at that period of time I didn't want anyone around me. In the end, I had the foresight to plan things to meet my goals but, I was too foolish to understand the meaning of consequence. If you don't think of the consequences then you'll always run into situations that your unprepared for. And life often has a way of reminding you of your own actions when you least expect it."

Azula felt cotton mouthed after speaking so much, she took another sip of her tea because there was so much more she had to say. Azula hoped that she wouldn't end up rambling on

(*************************************************************************************************************)

Author's notes: well That's it for chapter 21 I hope you like it reader's. Please reveiw people because to be honest I hate lazy readers. it's great that alot have made story alerts and have faved this story...However some of have neglected to tell me why!

Vivid Dreamer 624: I wonder who you suspect the father is? lol

Vahnati: Thanks for the pointers. Your review means that I have a lot of work to do.


	22. Revealations part 1

_**ASC 123, summer/ Fire Nation Imperial Palace**_

Another red fletched arrow had connected near the bull's eye set up in the courtyard. Archery was something that Suzuka thoroughly enjoyed along with fencing and fire bending. These activities were also something she did to relieve her own stress. Right now Suzuka was stressed because of the conversation she had with her mother on the previous night. She was practicing not, to avoid thinking about the problem but to divert her mind for a moment that she could ponder the issue with a clear head. Suzuka didn't have any animosity towards any one at the moment; she just needed some time alone at the present time. Suzuka grabbed another arrow from the quiver set up beside her and drew the bowstring back once more. Suzuka let the arrow loose from her bow. The projectile flew forward hit closer to bull's eye. Suzuka looked over her shoulders when she heard her mother, Azula's voice.

"You've gotten better."

Suzuka didn't say anything and simply continued going about business. Azula sighed and continued speaking.

"Oh woe is I. I try to have a nice conversation with my daughter and she gives me the silent treatment."

Suzuka glared at the clear sky questioningly.

"What's this, are you trying to guilt me in to a conversation with you?"

"Maybe," Azula quipped, "Judging by your response, it seems to be working."

"What is this about mom?" Suzuka asked

"Well, as you know; the Fire Lily Festival is happening tomorrow." Azula explained. "And your grandmother has decided to use this occasion to in order to bring the family together."

"I see." Suzuka answered

"This isn't negotiable."

"Yeah mom, I figured as much."

"Come on Susie, it won't be that bad. And to be honest I agree with your grandmother, we could use some time away from this dreary place."

"Must you be so vexing?" Suzuka asked irritably. "I sometimes wonder if you and grandma are trying to plan an arranged marriage for me or something."

Azula took a moment to suppress her own laughter before answering her daughter's inquiry.

"As your mother, it's my privilege to annoy you. Anyway, we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon. I expect you..."

Azula paused a moment to correct herself.

"I...hope that you will come with us Suzuka. It wouldn't fell right if you're there with me."

She hopped that her eldest daughter would simply put last night behind her. Azula sighed as she walked through the doorway into the palace grounds. Suzuka was much like she was in her younger years. The girl was confident and she always knew what she wanted. However, on the down side Suzuka was stubborn and opinionated. Azula reflected on the first she learned during her bout with motherhood; raising children is never easy. Azula left the courtyard; it was something that she always did when one of her children was upset. She gave them space and allowed the said person to calm down and figure things out for themselves. It was true as Suzuki's mother she was responsible for her daughter's well being. However that didn't mean the girl should be coddled. It was Azula's opinion that a person should be able to exercise the ability to make their own decisions.

(* * * * * * *)

_**ASC 105, spring/Deep within the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.**_

Azula followed Ling and the tribesman as they continued through the squared archways. The princess seemed transfixed in thought while she walking. The she had earlier been all too real and it was also quite disturbing. The continuation of her journey did nothing to distract Azula from her thoughts. To be frank it simply made them more prevalent.

_**Come on Azula; get a grip! These are dead issues you should be over them already!**_

The Princess scolded herself for being so distracted. In the past she had been sharp and alert, constantly aware of her surroundings. Now it seemed that wasn't the case. In the end, it was just was not that simple. It seemed that the past just wouldn't leave her alone. This had provoked the question of "what am I missing?" Whenever Azula would ask the question the answer would refuse to present its self. Azula knew, that for the most part that she was responsible for her own downfall. At home making peace with her mother had been difficult. There was a lot that Azula was still angry about. And perhaps she would always be angry with these issues. It seemed as if the princess's mind was fading in and out of reality as followed Sokka and Ling through the catacombs. During her two years of travel, Azula had often entertained the idea of what if she had been born under different circumstances. What if she had been born a commoner instead royalty? Perhaps she would have had a mother who actually paid attention to her. Perhaps her life would've had some semblance of stability and normalcy. Azula wondered that if the circumstances of birth had been different; would things have turned out better. The princess shut her eyes tightly as they watered and slowly shook her head. She really didn't know and she wasn't really sure if things would have turned out any better.

Since her release three years ago, Azula's mind constantly shifted from being angry at the world to simply wanting someone nearby to hear what she had to say. It had been five years since her mental breakdown and she was still confused about everything. Azula had often wondered if anything in her life would ever make sense again. Azula looked to see that Ling and Sokka had stopped for a moment within what seemed to be another courtyard. A second look revealed that the space they were standing in was something different. The surrounding environment was bare save for the three walls in front of them. The walls in question were so tall that they nearly reached the cave ceiling. Each of the walls were ornately carved and decorated with the heads of various predatory animals found throughout the Earth Kingdom. The animal heads loomed over the group with the fierce and impassive expressions that had been carved onto their faces. At the base of the wall their panels of carved with the square holed disk that represented the Earth Kingdom. Azula, Ling and Sokka could only guess at how old the ruins around them were. For all they knew the structures they seen beneath Ba Sing Se dated all the back to the rule of the first Earth King. At the front facing the group was massive gate made from two doors of green weathered bronze. Apparently what they were looking for was just beyond that door.

"Based on this map our final destination should be right...about...here." Sokka announced

Azula decided to give voice to her suspicions.

"Something about all this doesn't feel right."

Ling and Sokka looked at the princess with confused expressions on their faces. It was obvious that they had no idea what the princess was talking about at this present time.

"Okay I'll take a stab at this. What are you talking about?" The tribesman asked.

"I've been having the feeling that some one's been watching us."

Sokka raised his eyebrow as if to ask whether or not the princess was in her right state of mind.

"I can assure you that, I'm quite lucid Sokka." Azula said pointedly.

The group looked at the gate when they heard what seemed to be mocking applause. In front them was a solitary figure standing with his hands clasped in front of him. Sokka and Azula exactly what this man was…A Dai Li agent.

"You're as astute as you always were Princess Azula."

"Who are you?" The Princess demanded.

"Names are trivial." The Dai Li agent deflected. "When you deposed of Long Feng we saw an opportunity to take the order we had achieved and maintained in Ba Sing Se and spread it to the world."

Azula gave the agent a level stare, while Sokka asked what seemed to be pertinent question.

"What do you want?"

The nameless Dai Li agent ignored the tribesman and continued speaking to the princess.

"Admittedly we had thought that through you we could make the world an orderly place. It's rather unfortunate that you became unstable."

Azula took a moment to look at the man who had been addressing her with oratory, while she started putting the pieces together. It was two years since she last saw any Agent of the Dai Li. Azula didn't bother with the minute details. She kept her mind on the important parts such as how the events of then and now were connected. It was then that it hit her. Azula recalled that during Minister Li's coup attempt he had employed Dai Li agents to help him in his goals.

"You worked with Minister Li." The princess stated.

It seemed that the Dai Li Agent in front of the trio had no problem confirming what Azula had just said.

"We had a mutually beneficial agreement, unfortunately Minister Li was unable to hold up his end of the bargain. You did us a favor by disposing of him."

"Is there a reason why you've been stalking me?" Azula asked pointedly

"We are after the same thing you are."

"And that would be?"

"The treasure of Earth King Junfa."

Azula knew exactly why the Dai Li would be after the supposed treasure of Earth. Wealth was another form of power. With it you could gain influence. Azula knew better than most people just how convincingly the right price could speak to someone. In fact greed was probably one of the easiest ways to manipulate someone to your own ends. Azula knew exactly what the Dai Li were doing. They intended to use the money in order to have control over the entirety of the world. The Dai Li may have claimed that they intended to make the world an orderly place but she knew exactly what the organization was after... power and control.

"That isn't your only reason is it?" Azula spoke "You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to arrange a meeting without a reason."

"I'm giving you an opportunity to work with us." The stranger replied.

"How about I just say, NO." Azula answered, "I have no intention of being subservient to anyone. And as for being drunk with power...I've been there and done that. It's no longer appealing to me."

"That is unfortunate. If you won't align yourself with us willingly then we will have to secure other methods to secure your allegiance."

"I've seen you operation from the inside. And I think everyone would believe me when, I say that; I have no intention of joining your little harem of Ju Di's"

The Dai Li Agent placed two fingers at the corner of his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Azula wasn't surprised when a bunch of Dai Li agents popped out of the ground around them to join their companion.

"This obviously wasn't going to end well was it?" Sokka stated dryly

"Not really." Azula quipped dryly

Ling placed a hand on her forehead. Sokka and Azula were perhaps the two oddest people she ever met at that very moment in time. Here they were in a life-threatening situation, and it just so happened that Sokka and Azula decided to make light of it with sarcastic humor. Azula obviously didn't seem to take the situation seriously. It was evident as she casually clasped her finger and stretched her hands to pop her knuckles. To be honest Azula really wasn't all worried, she been in worse situations without being scathed and this was the perfect opportunity to vent the frustrations she been keeping check for the last two years.

"Don't you think we should be taking this seriously?" Ling asked incredulously

"We are," Azula, replied "Besides, I've been in a rather bad mood lately and now seems like an opportune time for me to work out some issues."

"You're insane"

Azula shrugged at Ling's accusation. This wasn't the first time that her sanity had been debated. It was obvious that the Dai Li were likely to try everything they could to subdue the princess. However, Azula wasn't someone who went down so easily. It was unfortunate that they didn't have plan for this situation. Azula made a mental shrug she would have to make things up as she went along. Improvising wasn't necessarily the princess's strong suit but she wouldn't have been half as successful as she had been if she didn't know how to adapt to changes to the situations around her. The fact of the matter was that everything about the situation was a mess. It seemed as if everyone in involved in the current conflict was reacting rather than thinking. Everything seemed more like a wild brawl rather than an actual fight.

Ling's style of earth bending was interesting in the sense that she used it to get up close in order to hand her adversaries a more personal beating. And to be honest when it came to hand to hand fighting Azula had to admit that Ling was rather capable at it. One Dai Li agent decided to throw a large boulder at Ling. Unfortunately Ling Simply decided to punch through it and close in to beat his face in. If anything the princess decided, Ling maybe quiet but she was by no means a pushover. This prompted Azula to make a mental note for future reference.

_**Be wary of the quiet ones.**_

Most of Azula's action involved evading the numerous attempts to ensnare her. And with some many foes focusing on her, it wasn't easy. Then nothing had been easy for her since she had lost her mind. Why should it start now? Then again the numerous Dai Li agents weren't having an easy time either. While the agents were distracted by their efforts with Azula, Ling and Sokka took the initiative to take advantage of their distractions. One vexing fact was that she couldn't tell which one of the assorted Dai Li agents was the leader because they all looked alike. Strangely the fight seemed to have had ended as soon as it began. Azula was unable to really keep track of what happened, it was all a red haze. Azula head what sounded like a fit hoarse coughing. Turned around and moved to where she thought the noise had originated from. Azula looked down to see a Dai Li agent coughing as he choking on his own blood. Oddly enough it seemed like he was laughing.

"Do…. Do you really think… the… peace…will last?" the dying man rasped between coughs."

Azula's reply was what one could have expected.

"I could care less. Nothing last forever. And besides I should inform you that, there is no such thing as a utopian society."

"…. Perhaps…you…are..."

The fallen man was unable to finish his sentence before death laid claim to him. Azula shook her head in disgust. The princess's feelings weren't derived from guilt. It was derived from disgust. She felt Disgust at the fact that someone whom, would willingly throw away men in such a reckless manner. For moment Azula wondered who was in charge Dai Li at this time. At first Azula's train of thought jumped to Long Feng. It seemed possible but unlikely. Long Feng had long since disappeared after the occupation of Ba Sing Se. That fact of it all was that the Princess just didn't know. She didn't have enough information to speculate about it.

"That was interesting." Sokka said "At least we'll know that if you do try taking over the world, you'll be acting alone."

Azula gave Sokka a murderous look that informed him that his days upon this earth were numbered. The princess was very much tempted to kill the tribesman over what he said but decided that his big mouth and dealing with an angry self-righteous water bender wasn't worth it. To her credit, Azula simply walked away towards a corner of the enclosure and sat down with her arms crossed. Ling pounded the bottom of her fist against the back of Sokka's head.

"What was that for?" the tribesman exclaimed.

Ling shook her head in disgust.

"Azula's right, you're such an idiot."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head and realized that the old fortuneteller lady was right. Most of his life's problems would self-inflicted. And from what he had noticed, his own big mouth caused this problem.

"I should probably apologize."

"That you should." Ling agreed. "Look Sokka, You're a great person to be around. And I like you… As a friend."

Ling sighed before she continued speaking her peace.

"Do you remember what you told me about her mental breakdown and stay at an asylum?"

"It was a second hand account to be honest."

"Regardless," Ling replied "I may not know what it's like to deal with mental illness but, I think we can accurately assume that it wasn't the best experience of her life. I'm not what other people about Azula. In my humble opinion she doesn't want to be villain or the hero of any stories. In fact I believe she just simply wants to dictate her own purpose in life. It's what everyone wants."

"Look I'm not denying that you're right." Sokka answered, "Because you are. I'm just wondering what you suggest we do."

Ling's answer was to the point.

"Be her friends."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple."

Ling shrugged casually.

"Nothing ever is."

"Alright," The tribesman surrendered. "I might as well apologize. Hopefully she doesn't decide to rip my head off."

"Perhaps it's best that I talk to her for now. She obviously angry at you for that off color remark."

Sokka shrugged and made no attempt to argue with Ling. Walked over to the corner where Azula had seated herself. The princess looked up to see the earth bender looking down at her.

"Is there something you want?" Azula asked pointedly.

"I'm just here to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." the princess answered sharply.

"From where I'm standing," Ling answered "I think you have something on your mind."

"Okay, if you're so curious; let me enlighten you. Right now the thing that irritates me the most is everyone's penchant for assuming things about me based on hearsay or reputation."

"People tend to talk before speak."

"You don't say?" Azula huffed caustically.

Ling looked over her shoulder to see Sokka poking about the massive, greened bronze double doors. He was unsuccessfully trying to find a way to open it, he saw what looked like a circular mechanism. The object was akin to what you would see on a combination lock. The difference was that, instead of the usual permutation the locking mechanism was separated by months days and years. The date currently displayed was at least three hundred years ago. In a way it was similar to the device used to move the planets within the planetarium of Wong Shi Tong's library. It was obvious that there was no way anyone was just going to force the door open. No it was problem you need to think your way through. Sokka grabbed a notebook and stylus from the green bag on his shoulder and started his attempts to figure out the puzzle in front of him. The tribesman quickly wrote down the date currently on the door. Sokka began stroking his chin this was going to take some doing

(* * * * * * *)

_**ASC 105, spring**_

_**Ba Sing Se/ Jasmine Dragon tea shop.**_

Ursa was sitting at the table with her brother in law. It was understandable that Iroh was shocked to see her. The noblewoman didn't exactly say that she was coming. Ursa's reason for traveling all this was in relation to her former husband's death. It was a bit cold, but Ursa didn't feel anything upon hearing about Ozai's death. She didn't even shed a tear at his funeral. The truth of the matter was that Ozai was no longer Ursa's husband. And she no longer felt anything for him. Ursa had come to Ba Sing Se to inform her daughter about this recent event. Ursa continued to speak with Iroh while Nikko sat at the door waiting for Azula to walk through.

"I know he was your brother. And I know it's inconsiderate to speak ill of the dead but, I'm glad he's gone." Ursa spoke "That man was scum. You might be able to forgive Ozai but I can't. I won't."

At one time Ursa had affections from her husband. However now Ursa hated him; her only disappointment was that she wasn't the one to send the man to his grave. Her son took the news with mixed emotions. Ursa suspected that her daughter would react to the news in the same way. Iroh seemed oddly quiet, the old man hadn't said much of anything since this conversation had started. In a way she and Iroh had long since mourned the man Ozai once was. Sometimes when someone died the world became a bleaker place. And sometimes the world became better off. Ursa decided that it was wise to change the subject.

"Did Azula say when she would be back?"

The change of subject immediately caused Iroh's eyes to brighten up.

"Your daughter said she should be back by the end of the day."

Ursa was relieved by hearing this and didn't bother trying to hide. She had played the part of being the perfect wife and lady long enough to stop caring what people saw of her. In all honesty, ever since Ursa had heard of what happened to her daughter and about the girl's statement at the beach of **Ember Island** five years ago; she had often asked what was wrong with her. How could she have been so negligent. Ursa couldn't bring herself to deny the truth anymore. She decided speak out the accusation that she had held back for so long.

"I'm a terrible mother Iroh. What kind of monstrous bitch neglects her own daughter? Was it really too much for me just to say that I cared? Would it have been so bad for me to complement her on something...anything?"

Ursa grabbed a napkin from the table and pinched her nose in an effort to prevent herself from burying her face into her hands and breaking down. Iroh put a hand on Ursa's shoulder in order to placate her distraught attitude.

"Things that have already happened cannot be undone. Right now the best you can do is move forward and start again."

Ursa took a moment to calm herself before she answered her in-law's statement.

"Thank you. It's just sometimes the guilt I feel becomes unbearable. Azula's almost a woman now and I really wouldn't be surprised if still resents me. There's so much distance between us and much of it is my own doing. The fact that she's gotten better if of little consolation tom me."

(* * * * * * *)

_**Ba Sing Se/ Catacombs.**_

Azula raised an eyebrow as she saw Sokka moving the circular dials on the bronze doors in an experimental manner. At first she thought the tribesman was being idiotic until she realized he was on to something. Azula planted her hands on her knees and forced herself back to a standing position. Ling smiled impishly at Azula as she addressed her.

"So, are you done pouting in a corner?"

"I am Royalty," Azula retorted. "If, someone vexes me; I do not throw a temper tantrum."

"Oh," Ling challenged coyly, "and what do you do?"

"I get even." Azula smiled. "Sokka won't die, but I think a lesson in humility is in order."

Azula took a moment to compose herself before going forward. The princess ignored Sokka for the time being while she looked the circular dials that served as the door's locking mechanism. The princess studied the lock for a moment before she came to the same conclusion that the tribesman did. The lock in front of her was in reference to a calendar. Each ring was labeled in the same way that one would label the date. At first Azula considered whether or not the mechanism was unlocked by a specific combination or specific date or if it was much simpler. What if you simply had put in the current date to open it. Azula took a closer look and conclude that her current chain of thought was incorrect. Azula studied the date labeled on the locking mechanism a second time and noticed something. It was set for the date of the spring equinox. Azula took a moment to think if she recalled the date correctly; today was the date of the spring equinox. The princess chortled at her realization and began to make the necessary adjustments on the three circular dial in the center of the weathered bronze doors.

"Hey! Do you know what you're doing?" Sokka inquired.

"Opening the door." Azula said matter of factly.

It took a few attempts, but eventually Azula was able to get the door open. The Ancient doors slowly opened until it the inner mechanisms came to a sudden stop. The door's had just wide enough for a person to walk through. In a way Azula had figured that this wasn't surprising; it surely would have been ages since the door was last opened. What she saw was indeed substantial. The amount wealth that had locked away in this room was almost mind boggling. To think that so much money had been set aside in one place was interesting enough. To think that someone lost track of it, was something that struck Princess Azula as odd. Strangely enough the massive amounts of wealth and priceless artifacts weren't what grabbed Azula's attention. What really called to Azula's attention was a small gilded chest with a small gold plated key set on top of a small ornately crafted circular table. While Sokka and Ling lost themselves in the sight of the immense amount of wealth that surrounded them. The princess decided to open the box on the table. Her slender fingers grabbed the key. And with it she opened the box. When Azula opened the box, she was thrown of her feet. Azula Shook her head, the box must have been booby trapped. Oddly enough Azula heard an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"At last! I'm free!"

Standing in front of the princess was a naked woman with long black hair ,fox ears, and four bushy orange and white tipped tails spread out behind her. Sokka, conveniently fainted and fell off his feet with a bloody nose.

(* * * * * * *)

Authors notes: This chapter took a while but hey you know what I'ts DONE! In a way this finished chapter is a birthday present to my self. It's just a shame that it was six days too late. oh well, Please leave a review. Thank you!


	23. Revalations part 2

**_ASC 105, spring_** **_Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se_**

The naked fox-woman looked at Sokka's prone form with an amused grin. It seemed that humans still reacted in the most interesting ways. It soon came to the fox's mind that clothing would be prudent. The reason being was that some humans had a tendency to be prudish much like the elder spirits who had created this world along with the entirety of the universe. She had been trapped in this chest because she had stolen something from Jishi Yuan who just so happened to be an elder spirit who watched over the passage of time. It had been so long that she couldn't what she had stolen from him or why she had stolen the item in the first place. She could barely remember her own name. If the fox woman could remember correctly her name was Yugure. Much of her memory was vague but she remembered that the elder spirit Jishi Yuan had sentenced her to be imprisoned in this box, until it was deemed necessary that she should be released. Yugure smiled someone had released her. The fox-woman's smile widened when she recalled that the elder spirit didn't specify the when and how she would be released. Yugure looked around the treasure vault she was in to get a fix in her surroundings. At first she suspected that the young man lying on the ground in front of her was responsible for her release but his scent and energies didn't match the culprit. So, her attention turned to the two girls that accompanied him.

Azula blinked several times to clear the blurry haze from her vision. It had all happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react, let alone recollect what exactly happened. Although she could've sworn she saw a naked woman with a pair of fox ears and four bushy orange tails to match. When her eyesight cleared Azula saw a woman in red and white robes akin to the kind you found nuns wearing at a shrine to Agni within the Fire Nation. The woman's stark black hair was long enough to reach down to her hips. The hair was cut square at the front, just above her eyebrows, and at the back. The mystery woman's appearance gave Azula the impression that she was rather fussy about how she looked. And oddly enough this woman seemed to appear so perfect with little effort at all. Azula found herself wondering who this woman was and what she wanted. This line of thought was interrupted when Ling shouted out with fear-laced shock.

"KITSUNE!"

Kitsune were fox spirits who had a tendency for mischief. They were also notoriously curious about almost everything, although they were also known to confer favors to those who had assisted them in one-way or another. Azula wasn't sure exactly who the stranger in front her was but, she felt wise to err on the side of caution. Whatever this stranger was Azula did not think it would be wise to upset her. Yugure wasn't all that bothered by Ling's outburst. In fact she found it amusing enough to laugh. Yugure then took a moment to study Ling closely before dismissing her entirely.

"You're not the one I'm looking for either."

Yugure then turned her gaze to Azula. The scent and the energies were a perfect match. Yugure smiled once again she had just found the one who released her from imprisonment. Yugure's facial features shifted in curiosity she could have sworn the girl in front of her was one of the most powerful benders she had ever come across. The fox-woman walked toward Azula intently and decided to initiate a conversation with the princess.

"You're the one who opened the chest that I had been encased. Which means, you're the one that I have to thank for my freedom?"

It took some time for Azula to sort out what was happening because the concussion she was presently dealing with. The princess's currently addled mind was having trouble making sense of what was going on at the present time.

"Who are you?" The princess asked, "What do you want?"

"I am Yugure, and right now I wanted to thank. It will be difficult to explain at this current time but, it would be sufficient to say that; I'm indebted to you for freeing me."

"Where are you going with this?" Azula inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Yugure answered, "I just have to figure out a fitting way to repay you."

Before Azula could answer the strange woman who called herself Yugure was gone. It was if she had disappeared right before Azula's eyes. It could accurately put that Azula's life just got a little more interesting. The princess looked to her right and saw that Ling was slightly overwhelmed by what she just saw. As for Sokka, the tribesman was laying unconsciously on the floor with a bloody nose. The first order of business was to wake Sokka up and navigate their way out of the catacombs back to the surface. The princess knelled over the tribesman's unconscious form and lightly slapped his face while she shouted at him to wake up.

"Come on you imbecile, wake up!"

Eventually Sokka woke up and muttered something that caused Azula to roll her eyes.

"Suki?"

"I'm not Suki" The princess spoke pointedly.

Sokka eventually sat up and used his left hand to, rub his eyes and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Was I hallucinating or did I just see a naked woman moment's ago?"

"There was certainly someone here." Azula answered "But now they're gone. It's as if she vanished into thin air."

Truthfully Azula wasn't certain what to make of what just happened but for right now she just wanted to get back outside. She wasn't suffering from cluster phobia, but the catacombs seemed to be a bit similar to the cell she had been stuck in for two years at a mental health facility. It also gave the princess a sneaking sensation at the back of her mind that made her fell like she was trapped with no way out.

(* * * * * * *)

**_Ba Sing Se, Jasmine Dragon teashop _**

The tiger wolf's ears perked up when he heard the front door open. Often his keen sense of smell told him that the person coming through was not Azula. This time however was not a false alarm. Nikko knew her scent all too well. And while Azula constantly told him not to tackle people it was something he still did regardless of often or severely she scolded him for it. When the princess walked through the door the massive predator tackled Azula with his paws on her shoulders on proceeded to lick Azula's face.

"UGH!" Azula growled irritably "Stop slobbering on me Nikko and get off!"

Nikko obediently did as he was told and allowed the princess to return to her feet. The noise of this incident obviously caught the attention of the establishment's attending customers along with Iroh and Ursa who had been conversing at the front counter. Ursa looked at her daughter as she wiped the drool of her face a scowl of disgust. The girl's hair had a rough quality to it which Ursa surmised came from two years of traveling on the road. Azula's skin had darkened slightly from spending time in the sun. Despite that her complexion was still much the same. Azula had worn her hair down like she usually did now at days. The low ponytail at the back of her head came down to small of her back. Azula's physical appearance made it evident that she was very much a woman. One thing that Azula seemed found vexing was the way that men would often look at her.

If anything was certain, she was not going to enjoy the idea of numerous suitors chasing after her. Something struck Azula as odd; she wondered her dog Nikko appeared in the teashop. It was extremely unlikely that the animal clever though he was, would have managed to accomplish to this feat on his home. So mystery was how on earth the dog got here, or rather who on earth brought him with them. Azula's ponderings were interrupted when Ling decided to ask her a question.

"Is that your dog?"

Azula rolled her eyes, she didn't like when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes, this is Nikko. No matter how often I discipline him this devious animal, he always finds ways to get in trouble. And since I've been gone; who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten into."

Nikko gazed up at the trio with a confused sideways look. Sokka was addressing Nikko with a wagging finger.

"I have my eye on you."

Azula rolled her eyes. The princess decided to separate herself from the group and walk toward the balcony. She had been gone out into the world of her own volition in order to figure out the many questions that swam through her mind. To be honest much of what she learned was realizing how petty many of her thought's had been. In essence the princess concluded that she just simply waste her life away about what could have been, or in her mind what should have been. Azula had often thought of her mother in relation to whether or not that relationship could be repaired or should be repaired. As for her brother she could be civil with him but she wasn't sure it would get any better. Azula had burned a lot of bridges and to be fair she was not certain if she could repair them all or even if she wanted to repair any of them. Azula sighed; it seemed that there were never any easy answers to these problems. Azula looked down to her right to see Nikko looking up at her.

"It good to see you too Nikko." Azula stated "Although, I do have to wonder how you got here."

Ursa took a deep breath before entering to balcony. It had been so long since she last seen her daughter. Ursa had a lot of regrets; at first she tried to rationalize what she did. Stating in her mind that at the time Zuko needed her help. The noblewoman looked at the ground and shook her head slowly with closed eyes. It was a poor excuse and she knew it. Just because one child had problems didn't mean you should ignore the other. Sometimes Ursa wished she could go back. Sometimes she wished that she could correct the mistakes she made. But, she knew that it wasn't doable. Ursa also knew that dwelling in the past wouldn't fix anything. It was a bitter truth for Ursa; she did not realize the mistakes she made until she saw the consequences. Ursa opened her eyes and took another deep breath she needed to break the news to Azula about her father's death. And while she wasn't there for her daughter during her child hood she was here now. This time Ursa was going to make count for something at the very least.

(* * * * * * *)

**_ASC 102, winter Fire Nation/ prison tower just outside the Imperial city _**

"YOU FILTH!"

Ursa screamed as her voice echoed through the confines of the dark prison cell. To say that she was angry would be an understatement.

"YOU SADISTIC FILTH!"

Ursa had come back from exile little over a month ago. When she had returned home she learned about a lot of things. When she learned about her children though her anger seethed through uncontrollably. She had trusted her husband to take of them. She now saw that it was all a mistake. And if it were her choice, Ursa would've killed him on the spot for what he had done. Ozai opened his mouth to speak but Ursa screamed out at him again.

"Don't go pointing out about what happened between me and my daughter Ozai! From where I'm standing what you did is far worse. You abused and maimed our son, and used our daughter like some toy to further your ends!"

Ursa's fists were clenched tightly at her sides. The man was no longer her husband in fact by legal technicalities they no longer married. So filing for a divorce was redundant.

"You'll have to excuse me Ozai." Ursa spoke poisonously "I have put out some of the fires that you've started."

Ursa walked closer and wrapped her fingers around the bars of the prison cell.

"If you ever… come near my children again…I WILL END YOU!"

(* * * * * * *)

**_ASC 105, spring_**

**_Ba Sing Se / Jasmine Dragon Teashop_**

"I was hoping to speak to with you in private." Ursa spoke

Azula looked over her shoulder to her mother. While it did explain how Nikko got here, it left the princess wondering why her mother was here.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I didn't." Ursa admitted. "I simply got lucky."

Azula turned around from the railing that she was leaning against and looked at her mother with crossed arms. From what the princess could see

Her seemed to have difficulty trying to speak.

"Azula," Ursa Began "It's about your father..."

"What about him?"

"Azula," The noblewoman continued, "Your father is dead."

Azula was silent for a moment as the news sunk in. Her breathing became audible as her mind began to make sense of what she had just been told. What she felt from this turn of events was complicated. It was difficult for Azula to say. She had spent much of two years of self-imposed exile trying to make sense of it all why her family had drifted apart and why she couldn't see what was wrong. Or understand the path her father's influence set her on and how self-destructive it was. In the end she decided to stop trying to make sense of it all. Azula didn't care anymore. It was all baggage anyway. It was best that she just let it all go. One bright spot in entire period of self-reflection was that she learned from it. The numerous trials had made her wiser and perhaps made her stronger than she ever been or could have been other wise. Azula knew herself now; she wasn't perfect. And she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Life was what you made of it.

"Well then good riddance!" Azula said

Azula calmed her self before asked her mother about what she had just been told.

"Do you know the cause of death?" Azula asked

Ursa sighed sadly before speaking a single word.

"Suicide. He slit his wrists...Before he wrote three letters."

Ursa grabbed a folded envelope from the folds of her clothing.

"One of them was addressed to you."

Azula took a long breath from her nostrils and grabbed the letter from her mother's outstretched hand. The Princess read the letter over and over again. Azula shook her head in disgust, now after five years he apologetic. The only thing that Azula believed from that letter was that statement that stated that she would be better off if he just simply disappeared. And from what her mother told he did just that. Azula had numerous suspicions but she knew that exhuming the body would be impossible. His body would have been cremated because of tradition. Azula set the document on a near by table and listened to whatever else her mother had to say.

"There's something else," Ursa continued, "You have a step sister."

Azula raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you certain about that? For all we know his death was faked. And the letters..." Azula spat "were probably just one final devious trick to pull on everyone before he left."

"I had thought the same thing Azula. And asked if he could prove it. I met the woman who gave birth to the girl. Unfortunately she was deathly ill and she died soon after our meeting."

Azula took a moment to think. She was hesitant to believe that any of this was true. Her father had used everyone. And for all her intellect she was the last person to see it. Azula leaned against the railing and gradually sat down on the floor. The princess placed the palm of her right hand on her forehead. She then ran her fingers through her hair. In a way she wondered if she had if loved her father. She had spent at least three years thinking that she was just another pawn in his little games. And this letter simply stated that he loved her and one day he hoped that he could forgive him for his failure as a father. Azula just wasn't she could do that. Maybe when she finally got her life sorted and had time alone to think about it she could give a final answer.

"You probably want to talk about that letter I sent you." Azula stated.

"Azula," Ursa Replied "You're my daughter. I know that haven't done right by you. But, I ask you to believe me when I tell you that I do love you. I know that your angry with me about feeling neglected…"

Ursa shook her head sadly.

"At that time I saw that Zuko needed help. However when I look at the all the trouble you caused as child, I realize that in hindsight it was a call for attention. I was too blind …too short sighted to realize it. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

"You always did favor Zuko." Azula muttered.

"Azula please," Ursa pleaded. "I love you both. It's impossible for me place a greater value on either one of you. It took some time to some time to realize this but I can't and won't be happy unless both of you are happy."

Ursa took a on the balcony floor by her daughter.

"So," Azula asked, "Who is this mystery girl?"

"Her name is Naomi."

"I can assume that we'll be headed home soon?"

"I don't know. I figured I might want to spend some time alone with you."

"A girl's night out?" Azula asked pointedly

Ursa laughed "Sure why not?"

Azula rolled her eyes, it seemed that her mother had something in mind. If anything Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

(* * * * * * *)

Author's notes: I figured that while this chapter did have some sad parts I wanted to make sure that it ended some what on a happy note. And while Azula and Ursa relationship isn't perfect but then what kind of family relationship is?

Vivid Dreamer 624: Yes, Ursa does feel guilty about what happened to her daughter. I don't think Ursa was a perfect parent. Then again there are no perfect parent's. The only way you learn how to raise a child is through experience. This is coming from a guy who's never had children himself.


	24. I think, Therefore I am

_Fore note: This chapter is going to be little long, I suspect. We are going to the end of one story and entering the start of a new one. I'm hoping that with this chapter I can answer a lot of the questions you've asked. And hopefully I can address a lot of the plot holes some of my readers have pointed out. To be honest this going to be a multipart epilogue simply because of all the things I will be trying to address._

_**(* * * * * * *)**_

**Epilogue part 1: I think therefore I am.**

_**ASC 105, spring**_

_**Ba Sing Se/ Jasmine Dragon teashop**_

It was early in the morning and Azula was still asleep. The princess had apparently decided to sleep in. Ursa had gotten up slightly earlier in the day then she would have liked. The noblewoman slept well enough, although her daughter's tendency to constantly shift about and wrestle with the bedding made enough noise to constantly keep her awake. This was especially true since the bed she was sleeping in was directly across from Azula. Ursa saw that her daughter was a heavy sleeper once she finally got around to it. Azula's hair was bedraggled all over the pillow and the red short-sleeved shirt had ridden half way up her stomach at diagonal angle. Well, if anything Ursa Supposed her daughter had good night's sleep, unlike she did. Ursa sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes in attempt to become fully immerse back into the waking world.

Ursa eventually readied herself for the day and saw that Iroh was already up and about making preparations for the day's business that was surely to come later in the day.

Ursa had decided to allow her daughter to sleep in. The news of her father's death had put the princess in a state shock. Ursa knew before hand that her daughter would have a mixed reaction to the news. The emotions that Ursa saw playing across Azula's face that night, were a mixture of disbelief and sorrow. Azula rarely cried but Ursa suspected that she probably did when she alone. As for Zuko he was sadly withdrawn. Ursa and Zuko both agreed that it would be for the best that Azula came home at this time. At the present time Ursa was sitting at the teashop's balcony watching the sunrise. Ursa was sipping a cup of tea as she stewed about with her thoughts.

Azula had always been a bit reserved in her emotions. She was also remarkably strong willed. She also had a tendency to speak with a barbed tongue. Some of the attempts Ursa made to repair the relationship she had with her daughter had made progress. Azula had seemed to improve in regards to her emotional health. And while Azula would always be abrasive, it seemed that had become more…human.

(* * * * * * *)

Azula's fluttered open and she blinked several as she eventually forced herself up from the bed. The princess sat upright and stretched her arms with a feminine yawn. Azula craned her neck side to side. The princess's mind went back to the news she had received last night. The news of her father's death and the revelation that she had a stepsister that she never knew of had figuratively knocked Azula of her heels. The princess was in all honesty uncertain what to make of this new information. At first Azula had thought this to be an awkward dream. Azula shook her slowly in exasperation she hadn't had a hallucination in over a year and a half. And while she wasn't as close to her mother as Zuko she knew that the woman was the type of person to lie about something like this. Ursa didn't seem to be the manipulative type either.

When all else had failed, Azula had learned to trust her instincts. And right now her instincts were telling her that she take a chance to do the one thing she feared most. To trust someone implicitly, it was just something the princess could not bring her self to do. In all honesty it as if two parts of mind was constantly at war with one another; one part her mind kept pushing the princess towards doing things she was hesitant about. It was this part of her mind that had encouraged her relationship with Saito. Another part her mind had often screamed at her; telling Azula that she could trust no one. That trust only led to betrayal. The princess shook her head with a quick jolt and banished this line of thinking from her mind. Regardless, she would make her own choices and take her chances. Azula would not allow any outside source to dictate her choices or decisions any more. One might be able to give her advice she would be obliged to follow. But, since when did need help from someone else to decide the course of her life? Azula knew that she could probably never absolutely certain about the truth of her father's demise but she would return to the Fire Nation and see the grave for her self. If anything it would provide a measure of closure for this matter. It was sad, but in a way Azula felt relieved by this turn of events. It was as if with her father's death a measure of freedom had been given to her. Perhaps it was time to let things go.

Azula being the possessive person that she was had an understandable difficulty grasping the concept. Time had indeed made the princess become conscious of the fact the many of the grudges she had been holding on to were petty, childish. It was time to start putting these issues to rest. It was time to move forward. It was also time for Azula to force her self out of bed.

Azula walked down the stairs as she used her thumb and forefinger to rub the sleep from her eyes. For all she knew it was probably midday. If anything the princess was certain that she had slept in. Azula looked around to see that for the most part they're that many customers in attendance yet.

As far as she knew it was just another day in her life. She would be going home soon and that meant that she would be dealing with Mai. Azula knew that her grudge with her brother's wife was a bit petty. However, if anything it was hard enough to be civil to say to one another. Azula remembered a special incident when her mother had gotten fed up with the arguments that she and Mai and had them both locked within on of the palace's living rooms until both girls had an understanding.

The treasure she had found with Sokka and Ling was rather sizable to say the least. And from what she had overheard from Iroh the tribesman had decided to speak with Ba Sing Se University's archaeological department about the recent find. The princess rolled her eyes at the tribesman's foolishness. If were her, she would've kept it a secret and kept the vast resources of the accumulated wealth that they had found and kept it to herself; then again Sokka didn't think in the same manner that Azula did. Azula did admit that the tribesman was clever in his own way but more often then again more often than not he acted like a buffoon. His foolishness may have belied his intelligence, but the time Azula spent in his company had caused her to question his grip on reality, or on concept of common sense. Her life was complicated. Azula looked toward the balcony to see that her mother was already sitting in that place. Azula sighed as Ursa caught sight of her. The noblewoman tapped her hand on the table as signal that she would like Azula to take a seat next to her. The princess grudgingly accepted the offer and took a seat by her mother.

"Good morning, Azula. How are you today?"

"It's noon." The princess pointed sharply.

"True enough." Ursa replied. "However I am concerned about you. Last night you clammed right up; are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Azula replied coarsely.

Ursa shook her at her daughter's response.

"No Azula you're not."

"How would you know?" Azula shouted under her breath.

"You're attitude for one." Ursa answered, "And the way you tossed and turned in bed last night."

Azula stood up from her chair and crossed her arms. Ursa sighed; her daughter was a fussy person who often threw a temper tantrum when she upset. Ursa decide that it might be best if she could get Azula out of this place and distract her from the turmoil that was brewing in her mind. Before she could react Azula was grabbed by right hand and dragged out from the balcony and towards the teashop's front door.

"What are you going?" The princess demanded.

"We're going outside." Ursa said simply.

(* * * * * * *)

_**ASC 105, spring**_

_**Fire Nation/Imperial palace**_

Naomi wasn't sure what to make of her new situation. She was an eleven-year-old girl who had just had her mother die and soon afterward she learned that she was the illegitimate daughter of the Former Fire Lord Ozai. After the small private funeral that took place after her Father's recent death she asked multiple people about whom he was. Unfortunately the only person that seemed willing to talk about the man was Ursa. Noblewoman didn't say much but by what the girl could glean; her father apparently wasn't a very nice person.

To be Fair Naomi felt out of place in these surroundings. The fine clothing didn't feel right against her skin. Her new place of residence seemed a bit over sized. And to be honest she wasn't comfortable with the idea of having people standing over her waiting upon her every need. Naomi was used to doing things for herself. Naomi desperately missed her mother. Naomi Sincerely wished that she were still here. Naomi was lonely sad and confused. Naomi was sitting on a chair beneath the overhanging roof of the place courtyard. She listened to the rain as it fell. Zuko had been watching from a distance he felt sympathetic for the kid. He knew what was like to be missing people. The Fire Lord had been thinking over his recent visits to his father. Zuko had made these visits out of sense of obligation and little else, most of the time they argued in regards to just about everything. In a way he envied Naomi. His stepsister may not have had known her father but she had the chance to be raised within a normal environment where no one put her down or made her feel like garbage.

In Zuko's opinion it was a good thing that she never even met Ozai. The Fire Lord also thought it was little late for his father to find his humanity. He attended the funeral as tradition and obligation demanded. And he had opted to stay for bit longer while everyone else left. Zuko had originally intended to scream at his father's ashes, but when had the opportunity to be alone he had said nothing.

Zuko had entered the courtyard for the simple reason that he wanted time to think. He had just gotten through session political garbage. And every time he dealt with politics he got a headache. Thankfully this one wasn't severe and it faded away on its own accord.

Zuko turned gaze back to Naomi as she sat and swung her legs back and forth. If he was going be outside he might as well keep on eye in her.

(* * * * * * *)

_**ASC 105, spring**_

_**Ba Sing Se**_

Azula was bit surprised about what her mother was doing. The woman had acted in manner she did not expect. For the entire princess knew her mother could be dragging her just about anywhere. When they did get to their final destination, Azula was tempted to slap her forehead. Her mother had decided to drag her into a beauty spa. Azula wasn't averse to being pampered in such a manner in fact she rather enjoyed being the center of attention.

The princess looked to her right as her mother smoothed out her dress and began speaking.

"Now then, I figure we've walked such a long way, we might as well take this opportunity to relax."

"Sure, whatever you say mother." Azula said flatly

In all honesty visiting the spa was welcome change of pace. It was also a welcome excuse to be lazy. The session had lasted a period of three hours according the clock at the front counter. Azula noted that her mother was not far behind when she exited the front door. On the way back to Uncle Iroh's teashop Azula speaking to her.

"We should do this more often."

Azula shrugged, she knew her mother done this to momentarily distract her from the thoughts and confusion that she had swimming through her head. Azula was ready to go home, she had spent enough time on road as a roaming vagabond.

The two women eventually made their way back to the teashop. The sky had darkened as the sun was setting into the horizon upon completion of its daily journey. Azula moved through the front door to see that Ling and Sokka had returned from their trip to Ba Sing Se University's archaeological department. Azula walked toward to the table that the duo was seated at to hear what had happened. Azula wasn't one to engage into gossip, but it kept her mind off other things for the time being.

"So, how did it go?" the princess inquired.

"It went quite well." Sokka answered, "Ling was actually able to convince some of the officials to give us a finder's fee for the treasure."

Azula raised an eyebrow of the curiosity from what the tribesman had just told her.

"And how much is this finder's fee?"

Azula asked.

"Fifth teen percent."

"Hmm…that's fair enough if they can deliver on that promise."

Sokka held up his hand and crossed his fingers

"Here's hopping."

Azula her tilted quizzically, in all honesty she really didn't need more money. She was royalty after all. Although she did play apart in finding the treasure so was only natural to want fair compensation for her efforts.

"So what happened to you today?" Sokka asked nonchalantly

"Nothing that should be of your business." Azula replied flatly.

Azula was indifferent about the tribesman. Sometimes his antics amused her but that did not make him entitled to hear details about her personal life.

"Abrasive as always I see."

Subsequently Ling had started laughing. Azula and Sokka may have vehemently denied being in a relationship but that didn't stop the two of them from arguing like an old married couple.

"Is something funny Ling?" Azula asked in a dangerous even tone.

The princess was not one who enjoyed being laughed at. Ling was unfazed by Azula's death glare and continued laughing.

(* * * * * * *)

On top the rafters Yugure was observing the princess in her fox form. No one inside the teashop had seen the Kitsune because she taken steps with her powers to make sure that she would be invisible to prying eyes. Yugure had been chaffing with irritation recently; at the very moment that she had reentered the spirit world she was brought before the elder spirits. And not just a random assortment either, Yugure was brought in front of all of them. Including the eldest spirit of all. The being who was as old as the universe it self. He had no name to speak of but many denizens of the spirit world refereed to him by the numerous and titles that he had garnered over the uncounted millennia of existence.

**The First one**

**The Eldest**

**The Patriarch**

**The Nameless One**

Despite the powerful beings assembled around her Yugure was determined not to be intimidated. She still had some shred of dignity and if her time were going face her end then she would deny them the pleasure of seeing her beg. She had begun open her mouth but before Yugure could speak a word of defiance the Patriarch held his hand up to indicate that he wanted silence. So much emanated from this gesture that everyone present for this assembly was immediately compelled to obey. Yugure wasn't sure why but she expected condemnation from him even though she could no longer remember what she had done. Instead Yugure was addressed with an over powering sense of compassion that caused her eyes to water uncontrollably.

"Yugure, I know what you have done. And I know the price you have paid for it. To spend so long in a cage has been a difficult ordeal for you."

The Patriarch looked over his shoulder and gave Jishi Yuan the Timekeeper a hard withering look before he continued speaking.

"You're imprisonment has nearly caused you to forget you're own name. I have spoken with your accuser and it has been agreed to will give penance by serving woman who had freed you. You will also serve her family for an indefinite amount of time."

_**As a slave? **_Yugure thought sadly.

"No my dear. You will not be a slave. How you choose to serve will be up to you."

After the patriarch had finished speaking Yugure had immediately found herself inside this teashop which colloquially known as the "_**Jasmine Dragon"**_. The eldest being in the universe had spoken the terms of how she served Azula and her family would be completely up to her. For the first time in her life she was uncertain about what to do.

(* * * * * * *)

_**Fire Nation/ Imperial city docks**_

Saito sat on the docks watching the sun go down over his shoulder. Saito and his step brother Shaun had gotten closer since he had returned from the war two years ago. They had talked about a lot of things, but if there was one subject that was taboo it was the war. Saito was inclined to respect those wishes. The dockworker's thoughts drifted to Azula. Their relationship was more of what one would call a fling. The fact of the matter was that Saito still wasn't sure why he had just blurted out what he did that night because to be honest the princess was a pain to deal with. During her stay at the mental health facility she was always getting on everyone's nerves, including his own. Although on some days she was quiet. Sometimes it almost seemed as if Azula was vulnerable. Although Saito suspected that this wasn't the way Azula saw things.

Azula was an immensely proud person. And it seemed that when she had regained lucidity Azula seemed well, it was safe to say finding out that she was sent into an asylum was something that greatly pricked her ego. To be honest his attraction to her didn't happen all at once. It was subtle. At first it was simply pity and a grudging respect for her force of will. And to be honest that was where it stayed for a while. Besides, it wasn't like she needed a knight in shining armor to save her. Over the two years of her stay in the asylum Saito had gotten used to Azula's abrasiveness over time. And to be honest Saito still wasn't why he blurted out that he liked the princess in such a manner. Afterward it seemed like she was dragging about with an invisible collar while she was wearing an arrogant smirk that spoke volumes about her satisfaction. It didn't all happen at once but it certainly true that one thing had led to another.

Saito was still trying to figure out what she meant by him being self-righteous. It was rather confusing because she really didn't elaborate about what she meant by that. He had received letter from her earlier saying that she wanted to speak to him shortly after she returned home. Saito was uncertain what she wanted to talk about. Then again with that girl it was hard to be certain about anything.

(* * * * * * *)

The Princess sat in a secluded corner of the **Jasmine Dragon**. She tapped her chin with her forefinger as thought over the changes in her current situation.Azula was certain that she be unable to move the vast sum of money that she had received as a "Finder's Fee" for Earth King Juntha's treasure. Not by foot anyway so she made arrangements to have delivered to the Fire Nation. From there she would have the sorted into numerous private accounts. Presently Azula was uncertain what she would do with the money. She smiled regardless; she'd find a use for it eventually. The princess looked up to see her uncle take a seat next to her.

"Is their something I can help you with, Uncle?" Azula asked pointedly.

The old man was quiet for moment as he pondered what to say. His niece was looking at him with cold glare. Honestly Iroh had thought that after the deaths of his wife and son along with his entry into old age; he had learned to appreciate what family he had left, apparently he was wrong.

"When you've become as old as I am, you learn to appreciate what you have."

Azula continued to glare at her uncle. She really didn't hold him in high regard. Just because he was old didn't mean he was wise.

"May I inquire where you are going with this line of thought Uncle? Or perhaps I should guess at your motivations?" Azula spoke. "Are going to tell me that now since I have second chance that I shouldn't waste it? Perhaps you simply want to make sure I'm not plotting something."

Azula was going to continue speaking, however Iroh held his hand up and interjected with a statement of his own.

"Azula, that's enough. This petty little quarrel has gone on long enough. Honestly I don't know how this all started. I wish you would understand that no one wants to fight you."

The princess seemed to perk up at this. It would certainly be interesting to see where he was going with this.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?"

"About whom?" Azula replied.

"The way been sitting in this corner all night tells me something is on your mind."

"I don't see how any of this is any of your business." Azula stated simply.

"You're mother and I had argument at one time. She put forth a question that I had been thinking over for long time. About whether or not my relationship with you was derived from the one I had with my brother. The truth is I still don't have an answer. Hopefully you will use these experiences that you've gained to have a better relationship with your brother than I did with my own."

Iroh was holding a rectangular wooden box with gilded brass latch in front of him. Inside was something that he held on to for a long time in fact; he had held it since his son's death. The Dragon of The west sighed, it was time to let go.

"This," Iroh spoke as he moved the box forward "Was something my son bought the woman he had intended to marry when he got home after Ba Sing Se had been taken. Although, as you can see, he died and the woman he was going to engage himself to had moved on. This item has stayed with me long enough; it's time to pass it on to someone. I believe it's what Lu Ten would have wanted.

Iroh had nothing else to say and there decided take his leave and left the wooden box by his niece. What she decided to do with was her affair. He had said what he had come to say.

When Iroh left Azula slid the box in front of her and undid the gilded brass latch at the front. What was inside was a silver necklace made from bar like sections that seemed remarkably similar to belly of a snake. The piece jewelry was long enough to fit around her neck twice. The princess shut the box and took time to think. She would never be able to hold her uncle in the same regard that Zuko did but she could at least understand why he discontinued his efforts at Ba Sing Se. It wasn't that he was he was quitter but more along the lines of that after Lu Ten died, Taking the city no longer seemed worth it.

As for her father, she wasn't certain what to think. It had occurred to her that she did have feelings for him but they were skewed. And after he had left alone in the palace she had felt that he had abandoned her in the same way her mother did. Azula huffed and closed her eyes; she was confused; when her mother had returned to see her during her stay in the asylum Azula was unquestionably angry. The princess had constantly expected her mother to berate her over everything she had done. However that never happened. Every her mother came to visit; she offered compassion and sympathy, which had hurt her even more. Over time Azula's relationship with her mother improved but it wasn't perfect no relationship ever was. Azula still had mixed feelings about her family. And the issues she had weren't things that could be fixed with a few words. In spite of that she'd keep trying and see where things went. If things didn't work out, the princess was determined to make sure it would not be from a lack of trying. Ironically her father had said something rather fitting to her line of thought.

_**Nothing ventured. Nothing gained.**_


	25. Resolution part 1

_**ASC 105**_

On Air ship en route to the Fire Nation

On the way home Azula had been thinking over the course of five years. It seemed self evident that her choices had brought her here to this moment in time. For good or ill, Azula's Current state of being was direct result of everything that she had done. This line of thought caused the princess to ask her subconscious mind why anyone even bothered. The answer came in the form of a question.

_**What would have happened if no one cared?**_

Azula didn't answer thought because of her mother's voice. Ursa was asking the same question that she had asked her daughter since her release from the mental health facility two years ago.

"How are you feeling?"

Azula fidgeted in her seat for moment before sighing out her answer.

"I don't know." The princess spoke earnestly "What should I say?"

Ursa moved from the chair she was originally seated and took a seat by her daughter.

"You don't have to go through with this."

"No," Azula replied, "I have to do this. I have to see for myself."

Azula squatted over the ashen soil and took a handful ash and allowed it to fall through her fingers. The princess knew that her mother would have tried to comfort her by saying it wasn't her fault. That she wasn't to blame for the scene in front of her. Azula shook her head; she knew better. This was her plan and that made her as much of a culprit as her father. The princess had no excuses; she may not have committed the deed but she was the one created the plan that made it possible. Azula felt the fingers of her mother's hand curl around her shoulder.

"You're not responsible for this."

"No," Azula disagreed "I thought out the plan that made this possible."

The princess took a breath through her nose and continued speaking.

"If I don't hold myself responsible, who will?"

"We all make mistakes." Ursa spoke "Being responsible may mean admitting your guilt; but that does not mean you should dwell on the past. It also doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up over past mistakes."

Azula closed her eyes and nodded, she knew her mother was right. Living in the past wouldn't serve any purpose. You could learn from the past but you could not allow yourself to dwell there.

"The future is all I have left."

"Are you sure about that, Azula?" Ursa asked. "I know a lot may not have turned out the way you planed but please understand that you have more then just tomorrow. And besides the future can be bright if allow it to be."

Azula stood and turned to give her mother her full attention.

"What do mean? Where are going with this?"

"Having a future is wonderful. Each new day brings hope that things will change for the better. The change isn't always immediate but that is the way of things. Everything happens over time."

"I'm ready to go." Azula spoke "And you're…right. I can't afford to have past events drag me down."

(* * * * * * *)

_**Fire Nation Imperial city/ within the grounds of the Imperial Palace.**_

The trip home was made through a combination of boat and air ship. When Ursa and Azula had gotten within the palace grounds they saw Zuko with hands behind his back waiting for them. Something about her elder brother struck Azula as odd. Rigid wasn't the right word for it, the apparent attitude of the Fire Lord was more along the lines of Stoicism. A welcome improvement perhaps but it didn't feel right. The Zuko she knew, her brother always wore his heart on his sleeve. He was always able to express himself in the ways she couldn't.

Azula had come to think of her brother as the one who balanced her out. He was her opposite in almost every way. Zuko was a bit simple minded but it didn't mean he was foolish or stupid; Zuko was just simply direct in his line of thinking. From what the princess noticed that her brother was as Fire Lord expected people to be upfront with him. And to honest it wasn't a bad trait to have as Fire Lord. Azula rolled her eyes she was making wild assumptions again. Before she knew it, she'd start getting paranoid again.

Zuko took a moment to look over his mother and sister. It seemed that his sister really hadn't changed all that much. Although, She did look older, then again Azula was now 19 so by all technicalities she was an adult. Azula grumbled under breath as she was forced into a three-way hug. She failed to see the point of such touchy feely nonsense.

"It's good to see both of you again."

"Yes Zuko, I'm back." Azula answered, "Now perhaps you can let go, and show some respect for my personal space."

"I see some things never change." Zuko said dryly.

Azula just glared at her brother before deciding that it was best not to say anything at this time. Ursa however found the scene to be somewhat somewhat amusing. In fact she was barely able to control the urge to laugh at what she was seeing. Her children we're certainly an odd way of relating to one another.

"We should probably stop standing around and get inside. We can catch up afterward." Ursa suggested.

The trio spent most of the day sitting inside one of the palace's sitting rooms; conversing about what had happened over the last two years. Azula spoke about most of what happened to her but she withheld certain details out of the telling of her experiences. One the things the princess withheld for her brother and mother was her with Kagura. If anything Mother definitely did not need to about that.

The princess didn't speak of it out loud, but it was good to be home. And if anything she wouldn't have to face her current state of emotional distress. Eventually Zuko took his leave.

"I'm sorry to cut this short." Zuko sighed "But, I have Business tomorrow and I will need to be well rested."

When Zuko left the living room Azula looked at the floor as she took her right hand a rubbed her forehead.

"I was a fool." The princess spoke "Like everyone else I was a tool. My saving grace being that I was slightly more useful than the other's. In a way I was jealous. Zuko had moral support; he had…freedom. Of the two of us, my brother was the one who was able to think for himself, and make his own decisions. I was simply a slave. And I was too blind to see otherwise."

"I don't Think Your father saw you like that."

"Please mother, don't defend him. Father used us all, and I was too foolish to catch on. I wasn't his daughter. I was simply someone to further his ends."

"Azula, you may lost faith in everyone else. But, please don't lose faith in your self."

"I'm okay," The princess answered, "I've been hurt, but I'm not broken, and not going to just lay done and die. Besides you haven't introduced to my sister and nephew yet."

Ursa Laughed in appreciation humor that her daughter had just interjected.

(* * * * * * *)

Naomi raced through the halls. She had overslept and her tutor; Cheng wouldn't not be pleased and to be honest she didn't like the old man. He seemed crabby and the man never seemed to stop lecturing. And his lectures seemed so long that Naomi often found herself yawning as a result. Right now Naomi was busy rushing to the washroom to take a shower with a folded red towel tucked in her arm.

Azula was standing in the hall arguing with her sister in law. Azula had made it point to repair bridges where she could but trying to this with seemed to be failed effort from the start. People may talk about her holding grudges but Mai seemed to be worse at letting go of grudges than she was. Ty lee was making a brave effort at playing peacekeeper but considering the other two who were present; acrobat wasn't going to be that successful.

"Can't you stop arguing?" Ty Lee pleaded. "You're setting a bad example for Taro and Naomi!"

Taro was Mai and Zuko's son who just so happened to be 2 years old. Azula hadn't had the opportunity to meet her nephew and right now she was dealing with an In-law who refused to see reason.

"Trust me, Ty lee." The princess spoke, " I am trying to be civil. However Mai intends to be difficult."

"Well can't the two of at least get along."

Mai huffed and shook her head.

"You should know Azula well enough by now. The only person that she cares about is herself. I'm not that convinced that anything she says is genuine. Besides she is probably putting up an act for everyone including Ursa." Mai accused.

Within moments Azula had her hands on the collar of her ex- friends dress and had her pinned against the wall. Upon which Azula looked at Mai with a Murderous look in her eyes and slowly the make sure that the woman she was speaking to heard every word that she said.

"LEAVE ZUKO AND MY MOTHER…OUT…OF…THIS!"

"Go ahead my friend." Mai spoke with poisonous sarcasm "Prove me right. Show everyone just what kind of a delinquent you really are."

"That's enough!" Ty lee shouted, "What is with you two?"

Azula slowly let go of the wrinkled fabric and Turned speak with the acrobat.

"Thank you Ty lee. I appreciate your assistance in this matter."

After expressing her gratitude Azula walked of towards the garden courtyard.

"I knew this wouldn't have ended well." Mai said under her breathe.

"That's because the two of you are being so stupid!" Ty lee shouted as her voice echoed down the hall. "I can't believe how immature the both are being."

It was surprising in Azula's opinion that Ty lee had become so…assertive. It was also likely that irony wasn't lost on Mai either. It was like the perky girl had become someone else. Azula shook her head. No, Ty lee was still the person she always was. Like every one else though she had changed over time. To be honest Azula had tried to be civil she had tried to mend fences. They could never really be friends again but at the very least they could get along. Azula was on her way the garden when she saw what looked to be an eleven-year-old girl rushing through the hallway with towel tucked beneath her arm. The princess made an educated that the girl was rushing to wash room. This made Azula curious enough to follow the girl and find what had her in such a rush.

Naomi rushed through the hall and into the washroom. She was late, very late. And tutor would not like it. Naomi wasn't a hateful person but she was really starting to dislike Cheng. The man was so rigid and snooty.

Azula leaned against the wall by the door as she gave her nails a cursory inspection. The princess then crossed her arms and waited. The girl would come out in time and curiosity would be satisfied.

Eventually Naomi came out and the princess decided to open dialogue with her.

"So, why the rush?"

"Look," Naomi spoke tersely "I don't need help with everything. And I certainly don't need someone hovering over me all the time."

Azula's curled upward into a musing smile, she liked this girl already.

"Self reliance, I can respect that."

"Okay is there a point to all this? Because Cheng probably just waiting lecture me about being punctual…again."

The princess suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh yes," Azula smiled whimsically "I believe he once said that I was the bane of his existence."

Naomi was about to ask the young woman about herself but decided that she had wasted enough time already. Naomi was too distracted with her own thought's to know that Azula was following her. Azula stalked her stepsister through the palace. The princess was skilled enough in sneaking about the palace to keep Naomi from noticing her. Eventually Azula tracked the girl down to the library. The princess crept closer to the door, from there she over the voice of her former tutor.

"You're late."

Cheng's voice had an edge to it. It had the same annoying quality as hearing someone's fingernails being dragged across a chalkboard. Naomi began wringing her fingers and staring at her feet.

"I'm sorry."

Cheng crossed arms and continued speaking.

"Naomi we've been over this before…"

It was at that moment that Azula decided to fashionably barge in to interrupt Cheng save her sister the torture of having to hear another one of Cheng's bouts of drawn out oratory.

"Still the same old task master I see."

"If the mind is not exercised. It withers just as the body does. Although I must ask what brings my old pupil here?"

"Maybe I just missed you." Azula quipped in response.

Cheng raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Princess Azula, if you held me in that high of regard you would've spent more paying more attention my lessons and less time trying make my job difficult."

"Oh come now, I wasn't that bad. You were just little…boring."

"Each day I pray to Agni, that my lessons stick and each day he tasks me anew."

The old tutor threw his hands up.

"I just walk into a corner and mutter to my self."

Azula tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh my, Mr. Cheng I didn't think you would be so frustrated so easily."

It took a moment for certain pieces of information to come to light in Naomi's mind.

"You're Azula?"

"And you must be Naomi." Azula answered

"Ursa talks a lot about you."

The princess shrugged at this statement.

"Lot's of people talk about me. And since our esteemed Mister Cheng is preoccupied with talking to himself. We might as well do something interesting."

"Like what?"

"Trust me I'll Think of something."

(* * * * * * *)

Ursa was once again in the garden. A member of the serving staff had retired because of old age. Which meant that she had spent much of the day holding interviews for the position. Maintaining the household was something Ursa did in order to feel useful. So far most of the people she had interviewed were sadly inadequate. Ursa wasn't being pick or anything she just felt that some of the people she was interviewing were not right for the job. Ursa had just about given upon the endeavor until the final interview. A girl around Azula's age had introduced herself as Yugure.

The noblewoman had noticed that she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Ursa also the impression that the girl was free spirit; and while Yugure was friendly and had an easy smile, the noblewoman couldn't help but that the girl had applied for this job out of circumstance rather then choice. Perhaps it was her woman's intuition, but Ursa had good feeling about the girl.

Shortly after afterward Ursa saw Azula and Naomi wandering into the garden. From what she heard Azula had apparently vexed her former tutor Cheng once more. The noblewoman had deduced from the fact that it seemed that Naomi had come from her lessons early. Azula sighted her mother and walked towards her. The princess had decided that her mother was at least trustworthy enough to hear out her frustrations.

Ursa perked up as her daughter took a seat across from her at the stone table beneath the cherry tree. Her argument with Mai wasn't something she wanted Zuko to be dragged into. He didn't need to be caught in the middle of his sister's problems.

"Mother, I've tried talking to Mai I know that's unlikely that we'll be friends again but I was hopping to find a compromise but it seems that Mai had other ideas. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering the past. Hell, I'm surprised that Ty lee still wants to be anywhere near me. She always was too nice for her own good."

Ursa was quiet for a moment as she took time to think before speaking.

"Ty lee had talked to me about this incident. She seemed rather concerned about the both of you."

Azula sighed out loud.

"I'm, at my wits end mother. Maybe you can make sense of all this."

Ursa placed her thumbs beneath her chin for a moment as she watched Naomi sit by the turtle duck pond.

"My grandson and stepdaughter shouldn't be exposed to this. I know you won't like what about say we have to solve this problem now. I will not have my family ripped apart for a second time."

"Get the to the point mother." Azula said rudely.

"I'm going to speak with your brother as soon as possible. Later tonight you and Mai will join us in the library."

"Are you sure about this?" The princess asked.

"Yes Azula I am."

Azula tapped her fingers on the table for a few moments before deciding to go along with what her mother had in mind. Instinctively Azula knew that was no delicate way to deal with this problem.

"All right," Azula surrendered "I'm probably going to start getting drunk after this though."

"Really Azula? Must you say that near you younger sister." Ursa exclaimed

"Relax mother, I wasn't serious. And besides it's not like Naomi was in earshot of this conversation any way."

(* * * * * * *)

Author's notes: yeah it seems like my epilogue is going to a little longer than I expected. Oh well this story been something of a joy to write. Any way please review.


	26. Resolution part 2

(* * * * * * *)

_**ASC 105, spring Fire Nation/ Imperial palace.** _

Ursa and Zuko were in the Fire Lord's office busily discussing the incident that place between Mai and Azula earlier that day. Zuko and his mother were in the agreement that this incident and the cause behind it needed to be addressed quickly. If left unchecked Things could and likely would start getting ugly. Zuko was torn in an argument between his wife and his sister. They were friends once but apparently the events that took place at "The Boiling Rock" had done much to sour the relationship. Zuko grabbed the bangs of his hair with a clenched fist and spoke out his frustration.

"Do you know how much I hate this? I mean no matter either of us say, they're going to be angry after this is over."

Zuko snorted out in frustration. He was hopping that a confrontation like this wouldn't happen. However as luck would have it, the confrontation that Zuko had been dreading did indeed happen. The Fire Lord Unclenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"No matter what I do, I'm going to end up being the bad guy."

"Zuko if we do nothing about this problem, it's going to get worse." Ursa replied.

"I know," Zuko groaned out loud. "I just wish that we didn't have to deal with this."

If Mai and Azula had anything in common at this time, it would be in relation to how difficult they could be when angry. Somehow Zuko was going to be surprised if the entire palace didn't end up as a wreck in the next half hour.

Azula had been sitting in her room with her hair down. She had spoken with her mother earlier today about this situation. Currently her primary goal in life was to put past issues to rest. The princess had pinched her nose with the thumb and forefinger of her left hand. Azula was breathing blue steam through her nostrils as she continued thinking over the solution her mother proposed. The Idea in of it's self was rather simple and Azula really wasn't certain that her mother's idea would be all that successful. The princess had serious trepidations of the success of her mother's current venture in peace making. Ursa may have meant well but Azula wasn't all that sure that this was going to work. The princess mentally admitted that her mother had been surprisingly capable when she put her mind to something. For a moment Azula wondered if her mother was the primary source of where her single mindedness came from.

Azula was simply waiting to be called in to the be bluntly honest, she felt that the label of _**"Self Righteous Prig"**_ now fit a second person she knew. Azula had suspicions about why Mai felt and reacted the way that she did, but without hearing this out from Mai herself she couldn't be sure in that regard. There was knock at the bedroom and Azula quick grabbed a red ribbon by her left hand.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a moment." The princess replied in a morose manner.

On the other side of the door Yugure waited with her hands clasped in front. The fact that she was now subservient to a group of mortals still felt somewhat humiliating. From what she could remember, at one time or another she had been free completely free. However before leaving the spirit world to perform her appointed task, the spirit of creation had asked her a rather pertinent question in regards to her future service.

Is anyone truly ever free?

The Patriarch also told her that this would be good learning experience for her. Frustrated, Yugure wondered what she was supposed to learn from her service to these people. Moments later the door opened and Azula walked and turned to address her.

"This is in regards to my mother wishing to see me in the library, correct?"

"Y-yes" Yugure said hesitantly "It is."

"And?" The Princess demanded.

"She's waiting for you."

" I see," Azula spoke. "Very well, you are dismissed."

"Yes, your highness."

Azula momentarily raised her right eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She could have sworn that she had seen this woman before, not to long ago. Azula shook her head with a quick snap and blinked several times. Moments later, the princess banished this line of thought from her mind. Idle curiosity was irrelevant in comparison to the at hand. For better or worse Azula went to the library as her mother requested. The Princess wouldn't make any promises about the results of this meeting but she would try to be civil, for all the good it would do.

Azula made her way to the library. Her feat tapped the floorboards with each step she took down the halls. When she came to the door the princess took a seat at one of the lounge chairs with her legs crossed and her fingers intertwined while her elbows were place atop the armrests. The ball of Azula's left foot tapped the floor as she waited for her in law.

Azula could see the unease painted onto her brother's face, as plain as day. The princess didn't really blame him for feeling nervous in this situation. He was in a difficult position. In fact she wasn't all that certain about this working out either. The princess took a moment to roll her eyes. Apparently she seemed content to think in circles. Azula wondered where her mother was since she was unable to catch sight of her inside the room. Azula's eye narrowed as she saw The Fire Lord shift about in his chair uncomfortably.

"Zuko you're fidgeting." The Princess pointed out.

"That easy for you to say. You're not the one who has will have to deal with the consequences."

"You assume that I find the situation pleasant."

Zuko glared the ceiling.

"You're not the one who has to deal with the bruised egos of two angry women."

Azula sighed upon hearing her brother's comment, it was obvious that it was partially aimed at her.

"Fine, I promise not to hold you responsible for what happens. Does that make you feel better?" The princess said snidely.

"Not by much."

"Ugh!" Azula sighed irritably, "You're impossible!"

Before the conversation could continue any further, the sound of an opening door had cut it short. Mai came through the door first, and Ursa soon came through afterward. Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that he would be in for a long night.

Azula shook her head in disgust she knew that this wasn't going to end well, and so far she was right. She was very right. Snide remarks had flown back and forth. By now Ursa was loosing her patience Azula and Mai were being childish.

At one point the noblewoman decided to grab a book and throw it hard against the lamp table in order to get the bickering pair's attention. Azula and Mai had their head snap over to side in order to see the scowl on Ursa's face.

"Could you ladies please enlighten me as to why you seem so intent to be at each other's throats."

Both young women looked at Ursa in silence.

"You're so quiet." Ursa spoke "It seems that there's a story behind all this. Would one of you like to tell it. I can tell you both this much. Neither of you are going to leave the room until this has all been sorted out so you might as well get to it."

"You want to know why this can't work out?" Mai spoke to Azula "Even before when we were at the boiling rock I began to realize the kind what of person you are."

The princess crossed her arms and looked at Mai with a critical eye as she titled her head.

"Please, continue Mai I want hear everything."

"Where should I start?" Mai sneered. "Because to honest there's a lot I can point as to why I don't trust you. If you're wondering why I don't like you it's because if can't you some one you'll abuse them. At first I simply thought that you were a spoiled brat, but then again I can see that everyone reveals their true nature sooner or later."

"So you're saying that I'm a liar." Azula stated in a matter of fact demeanor. "I have a suspicion that there is more to this. So I have to ask, what's the source? There is more to it then this."

"I have to remind you? You hold nothing sacred. Not even family! Hell, you followed your own father's example by maiming Zuko with that scar on his chest!"

Azula took a breath through her nose. The princess shook her head sadly in defeat.

"Regardless of what you presently think of me. My attempt to mend fences with you was sincere. Somehow I suspect no amount words will convince you. And now I see you're making the same mistake I did. You're allowing the past to dictate your future. I knew that we'd go separate ways but I had hoped that we could at least make peace. For what it's worth the offer still stands. As for myself Mai, My anger is spent and I refuse to let a petty grudge deter me from moving forward."

Azula looked at floor and turned her attention to Ursa.

"Mother I'm sorry that this did not work out."

And with that Azula exited the library.

**(* * * * * * *)**

_**Fire Nation/ port city of Nuli**_

Hikage was had entered this city after tracking Yu for two years. And finally after getting this close he felt nervous. This wasn't anywhere as dangerous as the jobs that he had routinely accepted; but on the other hand this was a personal affair. The tracking and information gathering been done to simply meet someone he hadn't in over ten years.

In a way he wondered if Yu would still remember him after so many years. Hikage had waited in the dark for course of three days.

And now on the fourth day he had completed tracking Yu down. In fact he was looking at her front door from across the street at this very moment. It was strange, he had come all this way and spent all this time to simply say that he was sorry. Hikage wasn't sure what he was trying to apologize for; he just felt that he had to do so. Hikage didn't really have a plan so he decided to go for the direct approach. The sell-sword walked right up to Yu's door knocked tapping his knuckles against in rapid succession against the wooden surface. It wasn't long until the door opened and a woman in her late twenties answered Hikage's summons.

"Is your name Yu?" Hikage asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"It's been a while," Hikage answered "And I'm not sure where I stand with you anymore. The fact is when we were banished I should have…I don't honestly know what to say except that I'm sorry that this all happened."

The sell-sword was at a loss of words afterward. He had turned to leave when he heard Yu's voice.

"Hikage don't. Don't just walk off like this. Come inside and let's talk this over. I have few enough friends as it is and right now I could use the company."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Hikage I' am."

"Very well," Hikage capitulated "as you wish."

For the course of what seemed like hours Hikage answered Yu's questions as best he could. Despite the earlier unease that had haunted him before this meeting the sell-sword was glad that he went through with it. It seemed that Yu had found work at a mental health facility. When Hikage inquired after why she gone into such a line of work, Yu answered simply that she wanted to help people.

"Hikage," Yu asked, "Why do keep living a such a violent way of life?"

The mercenary took a moment of silence in order to think his friends question over.

"I didn't know what else to do. I was trained to fight throughout most of my life. And mercenary work had the added bonus of taking my mind off things."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"I really don't know."

"You haven't really though of it?" Yu asked.

"I had other things on my mind." Hikage admitted. "I had a confrontation with Kang. After it was over it had me thinking. In fact I'm still distracted by it."

"What happened?"

"Kang didn't say it directly but I think he admitted to killing Don Ping our teacher. Although I'm sure, he could've said any number of things to get to me. So in essence I don't honestly know."

"Keep talking Hikage I'll listen."

"Don't you have a job to attend to?" The sell sword reminded.

"Today is my day off. I have all the time world, Hikage."

"I'm beginning to think that the current grand master of the Kagemusha was behind it. I know that you and Don Ping wouldn't want to go through with this but Jianszha needs to be confronted with this."

(* * * * * * *)

_**Imperial city/ Docks**_

Over time Azula had become rather capableat getting in and out of the palace unseen. She had left on in order to meet with Saito. He was someone who could speak sense to her. Saito was also someone that she was able to relate with. Azula had also sent a letter saying that she'd meet so might as well deliver on what she had promised. When the princess arrived at the docks she saw that Saito was nowhere in. as a consequence Azula threw her hands up and while she closed her eyes and shook her head. It seemed that she would be leaving in disappointment.

Azula turned to head back to the palace when she overheard a familiar voice. She couldn't place it and she wasn't exactly certain that it was Saito's voice. Then again the princess had learned that there were no guarantees. In the end Azula decided to take a chance and wait. Perhaps things would turn out better then did with Mai.

Saito had recently finished his shift and was about to head home when he some he hadn't seen in two years. Azula was seated on a shipping crate and staring out into the horizon as the sky darkened.

"It's been a while." Azula spoke

"Yeah I guess it has."

Azula rested her chin on a pair of clasped hands.

"While I was gone I had a lot of time to think." Azula continued "The way I said goodbye…you didn't deserve it. The truth of matter was that I was scared. And as Zuko would put it I was at a crossroads."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Saito asked.

"I found answers along with questions. Every answer would bring new questions. For the first six months I was so frustrated. I kept thinking and to be honest I think that in hindsight I was simply running away from my problems."

"Sounds like you simply had a lot on you're mind and needed time to your self."

Azula huffed for a moment and took time to think over what she was told. Saito had often given her food for thought. And perhaps it was like he said. The princess felt a mixture of irony and frustration because it seemed that Saito possessed a lot more common sense and sensibility then he should.

"I never thanked you for helping me that night. If I had gone through with it…it's likely that I would have returned to dark place that haunted me for two years and it's likely that I wouldn't have come back from it."

"You don't have to thank me."

Azula sighed out in frustration.

"Must you be so reasonable all the time?"

"I have my moments believe me. Come to think of it, in regards to our relationship I believe it rushed. The fact of the matter was I rushed in to it. Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed your company. Although I think you're calling me self righteous was an excuse."

"Am I so transparent?" Azula asked ironically.

"Look I if you felt uncomfortable about our relationship you could have just told me." Saito sighed, "Oddly enough I still have feelings for you. I would ask certain questions but… that would depend on you."

"I don't know." Azula spoke as considered the unspoken question. "It would depend on what you are asking."

Saito was quiet for a moment; it was a simple question really. He wondered why it was so difficult to speak it out loud. Or why he was so hesitant, either she yes or no. Saito gathered his wits and courage and asked the question.

"What about us? Do you think we have a future together, can we start over?"

Azula stared at the clasped hands in her lap while she twiddled her thumbs in continuous circles. Saito had always been some one who upfront with her. It was something she had appreciated. As for the question, Azula had a suspicion that it implied more than one might infer at first glance. Azula wasn't able to figure it out at this time but for some unexplained reason she was smiling. The princess wasn't certain why but the question made her happy.

"You aren't proposing marriage are you?" Azula teased.

"Let's just take one step at a time. Although, I take it that means yes?"

"Maybe."

Saito made slapped his forehead.

"Azula, you are incorrigible and infuriating."

And with that the princess started laughing at the expense of Saito's frustration.

(* * * * * * *)

_**Imperial palace/ main courtyard**_

The meeting with Saito did much to lift her spirits. And while Mai may not have been amenable with her offer of peace she wasn't about to let that keep her down. She had a life to lead and she wasn't going to waste it away over trivialities. Azula leaned against a pillar with an absent smile on her face. Despite what happened earlier today she was in a relatively good mood.

Mai let out constrained sigh. She knew Ursa was right. She knew that truthfully she was just holding on to a grudge. Ursa was also correct about the issue, in the sense she was being childish because of it. Azula had offered to make peace with she had been reluctant to accept. Mai sighed; she was surprised the world hadn't ended. She was forced to admit that Azula was right. Ursa was right she owed the damnable witch an apology. From what the stoic woman was able to gather Azula was out in the courting watching the day come to an end. Mai took a moment to swallow her pride. As her luck would have it the odds seemed likely to favor the possibility that Azula would take opportunity to gloat.

Azula saw Mai walking in her general direction. Oddly enough, though it was not easily discernible her in-law seemed both determined and reluctant. The princess closed her eyes for a moment and breathed blue steam out through her nostrils. It was a lesson that Azula learned the hard way Life often didn't turn put how you wanted or expected.

"It seems that you have something to say." Azula concluded

"You…and Your mother were right. I've held this grudge for far too long. I know you've offered to make peace, but honestly I can't not right now. All I ask is that you give time to think it over."

"As you wish." The princess answered.

Afterward Mai headed back into the palace. Azula took a moment to be by herself again before heading into her into bedroom. As she opened the door she saw two people. One of the visitors was Nikko the other was her mother who was seated on her bed.

"I wanted say how proud of you I am."

"I doubt that I've done much that you would be proud of."

"Azula, I may have helped you as best I could during the past five years but the person who saved you was…you. You were the one who saved yourself. You've faltered and you've struggled but look at you have accomplished."

"I'm not what you what you would call normal." Azula replied.

Azula grunted, once again as her mother caught in a surprise hug. However, she listened as Ursa spoke in her ear.

"You're my daughter and I love you. For me that's all that matters."

(* * * * * * *)

Author's notes: before I wrap this up there some people that I want to thank.

Vivid Dreamer 624: You're support in this project has meant a lot to me. I'm also pleased that you've enjoyed the story. Also I hope to see a new chapter from your story soon.

Black Diamond 07: Despite you're being opinionated about certain parts of the story I wanted to thank you for you're continued out put. Your critiques have helped me keep this story on track. Which why you have my gratitude.

Yugure: her name was derived from the japanese word for dusk and twilight.

Ling: Ling's name was actually derived from the chinese word for zero. and since she was an orphen I thought it was fitting.


End file.
